The Morganian Leader
by sankage
Summary: The story behind the most feared Morganian ever in the face of sorcery. From being one of Merlin's trusted apprentices, into becoming Morgana's right-hand. Come take a look, in Horvath's past.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **"No money has been gained from the making of this story. All rights to the movie, 'The Sorcerer's Apprentice', are owned by Disney. The rights to the story though is owned by the author, yours truly."

**~* The Morganian Leader *~**

**- Prologue -**

Iztvan Gaspar Horvath was just any other simple young man in Hungary, who had dreams in life and just wanted to be independent. He once said he'd want to travel far someday to different countries and see the world, but he never expected to reach another country by means of the Vikings.

Perhaps it just wasn't his day that time, when he came across a scene he didn't quite liked. There was this woman, see, a helpless being having been ravished by three men, and so he thought he'd help, so he fought with the men by all means. It was too late when he realized he was against experienced warriors and found himself held prisoner aboard a Viking ship. The woman, unfortunately, was killed in the end.

Poor Iztvan became a slave to his new masters for many weeks, until that storm came. The winds were strong, the sea restless, and all of them were terrified of the sudden change in the weather. And by way of this storm, Fate found a new way of helping Iztvan be freed from his cruel masters. A shipwreck happened, of course, as the waves led the unconscious Iztvan safely ashore a foreign land. When he opened his eyes, hearing soft voices as though trying to wake him up, he saw what he thought to be an angel of dark hair as he, and of beautiful brown eyes. But the angel turned out to be a mortal woman, who was indeed lovely, and who found him ashore while with her father, a simple fisherman.

The father and daughter took Iztvan to their home, as they found out that they speak different languages. Fortunately, a wise scholar who happened to be having a Hungarian father knew the father-daughter family and offered to teach Iztvan their language. Months later, the Hungarian lad became fluent with English. That was when he realized, he was in Britain.

Having no family to go back to in his own country, Iztvan stayed in Britain with the fisherman and his daughter, whom he owed somehow. And it wasn't long before Iztvan finally fell in love with that lovely woman of dark hair. Her name was Ulla.

Ulla had grown to have a mutual feeling for the funny foreigner herself, and adored him in many ways. So when the time came that Iztvan finally decided to woo her, it wasn't long before they became lovers. Ulla's father agreed with the relationship of course, and was surprised to find his daughter never been very happy before. But he only prayed that she indeed found the right man for her. One who would take care of her more than he, her father, could ever have.

Three years later, Iztvan and Ulla got married, a year after the death of Ulla's father. They lived a simple life in the old house that Ulla inherited from her father. Within a few months, Ulla got pregnant, and gave birth to a healthy boy of dark hair and the deepest of charcoal-black eyes. The couple named their boy, Maxim.

Iztvan stayed in Britain for eleven years, until the day he drew out his last breath...

**

* * *

A/N:** "The entire idea about Horvath's father being a Hungarian I got from a trivia in the internet about the movie. They say that Horvath's last name is actually of Hungarian origin, which I found out to be true. Another thing is that, I've search the net to give Horvath's father a real Hungarian name. The name_ 'Gaspar'_ was a second choice, while the name_ 'Iztvan' _for me was a cool Hungarian name so I chose it too. It was only after then that I found out that Alfred Molina's father was actually named **Esteban**. How ironic."


	2. A Boy Named 'Maxim'

**- Chapter 1 -**

_"I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kind of boring__  
Need something that I can confess..."  
__ first verse from "Secrets" by OneRepublic _  
_(Sorcerer's Apprentice soundtrack__)_

705 A.D., old Britain...

Two years had it been after Iztvan's death, leaving his wife and son to a good friend of the family, Carlyle Pippery, a blacksmith known to most of the King's kinsmen. Or simply among most of the nobles.

Since Carlyle then promised to look after Ulla and Maxim, he had his shop relocated just next door. And in his shop, ever since, each time his assistant won't be able to be of help at all, it was Maxim who gave him a hand. The boy was raised to be hardworking, and had grown to have a fascination in handling a sword, so when Carlyle had the chance, he taught the lad although Maxim was still just eleven. All through their little practice-duel sessions, he never heard a single complaining from the boy, as he was continually amazed everyday. When Maxim turned twelve, Ulla banned her only son from ever taking up the sword, she was bound to find out anyway and Carlyle did not argue with her since she was the boy's mother, and had all the rights. Although he never spoke a word to her when he saw the lad doing his own practice sessions all by himself.

"Maxim, where are you boy?" called out Carlyle where he was in the middle of forging a blade. "Come hither now, lad, I have something for you to do."

Now that the lad had turned thirteen, Carlyle realized how Ulla was already having trouble over her son. The boy had grown to be mischievous at times and had a knack of finding trouble. Or perhaps trouble seems to have a way in finding him? Yet Maxim wasn't entirely a naughty child, he was also a fast learner, a good one for a student. Because Carlyle wasn't able to send the boy to school, Ulla home-schooled her son ever since Iztvan's death. But as what Ulla had said, they need not worry too much about the boy's education, because Maxim himself was a studious lad. Once in a while Carlyle would have caught the lad with a book in his hands. A much more relieving sight for his mother than with the boy having a sword in hand. But it could not be helped.

"I'm here," came Maxim's voice, where he had just entered into the shop from the back door. "You were calling me?"

Carlyle turned around to face the boy. "Where were you at?"

"Outside," said Maxim, jerking his head towards the yard.

"What were you doing?" asked the blacksmith.

"Nothing," the boy replied, shaking his head.

Rolling his eyes, Carlyle sighed. Yes, the boy was a fast learner, but was also a bad liar. But he let it slip away, and indicated to a newly made sword on a nearby table, sheathed neatly into a scabbard.

"Take up that sword and bring it to Sir Hubert," he ordered, as the lad obeyed without hesitation. "You know where he lives?"

"Sir Hubert de Clare? Of course," nodded Maxim, from where he was putting on the baldric over his shoulder.

"Good. Go to, then," commanded Carlyle with a hand.

Maxim was halfway to the door when the blacksmith called out for one last reminder.

"Don't forget to let your mother know where you're going, lad."

Turning to the blacksmith with a frown on his face, Maxim said, "You talk to me as though I'm still a child."

"Of course you are," said Carlyle flippantly. "If you weren't I wouldn't have been calling you 'boy'."

"I'm at least old enough to look after myself, Carlyle," said the boy, lifting his chin a little.

"Oh?" Carlyle placed his arms across his chest, quirking his brow to the dark haired boy. "But trouble seems to be following you wherever you go."

Opening his mouth to reply, Maxim found no such words for a good comeback. He closed his mouth, considered the blacksmith for a while, then waved his hand to the older man dismissively with a wordless snarl, as he made off to leave. "I'll be off to now."

Carlyle shook his head when the lad finally made it out from his shop, as he continued to forge the blade he was working on.

"That boy. Growing up more like his father each day. But only a hint of being like his mother," said the blacksmith, out of more to himself.

Outside, Maxim hopped over the fence to end up landing on the other side where their house was located. He made sure that he wouldn't step on his mother's flowers along the way as he went to the front door, which was opened. Inside, the house was seemingly empty, with a bowl of fruits and a cup of wine on the table as the first objects that immediately caught his eyes.

"Mother?" he said, attempting to be certain whether or not his mother was just close by. "Mother, I'm off to town."

When no answer came, Maxim cautiously looked around before strolling towards the table. He sniffed the wine from the cup. It was too tempting not to have just a hint of the wine. But for all he knew, he was banned to drink wine until he reached 'the proper age' as his mother would put it.

The boy swallowed. He reached a hand over the cup, extending his index finger, intending to dip it into the wine and have just one tiny drop into his tongue. But before he was even able to get his finger into the cup, a womanly voice stopped him, making him almost jump from where he stood.

"If you dare taste just one drop from that wine, you will spend the rest of the week in your room."

Maxim smiled, having a good idea of who the woman was, as he turned around to face her with a smile on his face.

"Yes, mother."

The moment Maxim faced his mother, Ulla was already giving him that look on her face that says 'don't you sneak up behind me like that', with both her hands on her hips.

"Now, you said you were off to town?" asked Ulla, approaching her son, taking in the few spaces between them, then stopping just between the boy and the table. "And where to_ exactly_ in town?"

"To Sir Hubert de Clare. I'm to give him this," the lad answered, lifting the sword he had to indicate it to his mother.

"Then that _is_ somewhere far in town," said Ulla, almost to herself. "Hurry then. But I expect..."

She was cut off short when Maxim made off to finish her sentence himself.

"I'll be back before meal time."

Ulla quirked a brow, then opened her mouth to once again give another reminder, but was cut off short again by her son before she was even able to mutter a word.

"I promise I won't stop by the market when it is apparent that I have no money and has no intentions of buying anything at all."

She closed her mouth once again, then considered her son for a moment. And once again, before she was able to say anything, Maxim blurted out, "I will try to stay out of trouble. Can I go now?"

This time, Ulla placed her arms across her bosom, looking down on her son with a look of incredulity. The boy only smiled up to her a very charming smile, which only melted her heart and made her flash a smile herself. She opened her arms, beckoning him to come. They ended up in each others' crushing embrace. And in that embrace, Ulla felt how much her boy have grown tall inches more than before. Her boy was slowly making his way into manhood, and he was not his father, but his mother. She was thankful to at least have Carlyle with them.

It took a moment before Ulla realized that Maxim was suppose to go somewhere.

"Alright, that's enough," she said. "Sir Hubert must be expecting the sword today."

The boy quickly stepped back away from her and planted a quick kiss on her cheeks. Ulla watched as her son went running for the door, when she thought she smelled wine. When she reached a hand to her cheek where Maxim planted a kiss, she sniffed her hand and found out that it smelled wine. She turned around to face the table and saw the cup was already half-full. It was too late when she ran to the door and shouted her son's name. The boy was gone out of sight anywhere near the house or the shop. Ulla only sighed, but wasn't able to hold back the smile that slowly formed across her face. It had been two years, and yet she kept thinking still of Iztvan. What could she possibly do? Her husband lives in her boy.

* * *

Not far from town, in the fields, two powerful sorcerers, still in their young years and with a far future ahead of them, battled on for the possession of a single sword. That sword was an instrument of sorcery. One which could become a source of power of a certain sorcerer to whom it would be given to. When given or lost to wrong hands, well, who knows what might happen.

The two sorcerers were blasted away from each other with about ten feet space in between. While one of them ended up in a hay sack, the other was blasted behind a donkey cart.

One of them, who turned out to be a woman, brushed away a few straws of hay from her hair and glared at her opponent.

"Hand over the sword, Merlin. Aren't you powerful enough?" she asked, rather annoyed, watching her opponent hauled himself to his feet behind the cart.

The other sorcerer, who turned out to be a man, brushed off dirt from his sleeves and also glared to his opponent.

"And you aren't?" he simply spat back. "Besides, you'd only use this sword for your..._evil _intentions."

The sorceress scoffed. "That sword won't do you no good! You might as well just give it to some boy who'd be worthy enough in becoming your apprentice, instead of handing it over to me!"

The sorcerer looked up once again, then forced a smile. "I couldn't have said it better myself, Morgana. Now, shall we continue?"

The sorceress was even more furious than before, as she waved her hands around forming a fire ball in the space between her palms, ready to attack once again.

"Have it your way then," she said.

And both sorcerers were at it again.

* * *

"Yes, yes, a well-made sword indeed. Light, but that's good."

Sir Hubert de Clare. A knight who had become one of Carlyle's regular costumer. He was a man of red hair, a mustache, a little chubby, had a wife of noble blood, with two sons. Maxim have had the pleasure of meeting one of Sir Hubert's sons - Ethan. But it was rather not a pretty meeting.

"What did you say your name was again, boy?" asked Hubert, addressing the young lad who stood five feet from him.

"Horvath, sir," said the lad. "Maxim Horvath."

"Maxim. Hmm..." Hubert, for a moment, seemed as though he was considering something. "Good, strong name you have there. Must be french." The knight looked back once again to the boy. "Horvath, did you say? Were you not that boy who..."

"I shall give your regards to Carlyle, sir," said Maxim who bowed slightly, cutting off Hubert's sentence mid-way, but was also attempting to be polite so as not to offend the knight.

Hubert only raised a brow and let it slip. "Yes, yes, of course," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You should be on your way then. I can see outside that it is twilight already."

The boy nodded, and made off to leave. He didn't even looked back. He already felt uncomfortable the moment he stepped inside the house, and after having handed over the sword, all he wanted to do was to get the hell out. He wanted to disappear as quickly as he arrived. Any chances of him bumping into Sir Hubert's son may end up into another none so pleasing meeting.

Suddenly, Maxim placed a hand to his cheek.

Oh yes, his cheek still remembers how hard Ethan punched him. It was all just a misunderstanding of some girl that Ethan fancies. He thought Maxim had an eye on the girl as well. Which was not true. Maxim only knew the girl because she lives across the street from where he lives. They weren't even close friends, for Pete's sake!

The moment Maxim got out of the house of the de Clare's, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran about three blocks away before he stopped to take the few more distances to his house by walking.

He promised he wouldn't stop by the market place, so he made a turn to end up strolling in the fields instead. The harvest had been good, considering all the hay sacks that he saw along the way, until something that seemed not so far from where he was had caught his attention. It was as if someone were doing battle. And a not so ordinary battle too, based on the lights that kept shooting up into the sky from everywhere.

Maxim hid himself behind a hay sack, but he was close enough to see the two doing battle. It was seemingly a battle between two powerful beings, with fire and lightning coming out of their hands. He remembered his mother telling him of such beings. He remembered they were called '_sorcerers_'. And if there was one thing that his mother never fail to tell him, was that to_ 'never interfere in a battle between sorcerers'_. At the moment, he took it to be a very good advise, though he couldn't get himself to leave.

He watched as the sorcerer with a sword battled the _sorceress_ with a pitchfork. (Wherever did she find that...?) It was an even fight as it went on, the upper hand kept bouncing back and forth from the sorcerer to the sorceress. Until the pitchfork finally reigned over the sword, with the sorcerer loosing hold of his sword, and the sorceress threateningly having raised the pitchfork under her opponent's chin, casting a spell at the same time, making her opponent unable to move from where he was lying on the ground on his back. All the while, Maxim was reluctant whether he should help or not, because he wasn't certain whom he suppose to help.

"I will have that sword," said the sorceress. "And I will have your ring, along with your power. And it will make me the most powerful sorcerer on Earth, as I finally be able to enslave all of mankind!"

Suddenly, Maxim found himself running for the sword that the sorcerer just lost possession of. He didn't like what the sorceress with the pitchfork said last, as it finally became apparent whom he should give a helping hand.

The pitchfork was raised as the sorcerer on the ground struggled to get up to no avail. He watched as his opponent brought down the weapon she has, and had braced himself to what he was expecting to be something painful, yet silently praying it would be quick, as though he was already losing hope, until the unexpected happened.

The very same sword that both sorcerers were fighting over had warded off the pitchfork from even scratching the helpless sorcerer on the ground. As both sorcerers glanced with surprise to the wielder of the sword, they were even more surprised to see that it was a boy. Just a mere, innocent, young lad, with dark hair, who only glanced at both of them and flashed a goofy grin implying that he had no idea himself of what he was doing, before he swung the sword up to push the sorceress away by force.

Young Maxim Horvath had placed himself in the middle of a dangerous battle between two powerful sorcerers. There was no turning back, as he threateningly raised the sword to the sorceress.

"You know not what you do, boy. Hand over the sword," said the sorceress, holding out a hand, glaring at the boy.

Maxim shook his head.

More furious than before, the sorceress blasted the boy away with a powerful spell, as Maxim hit a hay sack. Before the sorceress was able to launch a fireball to the poor boy, the sorcerer had finally gotten up and stopped the fireball by catching it with a hand and returning it back to his opponent, who avoided it with ease by only stepping aside an inch.

"Leave the boy. This battle is between you and me," said the sorcerer, attempting to save the foolish boy from possible death.

But the sorceress listened not. "The boy is already part of _that_ battle the moment he interfered!"

Although the sorcerer was successful in shielding himself from his opponent's first attack, he was blasted the same way as the boy at the second time. He once again found himself on the ground, this time on his stomach, and he could hear the boy within three feet away from where he was, groaning and as though trying to get up.

When he felt his opponent closing in, he looked up but was suddenly surprised to see the look on the sorceress' face. It was a mixture of confusion, and all in all disbelief. He followed which way his opponent's gaze was set, and was surprised himself from what he saw. The dark-haired boy tried to get up to a kneeling position, using the sword to help himself, as the blue jewel on the sword's hilt was glowing ever so brightly. It had never did that before.

"It's not possible," said the sorceress to herself in almost a whisper.

The moment Maxim looked up, his deep, dark eyes glaring, a powerful force had blasted away the sorceress. To where, not the sorcerer nor Maxim knows, as she disappeared in the fields.

Maxim was still looking down on the sword in his hands with awe when he felt the sorcerer walked over to him.

The sorcerer cleared his throat, and said, holding out a hand to the boy, "Shall I have the sword back?"

Maxim handed it over without a second's thought.

After the sorcerer inspected the sword, he once again looked down on Maxim, who had himself already in a standing position.

"Have you any idea whom you just fought with?" asked the sorcerer.

The boy shook his head.

"Then I suppose you don't know who I am?"

Once again, Maxim shook his head.

The sorcerer nodded. "I see. So you don't know what this sword is as well." The sheepish look that the boy made gave him his answer.

"This sword here, is an instrument of sorcery," said the sorcerer once again. "You have no such experience or knowledge whatsoever concerning sorcery, yet the sword successfully projected the electrical energy of your nervous system into the physical world, as though you meant to do it."

Still Maxim continued to look up at the sorcerer with fear and confusion, as he dared not speak a word all the while.

"What you have done moments ago, my dear boy," said the sorcerer, pointing a finger towards where his opponent was blasted away, "is sorcery. And because of that you..."

Maxim half-expected the sorcerer to shout at him with angry words, but he was surprised when he heard the sorcerer's last lines.

"...Simply amazed me."

For the first time, Maxim managed to speak up, but with few words. "I...I did?"

The sorcerer knelt in front of the boy, having placed a hand on the boy's right arm. "Tell me, lad," he said, looking up to the boy's dark eyes, "what is your name?"

"H-Horvath...Maxim Horvath."

The sorcerer flashed a pleasant smile. "Well, Maxim Horvath, I, am Merlin."

Maxim couldn't believe what he heard. He knew the name. "M-M-Merlin?" he stammered.

"Ah, so you know me by name," the sorcerer said. He then glanced back down on the sword in his hand before looking back up to the boy, he believed at the moment, was the rightful owner of the sword, after all. But he took a moment longer before he asked the question, "Tell me, young Maxim, how would you like to be...my apprentice?"


	3. Merlin's Apprentice

**- Chapter 2 –**

_"Always two there are, a master and an apprentice."_  
_~ Frank Oz ~  
(Star Wars - Master Yoda)_

His very first apprentice. Finally! Merlin had never expected it to be this early, but it did. An apprentice of his own. One who would look up to him for wisdom and guidance. It took all of his control to contain his excitement. Although the boy was reluctant to accept, but only at first. Merlin did not forget to make it clear that it wasn't entirely his choice, which was true. It was the sword who chose the boy, not him. But after muttering the words: _'Don't you want to have magic in your life?'_, all doubts in the boy's brown eyes vanished, and was replaced by a spark that was enough answer for _'yes'_.

Now sitting at the table with the boy's family, Merlin was left with one more thing to do: take the boy to his own home for training...with the family's consent.

So there they were. Maxim sat just across his new master, and just beside his mother, with Carlyle fiddling with his fingers uneasily as the blacksmith sat beside the sorcerer. They were all in silence. Each one of them avoiding each others eyes. It was rather awkward for Merlin, but more awkward for both Ulla and Carlyle. The boy on the other hand was just waiting for someone to have the courage to speak and bring the matter up again.

Suddenly, Ulla cleared her throat, catching the attention of all the male members at the table, which was exactly what she intended.

"So," she started, her eyes were set at Merlin, "you think my son has the gift of magic?"

"No," said Merlin shaking his head. "I _saw_ it. And it was astonishing."

With his head slightly bowed, Carlyle couldn't help but smile. The boy was always full of surprises.

"Then because of that you are planning to make him your apprentice, is that right?" Ulla asked again, for the third time around in the whole of five minutes that passed.

"Oh, but I must," replied Merlin, rather quickly. "The talents that your son possesses should not be wasted. And at least be used for good...With proper supervision, of course."

"Carlyle told her that about my swordsman capabilities," interfered Maxim for the first time. He was rather silent from the start. "But she still chose to ban me from ever taking up a sword."

Having caught Carlyle smirking, and meeting his mother's half-hearted glare, Maxim couldn't help smiling more to himself.

"Well, it would seem as though that I won't be able to ban you from ever taking up a sword at all," said Ulla, as she indicated to the sword on the table. "Since now I can see that this sword here is your so-called...uh...what is it again?"

"Source of power," both the sorcerer and the boy said in unison. Ulla only nodded.

"Yes, that," she said. "And I believe that, as a sorcerer it is...required?"

Merlin only nodded to her.

"Then I assume that you are to take the boy along with you to your own home," said Carlyle, meaning to talk more about the matter with the sorcerer for himself. "To...properly train him."

"It is best that he lives with me, yes," nodded Merlin once again, he had this air of calmness. "But he will be allowed for home visits, I assure you."

"Yes, of course. Of course."

The blacksmith laid back on his chair, sighing. He could have been more settled with the matter if Maxim was only to become a squire to a knight. But an apprentice to a sorcerer? An utterly different subject altogether. And he can only imagine how Ulla was taking up the matter herself as the boy's mother.

"When are you planning to take him?" the mother asked the inevitable question.

He didn't mean to rush, but Merlin knew all too well that the earlier they train, the more spells he could teach the boy, and within a few years, who knows? Young Maxim could become a very powerful and smart sorcerer at an early age.

"Tomorrow," the sorcerer simply replied. "In the morning."

Carlyle half-expected Ulla to argue on that. He expected the questions, 'Why tomorrow?'; 'Why rush too much?'; 'Why not at least next week?', to fumble out of her mouth. But instead, the woman sighed softly, shifted on her chair to face her son who was looking up to her expectantly. She smiled to the lad and said, "Well, we at least need to get you packed tonight for your trip tomorrow, don't we?"

Maxim half-stood from his chair to plant a careful kiss on his mother's cheek. He beamed her a broad smile with that glint of happiness in his brown eyes when he pulled to look at her, and said, "Thank you, mother."

Merlin only smiled at the show of affection between the mother and son. He then stood up from his seat and excused himself, saying that it was about time for him to go home. Not to mention that needed some rest.

After the good-bye's, Carlyle himself went back to his shop, promising he'd be early next day, as he went into the night, waving a hand to the mother and son. Maxim then quickly took up his sword from the table, rushing to his room as though Merlin would be back soon to take him. He was followed closely behind by his mother, shaking her head to her boy with a smile on her face. The last time she saw him that excited was when he found out that his father was to teach him ride a horse.

* * *

It was about a few minutes after sunrise when Merlin came back the next day. He was mounted on a white horse, as he tagged along with him another horse of brown skin, and hair of black, and was without a rider. He brought it for Maxim, of course.

Both Ulla and Carlyle was waiting at the door when the lad finally showed up. A bag over his shoulders, and his sword was sheathed into a scabbard that Carlyle gave him.

"Now, remember to always respect your master," said Ulla, handing an apple to her son. The boy only nodded to her.

"Pay attention to him when he's teaching you a new spell." She was keeping her voice from shattering into a sob. The last thing she'd ever want to give her son before leaving was tears. "I am aware that sorcery has its own risks. You may get hurt along the way while learning."

"I'm certain Merlin will be there watching over," reassured Maxim, risking to smile while munching on the apple his mother gave him.

"Yes, but the point is you could still get hurt." Ulla was even more worried of her son than she thought.

"Mother, please," said Maxim, holding up a hand as though to halt his mother's unnecessary reminders and all in all worrying towards him. "I am going to be with a powerful and wise sorcerer, and I think I am old enough to look after myself."

Ulla was silent but for a moment, and was considering her son closely before she reached over to him with open arms, crushing him into a tight embrace, surprising the lad.

"Yes, I know," she said softly against his dark hair, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes, but she managed to smile. "It's just that...I'm missing you already."

"It isn't like I'd be away forever," said the boy, not certain how to react to such an emotional moment.

"I know," was all he heard from his mother.

Maxim couldn't help much more himself, as he wrapped one arm around her mother, since his other arm was holding his sword, and buried his face in her mother's shoulder. He was trying hard to pull back his own tears from falling.

"Mother?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Smiling more broadly, Ulla kissed her son on the head, replying with, "I love you too, son."

They took a moment longer before they finally pulled away from each other, eyes already watery. Maxim stepped aside to look up at the blacksmith waiting patiently at the other side by the door. He was looking down on the boy with a smile, a clenched fist at his waist.

"Well, it's about time," said the blacksmith.

With a half-hearted glare, Maxim scoffed and waved a dismissive hand to Carlyle. He was smirking when he looked back up to the blacksmith.

"You may not say it, but I will...I'm going to miss you too."

Chuckling, Carlyle patted the lad on the shoulder and waved a hand towards the still waiting sorcerer.

"Go. We've wasted too much time in good-bye's," he said.

The thirteen-year-old made off to leave, but paused a mere five feet away. He turned to face the blacksmith again, a serious look on the lad's face.

"Take care of my mother."

Carlyle only nodded, as both him and Ulla watched Maxim left. He went up to his master as they nodded to each other, and Maxim mounted the brown horse. Master and apprentice left with their horses, not even risking to glance back.

Along the way, after they passed the town, Merlin noticed how his new apprentice was looking down on the sword that had officially became the lad's very own source of power. The boy was rather sad, and from the looks on his face, thinking about something deeply.

"Missing your family already, I can see," he said.

Glancing briefly behind him, as though he wasn't that far from his home, Maxim shrugged and re-focused his attention on the road. "It isn't like I'm moving to another country," he replied.

"Has anyone ever told you how much of a bad liar you are, young master Horvath?" Merlin asked, a smirk appeared across his face. His eyes completely set on the road.

A sharp glance to his master and Maxim found himself smiling as well.

"A few times in the past," the boy answered. "But people got used to it so now they let it slip."

The sorcerer nodded, mouthing an 'ah', then said, "It's alright. I'm a bad liar myself."

Maxim raised a brow, looking back to his master.

"Are you telling me that most sorcerers are bad liars?" the thirteen-year-old asked. In which he received a shrugging reply.

"Most, if not all, but I'm not entirely certain myself," said Merlin. He was satisfied when his apprentice managed to chuckle.

When they finally reached their destination, they came to a halt a few meters away to contemplate on the view. While Merlin was relieved to be home again, Maxim tilted his head to the side with a raised brow. If the boy ever expected to see a cottage, he was sorely mistaken.

* * *

Merlin's home was a castle. Well, not entirely like the king's castle, but at least it was one. A huge library, a spacious dinning room, there were four towers, and to top it all, the place have touches of sorcery. Tables have pages of written spells on them, a few magical items or simply instruments of sorcery, and stacks of books tower over three feet. But despite all the books and papers, and not to mention the quills and ink bottles, it was as if Merlin was able to keep a few rooms clean, tidy, and other items in order. Say for example the kitchen. The real mess though was in Merlin's room.

After Maxim settled into his own room, Merlin took him somewhere below the library. One of the library walls was actually a secret passage way. It was dark down there, but Merlin lighted the way, with magic, of course, as torches from either sides of the walls burst out with flames. The stairs were seemingly long and as if it will take them the entire day before they reach the end of it. But fortunately, it didn't. Although Maxim was breathless when they finally reached the foot of the stairs, head bowed and both hands on his knees, as he was bending slightly forward.

The moment he looked up, his vision was met by more stacks of books, and papers with written scripts on tables. The walls have a few portraits, one of which he recognized was a younger version of Merlin. He was too busy looking around the entire room filled with candles and weaponry, that he nearly forgot that he wasn't alone.

It was only until sound of someone clearing his throat that Maxim was pulled out of his thoughts and back to his master, who then stood in front of him, holding out a seemingly large book.

"This is your very own _Encantus_," said Merlin, handing over the book to his young apprentice, who then took it with both hands. "It contains information about the art and science of sorcery, a few spells, and also includes history. Including recent histories."

The boy opened the book as Merlin turned a few pages. "Here," he said, having a finger on particular picture of a dark haired boy with a sword that which the hilt was glowing in a bright light of blue, "you see? There you are."

Maxim nodded and placed his _Encantus_ on a nearby table. He then watched his master walked over to the center of the room. When he though of walking over to Merlin, he was stopped by a held out hand from the sorcerer, implying that he should stay where he was.

"Eyes open," was all that Merlin said.

Raising his opened hands, palms down, at the level of his head, with his eyes closed, Merlin focused his energy. First, within him, then, he tried to feel everything that's around him. He took a deep breath, and then, he suddenly dropped his hands almost at the level of his elbows. Green flames bursted out from around him, forming a circle. Maxim almost jumped from where he stood, taking a step back but was stopped by the table behind him.

Symbols appeared within the circle with the same green flames as Merlin waved his hands around them. After the circle was complete, he clasped his hands behind him and looked back to his waiting apprentice.

"This is my circle," said Merlin with a pleasant smile. "I call it _'The Merlin's Circle'_."

The thirteen-year-old only nodded, holding his gaze on his master.

"It will help you focus your energy, and will also help you to learn new spells," the sorcerer informed. "Would you like to join me inside the circle, Horvath?"

Although hesitating, Maxim walked on towards the circle as though he was entirely ready for everything. But he was stopped once again by a hand from his master when he got about three feet away from crossing over the green flames.

"But before that," said Merlin, once again replacing his hand behind him, his expressions suddenly turned serious, "I would like to make something very clear to you."

Maxim braced himself fro whatever Merlin has to say.

"You cross that line, you leave everything behind," the sorcerer started. "All your fears, all your doubts, _everything._"

Maxim made a quick glance down at the flames, then back to his master.

"There are risks, there will always be risks, and there will be danger. And you would have to face death," Merlin spoke again. "Whatever kind of life you had for thirteen years, all of that will change once you entered the circle. Life will never be the same again for you."

Biting his lower lip but for a moment, Maxim felt how hard his heart was pounding within his chest.

"Once you join me here, one thing is for certain; you can never live a normal life again, Horvath." And Merlin was done. All he had to do then was wait for the boy to enter the circle.

The boy hesitated a step, but he did enter the circle eventually. He made his way to the center of the circle where his master was waiting, trying to avoid the flames along the way. Reaching the center domain, he stood about a foot away from his master and finally looked up.

Merlin smiled down on the boy. One more thing was needed to be said.

"I am the sorcerer Merlin, keeper of sorcery that is righteous and good. And you are...my apprentice."

* * *

The day has brought such a promise, and Merlin was never so energetic before in his entire life. All day long he trained his apprentice, pausing only for the call of nature, or only at noon for mealtime. And speaking of mealtime, it was almost time for dinner, and Merlin was busy cooking at the kitchen...with the help of magic.

Kitchen wares, dishes, spoons and forks flew around preparing the food. Merlin didn't quite tolerate using magic for such things, but...Oh, for heaven's sake! He knows how his cooking tasted like, and admitted to himself a long time ago that he was better off a sorcerer than a cook. Besides, he had been at it ever since he had lived alone.

A seemingly delicious looking ham passed by, as the plate where it was placed paused just in front of Merlin for the sorcerer to have a taste. He took but a small piece and wetted his lips after his taste-test.

"Perfect," he commented. "It is just right. I'm certain how tired the boy is, so I think he deserves a splendid dinner tonight."

He smiled pleasantly and waved a hand, at which the entire silver wares, with the food, were at position at the dinning table. It was until then that Merlin noticed the wine bottle pouring wine into a goblet.

"Just for one please," he said to the wine bottle, as though there was an invisible man holding it and was actually the one pouring the wine. "The boy is only thirteen and I highly doubt that his mother lets him drink wine at his age."

The wine bottle stopped and settled on the table, just beside the goblet. Merlin smiled once again. He felt like a child again, wanting to forget even for just a moment that he had rules about sorcery, that it shouldn't be used if not quite necessary, or simply shouldn't be used just to have fun. Oh, but there was something in him that urged him to forget, just this once.

He then made his way to the library, where he believed young Maxim Horvath was still waiting. The lad was a fast learner, just as his mother had said. There was a vision of a bright future in sorcery for the boy as far as Merlin was concerned. And it was such the excitement the moment they started the training. The basic sorcery 101 of making fire; the first and most important step number one of clearing your mind; explaining the science behind the magic; to conclude, it was good to have an apprentice.

"Horvath? Dinner's ready, lad," said Merlin as he entered the library. "We must not keep the food waiting. It tends to be still at its best quality of taste when it is still..."

Merlin stopped on his tracks. His last word fumbled out of his mouth as though speaking was absolutely superfluous.

"...hot."

Five feet from where he stood, there was his apprentice, seated at a table,_ Encantus_ was opened at a certain page, and head rested on his folded arms. The boy's continuous sighs was as quiet as the room itself. Apparently Maxim had fallen asleep within those twenty minutes that Merlin was in the kitchen.

"Hmm...Perhaps I took too long," said Merlin to himself, both hands on his waist.

He walked over to his apprentice, took a quick glance at the boy's sleeping and peaceful face, then took a look at the page where the _Encantus _was opened. There were written scripts about random spells on motion on the page at the left, while there was a picture of the Merlin's Circle at the right.

"At least he was reading while I was gone." Merlin once again smiled, finding himself admiring the boy's great interest in learning. The boy suddenly shifted slightly on his chair as Merlin shook his head when the boy's hand reached for the sword on the table.

Even while asleep, Maxim couldn't help having his sword just close by.

That was when Merlin thought for moment, a hand under his chin. His thoughts were about the idea of just leaving the boy sleeping there at his current situation. Afterwards, Merlin decided against it, and thought that it was best to carry the boy to his room.

Surprisingly enough, Merlin didn't use his magic to carry the lad. He wanted to go through the feeling of enduring someone's weight, climb the stairs, (lucky for him, Maxim's room wasn't that far), and tuck that particular someone to bed.

After Merlin breathlessly placed the sleeping apprentice to bed, pulling the blanket over the boy, and pulling away a little to contemplate on the sleeping form, it was all worth while.

The sorcerer then carefully placed a hand on his apprentice's head, brushing away a few stray locks of dark hair. The feeling was unexplainable that Merlin himself couldn't find the right words to describe it. For a moment there, it was as if he had a son of his own.


	4. Just Missing Home

**- Chapter 3 -**

_"To die and part is a less evil; but to part and live, there, there is the torment."_  
_~ George Lansdowne_

Continuous banging of a hammer against a blade was heard inside the shop, and then later, the sound of hissing of a burning blade being dipped into water. Then the banging would come up again. It was like any ordinary day for the blacksmith, Carlyle Pippery, although it wasn't as it used to be. Because he used to have a dark haired boy to help him around in the shop, but for nearly a week, he had none. Said dark-haired boy was away and training to become a sorcerer. The shop and the house as a bit lonely without the boy.

On the other hand, Ulla was rather taking it well, or at least, that was what Carlyle thought. She'd always worry about the boy, it could not be helped. She's the mother. Yet still, as both of them kept in mind that the boy was alright under Merlin's care, there was nothing much to worry about.

A sweat appeared on Carlyle's forehead and trickled its way down his brow. He wiped it away with the back of his hand as he took a deep breath, having a little short rest from his handiwork. Meanwhile his assistant was busy forging another sword, a handy lad and at least seven years Maxim's senior. Yes, handy, but would not be there all the time to help him. The twenty-year-old lad had other responsibilities such as having to work in a tavern. Life wasn't that easy and so was money. Out from being an assistant to a blacksmith, a bar keep at a tavern, he was also a young husband to a wife of eighteen, and was also a very young father to a six-months-old babe.

The blacksmith shook his head, out of being sorry for his young assistant. Ah, yes, the tragedy and sacrifices of young love. Sometimes love can also be the reason why friendship crumbles...No matter how strong the bond that it was founded on.

Just at the same moment that Carlyle was about to continue with his work, Ulla came in the shop with a round wooden tray of two mugs of wine and a bowl of assorted kinds of fruits.

"Shouldn't you two at least take a rest, even just for a moment?" asked the woman.

The blacksmith smiled and acknowledged Ulla's presence, then called for the attention of his assistant, saying that it was about time for them to rest. Even for just a few moments.

The two men then gathered around the table where Ulla had placed the fruits and the wines. For a moment, they talked about anything they could think of, eating and sharing a few laughs. It was until Ulla was startled by the flapping wings of doves that flew by the window that the casual conversation was seized for a short while. But it wasn't entirely because of the birds, it was partly because Carlyle noticed the look on Ulla's face wasn't just a normal expression of being startled. There was a touch of something else, one that Carlyle could not get to think what.

"Everything alright?" the blacksmith though best to ask. "It was just a few birds."

"No," said Ulla, shaking her head. "It just, made me think of Maxim." She faced the blacksmith, meeting his eyes that was fixed on her. "As though he is hurt...wherever he is now."

"A mother's intuition?" chimed in the assistant. "My wife is like that sometimes over our little angel."

"Oh, he'll be alright," reassured Carlyle, clicking his tongue between his teeth once before he spoke. "Don't you forget, he's with Merlin."

Managing to smile out of being successfully reassured, Ulla nodded, having in mind that what the blacksmith said could simply be true. Merlin wouldn't allow her boy to be harmed.

* * *

It was a split second decision, and was completely out of sudden impulse. Or rather, it was more like a usual reaction for Merlin. After years of doing battle with other sorcerers, or with Morgana in particular, that was just how he would react each time he finds himself cornered. How does he react? He would focus his energy between his hands, and after having gathered up a good amount of energy, he would thrust his arms and hands towards his opponent, where an invisible force would send the said opponent flying.

Unfortunately at the moment, he seemed to have forgotten that he wasn't locked up in a battle with an enemy sorcerer, he was just training his apprentice with the basic offensive and defensive battle spells.

The boy flew through the air until he hit the wall hard on his back. The thud was strong and loudly heard. Merlin stood wide-eyed but for a moment.

"Oh, dear me, what have I done?" he said to himself, as he ran to the boy's aid.

"Horvath!" he shouted. "Are you alright, lad?"

"I-I'm alright," the boy replied. But as he tried to get up once again to his feet, his master had to grab him by the arm to steady him.

"Here, sit down," commanded Merlin, beckoning a stool with a few jerks of his extended index and middle finger. The wooden stool dragged itself forward, as the sorcerer made his apprentice to sit down on it. Clasping his hands and rubbing it together, Merlin cast a spell he would often use for first-aids. His dragon ring glowed with pure light of green, while both his palms were glowing as well with energy in a purest of blue-colored light.

Placing his glowing hands on the boy's back, Merlin carefully tended to his apprentice, making certain that there were no serious bone fractures done, or even just a light throbbing pain of a scratch. There was none.

Sighing a sigh of relief and thankfulness, while silently cursing himself in his thoughts for casting a spell without thinking, Merlin then stood up and placed his ringed hand on the boy's head, his dragon ring still glowing. He thought best that he give aid to the lad's throbbing pain on the head, with which he was quite aware of.

"Dear me, I was too hard on you, wasn't I?" said Merlin, pulling out a chair for himself to sit across his apprentice, his concern still showed on his face.

"It wasn't your fault, Merlin," Maxim said, disappointment clearly shown on his face.

"How is that?" asked the sorcerer, a little surprised from what his apprentice said. "I was the one who attacked, boy. I could have hurt you badly with that spell."

"No, I saw it coming," said Maxim rather quickly, and almost shouting. But he was able to control his voice by not forgetting whom he was addressing to. "I just...wasn't fast enough."

It was then that Merlin realized what the disappointed look on his apprentice's face meant.

"Now, now, you need not take it too hard on yourself," said Merlin, shaking his head to the boy sitting across him. "We have only been training for a week, and within that small amount time I don't expect you to perfectly cast spells that I teach you all at once."

Although Maxim was having thoughts of opposing what his master was telling him, the lad knew better that his master was right, and so he only nodded his head. He had his eyes set on his feet when he felt warm hands cupping his face, making him look up to his master once more.

"You are doing very, _very_ well," Merlin assured the lad, emphasizing the second 'very'. "No need to rush, you still have a long way to go. Just trust in me and most importantly in yourself, alright?"

The apprentice only nodded once more...

Moments later, Maxim was busy in studying his Latin. He had a list of random English words written on a piece of paper which he would translate into Latin. Then he would come up of a sentence in Latin, write it down into another piece of parchment, while he made certain that he was using each word and structure of the sentences correctly.

It went on from twenty words till he reached about a hundred, that he then encountered the word 'mother' form the list. And underneath that word, as though by chance, was the word 'blacksmith'. Maxim wasn't the one who made the list, he just found it in the library, so he was surprised about the coincidence in finding these two words actually came together.

It made him think of home.

Home was where his mother would be, along with Carlyle. Home was where there are two people awaiting him for his first home-visit, and would ask him all about his first month's training in becoming a sorcerer. Home, was what his father had always told him to be, _'as a place where you'd always leave your heart, which is why you tend to miss it.'_

Maxim smiled sadly to himself at the remembrance of such a memory concerning his father. He then took up the quill, dipped its pointed tip into the ink bottle, and wrote down the Latin translation of the sentence: '_The mother, along with the blacksmith, shall wait for the boy to come back, in another time...by the first strike of morning, at the doorstep.'_

* * *

Dinner that night started awfully quiet, but Merlin was able to break the tension by humoring his apprentice until they found themselves at ease, talking about anything...Well, _almost_ anything...

"Tell me then, Horvath," said Merlin, once again catching the boy's attention where Maxim was currently eating. "What responsibility does Carlyle stands for to you and your mother?"

"Oh, he promised my father once," answered the boy, "that he'd look after mother and me."

The sorcerer nodded. "Speaking of your father, how old were you when he died?"

Maxim drank the water from his cup in swallowing the food in his mouth to answer. "I was about eleven that time."

Mouthing an 'ah', Merlin nodded once more. "Was he sick for too long?"

Neither Maxim nor Merlin had any idea of the true nature behind the sudden questions, but it only became apparent to Merlin that he still knew few things concerning that of his apprentice. To Maxim, he thought that perhaps sharing a few from his past to his master wasn't entirely bad.

The boy shook his head. "No, I never saw my father sick. He's as strong as a horse."

But then that question just had to come...

"Then, what happened?"

Maxim was about to raise a spoonful of food to his mouth, but he was halted with the question that his master had just asked.

While Merlin took note of the look on his apprentice's face, Maxim cleared his throat and straightened himself to sit up more properly on his chair.

"He was in a tavern one night," the boy said, his gaze down, but his eyes were blank, giving the impression that he wasn't looking at anything on the table in particular. "Two men suddenly argued about something on a nearby table and it ended up in a tavern brawl."

The boy paused for a moment, images of that memory came flooding in to his mind. Merlin on the other hand only remained silent.

So it was to be one of_ those _stories.

"He didn't joined in the brawl, of course," Maxim continued, "father wasn't like that."

The boy took in a deep breath, and closed his dark eyes.

Here was that sad part of the story...

Maxim opened his eyes once more, his gaze was set on the wall. "Until some fool had this idea of killing him."

Taking note of how the boy mentioned the word 'fool' as though with disgust, Merlin was in the middle of regretting ever asking.

"Stabbed," said Maxim with hurt suddenly showing in his eyes. "In the chest. With a knife."

Merlin looked down on his food, playing with it using his spoon. It was as if he just lost his appetite, that he may not even be too inclined anymore to finish the few remains on his plate. But if he thought Maxim was done, he was wrong.

...And this was the tragic part...

"I was there in the tavern with him."

The sorcerer once again looked up to his apprentice. There was even more pain in the boy's brown eyes.

"I saw everything. I held his hand when he died."

Not really certain of what to say, Merlin felt as though he was the biggest fool in the world when he said, "I see."

The sorcerer cursed himself in his mind. He had to say something better.

"Forgive me if I asked," said Merlin. His apprentice then was able to look at him. "Must be very painful just by saying it."

Seeing the sympathetic look on his master's face, Maxim shook his head, managing to make out a smile.

"It's alright," the boy said. "I am already over it."

Merlin was impressed to see Maxim was actually able to smile, but the sorcerer didn't show it.

"Besides, my father's dead," the boy spoke again. "Mother said that what hurts more about being apart from someone dear to you, is that when said someone is still alive."

Also managing to smile, Merlin replied, "You are missing home more at the moment, aren't you?"

Maxim's smile broadened.

"Actually, I was missing my mother's cooking more," the apprentice said jokingly. "You don't pass for a good cook, Merlin. When you don't use magic, that is."

Raising a brow, Merlin made up of giving his apprentice a half-hearted glare. "I am merely setting an example for you that magic shouldn't be used for such unnecessary things. Such as cooking in particular, which is why I ban you from using magic in doing your chores."

The boy was already chuckling when he replied, again, jokingly, "And you call this 'unnecessary'? It's a miracle I lasted a week with you _torturing _me with your cooking."

Ah, so the sad atmosphere of a tension moments ago had passed. Merlin was continuously being impressed by this dark haired boy he calls for an apprentice. So he took the bait, a smile threatening to appear across his face.

"Well, if you could cook better, young man," said Merlin, he had one elbow on the table, "I suggest you start in the morning. See if you can save yourself from this_ torture_ you are referring to as my cooking."

Also placing one elbow on his side of the table, Maxim replied, "If I can prove that, I want something in return."

This was the part where Merlin quirked a rather skeptical brow. "Something in return?" he repeated.

"Money!" the boy said.

Both of Merlin's brows shut high on his forehead. "I beg your pardon?"

"Fifteen gold coins," said Maxim firmly.

"Fifteen g...what in the world..."

Merlin couldn't even make up of a good sentence to reply. This boy, sitting with him at the table, had only become his apprentice for a mere one week, and said boy actually have the nerve to ask money from him? Having a little gamble with_ him_? And him being the master!

Sitting back on his chair's high headrest, Merlin was at least able to ask, "And for what would you use the money for?"

"Anything I could think of buying in the market tomorrow," answered Maxim.

"Anything? In the market? Tomorrow?" said Merlin, repeating what the boy said in his version, his thoughts was of how the matter was so absurd. "Horvath what is this?"

"Merlin please, it isn't like you don't know," the boy spoke once more, placing his arms across his chest. "It has been a week since I last saw the outside world. I am not a prisoner here, I'm your apprentice. Besides, what's wrong about a little gamble with me? It's just a few money."

"Gambling is not..." Merlin tried to say, but he halted himself from ever going further.

He considered the lad for a while, with a skeptical look on his face. Well, on one hand, nothing would be wrong if he take the the boy's offer. On the other hand, gambling with money wasn't like him. He doesn't tolerate such a thing, most especially with his very own apprentice. But...the boy had a point. A week's training, a little break would do. And it was just a few money. So why not just take it, and have fun with it as well?

"Alright, fine, I'll bite," the sorcerer finally said. "But only because I agreed in giving you even just for a few moments of rest from our week's training. Also, this is the last time I am ever to gamble with you, or the last time you ask money from me, am I understood?"

The young apprentice nodded.

"That is, _if_ you can cook better," Merlin said holding out a finger to the lad, smirking.

"Yes, of course," said Maxim, nodding his head a few times. "I do have your word, don't I?"

"You have a sorcerer's word."

Next morning...

The second spoonful of breakfast that Maxim made was then put into Merlin's mouth. Partly because he wanted to be certain that whether he tasted it right or not. But a big part of it was because, even at the first taste, he already fell for it.

As Maxim looked up expectantly to his master, Merlin could feel the boy's eyes on him. The sorcerer couldn't help but look down on his apprentice.

"Well?" asked Maxim, clearly wanting to know what his master thought of his cooking. "Does it taste good to you?"

Shrugging, Merlin chewed on the few contents of the food in his mouth, then swallowed. "Well, it is, uh. Well, it..." He paused, feeling a bit sheepish. Then he blurted out, "Oh for heaven's sake! You know I can't lie! I'm a bad liar. I'm not good in lying. Of course it taste good. It-it-it..."

When Maxim held out an open hand to his master, Merlin sighed heavily, rolling his eyes, and reached for his small pouch containing the money he promised to the lad. He was murmuring something along the process until the moment he gave the pouch to the apprentice.

"Are you certain this is exactly fifteen gold coins?" asked the boy, pulling a string from the pouch to open it and inspect the contents inside.

"I gave you my word," said Merlin, glaring slightly at the boy's dark-haired head. "An honorable. Sorcerer's. Word. Was it not enough for you?"

Closing the pouch again with the strings, Maxim smiled up to his master. "Can I go to the market then?"

"Only after you wash the dishes," Merlin said over his shoulders, where he was then seated at the table, eating his breakfast, some part of him being happy that he actually had an apprentice who could cook somehow. "Where on earth did you learn to cook?"

Maxim shrugged. "My mother. She would ask me to help her in the kitchen. We don't have servants, you know. I'm not from a family of nobility."

And speaking of noble, Maxim wasn't aware that moment, that when he goes to town that day, he was to meet a certain boy of blond hair, born to a family of nobles, who would become his colleague, a co-apprentice, soon after a year.


	5. Balthazar Blake

**A/N:** "To my dear readers of 'The Morganian Leader' fanfic, you probably are aware that Alfred Molina is about a decade older than Nicolas Cage, (or at least that's what I found out on the Net). But then, in the universe of The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2010 movie, it would seem as though Horvath isn't _that_ old compared to Balthazar. For the sake of my fanfic, and after considering those that are mentioned, I have decided to shorten that age gap for about, say, four years. So yeah, Horvath would be four years older than Balthazar in this fan fiction. As always, enjoy and review."  
**~ _sankage_** )

* * *

**- Chapter 4 -**

_"Don't be dismayed at goodbyes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetime, is certain for those who are friends."_  
_~Richard Bach_

Why keep an eye on a little brother who doesn't want to stay in one spot, or even on three stallions that wouldn't even think of leaving _their_ spot, when there were two beautiful young ladies willing to flirt with you? Well, that was what Bartholomew Blake had in mind, as he once again got the chance to put his charms to a test.

Bartholomew, was the second son to Sir Frederick Crispin Blake and Lady Nicolette. Among the Blake Brothers, he was the one known for his popularity among the women. It all started when he turned fifteen that the teenager realized he had a 'gift' concerning women. Ever since that day, when young women hears the name 'Bartholomew Blake', image of a young and very handsome teen who'd sweep you off your feet even just by looking at you with his puppy-dog eyes, immediately comes to mind. And so within two years, at the age of seventeen, Bartholomew had become the center of insecurity among husbands, and the center of anxiety among over-protective fathers who have daughters beginning to engage into sexual fantasies about the very charming, young noble from the Blake family.

From the house of de Clare's stepped out a dark-blond haired young man, about twenty years of age, who then approached the teenager still flirting with a red-hair and a brunette. His expressions were a mixture of slight anger, a touch of disappointment, and a pinch of incredulity.

"Bartholomew, what are you doing?" the young man asked.

The teen looked up from where he was currently whispering something into the red-hair's ear.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" replied Bartholomew, completely turning to face the newly arrived. "Come now, Benjamin, it has been two years. You're still not use to me? You're own brother?"

Benjamin Cedrick Blake, the eldest of the Blake Brothers. He was like the junior among the three, the one who'd become the next 'Sir Blake'. He was determined, and it was his only dream in life, that he follows under the footsteps of his father; in becoming a valiant knight, serving the crown with all loyalty and without questions. On his twenty-first birthday, Benjamin would be knighted and he would have to start from there. His had a handsome face to look upon but not very much like his brothers, although his broad shoulders were hard not to notice all the same. The real difference between him and his brother, was that Benjamin had inherited their father's interest on jousting, the sword dueling, the competitions. And although most, if not all, of the Blake's were known for their swordsmanship, Benjamin had more potential, more talent, on jousting.

"I was referring to the fact that Balthazar is nowhere near here," said Benjamin, waving a hand around the surroundings, indicating what he meant.

Ah, yes, Balthazar Blake, the youngest of the brothers. Young, active, a good linguistic, but was rather...friend-_less_. A lonesome, he was rather shy, and was having trouble fitting in with the other children of the nobles. No one knows exactly why the boy was like that, but despite those things about the lad, he could be cheerful at times. Yet still, his parents would at least be very thankful, and more at ease, if their son could have just even _one...single...friend._

"He went off to the market or somewhere," said Bartholomew flippantly. "He said he wanted to buy something."

Shaking his head and resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Benjamin took possession of all three horses, gave his brother a serious look, and said, "Mount your horse and tag along with you Balthazar's horse all the same. We are to look for him, then we continue."

Bartholomew sighed and turned to face the two young ladies once more.

"Alas, ladies, I must go. So many things to do, and oh so little time," he said and flashed a charming smile to the two. "I only look forward to the day we see each other again. All three of us."

With that, Bartholomew kissed both women's hand, went off to mount his horse, and rode along with his brother. The two young ladies were still giggling even until the brothers were already out of sight.

* * *

That day was a day of celebration for the Blake's, as the lady of the house was to celebrate her birthday. While the servants busied themselves for the preparations at home, Sir Frederick took his wife for a picnic where they had their first kiss. Their sons were also busy in inviting a few of the closest friends of the family. But along the way, as the brothers stopped by at the residence of Sir Hubert de Clare, the youngest of the brothers went off to go alone to the local bookstore, which was being run by someone called Mr. Godfrey.

Balthazar had actually became one of the most regular costumers in the bookstore. The old keeper, Mr. Godfrey, was pleased with such a young lad having interest in books. That day, Balthazar didn't looked around the shelves just for his usual random search, he asked for a particular book, saying that he was to give it as a gift to someone very dear. Who was his mother in particular.

"Here you are, young lord Blake," said Godfrey, retrieving a book held in one hand. "You certain your mother would really love to read this book?"

"We share one common thing, Mister Godfrey," replied the lad. "A common taste on books."

The old keeper chuckled and handed the book over to the lad who had both hands stretched out. "Very well, lord Blake. The book would only cost thirty gold pieces."

After saying thank you, and not forgetting saying his goodbyes, Balthazar went out of the bookstore, smiling, more to himself, as he gazed down on the book in his hands. He was certain that his mother would love the book. It was like what he said to the old keeper, he and his mother shared a common taste in books. Besides, he had observed how bored his mother could get at times. She would usually read book in their own library, back at their home, but she had read almost all of the books. She became bored reading the same books all over again, that Balthazar thought the best gift to give to his mother, was a new book to read. He once thought that if he had enough money, he'd buy her more new books. And if the books doesn't work, he'd keep her company. Yes. Perhaps just his company would be enough.

So as Balthazar kept his gaze down on the book he was holding, he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going. He eventually stopped when he realized he bumped into someone. That was the moment he thought best that he should put more attention on the road.

"So sorry, sir. I wasn't looking," Balthazar apologized. When he looked up, he didn't quite liked what he saw.

"Hello Balthazar. Where you heading, eh?"

"No," whispered Balthazar to himself. "Ulrich."

If Balthazar ever had reasons why he had trouble fitting in with other children of the nobles, and actually failing to make friends, one of those reasons could be Ulrich Warwick. A living nightmare in Balthazar's life since he was six.

Ulrich and his_ followers_, Gregory and Wiliford, had bullied and picked on Balthazar for a reason that Balthazar himself wasn't aware of. Whatever the reason was, in all those three years, Balthazar repeatedly asked himself the question: 'Why me?'

"What's this we have here?" asked Ulrich, referring to the book Balthazar had in his hands. When Ulrich made off in taking the book, Balthazar quickly held it back, his grip tightening.

"Sentimentality, Balthazar?" Ulrich asked again.

"Please, Ulrich, not today," said Balthazar, shaking his head.

"But why not today? Come, now we best talk over there." Ulrich placed an arm around Balthazar's shoulders, as he led the blond-haired boy into a particular alley, across the market. Gregory and Wiliford were following just behind.

Wiliford, a red-hair and freckled-face lad, was too busy sniggering to himself, having complete knowledge what Ulrich may have in mind for the poor Balthazar, that he didn't almost notice the dark-haired boy, searching around a nearby apple stand as though intending to buy an apple. Wiliford bumped into the dark-haired boy, and it didn't sat quite well with him.

"Watch it! The street ain't wide enough for you?" said Wiliford, glaring at the boy.

As the red-hair walked on to catch up with his companions, he completely missed the venomous look the boy he ran into gave him. Although the boy had his left hand on the blue-jeweled hilt of his sword, he didn't think drawing it out would be wise on his side, and decided to ignore Wiliford.

Meanwhile, Balthazar found himself being shoved back hard towards a wall. He still held the book close to him and looked on, waiting for what Ulrich may do. And yet, another part of him was praying that someone might see them and would actually be some hero who'd help him.

"Get that book off him!" commanded Ulrich, his words directed to any one of his companions, but it was Gregory who took it in action.

Balthazar tried to struggle for the possession of his gift for his mother, but to no avail. Gregory was able to take the book by force, and stowed it on his waistband.

"We haven't forgotten what you did last time," Ulrich spoke again, making a cracking sound with both his clenched fists.

"Ulrich, please," pleaded Balthazar hopelessly, but before he could say more, he was cut off by Ulrich.

"What do you reckon he did again, Will?" asked Ulrich, his question directed to Wiliford.

"He told your father about us peeking on Lady Cristabel while she's trying to get dressed," answered the freckled-face.

"But it was true!" said Balthazar, defending himself. "I saw the three of you."

"You're missing the point here," said Ulrich in between clenched teeth, slapping Balthazar on the back of the head. "Do you have any idea what my father made me do for an entire week, you nosey little blighter?"

"What about what _my_ father made _me_ do?" chimed in Wiliford.

"What about mine?" said Gregory, sharing in his own part.

"All three of us!' declared Ulrich, extending both his hands to his side, indicating to Wiliford, Gregory, and himself. "We simply want revenge."

His heart pounded harder within his chest, but Balthazar had something more to fear than just himself. No. He wasn't thinking about himself at the moment.

"Please," Balthazar tried again, "I just want the book back."

Ulrich's expression showed disbelief and confusion. "You worry more about a book more than yourself?"

"It's a gift for my mother," answered Balthazar, his words were truthful and from the heart. "Do as you want with me, just...let me have the book back afterwards."

Ulrich was laughing to himself. He was amused on what Balthazar had said.

"Good. Then we won't have much trouble on this," Ulrich said.

"Just, make it quick," said Balthazar, trying to brace himself.

"Hold him, boys," ordered Ulrich to his two assistants.

Gregory and Wiliford took hold of Balthazar's arms, as Ulrich closed in.

"We know your brothers are just around," whispered Ulrich into Balthazar's ear. "We'd be making it much quicker than you think. But your mistaken if we won't make it a little_ less_ painful."

Both Gregory and Wiliford sniggered, as Ulrich pulled away, making cracking sounds from his clenched fists. He took hold of Balthazar's well-ornamented shirt with one hand and raised his other hand, closed in a fist, ready to make for the blow. But before Ulrich could even bring down a blow to Balthazar, a half-eaten apple hit Ulrich on the head. All four lads turned their heads towards the dark-haired boy at the end of the alley.

"Sorry. I couldn't help but notice you from back there."

It was young Maxim Horvath himself. He didn't quite liked what Ulrich was doing, and so he thought best to interfere.

"Who is this?" asked Ulrich, more to himself. He then faced Balthazar. "Friend of yours?"

The blond boy shook his head vehemently.

"This is none of your business, tubby," said Ulrich, his words directed to Maxim.

Twirling around to see if there was anyone behind him, Maxim scowled at Ulrich.

"Are you addressing me?" asked Maxim. He was offended. He knew he's a little chubby, but addressing him 'tubby'? That was going too far when describing him.

"Get rid of this pig, Gregory" ordered Ulrich, ignoring the glare Maxim gave him.

As Gregory walked towards Maxim, he was stopped by a hand from the thirteen-year-old. When Maxim extended his index finger and glowered, Gregory had to stop himself from shivering as he took a step or two back.

"You," said Maxim, he was directing it to Balthazar, "these are your friends?"

Balthazar shook his head.

"They're here to hurt you?" Maxim asked again. When the blond nodded, Maxim knew what to do. He took a step back then ran his right hand towards his sword. "Then we have a problem."

Smiling, Ulrich stepped away from Balthazar, drawing out his own sword. "This is good. I'd love a challenge."

Wiliford stepped back himself, just to be safe. It wasn't like Ulrich had the guts to kill anyone, it was just that each time Ulrich draws his sword, people never fail to see just what most lads fear about him.

Drawing out _his _sword, back-handedly, Maxim took a quick glance at the teen behind him, then back to Ulrich and the freckled-face. By looks of it, all three boys were actually a little older than himself. Meanwhile, Ulrich was looking intently on how Maxim was holding the blue-jeweled sword. The hilt was atop while the blade was downwards.

"Do you even know how to handle a sword?" asked Ulrich.

Maxim held his sword a little higher, and said, "You'd be surprise how I handle this."

Silence...

Another quick glance to Gregory, and another cautious look to the other two in front of him, Maxim was unsure, but he'd always think of something. Suddenly, he looked up, as though looking for something there. All three teen looked up to the same direction, but Balthazar kept his eyes on Maxim.

A quick thump of a heart beat...two...three...

Maxim swung around and kicked Gregory on the stomach. The moment he turned to face Ulrich and Wiliford, he used his sword to send both teens flying towards the wall at the other side. Not one of his best plans, but Maxim had to do something. He then quickly took Balthazar by the hand and led the boy out of the alley. Ulrich and the others won't take long to recover, so the best possible option at the moment was to run. Apprentice for a week couldn't be good enough. There are only a few spells Maxim knows, and most of it he was still in the process of trying to perfect.

"Wait!" called Balthazar over the shoulders of the taller lad. "My book!"

"You see them chasing after us from back there?" asked Maxim, trying to find another way out of the streets.

Balthazar took a quick glance at his back. He caught sight of Ulrich and the others squeezing their way though the crowd, but they were at least at a good enough distance.

"Yes, they are!" said Balthazar, looking back up to Maxim.

"Good. We'll lure them somewhere, and then we get your book back," was Maxim's reply.

"You have a plan?" asked the blond, hopeful. But he doubted whether there was even a plan after all when he met Maxim's eyes. "You don't have a plan, do you?"

Maxim sighed, his expressions a little sheepish. So much for being careful. "I'll think of something."

The two made a sharp turn at an alley but it turned out to be a dead end. They skidded into a halt then turned to run again and find another way out, but Ulrich and the others had already reached them. They were trapped.

As Balthazar stood behind Maxim, for the very first time, he somehow felt safe, even with the presence of Ulrich. For the very first time, although he was still afraid, he wasn't shaking at the sight of Ulrich Warwick. All because there was this dark-haired boy who somehow stood up for him. On the other hand, said dark-haired boy was in the middle of trying to find a way out of the mess. He could use about any kind of spell that he knows, but he needed only one. Anything! Plasma bolts won't be a good idea. These are mere humans and not sorcerers, it won't be necessary. Killing them was not an option. So perhaps, scaring them would do?

All of a sudden, Maxim caught sight of two stray cats fighting over some food. An idea then popped out in his head. He looked down on the blond boy still standing behind him and asked, "You know how to pray?"

The blond boy looked up. "Yes, my parents taught me. Why?"

Holding up his glowing sword, Maxim looked back to the approaching angry teens and said, "Then pray that whatever it is I'm thinking works."

When Ulrich and the others got about eight feet away, Maxim quickly cast a transformation spell towards the cats, turning both felines into matured male lions. When the transformation was complete, the two lions snapped their heads towards Ulrich and his friends, and with a jerk of a head from Maxim, the lions easily cornered the three terrified teens to the wall, with a little persuasive help of gritted sharp teeth, and low growls.

"Gentlemen!" said Maxim to the three, approaching them, his smile was not friendly. "Since at the moment I have your full attention, I believe you owe someone an apology."

Maxim signaled a hand for Balthazar to join him.

"Apologize."

All three teens apologized, talking at the same time. Their words were only noise, none of which made sense in both Maxim and Balthazar's ears. Although there was a particular phrase that at least made sense: _'We're sorry!'_

Sighing, Maxim looked down on Balthazar. "It isn't much, but, do you accept their apology?"

Balthazar nodded. "Yes, I accept."

"Very well." Maxim then turned his attention to Ulrich. "My turn. I want_ you_ to apologize to _me_."

Ulrich made a face of incredulity. "What?"

"You insulted me twice," answered the thirteen-year-old apprentice. "One for calling me 'tubby'. Two for calling me 'pig'."

"I will not apologize to you, commoner!" said Ulrich firmly.

"Oh?" Maxim raised a brow. "That's a shame." His sword glowed once again, as the lion on his right roared at Ulrich.

"Alright, alright!" shouted Ulrich, getting the lion's point. "I ask your forgiveness all the same!'

"And the book?" asked Maxim.

Gregory fumbled with the book still stowed to his waistband. "Here! Just please take it!"

The book flew away from Gregory's hand to Maxim's, then it was handed over to Balthazar, who was relived in having it returned to him without a scratch.

"Now," Maxim started, he wasn't ready to let go of Ulrich an the others yet, "before I let you go I have a few more things to say."

He indicated his sword to the three teens backed up to the wall, from left to right. "I don't know who you three are, nor do I know where each of you lives. But believe me, you wouldn't want for me to know that."

Maxim's expressions turned serious. His eyes revealing malice. Great and utter malice.

"Because if I ever had such information and I find out you're picking on him again," he jerked a head towards Balthazar, "I promise you, I will be your worse...possible...living...nightmare. Am I understood on that?"

All three teens nodded their heads. A fast, continues movement that went on for eight seconds.

"Now...run," said Maxim between clenched teeth.

Ulrich and the others ran as fast as they could, not even risking to look back, just as Maxim transformed the lions back into their stray-cats form.

"Sorry about that," apologized Maxim to the cats, watching the felines went scurrying off to somewhere else. He looked back to the blond-haired boy. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," answered Balthazar. "You were amazing."

"Oh." Maxim flashed a smile. "Thank you. It took me three days to perfect that spell."

"Are you a sorcerer?" asked Balthazar, finally standing within two feet away from Maxim.

"In training," answered the older lad. "I'm still just an apprentice...For a week."

"For just a week's training, you're pretty good." Balthazar really meant what he said. He had never seen a sorcerer, even a sorcerer's apprentice, in action before.

"Well, I would have got out of it even without magic," said Maxim, not certain himself if he was boasting. "I've been in and out of trouble since I was ten."

Balthazar glanced down on his feet for a brief moment, smiling to himself, before looking back up to Maxim and said, "Really? Well I'm nine. And they've been bullying me since I was six."

Maxim only nodded, silently mouthing an 'ah'.

"I'm sorry," Balthazar suddenly said, "I've completely forgotten about formalities." He held out a hand to the much taller boy. "I'm Balthazar Blake."

Sheathing back his sword, Maxim took hold of Balthazar's hand. "Maxim Horvath." Then for a moment, after retracting his hand, he considered the younger lad. "Aren't you one of the Blake Brothers?"

"Oh, so you've heard about my brothers and me, huh?" And speaking of brothers, Balthazar remembered why he was even out in town in the first place. He slapped himself on the head. "Oh no! My brothers! I've been gone for too long! They must me looking for me now."

"So you weren't alone?" asked Maxim, but Balthazar was already on the run.

"Forgive me, but I must go," called out Balthazar over his shoulders. But he suddenly skidded into a halt, then turned back to Maxim, one more time. "I don't think we'd see each other again after this. Which is really a shame."

The blond boy's expressions was suddenly turned saddened, that Maxim couldn't help but look confused.

"I...really want us to be friends, Maxim Horvath," said Balthazar, taking in the few spaces between Maxim and him, but only a few steps away. "I never had real friends."

Everything about Maxim's expressions softened from what Balthazar said, then the blond turned to leave once again...

"Wait! Balthazar!" called out Maxim. The boy once again turned to face him. "We do live in the same country, don't we?"

"Yes," said Balthazar, nodding.

"Then, who knows? We might ran into each other again," said Maxim, not really certain of what he was saying, or why he was even saying it. "But in a more pleasing circumstance than of moments ago."

Balthazar's eyes lighted up. "You really think so?"

Maxim shrugged. "They say that when friends part, they always meet again."

"Friends?" repeated Balthazar, almost not believing what he heard.

"We _are_ friends," said Maxim, holding out a hand to Balthazar. "Are we not?"

Balthazar shook hands with Maxim, a broad smile plastered across his face, saying, "Yes! Friends! We're friends!" After Balthazar was able to retract his hand, he said his goodbyes, with the words, "So, I'll be seeing you again...Maxim."

Maxim returned a broad smile of his own, and replied with, "You best count on that...Balthazar."

And so there they were, Balthazar went off to find his brothers, while Maxim went to the other side, thinking that it was about time to go back to Merlin's castle. These two shall meet again, for about after a year, where the true foundation of their friendship shall grow, and shall be tested with time. Sad to think though, that no matter how long they become the best of friends, their bond has a dark future awaiting. A bond of friendship destined to crumble...because of love.


	6. Of Love and Dragons

**A/N: **"My little half-brother has suddenly found this new fascination about dragons, and as he kept talking about the creature, watching movies concerning it, and even drawing it for nearly a week now, it actually affected my writing. The product, is of course, this chapter. On other things, I have Wikipedia to thank for the informations about the certain legendary creatures mentioned here. Wiki owes the credits, not me, 'cause I can't make up of things about them. That's just what I do when writing - make a little research. The domains in the Merlin's Circle I eventually found out in the Net, while about the Morganian Pentacle, I really don't know if there really were only six domains in it, but let's just pretend that there was. Enjoy!"

* * *

**- Chapter 5 -**

_"Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense."_  
_~ Mark Overby_

_"Come not between the dragon, and his wrath."  
~ William Shakespeare (King Lear)_

Another dagger came flying through the air_,_ and yet another missed shot. The new set of dagger was even nowhere near the bull's eye hit of the multi-colored circles. Although it was quite doing a great job of not staying away from the tree-trunk where the circled-shape target was placed, which came to be quite a disappointment to Maxim. He made an annoyed look on his face, as the boy looked down on the few more remaining set of knives in their respective holes in the lower left of his waistband at the back.

He was at it all morning, after doing his chores in the castle, manipulating the daggers with his glowing sword, then throwing them towards the target, yet still no improvement. Levitating matter, all kinds of matter, was a spell he had practiced, polished, perfected, and had used for a few times already, but why was he having trouble of hitting the blasted bull's eye with the knives?

Speaking of knives, he bought it about four days ago from the market. Yes, four days ago. It had been four days since he met that blond boy, Balthazar Blake_, _and yes, he cannot simply forget about it. Why? Because of all the trouble he got in and out of, that was the first trouble that he ended up having a friend. A _real_ friend. It was like what Balthazar said: _'I never had real friends.'_ Somehow, inside him, no matter how small, when Balthazar said those words, he saw himself in the younger lad's eyes.

Once again, Maxim chose another dagger from the set, then threw it magically towards the target. It hit the inside of the circle, but still nowhere near the bull's eye, which was the colored red one.

"Focus."

Maxim almost jumped from where he stood. All of a sudden, he found his master standing beside him. Merlin had a knack for that; popping out of nowhere when least expected.

"It's all just the same, you know," said Merlin, looking down on his apprentice. "With or without magic."

With a few movement of his fingers, his dragon ring glowing, Merlin took one of Maxim's knives, (by levitation). He played with the dagger, his fingers still in motion under it, keeping it in control under his energy, as it floated in front of him as though there was no gravity at all to hold it down. The young apprentice only looked on, waiting expectantly, knowing that his master was to say something more.

"Focus on the target, and on the knife," Merlin spoke again. "It's like step number one; clear your mind."

Maxim looked down on his feet. His mind wasn't quite set on the target at all for the past couple of minutes that he was there.

"Watch, boy," said Merlin, making Maxim look back up to him.

The dagger's blade faced forward, ready for the throw, and with a quick flick of a hand from Merlin, it went off. The dagger went as close enough to the red circle, not quite in the middle, but the point was that it hit the inside of the bull's eye.

"You see?" said Merlin, smiling down on his apprentice. "That was near enough. Just focus." Although the boy nodded, Merlin didn't simply let it go, when he saw the look on his apprentice's face.

"Something bothering you, Horvath?" asked the sorcerer.

Looking down on his feet once again, Maxim took a moment before answering. "There is, one thing..."

Merlin was always ready to listen when in situations like this one, Maxim knew that. But he had to choose his words carefully. He still was a bad liar, but, he at least had to try and speak. You see, Maxim haven't told Merlin the incident at town four days ago, and he had no intentions in telling. Lying could be too big for a word to describe what he was about to do, he was just to tell at least a small portion of it, but at the same time, would try to hide _most _of it.

"Merlin," started the boy, "say for example you've met someone for the first time, and you immediately became friends..." Maxim looked up straight into his master's eyes, as though searching for the answer there. "...Is it right for you to tell that newly-found friend that you'll meet again, though you were not certain yourself that it could be possible?"

Brows furrowing as though considering something, Merlin thought for a moment before answering his apprentice.

"I believe," said the sorcerer, "that everything happens, for a reason."

He then gestured with his hands, a certain thing Merlin usually does when he was about to explain something that requires careful listening.

"Coincidence, is a word people made up, to describe a particular situation that they do not want to believe happened so that another _may_ actually happen. That is why I also believe that there is a reason why you meet a person."

Considering his apprentice for a long moment, Merlin couldn't get himself to think what the look on the boy's eyes meant. It was almost hypnotic like, that it made him almost forget what he was about to say.

"Now, if two people had made a bond," he spoke again, looking away from those intense brown eyes, "like friendship for example, whether if it is mutual or not, they _will_ meet again."

"Even if it takes years?" asked the boy, eagerness for an answer showing clearly on his face. "A lifetime even?"

"It is inevitable," Merlin simply answered, once again managing to look back to the boy, smiling subtly. "Because bonds are your strong, invisible connections with other people, which are not that easily broken. Whether it be a bond out of love...or hatred."

The boy was silent again. Until he remembered this one thing that he had been questioning about the _Circle_.

"Speaking of love," said Maxim, "the symbol in the middle of the _Merlin's Circle_ is love. Merlin, why is it called the _'Forbidden Domain'_?"

Merlin sighed heavily. Somehow, a small part of him was expecting that Maxim was bound to ask that question. He placed an arm around the boy's shoulders, leading him away towards the target for the retrieving of the daggers.

"Let me simply put it this way," said the sorcerer thoughtfully to his apprentice. "Love is the most powerful force on Earth. No such person or book can entirely describe the whole of it. Just as the same time that no such thing, or other forces can simply control it. Including magic itself."

When they had both reached the tree and the multi-colored, circled-shape target, it was only Maxim who retrieved the entire daggers stuck to either the tree and the target back to his waistband.

"In the case of the _Circle_," continued Merlin, his eyes still set on his apprentice's face, "you see, us Merlinians don't just rely on our powers, we also rely on our heart."

"What about the _Pentacle_?" asked Maxim.

Though a little surprised about the boy bringing up the matter, Merlin settled with the thought that the conversation was eventually going to that direction. "In the _Morganian Pentacle_, there can only be six domains," he said, answering for his apprentice's question, "therefore giving no room for love to even have a domain in it. Morgana and her followers don't quite put their trust on their hearts. For them it is a weakness, which can be partly true."

"So they differ from us because they rely entirely on how strong their powers are?" said Maxim, although it wasn't really a question. Merlin only nodded. "They are quite logical on that, you must admit. About love, I mean."

Once again, Merlin nodded, though Maxim wasn't certain whether his master was agreeing with him or what. "Yes, love can be a weakness, but only if it is used against you by people who's moral compass doesn't quite point north."

Master and apprentice once again walked off, their direction was apparent that they were going back to the castle.

"Do not forget that love can make you strong," said Merlin once more. "And in most times, when all hope seems lost, love will be the only one left for you to rely on in giving you strength."

"But can't love also make you do wrong?"

Maxim's words caught Merlin off guard. But only because the answer to that question was simply 'yes'.

"Why the sudden questions?" said Merlin, dismissing the matter. "Now come, come. I must see to your study on Dracology."

Merlin completely missed the bored expression the boy made.

"Oh, you mean your_ wonderful_ lessons about an over-grown lizard that somehow grew wings on its back and learned to spit fire?" said the apprentice, his tiresome thought about the matter was _almost_ not detected, if it wasn't for the sarcasm that was clearly heard in his voice. In which, Merlin cast a half-hearted glare to his apprentice.

"It isn't like what you think." Maxim tried to defend himself from his master. "Dragons can be very fascinating creatures, even for me, but it isn't the study nor the creature itself that I find boring...It's the lecturer."

Before Merlin could even talk back, or do anything, Maxim was already on the run, sniggering to himself.

* * *

Slash! Block! Parry!

Maxim went on and on in the middle of the room, his footwork being put to a test, sword dueling with...an enchanted sword without a wielder.

Actually, the wielder-less sword was being controlled by Merlin, sitting at a table nearby, his gaze fixed on the opened pages of a three inches thick book on the table.

"Now, what is a **_wyvern_**?" asked Merlin.

After the boy openly said so that he found the _lecturer_ himself as the boresome part about studying Dracology, Merlin thought of a way to somehow keep his apprentice's attention on the lessons, by simply busying the boy on something else at the same time.

"That's easy!" answered the dark-haired boy, ducking from an attack. "It is a winged reptilian creature with a dragon's head, the hindquarters of a snake or lizard with two legs, and a barbed tail."

"And a **_basilisk_**?" Merlin glanced briefly up to his apprentice, more out of having a look about how the duel was coming about.

Maxim was in the middle of fighting over dominion in crossed-swords. "It's reputed to be king of serpents and said to have the power to cause death with a single glance!" he answered.

"Why is it called 'king'?"

Finally being freed from the 'X' positions of the swords, Maxim tried to catch his breath before speaking. "Because it is reputed to have on its head a mitre, or in other words, crown-shaped crest."

"Good," Merlin simply said, as the boy once again parried with the enchanted sword. "And what of a_ **cockatrice**_?"

Swords were once again locked in an 'X', as Maxim tried to answer his master, peering in between the blades.

"It's a creature resembling a large rooster with a lizard-like tail," the boy answered.

"So far so good." Once again having complete focus on the pages, Merlin took in the last few questions.

"Then I suppose you can answer what a **_lindworm _**and an **_amphiptere_** is?"

The young apprentice once again found himself parrying.

"Of course!" the boy said. "**Lindworm**...is a technical...term for a wingless...bipedal dragon...often with a...venomous bite." He panted in between his sentence. "Generally, the word lindworm stood for the Latin word _draco_, thus could refer to any draconic creature."

One more last answer, as Maxim's thoughts were completely fixed on the idea of after answering his master one last time, he'd have the duel over with a few tricks.

"While an **a****mphiptere**...is a term...used to describe a...a type of legless winged...serpent!"

Maxim ducked from yet another attack, rolled on the floor, held up the glowing hilt of his sword, then blasted the enchanted sword he had been fighting with for the past half an hour, as it simply hit the the stone walls and clattered at Merlin's feet. He then watched his master stood up, closed the book about Dracology, and gestured a hand to him.

"Get some rest, and when you awake, wash up. We'll be off to an important business, one that which requires your help," said Merlin.

"I hope it doesn't concern a dragon," said Maxim, sheathing back his sword.

He talked too soon...

* * *

A starless night, his first mission with Merlin, and there they were trying to hide from an angry dragon, one that which obviously was having intentions of burning them to death.

"I knew it!"

That was the only thing Maxim could ever think of saying.

For nearly a month and two weeks, a particular town has been plagued by a dragon. The creature had been stealing the townsfolk's livestocks to feed, and had been setting fire on the fields, leaving the people having a bit of a crisis with their food supply. While some of the farmers had decided to slay the reptile, none ever came back successful. Well, they never were able to come back. And so, it all ended up with the townsfolk finally coming to terms with the decision to send for someone whom they believe were _powerful_ enough to slay said terrible beastie. The town's leader sent out for, none other than, the famous wise advisor to the young King Arthur, the sorcerer Merlin.

The messenger on horseback had to travel five days from the town to Merlin's castle. After having received the letter, Merlin had to do some arrangements, preparations, before deciding to leave and help the town. The sorcerer then left with his young apprentice, also on horseback, and also took them five days to reach the town. But, Merlin had not mentioned a word to his apprentice about their mission. In which, this then leads us back to the apprentice's current mood.

"Thought I might let you study on it before actually letting you encounter one!" called out Merlin to his apprentice, where the sorcerer was hiding behind a huge boulder, same as the boy was doing.

"At least telling me could have been more appropriate!" shouted back the apprentice. Until a laughing voice surprised him, making him snap back his head to his master. It was Merlin himself who was laughing.

"Whatever happened to you, boy?" asked Merlin, a smile on his face. "Of all people, I thought you were the one to enjoy this."

Maxim's confusion was clearly shown on his face. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Are you not having your fun yet, Horvath?" was Merlin's reply.

After a few moments of looking intently into his master's eyes, Maxim finally realized that what Merlin said, was eventually true...well, part of it. The boy smiled, looking down, but eventually ended up chuckling, out of more to himself. When he looked back up to his master, he said, "We are to this then?"

Merlin nodded. "Let's..."

The boy returned the nod.

Both master and apprentice then took a deep breath, several heartbeats later, they went running out from their hiding places and separated, casting attack spells on the dragon. Meanwhile, the dragon was being confused on which one to attack, but after Merlin set on fire the reptile's left wing, the sorcerer became the priority target.

As the dragon turned to face Merlin, unintentionally, its tail had hit Maxim, and had send the boy flying through the air, and hitting a pile of burned corpse of the poor, unfortunate souls who tried to brave in slaying the beast. It took only a few seconds before Maxim could pull himself back together, but as he looked up, he found that his master was already having a hard time in fighting with the dragon.

He thought fast. Looking around, his eyes fell upon a seemingly still suitable spear, a boney hand clutching it. Grimacing a little, Maxim reached over the spear.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you mind if I take this for a moment?" he said to the corpse that was in possession of the spear. After he had finally took hold of the spear, he stood up, ready to help Merlin. "No, I don't think you'd mind anyway," he said, still his words were directed to the corpse lying on the ground. "Thank you." He walked off.

"Horvath, where are you?" shouted Merlin, still busy with the dragon. "I'd appreciate it if you could be so kind as to giving me a hand!"

Merlin suddenly found himself being struck down on the ground, lying on his back. When it became apparent that the dragon was ready to attack in breathing out fire at him, the sorcerer quickly cast one of his most strongest shields. But after the fire, the dragon settled with the idea of crushing Merlin's shield with its own bare hands(?)...uh...claws.

The shield made ripples, then later, cracking lines, as though it won't take too long before the shield finally gives up, but Merlin wasn't ready to give up just like that. And he was right not to. Not far from where he was, Maxim was on the ready in making for the kill. He manipulated the spear with his magic, his sword glowing with the brightest of color blue, and then, just like what he had been doing with the daggers, he threw the spear towards its target - the dragon's chest.

As the spear successfully hit its mark, the dragon roared its pain and tumbled to its side. The great reptile squirmed a little for several moments before it died, its deep-red blood spilling all over the soil. Meanwhile, Maxim had joined Merlin, where the sorcerer had himself propped on one elbow, looking at the then dead dragon.

"Are you alright? Apologies if I took too long," said Maxim, his concern for his master was truthful.

"Yes, I'm fine. I had faith in you," replied Merlin, trying to get up to his feet. He then patted his apprentice on the shoulder. "Congratulations, my dear boy. You killed your first dragon." The boy only shrugged. "You know," said Merlin once again, "something tells me that you are to grow up into a sorcerer who could be quite a deadly opponent."

Smiling, Maxim took his gaze off the dead dragon, and looked up to his master. "Is that a bad thing?"

Merlin shrugged. "That depends. Tell you what...let's go home."

Maxim couldn't agree more.


	7. Home Visit

**- Chapter 6 -**

_"There's nothing half so pleasant as coming home again."  
~ Margaret Elizabeth Sangester_

Merlin was making his way up the stairs to his apprentice's room, where he expected to see the boy still awake. But the moment he got to the door, he was rather surprised to see no such preparations were done at all. There was the boy, on bed on a sitting position, back on a pillow, opened _Encantus_ on the lap.

"Shouldn't you supposed to be packed?" asked Merlin, catching the boy's attention.

"Huh? Packed?" answered Maxim looking up.

"For tomorrow," said Merlin, confused himself why the boy apparently had no idea at all.

"Are we going somewhere?" replied the boy. Merlin shook his head.

"Not 'we'. You!"

Dead silence followed after between the master and the apprentice, as they stared at each other for a few moments. It was Merlin who spoke again.

"Don't tell me it completely slipped your mind."

Shaking his head, Maxim was implying that he still didn't know what his master was talking about.

Rolling his eyes with a sigh, Merlin thought best that he probably should say it straight. "It's your first home visit tomorrow."

_Home visit?_

Maxim looked down on his _Encantus_ once more, but he wasn't looking at anything in particular in those printed pages.

_Has it been a month already?_

The boy threw his legs over to the side of his bed and reached for his boots, putting it on, then got out of bed. "I have to pack!" he said, running over to a corner in his room pulling out his bag, then stopped at his bed, trying to fold his _Encantus_ into its pocket-sized edition that Merlin taught him. In the middle of the process of getting a few clothes, he raised a hand to his head.

"Oh, how forgetful of me!" he said, slight panic surfacing in his features. "Of all days! Why have I forgotten about 'home visit'?"

It was hard not to smile for Merlin, but neither did he tried to hide it. He complied to the urge of approaching his apprentice from behind, slightly startling the boy when he carefully placed a hand on the lad's shoulder. He gazed upon those dark eyes once again for the hundredth time, still unable to come up of a perfectly good enough word to describe it, because the boy's eyes can tell so many things than what just appears on the surface. Still, what could possibly be the right word for it? Mysterious? Dark? Deep? Hypnotic? Oh yes. For the second time around, he found his apprentice's eyes almost hypnotic like. Perhaps it was a fascination he couldn't help but notice, since he had never seen such eyes on anyone in particular before...Until a not so pleasant idea came in mind...Had he not seen it before in a...Morganian?

Shaking off the thought in mind, Merlin didn't want to think of such things about his apprentice. The boy was under his care, and he would do anything under his power to guide the boy to the rightful way. Just as what he have done, and was currently still doing, for Arthur.

The sorcerer finally managed to smile when he realized that his apprentice was still looking up to him expectantly. "You need to rest, so that you can leave early tomorrow for your journey back home. Let me pack for you."

Maxim opened his mouth to protest, shaking his head. "Oh, no, that won't be necessary, Merlin. I can do it myself."

"But I insist," said Merlin, still not losing his smile, and was keeping his eyes on the boy. "Besides, I'm already done with it."

Furrowing his brows, Maxim turned around to look down on his bag, which was already all packed up indeed. Although he felt his master's hand had left his shoulder, he only looked back when he heard footsteps walking away and it became apparent that the sorcerer was already going towards for the door, Merlin's back facing him. Maxim was smirking when he called out over his master's shoulders. "I thought you said magic shouldn't be used for unnecessary things?"

"Helping someone is never unnecessary. Never forget that, boy," said Merlin, holding out and shaking a finger to the boy behind him, not looking back as he disappeared out the door, making a left turn.

Maxim once again looked down on his bag, his thoughts was of his mother...home...

* * *

One month, the whole of it spent with Merlin, magic, and other activities he had never done before...when he was still just any normal boy, that is. And it took just one night, one magical situation, for just a few moments, his life changed...completely. Those were the thoughts in Maxim's mind as he rode off, mounted on a brown stallion. It had been a grand total of two hours and ten minutes since he left Merlin's castle, and so there he was, on the road to his home.

He wasn't, in any way, regretting that fateful night, nor will he_ ever_ regret it at all. Yes, there was no denying that with it, there were many risks. Danger for example, your life always in the line, Merlin had reminded him many times before that one day, he would have to face a Morganian sorcerer, at the most unexpected times, in as many possibilities, and it could happen _anywhere_. And the most preferable moment for attack, is usually, when alone. But for the mean time, Maxim was assured that he stand to be of no threat for_ 'the enemy sorcerers'_...yet. When he grows older, wiser, more skillful with the art, and more powerful, perhaps, that would be the time that he'd be a threat.

Maxim smirked to himself.

For him, being a threat to other sorcerers wasn't entirely bad. That was when a silly thought suddenly came to mind. He just realized, that both Merlin's and Morgana's names starts with the letter 'M', and that each sorcerers' followers were called after their names. He wondered, that if he ever make another kind of sorcerers after himself, then would his followers be called _'Maximians'_?

Laughing at the thought, Maxim found it rather amusing to have sorcerers who would call themselves like that. But then that would be ridiculous. There will always be just two. The world was always been about two things. First there was the very common black and white, then there's the powerful and weak, the rich and poor, the beautiful and the ugly, and then, there was always the constant battle of...good and evil. Things just gets complicated if one comes in between, making up a triangle. Because choosing had always been a part of life. One to accept, one to reject. After learning that about life, once, Maxim said he'd never wanted to be the one rejected, but as he grew older, he also considered the fact that: how was he to know it wouldn't actually happen to him?

Passing by the fields, the more did Maxim think about the memory of how he ended up becoming apprentice to the famous Merlin. Perhaps his master was right after all; that everything happens for a reason. Maybe that was the reason behind it, on why he found himself in the fields that night; to meet his destiny in becoming a sorcerer.

He shook his head thoughtfully.

Destiny? Since when did he ever talk about destiny? Or better yet, since when did he believe in such a thing? But what about magic?

Sighing, almost slightly annoyed with thinking about so many things, Maxim turned his gaze towards front of the road, which he kept on ignoring for the last three minutes. That was when he gazed upon a sight he was very familiar with, and that he couldn't possibly be mistaken. Not far from where he was still mounted on the stallion, still trotting forward, was a house having a tree just outside, and the neighboring building was a blacksmith shop, which was also quite a familiar sight for him.

"Home..." he whispered to himself.

Once he came just as close enough to the opened fence, he unmounted his horse, adjusted his bag that he was still carrying on his back, and went in, a little hesitantly at first.

Nothing much had changed, except for his mother's flowers, which was all in bloom. The tree hadn't changed much itself as well; still having all those lined-scars that his father carved out each time he'd grow an inch taller. He remembered he'd have to stand with his back behind the tree trunk and he'd smile up to his father, both of them wanting to know how tall he had gotten, with him being the more excited one. That ceremony started since he was three, and continued on every year, every birthday, till it had to end, when he turned eleven. His mother didn't want to continue doing it, since it only reminded her of his father, and he couldn't blame her.

Running a hand on the last carved out line on the tree bark, he smiled rather sadly, realizing how tall he had gotten since he was looking down on it. Perhaps another line wouldn't be much, just for one last time. He turned around, drew out his sword, its hilt glowing blue. He placed it above his head, then made a line on the tree. Turning around, he contemplated at it. If only his father was there, then again, he knew what the man would say; _'Look here, my boy! You're much taller than before! Someday you'll grow up becoming a very tall man, I believe.'_

Suddenly, a familiar, manly voice came from behind, apparently calling out to Maxim.

"Begging your pardon, stranger, but, can I help you?"

Maxim smiled to himself. He knew exactly who it was.

_Carlyle..._

The thirteen-year-old turned around, still smiling. "Just came for a visit, sir."

The blacksmith returned the smile, then beckoned to the boy to come to him. The boy complied to it, not even hesitating a step, until it was only the fence that kept them from each other.

"How are you?", said Carlyle, reaching out a hand, and brushed rapidly on the boy's dark hair for a few times. Carlyle couldn't contain his happiness on seeing the boy.

"I'm fine, Carlyle! Stop that! You're messing my hair!" said the boy rather playfully and still smiling, trying to free his head from what the blacksmith was doing. "Where's mother?" he then asked after looking up and right after the blacksmith finally stopped.

"She's out, but she won't take long," answered Carlyle. "Now, tell me all about what you have been doing for a month."

* * *

Among the hundreds of grave stones in the cemetery, there was one certain grave that which have a visitor. A woman, who was a mother, and was also a widow, her dark hair being tossed over to her left shoulder and a few strands over her face by the cool wind. Her brown eyes were sad although there was a smile on her face. Her gaze was lovingly set on the engravings on the grave stone. It read:

Iztvan Gaspar Horvath  
Beloved husband and father

There was nothing entirely quite special that day, but it didn't have to be a special day for Ulla to visit her husband's grave. It was a rather unusual feeling that was urging her to do so since the day started, and she eventually complied to it. She even bought a few flowers along the way.

As she stood there, her thoughts were of how Iztvan would have reacted in finding out about their only son becoming apprentice to the sorcerer Merlin, if he were still alive. Perhaps he would be happy, but at the same time, very concerned. Nervous, but was willing to let go of the boy. Uncertain, but still trusting on Merlin. Then perhaps, also as proud as her.

Two years. It was hard for her at first, same with Maxim. On the night after the funeral, the boy went off to the hill behind their house. All three of them had shared beautiful memories on that hill, that Ulla could only imagine the pain her son was going through just by being there. Though she envied him somehow, because he was strong enough to even stay up there. Memories about a loved one who died only torture you. She knew that all too well. She went through such a pain when her own father died. Yet still, losing a husband was more painful. But she also tried to be strong, at least for her only son, for her beloved little Maxim who was eleven that time.

A tear fell from her left eye, and her cheek felt how hot it was.

She wasn't the one there in the tavern when Iztvan died, it was Maxim. It must have been terrible for the boy. The moment Iztvan's body was taken to the house, with Carlyle having the boy with him by the hand, Ulla's first tentative reaction was to come running for her son, her tears flowing, crushing him into a tight embrace. His eyes were watery, and already red from crying when they reached home, she was hurt just by the sight of it. But it had hurt more when Maxim returned the embrace, and she heard him sobbing those words: _'He killed my father. That man. I'll find him. And I'm going to kill him too. I promise I'm going to kill him.'_

All that she could do was hush the boy, whispering that everything was going to be alright, but it pained her knowing that there was nothing she could possibly say or do that would help ease the sorrow her son was sharing with her.

Her little Maxim...

Or not so little anymore. He was growing up, rather too fast. To think that she had to let go of him at the age of thirteen already.

"You left too soon, my love," she whispered into the wind, her words directed to Iztvan.

Maxim was taught on how to become independent, so she wasn't that worried at all, but sorcery never came in mind. They never considered such a thing was possible. And she, nor Iztvan even, never thought that their boy could be _that _special.

Wiping away the tear that fell, Ulla thought that it was time to leave, before more tears threaten to fall. She gave one last look on the grave, then turned around to leave. Yet still, her thoughts wandered on to her son, and it all ended up in questions. How was he now? How has he improved? Was he ever hurt in each training? On each spell he learns? Did Merlin ever had problems with him? Most importantly, when will she see him again?

Ulla sighed heavily.

Not even she herself could rightly describe how much she missed her boy. She was right. It hurts more in missing someone who's far from you when said someone is still alive.

The road back home wasn't quite far, that Ulla found it quite in a walking-distance, and she never got tired of it. Walking was one of her simple pleasures in life, especially if she wanted to think, needed time alone to consider important matters.

In reaching home she expected to hear Carlyle still at work, but the silence of the shop gave her the idea that perhaps the blacksmith had decided to take a rest. She entered the opened fence gate, not surprised that the front door of the house was opened, thinking that perhaps Carlyle had taken the pleasure of getting himself inside, which was fine. He has been quite a very close friend of the family.

Entering, she immediately caught sight of the bag on one of the chairs at the dining table.

She knew that bag.

Ulla ran quickly to her son's room, hopeful that she might find her boy there. But as she reached the room, she was disappointed, because it was empty. She went for the kitchen, still empty. Outside once more, still no one was there, not even Carlyle. Ulla wondered to herself. Perhaps Carlyle had a visitor?

"Looking for someone?"

The voice. The familiar, boyish voice. Ulla sighed, a smile slowly crept across her face, as she turned around, facing where the voice was coming from. She was right. There in front of her eyes was her boy - dark hair, grinning face, sword on his side, and the look on his face as though saying _'Surprised you, didn't I?'_

"It's a spell that I learned," said the boy. "Helps me blend with my surroundings, so it would be impossible to see me."

Ulla shook her head, took in the few distance between them, and pulled her boy close to her.

"I've missed you too, Mother," was what all she heard from him.

That night, the house was alive. Both Ulla and Carlyle were full, not from the food, but from all the stories that Maxim told them. All the training he went through, a boy he met, the first time he fought and killed a dragon, and others. Though Ulla was very concerned about most of the stories told, she was at least thankful that her son came back to her in one piece.

Maxim also made a few examples of his magic and of what he learned so far in that one month time. He was smirking to himself all the way until he finished his little show, seeing the widened eyes of both his mother and Carlyle. Both were in awe, and in much amazement. So in the end, it was Maxim who first collapsed into bed. Apparently all the spells he cast must've drained him.

After the dishes were done, Ulla found herself leaning by the door frame of her son's room. She was looking at his face so lovingly, and was too busy contemplating on her boy, that she almost didn't notice Carlyle coming up to her.

"Ulla?" The blacksmith thought best to give a warning as he approached, he only continued when the woman looked up. "I'll be off to now."

"Yes, of course. You must be tired yourself," said Ulla, nodding. "Thank you for helping with the dishes."

Carlyle only shrugged for an answer.

Both then looked towards the boy sleeping on the bed inside the room.

"Watching over him?" asked Carlyle, briefly risking a glance towards the woman standing across him.

"I couldn't help it," replied Ulla, her arms placed across her bosom, her head resting on the door frame. "Haven't seen him for a month."

When Carlyle looked back to Ulla, he didn't took off his gaze on her anymore. "You kept looking at your son like that; he'll melt in front of you."

Breathing out a short, quiet laugh, Ulla immediately took on the blacksmith's humor, and only gave him a playful shoo of her hand.

"Good night then," said Carlyle, grinning, finally saying his good bye. "You should be sleeping yourself." And he was out of the house.

Before complying indeed to the call of sleep, Ulla stepped inside the room. She knelt at the bedside of her son's bed, and carefully brushed away a few strands of hair on his forehead.

"Sleep tight, my Maximus," she whispered into his ear, not even caring whether he heard it or not. She then planted a soft kiss on his forehead, and went out of the room, content that his son was home again, even if it was only for a week.


	8. Taste of a First Kiss

**- Chapter 7 -**

_"I wonder what fool it was that first invented kissing."_  
_ Jonathan Swift_

'Twas but near the end of the day, as both master and apprentice sat at each of their respective tables, their backs on each other, the space between them were at least at eight feet apart. Merlin was busy looking through some new laws Arthur gave him for further inspections before giving the King's approval. The young King doesn't quite put his trust on most of the Lords at court, just as the same that said Lords doesn't quite put their confidence on their King. Although Merlin did consider that it couldn't be helped since Arthur wasn't that much experienced _yet_ in ruling a kingdom, and some corrupted minds may want to take advantage on that. But that's why the lad needed him to be there. Merlin was at least very thankful that Arthur was wise enough to listen to him.

Meanwhile, young Maxim was busy with his own work - scanning a few pages from random books he picked out himself, then jotting down the necessary details he needed into a parchment, having intentions of reading it for later so that he'd be ready for his master's next lessons for another day. It all started rather well at the beginning, then it got too tiring along the middle of it all. He sat more straighter on his chair, stretching out his arms, hearing the bones of his back and his arms made cracking sounds one by one. The last crack on the small of his back was the one that gave him a slight sting of pain.

"_Végbélsár!_" he cursed in his father's language, quickly running a hand down his back.

Merlin turned around, shifting on his chair, a raised brow on his forehead, he was...a little surprised from what he heard. "Horvath, did I just hear you cursed in Hungarian?" he said to the boy.

The boy slowly shifted on his chair to face his master, a stiff and rather forced movement. "Apologies," Maxim said, glancing briefly down his foot before looking back up to Merlin. "It's been a while since I've done that."

Sighing, Merlin turned back to his work. "You hear that from your father often, then?" he asked over his shoulders.

Maxim also turned back to his own work, but had no intentions in going further with it at all. "First time I heard it from him I was seven," he answered. "He told me what it meant. I adopted it from him, yes." He then smirked to himself, an image of his father with a finger on the lips flashed through his mind. "But we kept it to ourselves because mother wouldn't like it."

"Yes, I imagine she wouldn't at all," Merlin replied. "So your father taught you his native language?"

He rested his chin on his arms, which he had placed on the table, when Maxim replied back to his master. "Only a little."

It was a short reply. He was tired. From scanning, writing, sitting down on the chair that he warmed the entire part of the wooden furniture that he sat on with his buttocks. Time had passed by so slowly all of a sudden and it had become boring. At least for Maxim it had.

The boy suddenly stood up from his chair, as though he had remembered something, strolling across the room to fetch his coat. A coat his mother gave him form his first home visit of last month. Merlin noticed this and couldn't help himself.

"Where are you going?" the sorcerer asked.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to go out please," answered Maxim, shrugging his coat over his shoulders, then turning to face Merlin. "In truth, I don't know where to go. Maybe I'll just take a walk and...let the road take me somewhere...anywhere."

"But it's already getting dark," said Merlin getting up form his chair himself, concern suddenly surfacing in his face by the sudden actions from his apprentice. "Is something troubling you again? What is it this time?"

Maxim was already at the door when he paused for a moment to answer. He looked over his shoulders, but not risking to cast a look on his master. "There's this strange feeling, that someone's watching me all the time. I'm sorry, Merlin, but I'd have to shake it off me." Then the boy was out, giving no chance for Merlin to ask more.

Alone at last in the room, Merlin's thoughts were of the last things Maxim said. Something or _someone_ was following the boy around as though keeping a close eye. He may have an idea of _who _it was, but that would mean he had to follow the boy himself to be certain, and hope, that he was wrong.

Merlin made up his mind. He put on his own coat, and started out the room. It has been a while since he had followed someone around discreetly.

_Two weeks earlier..._

Morgana le Fay suddenly found herself at the streets of town one sunny and hot afternoon, the hood of her black coat was worn over her head and her black scarf over her face making it into some kind of a mask. It wasn't like she was hiding from something, or someone in particular, nor was she in trouble if someone recognizes her, it was just Merlin. It always had been Merlin. She had have some business done, one that which Merlin certainly found wrong, and she didn't want to get into some encounter with the sorcerer.

That was when Morgana remembered the boy whom Merlin took as his first apprentice. The very same boy who was in possession of the sword she had been planning, trying, and failing, to take from Merlin's clutch. In the end, it had seemed that not even she was worthy to have the sword. Instead, it ended up in the hands of a boy of thirteen years old.

Sorcerers have each of their stories on how they ended up becoming sorcerers. But there will always be just one reason why a particular mortal becomes a sorcerer; because they were born with having magic within them. Most of them didn't chose to become sorcerers, they just somehow met their masters in a funny, or clichéd, or a supernatural encounter that in the end, they just found out that they have the _gift. _The real choice to be done was deciding which road shall you take. Ever since she came into the picture, sorcerers had been divided into two kinds; the Merlinians and the Morganians. Your master could be Merlinian, you could have been taught the Merlinian way, trained with the Merlin's Circle, but still, it is your own choice whether you'd rather become a Morganian despite it all. And then vice versa.

By having such free will on such a choice, betrayal is the only option to take when crossing to the other side. That's just usually how enemies are made out of friends; by simply the use of 'betrayal'.

Suddenly, Morgana's attention was briefly taken by a foolish argument of some vendor and a buyer fighting over the price of a fish. That was why she didn't notice the dark haired boy running as fast as his legs could carry him, squeezing his way through the crowd and was running, of all directions, towards her.

"Look out!" cried the boy, skidding into a halt, but it was too late. He eventually bumped into Morgana, both of them falling on their bottoms along the process, as they ended up sitting across each other. It was Morgana who first recovered.

"Not much of a warning you gave," she said, her voice almost muffled behind her mask, but still the words were well delivered and clearly heard, as she tried to gather up herself.

"Sorry," she heard the boy apologized. "I'm quite in a hurry, see."

Morgana was about to say something when she realized that the boy was gathering up a few parchments that was scattered all over the street. The scripts written on it were unmistakable. They were spells. She picked up one of the parchments and decided to look up to the boy. The face was also unmistakable, as the boy met her gaze.

Dark hair, dark eyes, oh yes the eyes. The first time she ever looked upon those eyes, it was having a glint of threat. Morgana couldn't possibly be wrong. She'd never forget a face of anyone who'd have the nerve, the power, to send her flying through the air. The boy she was looking at, as she recognized, was none other than the boy who doesn't know how to keep away form other people's business, and was in possession of the sword she had fought over once with Merlin. The boy, as she reckon, became Merlin's apprentice, who's name she had learned after some time to be, Maxim Horvath.

She didn't immediately realized that as she stared into the boy's eyes so intently, the boy himself was staring back at her.

_'His eyes..'_ Morgana thought to herself.

The boy finally had the courage to look away.

"Again, I am sorry, my lady," he said, gathering up the last few parchments scattered all around, and finally hauling himself up to his feet, the same moment that the sorceress stood. "Can I please have that back, so that I may leave immediately and be out of your way?" He indicated to the paper in the sorceress' hand.

She gave it to him a bit hesitantly, and the boy left immediately, just as he had said he would.

Morgana watched Maxim, on the run once more. When the boy was nowhere in sight, she slowly removed the mask over her face, and whispered to herself, "In my encounters with Merlinian sorcerers, I can say, something is different with his eyes..."

* * *

It was a cold night, with the moon at its full circled shape, its light no doubt brighter than the other nights that passed.

Maxim found himself alone in the forest just behind Merlin's castle. He wasn't afraid. Though he knew that stories about wolves roaming around that forest, he wasn't afraid. Because it wasn't exactly the wolves giving him that chill running down his spine. It was that strange feeling again, that happens each time he's out of the castle and alone. The feeling as though someone was watching him. Someone whom he couldn't see, whom he doesn't know. Whoever it was, he could feel eyes set on him. Which was why he was there in the forest. He wanted to confront this someone and get it over with.

It all started two weeks ago, after running into a woman, and with him having this strange urge of looking straight into the woman's eyes for a few moments longer than necessary. Whatever happened in those moments, he shared a somewhat connection with the woman. And he didn't like it. Not entirely the connection, but the feeling itself. There was something dark along with it.

He stopped when he thought he was at least somewhere deep within the forest. Cautiously, he looked around, there were only the trees, but he could not be fooled, he knew he wasn't alone. He swallowed hard, trying to build up enough courage to keep his voice steady.

"Alright, I had enough," said Maxim, his words directed to whoever he believed was there with him. "Come out you! I know you're here. You've been following me around each time I'm out of the castle for two weeks now. You hear me? Come out!"

No response came, only silence, and the chirping of the night insects.

Once again, Maxim spoke. "Look, if your intentions are to trouble me, then you're successful. But it's time to stop, so come out and face me if you not be a coward!"

Again, no such answer came.

Until those rustling sounds from behind the trees were heard. It was as if someone was moving, walking, lurking behind the shadows. For the second time, Maxim swallowed, his hand reaching reflexively on the hilt of his sword. Whatever it was that's moving, he still couldn't see it. And by it, there could be many possibilities. It could be a wolf, or if he was right, it could be the one who's been following him, or the worst, it could be a Morganian sorcerer. Either way, the fact that he was alone, was a disadvantage...to him. If what he knew about wolves, they could be in packs. On an attack by a Morganian, well, he had no such chance against one, since he was just still in his first months of being an apprentice.

The rustling sound came again, and this time, Maxim was certain from which direction he heard it. He turned to his right, drawing out his sword and putting up his guard. He was facing a seemingly frightful-looking tree. There came the sound again. He tried to steady his heart that was pounding hard within his chest. Whatever comes out from behind the tree, he had to be ready. Then, it came.

Out from the tree came leaping down towards him was a wolf, its fangs shining white. Maxim swung his sword in surprise, shock, and fear. The wolf yelped in pain, as it squirmed in the ground when it fell, where Maxim quickly stepped away from the animal. He was certain he had wounded it, but apparently not deep enough, as the wolf was still able to stand on its feet, then it howled. Seconds later, two more wolves came from behind other trees. Maxim's eyes widened. The wolf wasn't alone after all.

He used up magic this time, casting a ball of energy at one of the wolves. All three scattered, but the wounded one wasn't able to run off too far. Maxim once again used magic, sending another ball of energy towards the wounded wolf, killing it almost instantly. Unfortunately, it wasn't a wise move. The two other wolves came back, and, as it was apparent that one of their brethren was killed, they set their angry gazes to the dark haired boy.

Maxim made off to run, as the wolves chased after him. When one got too close, he threw a fire ball, but only scaring the wolf away, as he had hit a tree, and it blazed into flames. The chase continued until Maxim got to a dead end - the edge of a cliff. He turned around, running back to the trees, but he was cornered, from behind and front, the two wolves got him int the middle. Once again Maxim conjured up fire balls, setting that part of the forest on fire. Eventually it made the wolves decide to leave him alone and ran for their lives instead, that was when he found himself in another predicament; he needed to get out of the fire himself.

Soon after the wolves left, Maxim tried to find a way out of the flames. He made a left, and within six feet away from where he had gone, more flames towered over him, blocking his way. He turned around. No. There was even more flames. He cast a shield over him, and tried to put out the fire. He used a water-elemental spell, everywhere, using up every bit of energy he had. But unfortunately, it was too draining for him. Holding up the shield for long moments necessary requires energy, same as casting elemental spells. Doing both requires far greater use of energy. Maxim had already used up an elemental spell, which was the fire ball he used on the wolves, and his water-elemental spell was getting weaker the more he use it. Fire and water never does go along together quite well.

He let go of the water spell and focused more on his shield, but he was running out of luck. The shield itself was already in cracks, as it cannot absorb any more necessary energy from the caster. After a few more lines surfaced, the shield completely collapsed, Maxim was left with only his physical strength, but was also failing him. The smoke from the fire was already making him cough, and if he stayed a lot longer there, he'll eventually lose consciousness, and suffocate.

His walk grew slower and more staggering than before, until finally, the boy fell to his knees. He crawled in all fours, coughing more, still his thoughts were of to get out of the fire, the smoke, then, the worse happened - he fell unconscious.

The last thing Maxim saw before he closed his eyes was a blurred image of someone in a long, hooded black coat, hands outstretched as though commanding the flames to clear out of the way, and was approaching him, calling out his name...

_"Come, Horvath..."_

_

* * *

_He heard the howl of a wolf, and then later, the forest was on fire. Merlin was more worried than ever before in his life. In the many days and weeks that passed, he got used to his apprentice getting into troubles and other situations that may get the boy hurt, but that night, he had a far worse reason why he should be more worried about the boy.

In his attempts to follow his apprentice around, and see who was it, if the boy was telling the truth, that's been following his apprentice and keeping a close eye, he had proved to himself that he was right on _who_ it was. For along the way in the forest, he saw a face he'd recognized anywhere, no matter if under broad daylight, or under the pale moonlight - Morgana.

It was unmistakable. He saw her. She even smiled at him. It was she who had been following the boy, for a reason he didn't know yet, but had intentions to find out. But for the moment, he needed to find the boy in those flames.

"Horvath!" shouted Merlin, stretching out his hands over the flames to clear out of his way. "Where are you boy? Morgana's here!"

Merlin didn't receive any such reply from his apprentice. His concern grew more by the minute.

Has the boy used up his energy and wasn't able to get himself safely out of the fire? If yes, where could he possibly be? Has it been Morgana who started the fire? Is she alone with the boy at the moment? Does she have any intentions in killing the boy for revenge of last time?

Whether if it was the fact that Morgana was around, or the sudden questions building up in his head, Merlin wasn't certain anymore which one was it that's making him more worried about the well being of his apprentice.

Then there it was, a scene that either shocked him, surprised him, confused him, or all of it, all in one. He halted on his tracks, watching carefully from the distance. He was watching Morgana herself, her hood already removed, carrying his unconscious apprentice safely out of the fire, and had laid the boy down the ground. He watched as the sorceress smiled down on the boy, her hand running down the boy's hair as though she was a mother watching over her son who was asleep.

Merlin gave out one of his deadliest glares and approached the sorceress. When he got close enough, he uttered in a low growling tone, hinting a bit of warning, "Step...away...from him."

Morgana only took a quick glance up to the sorcerer, before looking back down on Maxim. It was as if she was ignoring Merlin's presence.

"Why did you do it?" Merlin suddenly asked. "Why did you save him?"

That was the moment Morgana looked up to Merlin with the every intentions of holding his gaze, saying as she smiled, "Do you really want me to answer that question?"

"Alright," replied Merlin, keeping his cool, "we'll try a different question. Why were you following him?"

Once more, the sorceress looked down on the boy. "Have you ever tried looking deeply into your apprentice's eyes?"

With eyes narrowing in suspicion, Merlin didn't answer. He already had a bad feeling where the question may lead, and would lead there anyway no matter if he answer or not.

Looking back up when she didn't get a reply, Morgana smiled once more, raising a brow. "Oh. So you have, haven't you? I have too."

"What does it matter to you?" asked Merlin, though he wasn't really expecting an answer from it.

"Tell me," Morgana spoke again, her eyes never leaving Merlin's face, "what is that you saw in his eyes the first time you looked upon it?"

"Something different from what you saw, I believe," said Merlin. He was right. It had indeed led to this.

The smile on Morgana's face was unkind, as she said, "You are forgetting whom you are speaking with...liar."

Feeling the flow of anger suddenly running all over his entire being, Merlin clenched his hand into a fist. "Whatever it is that we saw, you are forgetting that he will stay under _my_ watch for a long time."

Standing up, still fastening her gaze on the sorcerer in front of her, Morgana said, "There is something about this apprentice of yours that I myself do not know what it is, but I will find out. Until then, nothing will stand between me and the boy. Not even you."

"Just be certain that I won't find out while you're at it," Merlin spat back.

The unconscious form lying down on the ground suddenly stirred, catching the attention of both the sorcerers, with Merlin kneeling down on one knee, his concern on the boy resurfacing.

"Horvath, are you alright?" was the first thing Merlin said to the boy.

"Merlin. It's you," said Maxim, still a little weak, as he tried to get up on a sitting position. He only noticed Morgana when the sorceress knelt down to meet the level of his eyes. "M-Morgana..." was the only thing Maxim was able to say to the sorceress.

"That's Lady Morgana, if you please," said Morgana to the boy, flashing a sweet smile, which only made Merlin sick of her. "So, we meet again, young master Horvath." And then, she reached over to the boy's face, cupping it with both her hands. She felt the boy tensed up, his eyes showing how surprised and afraid he was at the moment. He was probably wondering why his master wasn't doing anything. Morgana only smiled to that, as she drew in much closer. What happened next, was a thing Maxim never would have thought to happen.

The sorceress took his lips into a deep kiss. The boy's eyes widened, as he sat there, unmoving, not certain what to do. Merlin only rolled his eyes, stood up, and looked away. What more could he possibly do with it?

After Morgana pulled away, she looked intently into Maxim's eyes and said, "I hope we see each other again." Then she looked up to Merlin. She was right. The sorcerer was already looking at her.

Smiling once more, Morgana cast one last look on the boy, then to Merlin, before heading off into the night, disappearing in the darkness.

Seconds after standing up, Maxim slammed a hand to his lips, and rubbed on it, intending to wipe away every last bit of Morgana's taste on his tongue. He was still at it when Merlin joined him.

"She kissed me!" exclaimed Maxim, looking down on the hand he had been using to wipe off at his lips. "Why would she do that?" He rubbed on his lips for another time.

Merlin shrugged nonchalantly. "She likes you." The boy glowered up to him. "What? 'Tis the best answer I can come up with."

Shaking his head, Maxim wiped on his lips for the last time with the back of his hand. "That was my first kiss. Can you believe it? My first kiss is with Morgana le Fay. Why, in heaven's name, does it have to be her?"

Furrowing his brows, Merlin suddenly said the unexpected. "It isn't that bad. She was _my_ first kiss too, you know."

Maxim looked up to his master in utter horror.

Sighing, Merlin indicated to the boy that they should go. "Let's go back to the castle. I'll tell you about it some other time."

"Oh no," said Maxim, shaking his head and raising a hand. "I think it's best that I don't know about it."

For a moment, Merlin looked as though he was offended in some way. But after reconsidering, he jerked his head and agreed with what his apprentice said. "I suppose so."

* * *

**A/N:** "Here in this chapter I thought of messing up with the characters. Couldn't help myself with it. Review everyone, if you like." ;)


	9. A Year Later

**- Chapter 8 -**

_"Merlin had three apprentices. I was one of them."_  
_~ Balthazar Blake_

When Maxim finally came back to Merlin's castle, he wasn't even a little surprised that it was so quiet. On usual times, it was supposed to be quiet. Because Merlin, if not out of town or at King Arthur's court for business, would usually be in his study and be even _more_ busy.

"Merlin?" called Maxim cautiously to his master, his voice echoed, bouncing back on the walls. "Merlin, I'm back."

"Huh? Oh! Is that you, Horvath?" came Merlin's response from somewhere, his voice also echoing. "Good, good! You're here."

"Where are you?" asked the apprentice.

"Here in the dining room, lad," answered Merlin. "Come, come! I've been waiting for you."

Making off to go towards the direction of where the dining room was located, Maxim was carrying a loaf of bread under his left arm.

"I've done every single chore in your list," the boy said, pulling out said list and frowned at it. "Are you certain that we're in need of more bread? Last I checked, there were still..."

Maxim suddenly stopped at his tracks the very moment he stepped within the premises of the dining room. His eyes widened with surprised as he recognized the two people who weren't usually in the castle but was then standing right there, smiling at him.

"Mother?"

"Surprise!"

Carlyle and Ulla walked over towards the still surprised boy, as Ulla kissed her son on the cheeks.

"Carlyle, what - what are you two doing here?" Maxim asked, a little confused.

"You didn't think that me and your mother forgot, did you?" replied the blacksmith.

Ulla beamed a loving smile to her son, as she said, "Happy birthday, Maxim."

If Maxim did ever had anything to say, he wasn't able to, as Merlin suddenly came out of a corner, hands casually clasped behind, walking over to the small group, a smile on the sorcerer's face.

"I must say," the sorcerer said, "you were out longer than I...anticipated."

At this, Maxim was at least able to smile. "So 'this' is the reason behind all the fuss of getting me out of the castle?"

Merlin shrugged, nonchalantly. "Only for a few moments necessary."

Moments later, Maxim felt as though he was the happiest lad ever alive. At his 14th birthday, he not only have Carlyle and his mother to celebrate it with, but now, he had a master. And unlike any other birthdays that he had, this one was rather different. After dinning in with all the food on the table, sharing stories and laughs with three of the most closest people so far in his life, Maxim got the chance to see Merlin's magic having been used in the most amazing things he had ever seen in his life.

Merlin made a show.

Smokes coming out of the sorcerer's hands, changing colors from blue, red, green, yellow, then to pink, forming different shapes, most almost even life-like. The sorcerer even told a story using his magic to make his characters come to life, showing how each character interact with one another, complete with scenery, and the sound effects. But the best part of the show, the best part of the celebration, for Maxim, was the fact that he had these three special people in his life to share it with.

His birthday celebration didn't take too long, as Carlyle and his mother wasn't intending to sleep in the castle for the night. After the table was cleaned and the dishes all gathered up in the kitchen for washing, Maxim accompanied his mother along with the blacksmith at the castle gates.

"It still is almost unbelievable," said Maxim to his mother, but out of more to himself.

"What is?" asked Ulla, looking at her son. Meanwhile, Carlyle was fetching the horses.

"That you managed to convince Merlin to have my birthday celebrated in the castle," the boy simply answered.

"Convince? Oh no, Maxim," said Ulla, shaking her head to the teenager. "This was all Merlin's idea."

"What?" Maxim couldn't believe what he heard.

"Yes. He came to the house five days before."

At the very same moment, Carlyle finally arrived with the horses, as the blacksmith helped Ulla to her horse before mounting his own. The three said their good-byes to each other before finally parting, leaving Maxim thinking over what his mother said.

_'It was all Merlin's idea?'_ he thought to himself. Should a simple thank you be in order?

Along the way back inside the castle, Maxim was expecting to see Merlin still at the kitchen, but he wasn't expecting to see the sorcerer himself doing the dishes.

"Let_ me _do it instead, Merlin," suggested the teenager, already taking his place at his master's side.

"Don't be ridiculous, lad," said Merlin, his attention completely on the dishes. "Today is your birthday. And the first time I ever had an apprentice to celebrate his birthday here in my castle. Let me handle this, at least just for tonight."

"Well if this is what it means each time I celebrate my birthday here in the castle," said Maxim, smiling with the every intention to tease, "I wish everyday could be my birthday."

Glancing briefly down on his apprentice, Merlin caught on quick with the humor intended, smiling subtly to himself. "I said 'just for tonight'. So don't you get any ideas of getting use to this."

A quiet chuckle followed after from the teenager, but as said teenager was about to leave, he took short pause before turning back to his master, Merlin's back facing to him, still busy with the dishes. He won't just leave just like that.

"Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

All of a sudden, Merlin felt arms being wrapped around his waist, as he found that it was his apprentice. He flinched a little and looked down, confused on the teenager, until he heard a foreign word was muttered.

"_Köszönöm_."

Right after Maxim mentioned that word, he immediately left the kitchen, running, and never looking back. The teenager was already out of sight when Merlin turned around. He was surprised, and dumbfounded, but it was in a good way. If memory serves him right, what his apprentice said was the Hungarian word for 'thank you'. He may not be so certain as to why the lad was thanking him, but it pleased Merlin. A smile once again resurfaced on his face, as he went back on washing the dishes, whispering, "You're welcome."

* * *

Just how many knighting ceremonies had he was invited to, Merlin couldn't count anymore. But it wasn't like he'd even want to count at all. This time, it was the knighting ceremony of the eldest son of Sir Frederick Crispin Blake, a good and noble knight that Merlin had known for a few years. He was invited to be one of the witnesses, and also because he knew the family and had assisted them on a particular problem in the past.

"Lord Merlin." The present lady of the house of Blakes, the kind and beautiful Lady Nicolette, wife to Sir Frederick, and mother of all three Blake brothers, approached the lonesome sorcerer, standing at one corner of the ballroom. As said sorcerer acknowledged her presence in bowing slightly to her, she gave her own respects to the sorcerer by doing a curtsy. "Same as always, I can see, mi-lord. You still don't dance."

"Oh, my Lady Blake, please don't tease," replied Merlin with a smile. "You know well that I'm not one of the best dancers in Court."

Lady Nicolette only giggled. Yes she did know. Although Merlin could be one of the most powerful sorcerers of their time, he could also be the worse dancers of all time.

"Yes, I am quite aware of that," the lady said. Right after then, she felt a slight tug on her dress. Looking down behind her, she smiled and stepped aside, revealing a blond haired boy standing behind her, as she gestured the boy to come up in front of her to be introduced to the sorcerer in their presence. "Lord Merlin, I do believe you haven't met our youngest son. He wasn't born yet the last we saw each other."

Merlin then looked down on the ten-year old. "Oh, yes. And what is your name, my dear boy, pray tell?"

"Balthazar, mi-lord," answered the boy, reaching out a hand to the sorcerer.

"You're the youngest then?" asked Merlin, taking the outstretched hand into a friendly hand-shake.

The blond boy nodded. "Yes, mi-lord. It is an honor to finally meet you."

Just then, Bartholomew came in to ask his mother's hand to dance. The lady took and after excusing herself, leaving her youngest son, Balthazar, with Merlin, in which, neither the boy nor the sorcerer didn't mind.

"So, tell me, Balthazar," said Merlin, trying to make a conversation with the boy, "how do you differ from your brothers? I wager that each of you has their own, um, expertise?" Merlin was of course referring to how Benjamin, the eldest, was indeed going to become more like their father as a noble knight, while the second son, Bartholomew, was successful with the ladies. "What is the youngest best in?"

Thinking about it for, Balthazar took a few moments before answering, "If you'd ask my parents, mi-lord, they would say that I'm the best linguist compared to my brothers. Although, I am _still_ learning."

Looking down on the boy's blue-grayish eyes, Merlin saw that there was no humor intended to it. "Ah," he nodded, "so you're a linguist. And what languages have you learned so far?"

"I've learned Latin and a few of French. I am also planning to learn Spanish," answered the boy. "I've also tried learning Hungarian."

At the last thing that the blond boy said, Merlin couldn't help but smile. "Hungarian, you say? I know a certain lad who can speak Hungarian himself. He's father is from Hungary, you see. I believe he's about, uh, four years older than you."

"Who is this lad?" asked Balthazar all of a sudden. He remembered a certain boy he met a year ago who was at least four years older than him. And if memory serves right, he also remembered that said boy was an apprentice to a sorcerer. Although he wasn't certain if the boy could speak Hungarian at all, Balthazar was asking himself: Could this 'lad' that Merlin be referring to be the very same boy that he had in mind? The very same dark haired boy whom he had been waiting to see again? Still, he needed Merlin to confirm something...

"Why, he's my ap..."

Merlin wasn't able to finish his sentence as a servant came over, interrupting him.

"Beg pardon, Lord Merlin," said the servant, "but King Arthur asked that he would like to have a few moments with you."

"Oh, yes of course," replied the sorcerer, nodding his head, gesturing to the servant with a hand. "Go to and tell him I'll be in a minute."

After the servant humbly bowed and left, Merlin turned back his attention on the ten-year old. "I deeply apologize, young lord Blake, but the King is asking for me. It has been a pleasure talking with you." The boy only nodded with a smile on his face.

As Merlin turned around and made off to leave, Balthazar caught sight of a small object having been dropped unintentionally from the sorcerer's long sleeves. He immediately walked over to it and picked up the object, which turned out to be a yellow-jeweled ring. The large jewel was seemingly cut into a shape of a diamond on the ring. Before Balthazar could contemplate on the ring more, he ran after Merlin to return the it.

"Lord Merlin, wait!" he called out, as the sorcerer quickly turned around to face him. "You dropped your ring." He showed said object.

Furrowing his eyes as though showing confusion, Merlin looked down on the ring. "Yes, I see. But this is strange," he said. "I never lose any such items just like that. Not even accidentally." The thing is, Merlin believes that accidents only happens so that a much greater purpose _must_ happen. Like what he said to his young apprentice, _'everything happens for a reason'_.

"Thank you for returning it, lad," Merlin smiled, reaching out a hand to Balthazar's already outstretched hand, which was still holding the ring. But as Merlin's hand got about inches away from taking the ring, the yellow jewel of the ring suddenly glowed in the most beautiful of yellow light. Both him and the ten-year old looked down on it with wide-eyes for a moment. "That's interesting..."

Turning his attention to the boy, Merlin only took the ring after it seized glowing. He had to try something, just to be sure.

"This will sound rather strange, but," he started to say, "I need you to do this for me. There is a need for me to know something. Can you, raise your hand out? Just one hand."

Hesitating, and also probably wondering, Balthazar raised his right hand.

"Yes, hold it right there." Merlin then placed his own hand under the boy's hand, as he positioned the ring in front of it. What he at least expected to happen, did happen. The ring flew away from Merlin's fingers and took its position on Balthazar's index finger. Once again it glowed with a yellow light, as the boy looked down on the ring, now on his finger, once again with wide-eyes.

When Balthazar looked back up to the sorcerer still standing in front of him, said sorcerer was smiling at him, with a strange look on his face.

"Very interesting indeed," muttered Merlin to himself, a hand under his chin as though he was considering something. "Tell me, young lord Blake."

Ah, and so, the question...

"Have you ever considered yourself of becoming...a sorcerer?"

The boy looked up to him, rather speechless.

* * *

Having returned from another home visit, Maxim, now at fourteen, was already getting close to the heights of using his magic in his second year of becoming apprentice to Merlin. After he finish his apprenticeship, which would probably take about eight years, perhaps he'd be able to use magic in a more serious way, and with a more serious purpose. Not that training wasn't serious enough, but he was referring to finally dealing with big time Morganians. With the exception of Morgana...She's too powerful...Or better yet, he believes he was no match for her.

The teenage apprentice let drop his bag carelessly on a nearby chair before entering the library, where he thought he'd see Merlin.

"I'm back!" he said as he went inside. But it wasn't Merlin whom he saw in the library, rather, it was a blond haired boy, who seemed quite familiar to him in some way.

Both lads stared at each other for a long moment, before one of them was at least able to speak up.

"Maxim...Horvath?" said the blond boy, tentatively, as though not certain if he was right. "Is that you?"

The boy knew his name! Maxim then thought that perhaps he wasn't mistaken after all, as he tried to mouth out what he believed to be the boy's name. "B...Balthazar? Balthazar Blake?"

"It is you!" exclaimed the blond, walking over to the older lad. "How are you, my friend?"

"Balthazar Blake!" said Maxim more enthusiastically, stretching out his hands, gesturing to the blond. "It has been a year since I last saw you!"

"And all those times, I had faith," said Balthazar. "I knew we'd see each other again. Like what you said, friends meet again when they part."

"Well, this is good." A voice of an older man came from somewhere. When both lads turned to see who it was, there was Merlin, standing at the door of the library. "So you knew each other already. Then there is no need for further introductions."

"Merlin? Are you the one who took Balthazar to the castle?" asked Maxim.

"Yes," Merlin answered, walking towards the boys, and placed a hand on Balthazar's shoulder. "You see, Horvath, young lord Blake is here to train under me, and alongside you."

"Train?" repeated the dark-haired teenager.

Merlin smiled broadly. He was wondering whether if Maxim didn't catch on quickly on what he meant, or whether if the lad just couldn't believe it.

"Yes, train. Balthazar is going to be my second apprentice."

Glancing briefly towards Balthazar, then back up to his master, Maxim said, "You can have more than one?"

"Of course I can," answered the sorcerer. "Why? Is there a problem with having Balthazar around?"

"Oh no! No, not at all!" said the teenager, shaking his head. "In fact it's wonderful! It's - It's just..." Maxim looked down on Balthazar, there was a glint of a mixture of happiness and excitement in his dark eyes. "It's just magnificent to have a friend as a colleague."

Balthazar smiled up to the older apprentice. "It's an honor to be working with Merlin's first apprentice."

"By the way, Horvath," said Merlin all of a sudden. "Balthazar here is a linguist."

Looking a bit sheepish, Balthazar nodded, adding, "Yes, but still learning."

"That only meant that he'd understand you each time you'd speak in Hungarian." The words were quite directed to the dark-haired lad when Merlin said it. "So I expect that you two would get along just fine."

The dark-haired lad looked back to the blond in front of him, with the looks on his face that says either he was impressed, or pleased.

"_Ez jó_," Maxim said last.

As the boys looked at each other with wide smiles plastered on their faces, Merlin couldn't help but calling them, in his mind, _'My boys'_.

* * *

**A/N:** "Phew! Finally! Now I can write about the two of them (Horvath and Balthazar) going through a lot of things and becoming the best of friends. Although they'd eventually end up becoming the deadliest of enemies. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter."

The Hungarian phrase that Horvath said last _'Ez jó'_, simply means 'That's good'.


	10. My Best Friend

**- Chapter 9 -**

_"The Great Balthazar Blake! {...} My best friend..."_  
_~ Maxim Horvath_

Since Maxim was a year ahead in terms of apprenticeship to Balthazar, Merlin had to teach his newest apprentice in the most limited of time that he could. Besides, he needed to get the boys to work together, and it will only complicate things if one of them was to be too advanced than the other. Also, he couldn't compromise Maxim waiting for too long to learn a new set of spells. The sorcerer was quite aware that, even at an early age, his first apprentice wasn't quite a patient lad, so he had decided to keep the teenager busy with the basic studies, such as Languages, mathematics, and the like. In which case, that was what Maxim doing at the moment in the library.

The fourteen-year-old was busy trying to solve the complex mathematical equation that Merlin gave him. Although he was at least able to reach half of the required solution, Maxim needed more time to actually finish the whole of it. He then frowned heavily on the written numbers, tilting his head to one side_. _For a moment there, it was as if he wasn't so certain anymore on what he was working on.

All of a sudden, he heard the library door opened. Shifting around his seat to see who it was entering, he found that it was Balthazar. He wanted to greet his new colleague but, after seeing the look on the blond boy's face, Maxim thought that perhaps it was one of those bad times again.

He waited for the blond to take the seat beside him before asking in Hungarian, "_Általános gond van a tanterem újra?_" (You messed up the training room again?)

Looking up to the older apprentice, Balthazar only sighed and reply with, "As usual."

It has been a week since Balthazar had started his training with Merlin. Although the ten-year-old had managed to master a few spells, he was still having trouble with having control on his plasma balls. Well, if not control, perhaps it was more the aim.

"Perhaps it would help more if you know what you're actually aiming at," said Maxim, having a recollection of the last time he ever studied in the training room where Merlin was in the middle of teaching Balthazar under the _Circle_. The thing was, when Balthazar tried to conjure up another plasma ball, the charged particle of energy almost hit him. It was unintentional, and he was at least able to shield himself from the attack spell with his sword, with the ball bouncing back and forth from the blade then to almost every wall of the room before finally stopping to hit a portrait of a younger version of Merlin, and with the entire room left as such a mess.

"I'm trying," said Balthazar, sighing heavily while reaching for his own quill and dipping it into the ink pot. He then busied himself with the homework Merlin gave him last.

An awkward silence came between them before Maxim was able to speak to his colleague once more.

"Look, you'd eventually get it right after a few more tries. Besides, you and I both know that Merlin doesn't expect us to perfectly cast spells immediately after he taught it to us."

"A few more tries meant spending more time," replied Balthazar rather quickly, once again looking up to the teenager. "Time that you should have been spending in learning more new spells than waiting for me to reach your level before the master get us to work together."

"Who said that you needed to reach my level before we can work together?" asked Maxim, gesturing a hand to the blond boy then to himself. "What Merlin is trying to do at the moment is to help you prepare yourself before working, or even training, alongside me."

For a short moment, Balthazar stared up to the older apprentice with a blank expression on his face. Then, he wasn't able to hold back a smile, while making a silly face. It was because of the fact that he only got to hear such reassurance from his brothers, but from his colleague? It did came as a pleasant surprise, although he'd be lying if he say he wasn't expecting it. They were friends after all.

"_Köszönöm_," was all Balthazar murmured to his friend, as he went back to his homework.

Though Maxim looked as though he had no idea what his friend was thanking him for, blinking at the blond for a few times, he eventually ended up smiling subtly, and punched Balthazar very lightly on the shoulder, before he himself went back to once and for all finish the equation he was still working on.

A long moments of silence befallen between the two apprentices before Balthazar spoke again.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

The question was something Maxim hadn't expected at the time, but as he thought it over, he settled with the thought inside his head saying,_ 'Of course he'll ask you about it.'_

The older apprentice sighed heavily, glancing briefly towards his colleague before looking back down on his work.

_Tomorrow_, Balthazar and him was to go to the house of Blakes, where, as Balthazar had told him already, he would finally meet the blond's parents. Whom, of course are, Sir Frederick Blake and Lady Nicolette. It wasn't the first time that Maxim was to meet nobles but, to be actually invited to come was a different matter to consider.

Maxim swallowed before answering. "I don't know Balthazar. What if they come to the point that they don't like me as your friend at all?"

"Believe me," said the blond boy, trying to reassure, "there is nothing they could possibly see in you that would make them think that."

"But you don't know that," the older apprentice said. That was when Balthazar's expressions turned soft and rather sad.

"Please, Maxim," he started slowly, intently looking deep into his colleague's dark eyes. "This is very important to me." He was telling the truth. "You're the very first friend that I have that I could actually introduce to my parents. Like what I told you a year before when we first met, I never had real friends. And my parents? They have been trying to at least give me one. Now that I've actually_ found_ one," he gestured a hand to Maxim, "all by myself, they wanted to at least set eyes upon you. They _are_ my parents after all."

Maxim looked away from the blond boy once again. It wasn't like he didn't want to meet Balthazar's parents, he was just worried that they'd find him as a bad influence to their son, or something in the like. He knows and was quite aware of it, that he's not entirely the good-boy type. He was more the trouble-maker-and-mischief-written-all-over type. Besides, Balthazar is a noble, and he...well, although Balthazar said that wasn't the matter, but still...

When Maxim once again risked to look back to Balthazar, he saw the blond boy making those puppy-dog eyes with his blue and grayish eyes, and was also slightly pouting his lips.

_'Oh please. He didn't have to do that,'_ thought Maxim to himself, rolling his eyes. "Alright, stop that! Don't give me that look!"

Balthazar made a silly face to his colleague, smiling out of more to himself. He had been using that look to make his own way with his brothers. He wasn't quite expecting it but, it worked on Maxim same as well, with the very same reaction.

"You know well that I don't quite have a choice already at this point," the older apprentice continued. "Merlin already gave his consent and we'd have to leave tomorrow already. So one way or another, I'd have to come."

"Wonderful," said Balthazar, slapping a hand on Maxim's shoulder. "By the way, you have anything formal to wear?"

Maxim held Balthazar's gaze for a while, and yet the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "Uhh..."

* * *

From head to toe, repeatedly, and for the last fifteen minutes that had passed, Maxim stood in front of the whole-body mirror inside Balthazar's room, carefully considering himself.

He had his dark hair combed neatly, a sight he had never thought he'd ever gaze upon again after that time he turned twelve. Also, he was wearing a black tunic, black trousers, and black shoes, all clothing of which that are not his, but of Benjamin's old ones. And by Benjamin, yes, meaning Balthazar's eldest brother.

They were inside the Blake residence, it was night already, he was invited for dinner, and he had to wear something formal. Only problem was, he didn't have any such clothes as to count for 'something formal to wear'. Luckily for him, the ever so thoughtful colleague of his thought that perhaps big brother's old clothes would do fine. But it wasn't Balthazar whom picked out the clothes, it was Maxim himself. Black wasn't his first choice, and there was a wide array of different colored tunics inside Benjamin Blake's closet, but Maxim didn't feel like wearing blue, or green, or gray, nor did he felt wearing white. So he ended up choosing the black tunic, ornamented with different symbols in light-gray lines. In truth, he wasn't certain whether he does look good in it, and that's what he was so worried about. Could wearing black be too much, or not so suitable?

A knock on the door came that at least was able to get Maxim's attention off the mirror.

"It's me," came Balthazar's voice from the other side of the door. "Are you done?"

Turning to face the door, Maxim decided that perhaps he should just ask his colleague on how he looked. "Yes, come in."

The door opened, revealing Balthazar dressed in a blue long-sleeved shirt ornamented with gold designs. The ten-year-old was also wearing a belt around his waist adorned with a bronze buckle, and to complete his attire, he wore dark brown trousers and brown boots. His blond hair well-combed, same as Maxim's.

"Whoa," Balthazar said almost in a whisper the very moment he set eyes on his colleague.

"How do I look?" asked Maxim, extending his arms to his side to indicate to himself.

"You look good in black," answered Balthazar, having no sarcasm in his tone, really meaning what he said. "You have good taste."

"Oh." The older apprentice didn't know how to react. "Thank you, I suppose."

"I meant it!" said Balthazar, thinking that perhaps his friend didn't believe him.

"Yes, I know" reassured Maxim. "Just, a little nervous."

"Nervous?" Balthazar snorted out a short laugh. "Who? You?" He reached out a hand as he approached the older apprentice, only to end up patting his dear friend on the shoulder. "I'd say you were lying but, from that look in your eyes? Here's my only advice: Deep breath."

Taking in Balthazar's seemingly good advice, Maxim did took a deep breath. He tried to feel every inch of his chest rising as he took in as much air as he could through his lungs, then letting it out into a long, almost shaky, exhale. It was then the first time he did took note on the blond's attire.

"You look good yourself."

Balthazar briefly glanced down at his clothes, returning his gaze immediately to his colleague. "I never did like wearing such clothes. But I have to, you know. There's nothing I can do about it. Personally, I'd prefer just wearing simple clothes. But enough of that. Let's to dinner."

The two apprentices then went out of the room, making their way to a hall, down a spacious staircase covered with a scarlet-colored rug with designs of yellow flowers, (what kind of flowers, that all depends on the beholder), and passing through another hall where solo portraits of members of the family hung on the walls. Maxim had no idea if either the portraits starts all the way from the first generation of the Blake family, but he didn't mentioned a thing on it to his blond haired colleague. Until finally, they reached the nine-feet high doors to the dinning room.

Maxim took in another deep breath before Balthazar reached for the knobs, and opened the doors...

* * *

"So, after your father died, you weren't able to go back to school. Isn't that right, young master Horvath?"

Maxim looked up to Lady Nicolette, swallowing every bit of food in his mouth before answering.

"Yes, milady," he nodded.

It was perhaps the seventh time, (he wasn't certain anymore since he lost count on three), that he answered with that same line. When will he ever come up with another different line, perhaps never until the night would be over.

"And you were home schooled by your mother ever since?" chimed in Frederick.

At that time, Maxim was at least thankful for two things; 1) Neither of Balthazar's brothers were around, (Benjamin was sent to a mission somewhere in another town while Bartholomew won't be coming home until his home visit at weekends from his studies under Lord Lieven, one of the well-known professors in the kingdom); and 2) The lord and lady of the house of Blakes were truly not that bad.

"Um, yes, mi-lord." The dark haired apprentice cursed to himself in his mind.

_"Don't you have any better reply than that?"_ a voice from the back of his mind scolded at him.

_'Oh shut it...'_ he replied silently to the voice.

"And he_ is_ rather smart," added Balthazar sitting just across Maxim.

The sitting arrangement was rather planned already for four persons, considering that the table was enough for six people. Sir Frederick seated at the head of the table, of course, with his wife seated at his left, and Balthazar was at his usual chair, which was at his mother's side with one empty seat in between.

"You have been rather talking well about your friend for the last couple of minutes we were all seated here, Balthazar," said Frederick, having a drink from his goblet. "I doubt whether young master Horvath agrees with everything you say, though." The knight risked to wink at the dark haired teenager.

"Oh, but I doubt whether he'd even liked it if I say any bad things about him," replied Balthazar, smiling, with every intentions to jest.

"Well, there is not much bad things to tell, is there?" said Nicolette, giving Maxim a knowing smile.

"I only hope not, milady," replied Maxim, risking to take the moment in returning the smile.

_"Only because there is more than enough to tell,"_ came that voice again.

_'For once, even just for tonight, will you leave me alone?'_ and yet once again, Maxim tried to hush it.

_"You can't get rid of me, Maxim. I'm your conscience."_

Mentally rolling his eyes, Maxim was already getting tired of the one-sided argument. _'Thought I never had one...'_

_"Alright, perhaps not a conscience, just a voice in your head who has a penchant in annoying you." _The voice sniggered at him.

_'Thank you, but I had figured that out all by myself. Now, do you mind? Go away!'_

"Let me hear more about this swordsmanship of yours, Horvath."

Frederick's voice was enough for Maxim to forget, and completely ignore, the annoying voice inside his head.

"Why, certainly, mi-lord." He straightened up in attention on his seat. "What is it that you'd want to know?"

"Have you ever tried parrying with my son?" asked the knight.

Maxim thought about it for a moment. "By 'parrying', sir, do you mean, a friendly duel?" The knight only nodded. "Well, me and Balthazar had never thought about that." He risked to look at his colleague.

"I'm never able to teach this boy more properly," said the knight, gesturing a hand to his son before having his attention back to the teenager. "Now that he would be living with Lord Merlin as an apprentice, I doubt whether I'd have time to teach him at all. It's a shame. It has been a tradition in our family for a father to teach his son with the sword."

"Are you asking me to teach him myself instead, sir?"

A smile suddenly crossed upon Frederick's face. He was impressed. "You catch on quick, lad."

"I told you he's smart," said Balthazar to his father, though his gaze was on Maxim.

"Would you be willing to teach my boy?" asked Frederick, his brow quirking a little.

There was a quick hesitation, as Maxim felt a cold sweat ran down from his right temple, all the way to his jaw. There was something from the way the knight looked at him that somehow made that nervousness he was feeling resurface once again. He swallowed hard. "If that is your wish, sir."

"Take it easy, lad," Frederick smiled pleasantly. It was as if he could feel the teenager had become uneasy around him all of a sudden. "'Tis merely a request, not an order."

Chuckling nervously, Maxim wiped away the cold sweat off his jaw. "Perhaps it was your eyes, mi-lord."

"Frederick, I told you, stop making those looks because you're only making the lad nervous," said Nicolette, out of being so silent for a moment.

"Are you always this honest?" Once again, the knight took a drink from his goblet.

"No, mi-lord," answered Maxim. "It's just that, I'm a bad liar."

The knight nodded once more, placing back his goblet on the table. "So, you'd teach Balthazar, either way?"

"I suppose so. I see nothing wrong with the idea."

Clasping his hands once, Frederick sat up more straighter on his seat, a somewhat flash of delight shown on his blue eyes. "Good lad. Balthazar, you have a good friend with you."

"Father, please stop referring to Maxim as my friend."

Looking up to the ten-year-old from where he had went back to eating his food, Maxim was a little surprised from what he heard.

"Then what else should you call him?" asked Frederick to his son, a question Maxim himself had in mind.

Balthazar smiled broadly, then, slowly turning his head to his colleague, he said, "He's my _best friend._"

Feeling his eyes suddenly widened by those words, Maxim quickly looked down on his plate, smiling to himself.

A best friend...Not bad...Not bad at all...


	11. Swords and Trap Spells

**- Chapter 10 -**

_"It's been a while since I've seen the Hungarian mirror trap."_  
_~ Maxim Horvath_

_"The Persian quick rug...And _he _thinks _I'm _old-fashioned."_  
_~ Balthazar Blake_

The breeze was very cool outside the courtyard of the castle, and Maxim thought that perhaps it was the perfect spot to teach Balthazar with the sword. Also considering how fair a day was that time.

The older apprentice then looked back to the younger one, whom held in his hand two wooden swords for practice.

"Does the courtyard seem alright to you?" Maxim asked over his shoulders, his back facing the blond.

Balthazar nodded, not really caring where his colleague may take him. "It's fine."

"Good." Turning to face the blond, Maxim then asked, "When did you last parried with your father?"

"Oh, it wasn't father whom parries with me," answered Balthazar. "Father chose to let Benjamin be my sparring partner."

"I see," said the dark haired apprentice quietly. "Where did you last left out with your lessons?"

The blond shook his head. "I don't remember."

Maxim looked as though surprised. "It has been _that_ long?" Balthazar nodded.

Although he was aware that Balthazar was first taught with the sword by Sir Frederick at a younger age compared to him when he was taught, Maxim wasn't aware on how long _exactly_ since last Balthazar ever took up a sword.

"Then I suppose we have a lot of work to be done," he only said. "Is it alright for you if we start from the beginning?"

Smiling with that silly look on his face, Balthazar teased, "Whatever makes you more comfortable..._master_ Horvath."

Quirking a brow, and subtly smiling himself, Maxim thought on how good it feels to be some kind of teacher to someone. Perhaps someday, who knows? He'd find an apprentice of his own and, indeed, become a master himself.

"Not funny," said Maxim, but he wasn't able to hide his smile. "Do not ever call me that."

"Ah, but you like hearing it," said Balthazar, holding up a finger. The smile on his friend's face, no matter how subtle, didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Still not funny," replied Maxim, having his arms placed across his chest. His chin slightly lifted so as to look down on the blond, which was not hard since he was taller because of their age gap. "Now, are you ready to learn from me or are you going to jest at me all day?"

"I'm ready for both," answered Balthazar, raising a brow, smiling out of more to himself. In which, Maxim only rolled his eyes on that.

"I don't even know why I asked," murmured the teenager to himself. "Now," he then held out a hand to the blond, "hand me one of those swords." The blond did as told. "This is how I was taught, therefore it is the only way I know how to teach you."

Balthazar nodded, and all of a sudden, his features became slightly serious from hearing Maxim's tone of voice. He then watched carefully when the older apprentice lifted the wooden sword.

"Once you took possession of your sword," Maxim started to say, running down a hand on the wooden sword's supposedly blade, "think of it as already a part of your body." He sliced on the air, a very quick movement, and held the sword higher, his sword arm outstretched. "It then becomes an extension of your arm."

Staring wide-eyed at his colleague, Balthazar almost couldn't believe how serious Maxim was talking. The expressions, the stance, Balthazar thought to himself that if ever Maxim ever _does_ become a master to an apprentice of his own, Maxim could be one strict and frightful master.

The older apprentice then slashed an invisible 'X' in the air, before holding up his wooden sword towards the blond. "Using the sword requires movement from your entire body, not just your arm," he said. He then approached the blond boy, hitting the left leg of said blond very lightly with the sword. "First: You must have a good footwork."

Maxim then made off to parry with Balthazar, skipping forward to drive the blond backwards, trying to make his point about footwork. After two successful blocks, Balthazar watched as Maxim moved in with great speed. It took about five seconds before Balthazar realized that his colleague got a sword under and through his left arm.

"If that were a real attack," said Maxim suddenly, "I could have killed you."

Balthazar swallowed hard. Yes, he knew that to be true, that he need not hear it. He watched Maxim again, standing up straighter to look at him.

"Only other thing that is required," the dark haired apprentice spoke again, "is the use of wits."

At that, Balthazar once again found his smile, saying, "Oh, I have a lot of wits."

Once again, Maxim quirked a brow. He then touched Balthazar's chest with both his middle and index finger. After the blond looked down on it, Maxim raised up his hand for his fingers to slightly flick on Balthazar's nose.

"I meant using your brain," said Maxim, knocking lightly on Balthazar's head. "Not using tricks."

"That only meant that I'm resourceful," said Balthazar in return, defending himself. "It is still counted for using wits."

"No, it is counted for using tricks," was Maxim's quick response. "It is not the same, if that's what you're trying to say."

"It is to!" retorted the blond.

"It is not," said Maxim firmly.

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"It is n-" Maxim stopped himself from even finishing what he was about to say. He closed his eyes, sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I shouldn't be wasting time arguing with you on this." He then looked back up to the blond. "When instead I should be using that time to teach you. Can we start now?"

After a few moment's hesitation, Balthazar made a look of resignation and held up his wooden sword, positioning himself in a fighting stance. Maxim on the other hand raised Balthazar's guard a little with his own wooden sword.

"Your guard's too low," said the teenager.

After a split seconds, the two were at it.

Here and there, the two parried on, until they got to a short pause where Balthazar was holding up both arms in shielding himself from another attack from Maxim. The older apprentice then adjusted the blond's arms.

"Your arms are in the wrong positions," was what Maxim only said, much to Balthazar's annoyance.

Once again the two parried some more, with the occasional 'ouch' from Balthazar as Maxim was doing a good job on repeatedly hitting the blond on the hand with the wooden sword. It eventually came to an end after a few more moments when Maxim finally slapped Balthazar's hand making the blond lose hold of his sword, and only because Maxim thought best that he shouldn't be too hard on Balthazar on their first duel practice. After all, they have just started.

While Balthazar was still in the middle of coping up with the pain he was feeling on his hand, Maxim placed his wooden sword over his shoulders, and said, "That, my friend, is the worst swordplay I had ever have in my life."

Looking up, Balthazar was obviously not so please with himself at all. "I told you, it's been too long since I last handled a sword."

Sighing heavily with a weary expression on his face, Maxim then said, "Well, if that's the case, then I believe you are to have a hard time with me."

* * *

Every Friday and Saturday, at least an hour before sunset, voices of two boys in swordplay, and the constant exclaim of 'ouch', were usually heard in the courtyard of the castle for about two months since. Not that there was anything that Merlin found wrong with it, in fact he simply found it rather amusing for his two apprentices. He could almost consider it as form of bonding, which he found rather good to prepare the boys to finally work together when the time is right.

"Stop it!" came a shout from Balthazar, obviously wanting to halt whatever his fellow apprentice was doing.

"Stop what?" Maxim simply replied. "We still have thirty minutes."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," replied Balthazar, slightly wincing at the pain he was feeling on his right leg and sword hand.

"It isn't my fault if you're not successful in blocking every attack I make," said Maxim, indicating to the wooden sword Balthazar had in possession with his own wooden sword.

After Balthazar flashed a smirked, the two were once again in swordplay.

Not far from where it was all going, Merlin watched silently with a smile on his face. The boys were working out well and quite better than he expected to be. He only hoped that the boys would stop making a lot of mischief together and at least try to stay out of trouble. He'd wanted to believe that it was Maxim's influence on Balthazar, but, he doubted it himself. Maxim could be more of a trouble-maker and more mischievous as he could get compared to Balthazar. On that, Merlin believed so to be very true indeed.

A sudden thought came to mind. Perhaps he shouldn't wait more. Perhaps the time had come. And perhaps what he was looking at right now, was already enough. Wasn't two months a good enough time? Yes it is. Besides, the boys seem to be ready to become training partners.

Merlin pushed himself away from where he was leaning his back on a wall. He made cautious steps towards his two apprentices, still in the middle of their swordplay, which ended as soon as he got about ten feet away.

"Let's face the truth, Horvath," Balthazar said after collapsing on a sitting position on the ground. He was panting heavily as he spoke. "I'm never going to win against you."

Maxim smiled to his friend. "Perhaps, but I have to admit, you're improving."

"But let us see how both of you would improve."

After hearing their master's voice, Maxim turned around immediately while Balthazar stood up in attention.

Merlin smiled down on both his apprentices as he approached closer. "Boys," he started to say, "I suppose it is time."

The boys shared a look with each other.

"Time for what exactly?" asked Maxim.

"About time for the two of you to work together," was Merlin's simple answer.

Once again, the boys shared a look with one another, before looking back up to their master.

"If both of you agree with me," Merlin spoke again, "then we shall start immediately tomorrow. We'll have a lot of work to be done."

For one last time that the boys looked at each other, there were broad smiles written on their faces.

* * *

Balthazar finally dropped both his hands, completely wasted of what he was doing. It had been hours since he and Maxim were training under their respective _Circles_, trying to use mind spells. He never would have thought that such spells could actually be quite draining. But out of being very tired, he was also very bored. He then slowly turned around to face his fellow apprentice to see if they were sharing the same thing.

"Horvath, I'm bored. What about you?" Balthazar started to ask, as he caught sight of his friend sitting very still on the stone floor. He then thought that perhaps something was wrong. "Horvath? Are you alright?"

The blond ten-year-old then thought of approaching, cautiously, his dark haired friend. When he got too close, he noticed that the older apprentice's shoulders were rising, up and down, continuously in a rhythm. It all made sense when he heard soft sighs. Apparently, Maxim was asleep, much to Balthazar's annoyance. Taking in one step back, Balthazar then pushed Maxim forward. When Maxim opened his eyes, it was too late. His nose met the stone wall, as he fell over to his face.

As the teenager scrambled to his feet, he drew out his blue-jeweled sword threateningly, shouting, "Show yourself, coward!" But there was no coward there in the room, only a blond boy, arms across the chest, feet tapping on the floor, and was glaring at him. He understood immediately what the look was for. "I wasn't asleep. Just having a rest, I swear." He only had a shook of the head from the blond as an answer.

"'As I was saying," Balthazar spoke once again, "I'm bored. What about you?"

Sheathing back his sword, Maxim gave out a big yawn and walked over towards his opened _Encantus_ on a nearby table, then flipped a few pages. "Suppose we could do some other spells?" he said to the blond. "I think Merlin wouldn't mind if we learn a thing or two without him being around."

"That is if we get the spell right after this. But anyway, what sort of spells do you have in mind?" asked Balthazar, flipping a few pages himself on his own _Encantus_.

"Anything that would be interesting," answered Maxim, still having his gaze on the printed pages of his _Encantus_. "Or at least something we could have some fun with."

"Are we even allowed to do that?" asked Balthazar with a raised brow. Somehow, even if it was just two months, he already knows how his fellow apprentice's mind goes about.

The only reply Balthazar had was a look from Maxim as though saying, _'Who cares? No one's here with us, is there?'_

Shrugging with resignation, Balthazar only said, "Well, what do you have?"

Once again having his gaze back to the _Encantus_, Maxim flipped one last page, then landed a finger on one particular spell.

"Here, this one," the teenager said. "Why don't we try this one? We would at least have enough time to work on it before Merlin comes back."

Having a look on the spell that Maxim indicated, Balthazar considered it for a long moment.

"But that's a trap spell," said the blond. "We haven't come across that kind of spells yet."

"Exactly," said Maxim simply. There was an air of flippancy in his tone of voice.

Though a little uncertain if they should, Balthazar agreed either way.

Hours later, Merlin came back to the castle from his visit to King Arthur. And as he stepped into the training room, he was still expecting the boys there, but rather, he found the room completely empty. He didn't know where the two went off to but he would like to have a few words with them, after seeing on what page their respective _Encantus _was opened.

Merlin then made off to get himself a chair and thought perhaps to wait for the boys to get back. But as he stepped into the rug right in the middle of the room, he felt his feet sunk into the rug like it was quick sand. He knew that spell! And he knew that the only way out of that was the same way on how one must get out of a quick sand. Oh heavens above forgive him, but when he get his hands on his apprentices...

And speaking of his apprentices...

Maxim and Balthazar went out of the kitchen, satisfied with the little snack they had eaten, which they had made for themselves...without help from magic. And so, as they made off to try and get back to the training room, Balthazar made to a halt along the way, making Maxim stop on his tracks as well. There was something about, considering the look on the blond's face.

"Why is it that I can't help having this feeling that we forgot something?" asked Balthazar to his fellow apprentice.

Furrowing his brows to think about it himself, Maxim said, "Yes, now that you've mentioned it, I suddenly had that feeling too."

Leaning over to the older apprentice, Balthazar added, "And it somehow concerns a rug."

"Wait." Maxim suddenly come to the point as though he just realized something. "Did we ever got to undo the spell on the rug before we left the room to have a bite?"

In return, Balthazar shook his head. "No, I don't believe we had."

"Eh," Maxim shrugged nonchalantly, "there's no idiot around the castle that could possibly step on it."

Finally turning a left and reaching to another hall, the two apprentices got about two feet away from the door of the training room, when they heard the voice of their master from the inside.

"Boys, I know you're there," Merlin was saying. His tone of voice was very calm. "If you don't mind, do hurry it up and give a helping hand."

Both apprentices looked at each other, mirroring each other's expressions on their faces.

"Because I can't seem to get myself out of this Persian rug trap," came Merlin's voice again.

"Oh no," whispered Maxim, and from the looks on Balthazar's face, it would seem as though the blond was thinking the same thing...

They were in trouble.

"Now do come inside and help me. We have a lot to talk about."

Immediately after, as soon as the boys entered the room, they tried to help their master get out of the rug trap, both holding onto an arm. They tried to pull their master free off the trap, and as they did, Maxim suddenly slipped off losing his hold on his master's arm. The teenager was forced to take steps backwards until he found himself falling over into a mirror behind him. As Maxim went through the other side of the mirror, Merlin realized that his apprentices were not only trying the the rug trap, but also...

"Please do not tell me you two tried out the Hungarian mirror trap as well," said Merlin, directing his words to both his apprentices.

"That would be me," replied Balthazar, looking a little sheepish, still holding onto his master.

Merlin tried to look over to the mirror. "Are you alright, Horvath?"

The older apprentice appeared from the mirror, standing up to his feet. "Yes, I'm alright. Um, may I just ask...how do I get out from here?"

"Are you trying to tell me that the two of you didn't even try knowing that important fact first?" asked Merlin with an angry tone.

Both apprentice's answer were silence. Merlin only sighed heavily on that.

"You can only get out of there by running through your own reflection," answered the sorcerer still stuck in the rug trap.

As Maxim did so, unfortunately, he leaped too far and found himself trapped in the rug same as his master.

"Balthazar help!" cried the teenager.

The blond immediately ran to his friend's aid and caught said friend by the shirt, leaving his master who also was in need of help from getting off the rug. Luckily for Merlin, it only took a few seconds for Balthazar to be able to pull off Maxim from the predicament before the teenager was able to sink down up to his knees.

"Very good, boys," said Merlin, still struggling to keep his head out, since he was already sinking up to his chest, both his arms still outstretched. "Now that Maxim is free, I suppose it is my turn, if you please."

It took a few minutes before the boys were able to pull their master out of the rug trap, and immediately after Merlin had gotten himself up to his feet, he undo the spell on the rug and magically rolled said rug and put aside somewhere in a corner. He then made to undo the spell on the mirror just the same, and returned his gaze to his two apprentices, whom were staring up to him expectantly.

"Now," said Merlin, "I believe we were to talk about what punishment would be suitable for this?"

The boys only shared a look with each other.

They messed up.


	12. The First Rejection

**- Chapter 11 -**

_"To act, you must know pain. You must know what it means to be in love, what it means to be rejected." _  
_~ Preity Zinta_

As the lance of the opponent hit Benjamin's helmet, both Bartholomew's and Balthazar's breath caught up in their lungs.

Bartholomew shifted uneasily on his seat, running a hand to his mouth and letting it stay there a while before taking it off. "What is wrong with him?" he said almost to himself, concern for his older brother was clearly shown on his face.

"Are you certain he was in good condition?" asked Balthazar, mirroring the same concern.

"Oh please," replied Bartholomew. "You talk like you don't know that brother of ours."

"Two lances to none," chimed in Maxim. "Only way for your brother to win is to knock down Lord Vaughan there off his horse."

Both apprentices had been given consent by Merlin to go and see the tournament King Arthur was holding in honor of his coronation anniversary. Balthazar was looking forward to finally see his brother, Sir Benjamin, to joust in a real competition that he used to imagine it was his brother mounted on a horse with a lance when he was still very young, each time their parents would take them to watch. Maxim on the other hand, well, when was the last time he ever set foot on the tournament grounds? It was eight years ago, to be exact. His father would take him, along with his mother. He remembered his father would take him up to sit on the shoulders for him to have a better look. Those were moments he so dearly treasure...It hurts too much he almost wanted to comply to the urge of burning down the entire tournament grounds.

After the opposing riders went back to their respective places for the last go, everyone was silent. It was the round to determine whether who'd be tournament champion. Would it be the more experienced Elliot Lord Vaughan, or the young and talented knight, Sir Benjamin?

The flag was raised, the riders kicked on their horses, and off they were, lances pointing forward. As the opposing riders drew near, no one in the crowd dared to take their gazes off them with their lances. Until finally, when the opposing riders met, Benjamin's lance made a good hit on Lord Vaughan's armor, that the impact was so strong, it was able to unmount said lord. It was done, with the eldest son of Sir Frederick Blake having won, and was then, tournament champion. Applauds and cheering were heard across the grounds.

After the proclamation of champions, Bartholomew and Balthazar went down to congratulate their brother personally, with Maxim just close behind. They found the knight already having his armor removed, and was being tended to by his varlets.

"Ah, there they are!" greeted Benjamin to his brothers. "I was beginning to wonder whether the two of you didn't come at all."

Bartholomew went in first to give his brother a hug before Balthazar, after which, the eldest's attention went to Maxim.

"Well, this must be Maxim Horvath, if I'm not mistaken."

The dark haired teenager gave out a friendly smile. "No, sir. You are not mistaken at all."

All of a sudden, it was as like a long-awaited reunion between the brothers. Just watching the three Blakes, you would think as though they haven't seen each other for years. Well, perhaps in Balthazar's case, it _has_ been indeed a few months, and already, Maxim was already feeling a little out of place. Fortunately, not for long.

His attention, which was having been focused on nothing in particular, had suddenly been taken away by some girl who happened to passed by, and she was all alone. She was a brunette, beautiful blue eyes, lovely face, and by the looks of it, perhaps the same age as he. Also judging by her clothes, she couldn't possibly be some peasant girl. No, it would seem as though she could be a noble. And for no reason at all, Maxim felt a sudden urge of following the girl.

He took off, not minding to let his fellow apprentice to know that he'd be away for a while.

The girl made a left turn behind a tent, Maxim followed still, keeping just enough distance. Not too far, not too close. Until the girl disappeared in making another turn behind another tent. Not wanting to lose the girl that quick, Maxim hurried on in his tracks, half running. When he finally got close to the tent, he heard two voices. One was from a girl, perhaps the brunette herself, and the other was from a teenage boy.

"What do you want?" came the girl's voice.

"I said I wanted to ask permission to court you," answered the boy's voice.

"For a hundred times, I told you already, I don't want to be courted by you," said the girl.

"But why?" The boy was persistent. "It isn't like there is already a certain boy you like."

Out from being hidden, Maxim risked to take a peek to set eyes on the scene. It was the brunette he was following indeed, with a red haired, freckled-face boy. Wait a minute. Red hair...Freckled-face...He knew the boy! It was one of those lads he took on the first time he met Balthazar.

"Whether there is or not, it doesn't matter," said the brunette, irritation clearly shown on her face, and heard in her voice. "I just don't like you, Wiliford. Now if you please, I must be off."

The brunette made off to leave, only to be having stopped by a hand on her arm from the red-hair lad, whom she addressed as Wiliford.

"You don't like most boys," said the lad.

The brunette tired to struggle free from the hold. "Let go, you're hurting me."

"You heard her," said Maxim, stepping out from where he was watching silently from behind a corner. "Let go."

Wiliford's eyes widened slightly, pointing a finger to the dark haired lad who came in the picture. "Wait, don't I know you?"

"Yes, of course you do." To make his point more clearly, Maxim drew out his sword, the hilt glowing in blue light.

"I-It's you!" said the red haired lad. "I remember you! You're that little sorcerer! With the lions!"

"_Sorcerer?_" whispered the brunette, out of more to herself.

"If you still remember me, then perhaps you know what's coming for you if you don't let go of the girl."

The look on Maxim's eyes was already enough for Wiliford to let go of the brunette and went running off without a second's thought.

As Maxim approached, the girl was still having her back on him, watching the retreating red-haired lad.

"Are you alright, milady?"

Startled a little from hearing a voice so close behind her, the brunette almost jumped from where she stood and turned sharply towards Maxim.

"Oh! Um, yes, yes. I'm alright. His grip wasn't that tight really," she managed to say, gathering up her composure.

Standing just two feet away from the girl, Maxim was able to adore her face more. He found that her eyes were more a sapphire-like blue, and that her face was much lovelier up close. And her lips. He thought that it was the most loveliest lips he ever set eyes upon.

"I must be off now," said the girl. "Thank you."

"Wait, please," said Maxim quickly, just before the girl had any time to turn around. "Can I at least know your name?"

For the first time, the brunette smiled. "Yvonne. My name is Yvonne Mortimer."

"Maxim." The dark haired lad held out a hand. "Maxim Horvath."

The brunette took the hand in a kind handshake. "A pleasure to meet you, Maxim Horvath."

"Pleasure's all mine."

It took a few moments more before Maxim thought of retracting his hand.

"I really must go now," said the brunette once more.

"But will I ever see you again?" asked Maxim, taking a step forward as though having intentions to grab the girl just to let her stay a while longer.

The girl flashed another kind smile. "Chances are very thin on that, but we'll see."

Finally, the girl was able to leave without further interference, leaving Maxim still wondering if ever she'd pass his way again. And in the middle of it all, he suddenly felt a gentle hand on his arm. When he turned to see who it was, he found Balthazar looking up to him.

"What are you doing here?" asked the blond. "You just left without a word, I've been looking for you."

"Apologies," said the older apprentice. "Something just...came about."

"That you even had no time to let me know?" asked Balthazar with a skeptical raised brow.

Shaking his head and placing an arm around Balthazar's shoulders, Maxim made to lead his fellow apprentice away. "It won't happen again, I promise. Now, where are we suppose to be off to?"

On that, the younger apprentice simply gave out a silly smile. "We have to get you a tunic."

"Tunic?" Maxim was puzzled, furrowing his brows. "What for?"

The two made a right turn on a particular tent before Balthazar answered his fellow apprentice.

"We are invited to go to the banquet tonight."

* * *

A banquet that night was then held at the royal palace, and the the ballroom was full of nobles, and knights, and most members of the court, including also a few sorcerers nearby. Of course, Merlin would be present there, as with Arthur insisting that his mentor, and good friend, should at least come. Besides, it was also part of the celebration of the coronation anniversary.

"Merlin! My dear friend! I knew you'd come," greeted Arthur to the sorcerer, approaching with open arms.

"Yes, yes, well, it is of the King's orders after all," replied Merlin, welcoming the young king in a warm embrace.

"Nonsense!" said Arthur, pulling back from the embrace, and looked upon the sorcerer once again. "You wanted to come anyway." It was only then that the young King noticed the two boys Merlin was with. "And these must be..."

"Yes, my apprentices," nodded Merlin, turning and gesturing a hand to the boys. "This here is Maxim Horvath, my very first, while the young lad over here is Balthazar Blake, son to Sir Frederick Blake. Boys, show respect to your king."

Both apprentices bowed down slightly to Arthur, both saying in unison, 'your Majesty'.

"I've heard that the two of you are quite a pair," said the young king. "Well, from your master, that is." Arthur jerked a head towards Merlin.

"And indeed they are, I tell you." Merlin raised a finger, as he cast a knowing look towards his apprentices. "Mostly on doing mischief together." Meanwhile, the two apprentices only tried to avoid their master's gaze, both having a hard time not to smirk.

Leaning over to Merlin, as though he was about to tell a secret, Arthur whispered, "Have you seen her yet?" When the sorcerer only looked up to him, he jerked his head towards a particular direction, and said, "She's over there."

Turning towards the direction the young king indicated, Merlin caught sight of a very familiar woman in a black long dress. Who else would it be but Morgana herself.

"So I see," murmured Merlin in a low tone, enough for only him and Arthur to hear.

"It couldn't be help. She'd have to be here either way," was all that Arthur said.

"It's not that I have any problem with it," said Merlin, facing the young king once more, clasping both hands casually behind his back, "but let us just hope and pray that me and her would be able to maintain the peace between us while here."

Arthur only placed an arm around the Merlin's shoulders. "I'll be praying hard then," he said, leading the sorcerer away along with the two apprentices to eat at the banquet.

Most certainly after dinner, the dancing followed, one that which Merlin feared especially with Morgana around. What made it worst was that someone, (he doesn't know exactly who it was), has gotten the idea of letting him dance with a certain lady. Although he really did not want to, for some reason, he was forced to dance. The dance started out rather awkward at first, and was on its way to form some sort of disaster on the dance floor. It would seem as though it was to be a long night for him.

Meanwhile, as their master was busy dancing, (if that's what you want to call it), Balthazar and Maxim was left at one corner of the huge room. Though, between the two, it was Maxim who was quite having a good time in being bored, since Balthazar was having trouble his own with not simply able to shake off the girls flocking around him, asking him how his apprenticeship with Merlin was, how did it all started, and what sort of spells can he do. Also a few more questions that Balthazar would count as rather too personal. Fortunately for the older apprentice, he need not get bored for too long, since the very same brunette from the tournament grounds earlier that day, had come to the banquet herself.

He couldn't be mistaken, Maxim recognized the smile, the eyes, though he had only just met her, and had set eyes on her for not more than a few seconds.

_'Yvonne,'_ he thought.

She was on the move to leave or go somewhere when Maxim felt himself in motion same as well to catch up with the brunette. He eventually got to her when they both got out of the many people gathering. For a moment he doubted whether she could still remember him but he was relieved when she turned to face him and flashed a smile when he called her by name.

"It's you again," she greeted.

"This would seem rather too openly for me to say my thoughts to you but, a small portion of me was hoping I'd see you here," said Maxim, a broad smile on his face, his dark eyes having some kind of spark.

"Truly?" nodded Yvonne, a skeptical look on her face, placing her arms across her chest. "Or perhaps you were following me."

"Well, would you mind if I were?" asked the dark haired lad rather quickly.

Yvonne's smile vanished slowly, as she tried to look for something that would tell her it was just a jest in those brown eyes looking intently at her. She saw nothing else, only that the youth was serious in what he asked of her, it wasn't an entirely bad thing for her though. She had never met a boy so serious with his words when talking with her before, especially when it shows so clearly on his eyes. "You always talk this openly to people?" she then asked.

The lad shook his head, still not taking his gaze off her. "No," was his short answer.

The brunette only nodded.

A long moments of silence then suddenly fell between the two before Maxim was able to ask Yvonne if she would like to go somewhere else. The brunette agreed as they completely left the room, laughing and sharing stories along the way until they found themselves out in the garden under the bright moonlight.

"You did?" Yvonne asked. Her sudden interest with Maxim's stories about his one year as Merlin's only apprentice had eaten the best of her. Especially when the lad told her about the first time he ever set eyes on a real-life dragon, and ended up fighting it, and actually successful in killing it.

"Yes I did," said Maxim, no sign of boasting was in his features, since he was only telling the truth. "I was very afraid at first, but who wouldn't be when facing a dragon?"

"Oh, I would be terrified," Yvonne admitted vaguely, as she walked over to a stone bench and sat on it, looking up to the night sky as though adoring what she was seeing, until she said, "It's beautiful tonight isn't it? The moon..."

Glancing briefly up the moon, Maxim nodded in agreement, but when he set his eyes once more on Yvonne...

"Yes...it is.."

His answer was rather directed on the girl than on the moon itself.

"_Ön szép_," he then added.

"What?" She looked back to him.

"_What?_" the lad asked back.

Yvonne breathed out a short and soft laugh before replying. "I was asking you on what were you saying. It didn't sound like it was English."

The lad took in the few steps towards her, only looking a little sheepish. "You're right, it wasn't."

"Then what language was it?" She was looking up intently to him this time.

"Hungarian." He was at least at three feet away from the stone bench.

Though a little surprised in finding out the lad with her speaks a foreign language, Yvonne didn't show it. Instead she asked calmly, "What did it mean then?"

"It means..." Maxim had joined Yvonne on the bench and took a few moments necessary before finishing, "...you're beautiful."

He watched as her eyes widened slightly, and suddenly, he complied to the urge of kissing her on the lips. It was a light touch only and a rather quick kiss, although Maxim had already had his first kiss, he still didn't know how it goes. Yet still, that did not keep him from expressing his feelings for this girl with him that time. Although, having caught sight of the look on her face, he immediately apologized for his action, he even did not just look a little pathetic, but felt like so as well.

"My apologies. I have offended you," he said to her, trying to avoid her gaze. He could have sworn that he felt himself blush. "It's just that, I never felt this way before. I really like you." He listened to himself taking in a deep breath before saying, "In fact, I would like to ask if I could court you."

Yvonne took her time to reply, as she sighed softly. "Oh, Maxim, this is rather too fast, I..." She watched as the lad once again got the courage to look back to her. "It's..you...Listen to me." It took a lot from her to hold his hand in hers. "You are rather sweet, and I've never met any boy like you before, who can make me feel so comfortable with him. But you see..." But it would take a lot more to tell the truth to him. "Maxim, I like you but, I'm afraid I can only...well..." She bit her lower lip for a moment. "I can only offer you friendship."

Maxim felt a twinge of pain inside his chest, one that which he had never felt before.

"I'm sorry," she finally apologized, slowly and softly. "I truly am, but that's just all I have for you."

There was hurt in his eyes, Yvonne saw it, and she only watched still as Maxim took in breaths as though he was having trouble breathing at all. Suddenly, he stood up from the bench, bowed to her and said, "I'm sorry if I wasted your time, milady." Then he walked off into the night, not even looking back to her.

Yvonne was left with thoughts of guilt, and feeling of pity. What more could she have possibly done? She only said the truth. And on most times, the truth hurts.

* * *

Perhaps he expected his fellow apprentice to be there in that place somehow, but what really surprised Balthazar was the havoc Maxim made.

The trees were either burned or chopped down. There were a few burned bodies of birds and squirrels around, but the real terrifying sight was looking into those dark eyes.

Approaching with great caution, Balthazar asked the obvious to his friend, "Has something gone terribly wrong?"

The older apprentice's response to that was an angry shout, lifting his sword with both hands, the hilt glowing in a blue light, and a swung of the blade of the sword on the trunk of a nearby tree, causing a great amount of energy flow into the tree, and letting the tree lose its entire leaves, from the twig to branch, its wood had turned into a deep black color.

"I'll be taking that as a 'yes'," said Balthazar, as he reached Maxim within a two feet distance. He considered his brother-by-bond very carefully, and took note of the tears in those once so horrible dark eyes. "Will you at least tell me about it?"

Maxim shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Then why are you crying?" insisted Balthazar, stepping in much closer.

"I am not doing so!" denied Maxim, wiping the tears on his eyes with a closed fist. When he turned to Balthazar, he took note of the skeptical look the blond gave him. "Fine! I've made a fool out of myself because of a girl! You happy now, _Lord Blake_?"

In shock of how his best friend addressed him, Balthazar bowed his head, stormed over behind Maxim, and tried pushing the older apprentice forward as though indicating to walk away.

"What are you doing?" asked Maxim, his expressions turned into puzzlement.

"Let's to the castle and let us forget that this ever occurred!" came the blond's shouting reply.

It was Maxim's turn to be in a bit of shock. Balthazar didn't just shout angrily at him, the blond was already crying behind him.

"Forget about the damnable girl and everything else and so will I!" shouted the ten-year-old blond once more. "I never want to see you this way again!"

As Maxim turned around sharply, Balthazar didn't even had time to realize what was happening. But the next thing he knew, his older brother-by-bond was crushing him in a tight embrace, and he heard those words were said with a shattered voice, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I am _so_ sorry."

That was the very first time Balthazar Blake heard Maxim Horvath sobbed.


	13. Testvér

**- Chapter 12 -**

_"Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero."_  
_~ Marc Brown_

"Stop doing that!" Balthazar shouted where he had collapsed, sitting on the stone floor.

"What? You mean winning against you for, say, a thousand times?"

It has been a year and still he can't win against Maxim in terms of the sword. And to make it even worst, that mere fact gives the older apprentice more reasons to be so boastful about it. But it's not that he had nothing to boast, he had _everything_ to boast about! Although, there was one way where he can win...

Out all of a sudden, Balthazar threw a great amount of energy towards Maxim, making the older apprentice flew over up to the wall and got stuck there as though something was holding him up there, the wooden sword he was holding clattered on the floor. Maxim only raised a brow when the tip of another wooden sword came at his chest, and cast a half-hearted glare towards the blond who was then staring up to him with a silly smile on the face.

"Well that's not so sporting of you," said Maxim to his fellow apprentice.

"What are you talking about?" replied Balthazar, furrowing his brows.

"Let me explain it to you, then," started Maxim. "You didn't pin me down because of your sword, you used your magic. Second of all, we weren't even engaged in a duel because I was waiting for you to get up. So technically, to sum that all up, you cheated."

Balthazar only scoffed. "You just won't admit that I beat you in this round."

Although rolling his eyes, Maxim wasn't able to hold back a smile. When he looked back down to Balthazar, he said, "Alright, fine, I concede, you have this round. Now can you at least get me down from here so that I may be able to get back at you?"

Smirking, the blond turned around and walked off, snapping his fingers together as Maxim fell heavily on the floor.

"I said get me down," Maxim was saying, hauling himself to his feet, dusting a few dirt off his sleeves. "I didn't say _drop_ me down."

"In what other way would you have me get you down, then?" asked Balthazar, meaning to tease, as he turned to once again face the older apprentice. He was smiling, out of more to himself, but that smile slowly vanished when Maxim gave out a subtle smirk.

Before Balthazar knew it, Maxim swung his blue-jeweled sword up and the two found themselves parrying with each other.

It took only a few blocks and slash before Maxim was able to disarm Balthazar, as the blond found himself once again on the floor, looking up to the older apprentice, whom then had the tip of the sword under his chin.

"No," Maxim shook his head. "Either way, I'd still win against you."

Making out a face as though saying_ 'Yes, I know'_, Balthazar took the hand held out to him and hauled himself to his feet. Having Maxim around as his best friend was like having another older brother. One who is not really a brother by blood, but by bond, which only made them much closer to one another. Also, Maxim could be quite different in many ways in being a brother compared to both Benjamin and Bartholomew.

"What say's you about having a bite from the kitchen?" asked Balthazar, jerking his thumb towards the open door of the training room.

Risking a brief glance towards the door, and looking back to the blond, Maxim replied, "What would you like to have?"

"Cheese. Bread. Anything at all," answered the blond boy, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sounds quite satisfying to me, but what of drinks?"

The boys walked out of the room with the older one having an arm around the younger one's shoulders.

A quirked brow appeared in Balthazar's face. "We can't drink wine, you know that."

"I'm not talking about wine."

"Hmm...Milk?"

The older apprentice looked down on the blond still under his arm. "But who would milk the cow?"

After a few moments of considering the matter, Balthazar came to decide in saying, "Perhaps we should just settle with whatever is in the kitchen."

Maxim nodded. "Agreed."

When they reached the hallway, they were met by their master, standing at the end of the hall as though expecting them to be there at that moment, as though he was waiting for them for quite some time already.

"Boys, come with me outside," Merlin said, as he turned around to walk off, certain that his two apprentices would follow him without further hesitations. "I suppose it is now time."

"Time for what, exactly?" came Maxim's voice, he and Balthazar had ran to their master's side.

"Follow me and I will explain outside," was Merlin's answer, a subtle smile slowly appeared on his face.

Sharing a look with each other, the boys settled with the idea that perhaps they should wait until they got outside. They got used to that when it comes to their master, always with the suspense, but the wait was always worth it.

Moments later, the boys were led to the forest nearby at the back of the castle. Although still wondering of what were they to do there, they still kept their silence and waited for their master to say more. Whatever it was that Merlin had in mind, both boys were certain that it concerns casting spells, perhaps the kinds that requires a great amount of space, to think that they were taken outside instead of using the training room, or even the courtyard, for that matter.

After they have walked about thirty feet away from the castle, Merlin had the boys to a halt, then he walked off, giving in a good ten feet distance in between him and his apprentices. When he faced them, he crossed his arms on his chest, tilted his head to the side slightly, and considered the boys first.

A year had passed so quickly, and to think that they were at eleven and fifteen years of age. There was this one particular thing he'd want to see for himself with his own eyes, and would want to test it, before taking up the boys to work together for real, and not just in training.

"If the both of you are ready to listen," started Merlin, "I would be now telling as to why I brought you here." He waited a few seconds for the moment to sink in before he continued. "As the two of you probably know, it has been a year, and it has been quite some time since you were training together. Now, I would like to see how the two of you improved, _together._"

Once again, the boys shared looks with each other, then looked back up to their master.

"Now listen very carefully, because this is where everything becomes interesting," Merlin spoke again, replacing his hand to be clasped casually behind him, that subtle smile once again resurfacing. "I want the of you to cast out every single attack spell you know, and approach me as though you intend to kill me."

The surprised look on both apprentices' faces were expected, but Merlin was very pleased that the boys immediately understood him on what he truly meant, in which they implied to him with nods.

"Just remember, you will attack as one. Therefore you would have to defend each other."

Again, the boys nodded.

Merlin took in a deep breath, slightly tilting his head back, closing his eyes in the process. When he opened his eyes again, he then made out a serious look on his face, then nodded once to his apprentices.

Both boys moved at once, with Balthazar taking in the front line, trying to cast a plasma bolt between his palms. When Balthazar finally threw the plasma bolt towards his master, Merlin only returned the bolt towards the blond with ease. Until suddenly, Maxim came in front of Balthazar like lightning, raising his sword with both hands. The teenager then used his sword to redirect the plasma and returned it to Merlin. Certainly enough, the sorcerer was able to avoid the attack by stepping aside to a safe position. But as Maxim knelt to one knee, Balthazar hopped onto the older apprentice's back, as the blond came leaping down towards Merlin with both hands coursing with electricity.

A shield was then cast around Merlin, with a wave from the sorcerer's hand, and as Balthazar clasped his hands together, lightning came flashing towards Merlin, crackling sounds were heard as the electricity made small cracks on the shield bit by bit.

_'I didn't know he already learned that spell,' _thought Merlin to himself, peering through crossed arms. That was when he saw his older apprentice once again raising that blue-jeweled sword and slamming the blade to the ground.

There was a shake, as a crack came forming on the ground and made its way towards Merlin. The sorcerer rolled away to safety moments before he was able to fall into the hole that the ground made on where he stood.

_'These boys must have a lot of time learning new spells without my knowing,'_ thought Merlin again to himself, only being a little thankful that he could still keep up with his apprentices.

Suddenly, Balthazar was once again on the move, blasting a ball of energy towards his master. As Merlin once again successfully avoided another attack spell, he found himself on the same situation when he saw Maxim manipulating knives and with said knives coming at him fast. Although Merlin was able to avoid that too, one of the knives got too close in cutting off some of his hair, and scratching his face.

Taking in a few moments to have a deep breath, Merlin was already in the process of thinking how impressed he was with what his two apprentices was doing, until his attention went back to the boys. He noticed Maxim inhaling air deeply through his mouth, and when the teenager exhaled, black smoke came out of his nose.

_'Dragon breath?'_ Merlin thought almost in panic. Then he saw Balthazar waving his hands around, as a strong wind encircled around the blond boy.

A question then came to mind: _What keeps fire alive?_ Isn't it air?

"Oh dear," whispered Merlin to himself as he braced himself for the boys to cast each of their spells.

Maxim slashed his hand in front of him as though trying to catch something in the wind, then he slammed his hand to his mouth. When he removed his hand, fire came out of his mouth, directing the fire towards his master. On the other hand, Balthazar forced the wind he was gathering towards the fire to keep it even more lively. The boys did this all at the same time, with Merlin disappearing among the flames.

When the fire went out, both apprentices came towards each other, their gazes never leaving the woods still in flames.

"Where did he go?" asked Balthazar to his co-apprentice, when they got about two feet from each other.

That was the moment both boys felt a hand placed carefully on their heads.

"Does that answer your question?" replied Maxim, looking towards the blond with only his eyes, a tiny hint of annoyance was seen on his face.

"I'm impressed with the improvement on both of you," said the master, with both apprentices turning to look up to him at the same time. "You were both good." He then raised his left arm, showing off the burn on his sleeves, as he looked down on it. "Rather very good at that."

Maxim and Balthazar shared smiles with each other.

"I suppose it is time for the two of you to have your first errand together." Merlin turned to leave and go back inside the castle. "So get cleaned up, and after that, the both of you will be leaving immediately."

Maxim held out a hand, palm's up, to Balthazar, and the blond boy answered to that by slapping his own hand on the older apprentice's palm.

* * *

The black horse stood very still on its ground, not minding at all on how the dark-haired teenager was caressing his neck and face. There was a smile on the teenager's face, adoring the beautiful, strong animal that he was looking upon. He simply couldn't help himself with it, the horse was a present to him from Carlyle.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" he said almost to himself. "My own horse."

There was nothing inside Balthazar to stop himself from rolling his eyes at his friend. "What is it with you and the color black?"

Looking up briefly to the blond boy dismounting from another horse, Maxim only clicked his tongue between his teeth, saying, "I was only adoring my gift. Besides, it feels good to have a horse you can call your own."

Shaking his head with a sigh, Balthazar walked on alongside Maxim, as they both stopped a foot away from the front door of the house.

"It's rather quiet inside," said Maxim all of a sudden, hesitating to knock. He looked down on the blond beside him. "You think no one's at home?"

"How will we know if we don't knock?" replied Balthazar, but neither he even dared to knock at the door, and only looked down on the thing he had in his hands. "But don't you think it's rather strange we haven't met any trouble along the way here?"

The older apprentice finally made two knocks on the wooden door, as he stepped aside to wait for someone to open it. "What do you mean?"

"Merlin said that this device here, this Grimhold," said the blond boy, still looking down on the thing in his hands, "is a very powerful device, and that Morganians may have interest on it, enough to even want to take possession of it."

The boys looked at each other.

"He also warned us, if I remember right," added Balthazar. "_Three times_."

Although Maxim came to the point of wanting to consider what the younger apprentice was trying to say more carefully, he decided to ignore it first, and thought perhaps they should go inside the house first. So, without waiting further more if anyone would even open the door, Maxim opened it himself and went inside, beckoning his friend to follow him. Inside the house, the first thing that welcomed them was mess, all around. The chairs were broken, a nearby table was cut in half on the middle, the wooden walls had signs as though it was burned, with books and scriptures of spells were all scattered everywhere, papers all torn into pieces.

Cautiously, both boys wandered more inside the house to investigate, splitting up in different directions, with Maxim drawing out his sword while Balthazar held onto the Grimhold more tightly. Whatever that's happened in the house, apparently it was something rather not pretty.

All of a sudden, Balthazar exclaimed, "Horvath, over here!"

Running towards the kitchen, Maxim found his blond friend sitting beside a very badly wounded man.

"A...Are you...Lord Merlin's...apprentices?" coughed the wounded man, and it appeared as though he was having a hard time speaking already.

"Yes," nodded Maxim, as he found himself seated next the man, "yes, we are. And, are you Reynard?"

"I am," replied the man. He was the Merlinian sorcerer the boys was to give the Grimhold to. "Y-You have...the Grimhold?"

Balthazar quickly held out the mentioned device. "Here. We have it right here."

Raising a rather shaky, and blood stained hand, the man, whom was known as Reynard, tried to cast a somewhat spell on the Grimhold, his purple jeweled ring glowing. Both boys did not know it, but the spell was meant to be the finishing touch on the Grimhold. Unfortunately, Reynard was too tired, and was near death, that he found no such strength in him to even start up the spell.

"Blast it!" he exclaimed as he closed his eyes, dropping his hand. "I...I'll be needing y-your help, lads." When Reynard once again opened his eyes, his gaze fell upon the dark haired apprentice. "You. You seemed to be...t-the older one here. Come hither, lad." He beckoned to the teenager to come closer, implying that he was to say something.

While still in the middle of whispering something into Maxim's ears, Reynard held onto the hilt of the teenager's sword, as both his ring and the hilt glowed with energy. Balthazar watched in silence as it became apparent to him that the dying Merlinian was passing over something into the sword. After a few more moments, Maxim pulled away from Reynard.

"H-Hurry, lads. There isn't much time. He...will find you here."

"Who's 'he'?" asked Balthazar, but he soon regretted in ever asking when the walls collapsed and out came an angry looking man.

"You there! Give me that!" the newly arrived demanded to the blond boy.

"What are you waiting for? Can't you see it's a Morganian? Now run!"

Although hesitating to leave Reynard there, the boys scrambled to their feet and ran as fast as they could, out of the house. And immediately after that, the poor Merlinian took his last breath.

"What did he tell you?" asked Balthazar to Maxim, as they both mounted their horses.

"He said I need to do the spell!" replied Maxim.

Before they were able to get far from the house, they were both knocked off from their horses by some invisible force, letting them drop to the grass on their backs. Seeing the Morganian sorcerer coming at them, the only option the boys had was to run by foot. They quickly made their way towards the forest, running so fast as they had never done before.

"What spell?" shouted Balthazar along the way.

"The finishing touch to the Grimhold!" shouted back the older apprentice. "I don't know how it's done, but Reynard said I should just focus my energy on my sword!"

A plasma bolt came out of nowhere hitting a tree, and it almost hit Maxim on the head.

"Balthazar, do me a favor and let's discuss this later."

As the boys reached the end of the forest, they found themselves at a lake. When they turned around again, the Morganian sorcerer was coming in close, and fast. They braced themselves for a showdown though they had doubts whether they could meet up to the level of the older and more experienced sorcerer.

Minutes later, attack spells were being cast continuously on either sides, back and forth, with the Morganian sorcerer having the upper hand. Neither one of the boys wasn't certain whether they could get out of it alive at all, but Maxim was thinking that perhaps the only way to win and not get killed, is to be the one to make the kill first, but he didn't know if he could.

"Give me the Grimhold!" shouted the Morganian angrily towards Balthazar, as Maxim went flying in the air, hitting a tree.

When Maxim finally got to one knee, shaking his head off his dizziness, he looked up only to find Balthazar lying on the ground with the Morganian standing over the blond. There was murder in the Morganian's eyes. Fear came over to Maxim, as he quickly stood up and ran, holding up his glowing sword, manipulating the knives he had on the back of his belt. He aimed the knives towards the Morganian and when the sorcerer turned around, three knives were then pierced on his chest, one directly on the head. The knife on the head instantly killed the Morganian.

Falling on his knees beside his blond friend, Maxim took up Balthazar in his arms, dropping his sword to the ground.

"Wake up!" shouted Maxim, shaking the blond. "You're not dead. I know you're not!"

Slowly, Balthazar opened his eyes. When he saw his friend, he managed to smile, showing off the Grimhold still in his arms. "I still have it."

"Yes, I can see that," nodded Maxim, his eyes nearing to tear up.

"M...Maxim..."

Balthazar's head fell to one side. His eyes close one again.

"No. No!" shouted Maxim, not able to hold back the tears that were then already falling from his eyes. "Don't die on me! Balthazar wake up!" He shook the blond more forcefully, but Balthazar just won't open his eyes, nor talk back. "No! This is not happening! Not again!" he said to himself as he shook his head. He finally let go of his friend's unmoving form, burying his face in both his hands, crying his heart out.

"Why? Why?" he was asking himself between sobs, until he heard a low chuckle from under him.

Maxim took his hands off his face, only to find a smiling, and very much alive Balthazar, trying to get up on a sitting position.

"You're crying? Because you thought I'm dead? I'm touched," said the blond, teasing the older apprentice. But the reply he got was a hard punch on the shoulder. "Ow! That wasn't necessary!"

"You had me worried half to death! And then you meant to jest like that?" shouted the teenager angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just..." Balthazar tried to defend himself but was cut off shortly.

"Sorry can't bring a life back, Balthazar!" Maxim shouted even louder. "What if you truly died? What would that leave me with?"

Balthazar made off to apologize again, but was cut off for a second time.

"No, you listen to me," Maxim said, his dark eyes were serious looking. "I watched my father die right in front of me. I will _NOT_ watch the same thing to a brother! Not if I can do something to prevent it!"

Balthazar was taken aback, utterly silenced by his best friend's words. He was just called a brother. Maxim referred to him as a brother.

"So don't you ever do that again," said Maxim softly, his features turned soft.

Managing a small smile, Balthazar reached over to his best friend, placing the Grimhold carefully down on the ground, wrapping his arms around the teenager's neck, saying, "I promise. Never to you..._Testvér._"

Returning the hug, Maxim slightly frowned, quirking his mouth and resting his chin on the blond's head. "Do it again and I'll be the one to kill you."

His smile went broader but slowly vanished as Balthazar caught sight of the dead body of the Morganian, not too far from where they were. "Did you, truly kill him?"

Pulling away, Maxim considered Balthazar's face before looking towards the direction the blond was looking. "Yes. I suppose I did."

"You killed a man, just to save me?"

The only reply Maxim could give was a nod when he looked back to Balthazar.

Silence suddenly took over between the two of them. It was Balthazar who broke in with a sigh, holding up the Grimhold in his hands once more, saying, "Well, let's not be wasting much time and do the spell right here. Then we go back to the castle."

Picking up his sword, and placing the tip of the hilt on the Grimhold, Maxim asked, "You think Merlin would be angry with me if we tell him I've killed a man in cold blood for trying to save you?"

There was pure seriousness by the tone and the look on Maxim's face, and Balthazar didn't know how to answer the question.

* * *

**A/N:** "In case you are all wondering, or perhaps you already know, the Hungarian word '_Testvér_' simply means 'brother'."


	14. Speaking with The King

**- Chapter 13 -**

_"...You'll have plenty of time to be wounded by love when your older, then you'll grow up to be cold and bitter like me."_  
_~ Maxim Horvath (from skarletfyre's S.A. fanfic 'The Magical Education of Liza Stutler'; Chapter 11)_

There he was, standing alone in the courtyard inside the King's castle, thinking very deeply about his apprentices. Or perhaps not both, just one in particular, the older one. As the lad's master and as the sorcerer Merlin, one way or another, he would have to find out about the encounter that took place near the premises of Reynard's house. He was at least very much thankful for one thing though; both the boys are alive. Still, on how the young Maxim Horvath, at fifteen years of age, managed to kill a much more experienced, and much more higher by degree Morganian sorcerer with just manipulating a few knives was a matter that troubled him greatly.

In the fights between Merlinians and Morganians, death was on most times expected if it cannot simply be prevented, but this... Though the lad did it out of pure concern over the life of his colleague and best friend, still, the fact that it was Maxim that killed a Morganian sorcerer stuck up high. It won't be long before Morgana herself finds out about what happened, or perhaps she even found out already. That was what's troubling Merlin. The more talent and promising that Maxim shows as a sorcerer, the more does the sorceress get interested.

Merlin cursed to himself softly.

She had something in mind for the boy, and even if he was the one standing in between to prevent that from happening, he knew it wasn't enough. But he had to try. He took up the boy to become _his_ apprentice and therefore the boy was of his responsibility from then on concerning the arts and the risks of becoming a sorcerer. Oh, he could never forget how those dark eyes looked like, but he was determined to lead the boy to the right path. And it would have been so much easier if there wasn't an arch enemy roaming around having a close eye on his apprentice.

"There you are."

The familiar womanly voice made Merlin close his eyes for more than just a usual blink. He only opened it once again when he turned to face her. And there she was, arms across her chest, the expressions on her face neutral, and her eyes intently staring at him.

"I knew I'd find you here," Morgana said.

He opened his mouth and took in some air. "Please not today," the sorcerer tried to say but he knew that wouldn't stop her.

Surprisingly enough, a smirk slowly appeared in her face. "Your boy have the tendency to do a clean kill," she said.

It only annoyed him more to see the sudden change on the look of her face. "What are you on about?"

"Oh please." Morgana dropped her arms to her side, as she walked over to the sorcerer standing still in front of her. She got about two feet away from him before she continued. "One of my most loyal followers has been found dead, did you honestly think I wouldn't know about the where, when, how, and who did it?"

"Forgive me if I fail to see as to why we should be talking about this matter at all," spat back Merlin in a calm way, glaring at the sorceress.

"Don't play coy with me," the sorceress said between clenched teeth. "I have my eye on that boy and I will have him. You'll never see it coming."

As Morgana turned around to walk away, Merlin did everything he could to restrain himself from conjuring up one of his powerful energy balls and throw it towards the retreating sorceress.

Merlin took in a deep breath, closing his eyes once again in the process. He needed to think more deeply about the matter.

"Another problem between the two of you?"

The voice was familiar in a pleasing way, with Merlin snapping open his eyes, and found Arthur walking over towards his direction. He greeted the approaching king with a warm smile.

"Just another one of those sorcerer rivalry," said Merlin.

"And what would that be?" asked Arthur, coming to stand before the sorcerer within a foot away.

Sighing heavily, and letting his gaze drop to the ground, Merlin replied with, "It's Horvath."

Arthur blinked a few times, wonderment clearly shown on his face. "Your first apprentice? But I don't understand. What is it with the boy that she's so interested in?"

"It's what the boy is capable of."

Arthur's wonderment grew even more. "Merlin, forgive me but, I'm afraid I cannot comprehend what you're saying."

Carefully patting a hand on the king's arm, Merlin indicated to Arthur that they should take a walk, as he tried to explain along the way.

"Arthur, this matter about Horvath, you'll understand when you look deeply into his eyes."

More eager to listen than just being curious, Arthur remained silent.

"When you look deep enough into those dark eyes, you'll know."

There was a long pause from the sorcerer, long enough for Arthur to not be able to help himself but ask. "Know what?" That was when Merlin met his eyes with a look which was a combination of seriousness and fear, as they both halted in their tracks.

"You'll know, just by looking in those eyes, that if the boy could do wonderful things, at the same time, he is capable of doing..._terrible_ things."

"And, you and Lady Morgana, the two of you saw that in the lad's eyes?"

The only answer Merlin made was a nod, as he once again took off his gaze from Arthur towards nothing in particular.

"She wants him on her side, thinking that he could be useful to her," the sorcerer spoke once more. "Being as the boy's master, it is my responsibility to make certain that wouldn't happen, but knowing how Morgana is...and watching Horvath grow, I fear for the possibilities that I won't be able to do it. I don't want to fail on Horvath on this."

Smiling softly, Arthur placed a reassuring hand on the sorcerer's shoulder, and said, "You didn't fail on me."

Merlin flashed a grin, looking back to the king. "Yes, but you and Horvath are two different boys. Back then, you were the future king. Horvath, on the other hand, he's my apprentice."

After the latter was said, the king appeared being thoughtful for a moment, stepping three feet away from the sorcerer, a hand under his chin. Before Merlin could ask what it was going on in the king's mind, Arthur turned to him and opened his mouth to speak.

"Just a thought, but either way I would like to try, and I would like to have your permission."

Still wondering what it could be, Merlin said, "Well, of course. What is it?"

"Can I speak with the lad myself?"

Merlin blinked. "To Horvath? Why so?"

"I...would like to know something," the king answered. "Is it alright?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Merlin made a look of resignation. "You _are_ the King."

Arthur smiled. "I'll be sending for him then."

* * *

For the many times that Maxim had set foot on the King's castle, it was the first time he set foot there without Merlin, and was the first time he was there because the King himself asked for him. Whatever the reason was, he only wished that Balthazar was there with him. He felt so alone and small, and being with the ever so silent servant leading him the way to where King Arthur was suppose to meet him wasn't helping much.

He followed suit without a word, until he realized that he was being led to the garden. The last time he ever found himself there was about a year ago, and it was night, and it was concerning an incident he'd rather want to forget.

The servant bowed to him slightly and gestured a hand to the king who had his back turned, waiting patiently, before leaving him there. Maxim took only one hesitant step forward and cleared his throat to announce his presence. The king immediately turned around and faced him, as he bowed down to pay his respects.

"Your Majesty," muttered Maxim, as he looked back up to Arthur. "They said that you ask for me."

"Ah, you've arrived," greeted Arthur with a wide smile. "I've been waiting for you, young Lord Horvath."

Maxim was taken aback. "Your Majesty?"

"Oh, my apologies. Have I pronounced your name wrong?" asked the king.

"Why, no, Sire," Maxim shook his head. "It's just that, you accompanied it with 'Lord'."

Mouthing an 'ah', Arthur nodded in understanding. "Well, you are the apprentice of my most trusted adviser. That would have to count for something, don't you think? And you'll earn that title more when you grow older, especially when you have finished your apprenticeship."

Nodding with a slightly sheepish look, Maxim said, "Forgive me, Sire, it's just that I'm not accustomed to it."

"I understand," said Arthur. "I wasn't accustomed to being called 'Sire' or 'Your Majesty' in my first year as King." He then gestured an arm towards a direction, indicating to the youth to come with with him. "Let us take a walk, shall we?"

As they walked along, Maxim did all his best to keep his gaze away from the king and instead focused it on the roses in bloom all around. It was a fine day for a little stroll but he still wondered as to the reason why he was sent there. Who was he, a simple apprentice to the great Merlin, sent there and with the king himself wanting to speak with him personally?

"Have you ever been here, Horvath?"

Arthur's voice pulled the teenager out of his thoughts, and risking to look up.

"Here in the garden, Sire?" the lad asked tentatively. The king met his gaze and nodded.

"Uh, y-yes, Sire. I have," Maxim answered rather reluctantly.

"With Merlin, no doubt?"

"No, mi-lord," said the lad, "My master had never brought me here."

"With, young lord Blake?" Arthur tried to ask again. But still, the lad's answer was no. "I don't suppose you were alone when you first came here?"

Must it come to that point?

"I...I was with a...girl..."

A little surprised from what he heard, Arthur stopped on his tracks to listen carefully, as the lad also went to a halt.

"It was a year ago, on the night of the celebration of your birthday," the lad spoke again, not even risking to look up to the king. "You invited us to come to the evening banquet after the tournament you held that time." Indeed Arthur remembered that night, as he only nodded and said nothing, and waited for the lad to continue. "I met the girl at the tournament grounds, and found her there in the banquet as well."

There was a long pause, that Arthur got to the idea that perhaps the lad won't continue. "And, you led her out from the banquet to the garden?"

Maxim shook his head, still keeping his gaze down, his eyes were empty, he wasn't looking at anything in particular. "No, our feet led us here. I didn't know where to find the garden." When he did looked up, he was squinting up to the sun, while shading his eyes with a hand. "There was a beautiful moon that night, if memory serves." He then let his gaze down once again, with a touch of hurt on his eyes. "But the night itself didn't turn out quite beautifully."

Another long pause came from the lad yet Arthur still kept silent. He knew well that Maxim wasn't done, though it was somehow apparent that the lad may want to end it.

"Forgive me, mi-lord, but I wouldn't want to talk further more about the matter."

The king smiled kindly. "There is no need. I may have had the idea on how the night ended judging by the look on your face." The lad only looked up, only a little surprised. Arthur made to flash another smile and walked over to a bush of roses, and held out a hand as though he meant to pick one flower, but as he did, he pricked himself with a thorn.

"Your Majesty!" Maxim made off to lunge towards the king out of his immediate reaction of concern in seeing his lordship bleed, although it was only a finger. He was eventually stopped by a hand from said king.

"No, no, it's alright. Don't worry. It's just a prick," reassured Arthur. "I _am_ just human." He then raised his finger to his mouth, seeing if he could help with the bloods clothing process on the prick. When he pulled out his finger, and looked down on it for a few moments, he said to the lad, "You know, I've never truly fallen in love with a woman yet, but I do intend to marry. But there is this one thing about love that kept me wondering all these years..."

While Arthur took in a few moments for a short pause, Maxim was all ears to listen.

"They say," Arthur spoke again, "that once you fall in love, and welcome it, it means that you are ready to be hurt. And I do believe that most of us already knows that, yet still, no matter how much we never wanted to get hurt, we find ourselves falling in love."

The king then made off to picked out a rose again, and this time, he didn't prick himself.

"So then I thought, perhaps I can compare love to a rose." As Arthur carefully held onto the stem of the red rose he had in his hand, he eyed it as though he was adoring the flower much. "No matter how beautiful it can be, it will always have thorns, to give you pain."

Looking up to the lad, Arthur made a serious look on his face.

"Some people, after getting hurt, tends to say that they have had enough, promising to never love again. Some, grows cold and bitter. And still some, even carries bad blood along with them as they went along."

Walking over to the lad, Arthur bended over to level his eyes on those dark ones. "Which one, do you think would you be?"

Maxim had never looked into the king's eyes so close before, and it almost intimidated him, but he at least managed to answer without stuttering.

"All of them..?"

Making off to stand up straight, Arthur found himself looking down on the lad once more, and asked, "Is that an honest answer?"

Maxim shrugged. "It's more out of uncertainty, Sire."

Eyeing the lad more carefully, Arthur thought that perhaps it was time to ask. "You ever wondered why you were sent here?"

"I almost forgot about it moments ago, mi-lord," was the lad's unhesitant answer.

"I have just found out," Arthur started, "that Lady Morgana has put such interest on you. Did you know about that?" The look the lad made gave him the answer. "Of course not, but now that you do, what will you do about it?"

The lad thought about it for a moment. "Nothing, I suppose, Sire."

Brows furrowed, the king asked, "Doesn't the mere fact that she's put an interest on you troubles you?"

"Perhaps if she starts seeing me, and talk to me, then perhaps I'll be troubled."

Placing a hand on the lad's shoulder, Arthur's expressions softened, his words suddenly shifted to Merlin.

"You know, your master worries about you on this matter."

The lad blinked with surprise.

"He's afraid of losing you."

Maxim's brow furrowed with puzzlement. "To what?"

Shaking his head, Arthur corrected with, "To _whom_."

With that, the lad's eyes widened with realization. He knew exactly 'to whom' then.

"Think on it more," the king said, releasing his hand from the lad's shoulder, "We are finished here. You are free. You do remember how you got here, don't you?"

The lad cast a brief look over the direction where he came from, then nodded to the king.

"Good, lad. Because it's the only way out."

Maxim nodded once again and bowed to the king before making his leave. Arthur only watched silently as the lad left. Then, out from one corner, Merlin came out and approached Arthur. "What have you found out, then?" the sorcerer asked.

"He's rather shy at first," answered Arthur, still gazing at the direction where the lad went.

"You can't blame the lad," Merlin chuckled, "It was his first time to be sent by a king just to speak to him. But tell me, what is it that you found about the lad while you talked with him?"

Arthur took in a breath, before turning to face Merlin, and said, "Take care of his heart."

"Ah, I see," murmured Merlin almost to himself. "He is _that_ kind of person?"

"Once love has given him too much pain, he will erupt. And perhaps at that state of hurt, he would do all those that you fear," answered Arthur.

"I only fear the same about you."

Being rather surprised, Arthur looked over to the sorcerer beside him with puzzlement.

"If you do intend to marry," said Merlin, "please do be careful."

It was Arthur's turn to chuckle. "Alright, if you say so."

"Now if you please excuse me... I must go somewhere else." Merlin flashed a last warm smile then made off to leave.

Meanwhile at a hall not far from where the garden was, a twelve-year-old Mordred came to give a letter to the king from his mother, Queen Morgause. He appeared to have a bruise on his left cheek, and with a none so please attitude to be there at the castle at all.

Up ahead, he then saw a figure who turned out to be a dark-haired teenager with a sword at his side. Mordred knew who the teenager was, he heard stories about Lord Merlin's apprentices, and have seen the two with his own eyes, but never actually got to talk to them. Not that he wanted to. Why would he ever want to?

As the two boys met each other at one point of the hall, both gazes straight ahead of them and not giving the other even a glance, they got close enough as they pass each other, with only a few inches apart from their left shoulders. There was a sudden gust of unusual wind between them that Mordred felt and sent a cold shiver down his spine. But when he turned around to cast a look to the teenager, Maxim was several steps away, not stopping on his tracks.

After considering what just happened for a few moments, Mordred shook his head and continued on to find the king.

Arthur was still at the garden when Mordred arrived.

"Sire," Mordred bowed, announcing his presence.

"Mordred," acknowledged Arthur with a subtle nod. "You have something for me, boy?"

The twelve-year-old held out the letter. "This is from my mother, Sire. She asked for me to hand it to you myself."

Taking the held out letter, Arthur narrowed his eyes slightly to the lad. "Why you?"

"I...do not know myself, Sire," answered Mordred, quite telling the truth.

"You got yourself into another brawl?" asked Arthur, opening the letter.

Mordred said nothing.

"With that bruise on your face I can tell that your mother wasn't so please as before."

Still, Mordred thought best not to say anything. He only placed a hand on the bruise on his cheek, then dropped the hand after a few moments. He then waited patiently for Arthur to finish reading the letter.

"I see," Arthur said all of a sudden. Apparently he had finished reading the letter in his hand, as he put the letter aside behind him. "Your mother asked if I could accept you into becoming a knight in my court. A knight of the Round Table, to be exact."

"She thought that it was best since my brothers were to become one just the same," replied Mordred.

After regarding the lad more carefully, hands clasped behind him, Arthur said, "I couldn't say no, just as the same with your brothers, but to be a knight of the high counsel, I expect that you prove yourself worthy. Can you prove yourself worthy?"

There was a few moments of hesitation from the lad. "I...will do my best, Sire."

The king nodded. "That would only mean that you'd have to stop getting yourself into brawls, or even starting one, because that is not the doings of a knight, you understand?"

"Yes, Sire."

Once again Arthur nodded. "Good. Come back here tomorrow."


	15. Parry with Sir Lancelot

**- Chapter 14 -**

_"Well, Lancelot, you're an unusual man. I don't believe I've ever seen such a display of courage, skill, nerve, grace and...stupidity."  
~ Arthur (Sean Connery) in First Knight_

Both Balthazar and Maxim found themselves in the town square one afternoon. Their master brought them along to the King's castle, but they took leave after they realized how bored they were there. So, in search for anything that would at least amuse them, they went out to the town square. Anything could happen there, anything in particular at all. Though Balthazar was hoping that they wouldn't find anything that would amuse his colleague very much. Because anything that amuses Maxim greatly usually ends up with either one of them or them both would get into trouble. So far, none has caught the older apprentice's interest, or attention even.

And to think that two years had already passed, rather too fast than expected at that. With the older apprentice making his way into manhood, the younger one was only getting ready for the teen years. But just as they had grown much older, the more trouble they got into, which only became quite tiring for their master. Sometimes Merlin would wish he had a female apprentice to talk some sense and good reasoning to the boys.

"Say, there's a good tavern," said Maxim all of a sudden, pointing towards a certain direction quite far from where he was with Balthazar.

"You know we're still not allowed for drinking," reminded the blond, who dared not even gave a glance towards the direction of the tavern.

"_You_ are, you mean," countered the older apprentice, by which the blond only cast out a dirty look.

"Just because you turned seventeen does not mean you can drink liquor openly."

"Not with Merlin's knowing," Maxim then said with a smirk. It took only a few moments before he noticed the look on the blond's face. "Come now, Balthazar, you know that I've been drinking behind Merlin's back even before you came along."

"Still," Balthazar raised a finger to his colleague, "that does not mean you can take me along with it."

Sighing with resignation, Maxim decided perhaps he should just make an honorable surrender to his blond friend.

As they walked on, they came upon a few of the townsfolk gathering around something. And whatever it was, they assumed it had something to do with swords, since the ring of parrying blades were heard. While they still wondering, it was Balthazar who finally asked.

"What is that?"

Maxim shrugged. "Don't know. But I could use an entertainment." He then patted a hand on the blond's chest, indicating to follow him to see what it was for themselves.

The two then squeezed their way through the people and in the center of it all, they found two men parrying with each other. One of them were dressed in ordinary clothes, while the other one looked as though he was a knight.

"Pardon, good sir," said Maxim, poking a finger at the large bearded man standing beside him, "but, may I just ask what this is?"

The man look down on him briefly, then nodded to the two that were still engaged in a duel. "You see the knight over there?"

Both boys nodded.

"Do you know who that is?"

The boys shook their heads.

Though a little surprised, the bearded man eventually answered, "That over there is Sir Lancelot."

Both apprentices looked up in surprise.

"What?" said Balthazar.

"_The_ Sir Lancelot?" asked Maxim, not believing himself.

The bearded man quirked up a thick brow as he looked down on the boys. His thoughts were right after all.

"You haven't seen Sir Lancelot before in person, huh? Well that's him."

As the man once again turned to the parrying still going, he continued by answering Maxim's first question. "See here is just a friendly duel. Sir Lancelot does that on occasion to have some fun when he's doing nothing important. As it turns out, the people found it quite entertaining. So now he just do it for the audience."

Once again both boys nodded, as they brought their gazes back to the knight with more interest than before.

They watched as the known to be best knight of all parried with a particular man who apparently was no match. Although, between the boys, it was Maxim that was watching with far greater interest, and with that spark in his dark eyes that first came out when Carlyle first allowed him to take up a sword. It could be the same thing, because this one was also concerning a sword.

Meanwhile, among the crowd that was there watching too, there was also Mordred, then at fourteen years of age, who came there to know exactly how good Lancelot was with a sword. Most people say the knight was the best. Come to think about it, the knight was said to be the best on many other things, which only gave Mordred the more reason.

And yet, another new comer went in to join the crowd and have a share with the show - a blondie in simple clothes, deep gray eyes, and about seventeen. Her hips and bosom made it more appropriate to call her a lady than a girl. Her reason to be there was more out of curiosity than mere interest. After hearing that there was a knight making a show, she decided to perhaps see for herself.

The duel didn't last long with the knight, of course, winning by being the only one with a sword.

Lancelot then handed his opponent the sword and turned to the crowd with a big smile and open arms. "Give him a hand, ladies and gentlemen, he gave it his best." With a gesture of a hand to his opponent, the crowd applauded. But if they thought, or at least some of them, that it was the final show, they were mistaken. Because, even though there had been at least three men who thought they could stood up to him, Lancelot was only getting started.

"Is there anyone else out there among the crowd who can come up to me?" the knight then asked. "Come now, let's not be shy. Just a friendly duel. I promise on my honor that I won't kill you."

The crowd let out laughter but still no one stepped up. Still, the knight went on looking for another opponent.

Looking around intently if anyone would even dare take the challenge, then when it became apparent that no one would, Maxim was more than ready to come up to the knight. But with one step forward, he was stopped by a hand on his arm. As it turned out, the hand belonged to none other than Balthazar, that Maxim didn't even have to look down on the blond boy.

"What are you doing, Balthazar?" the older apprentice said.

"I know that look on your face," replied the blond, "and I don't like it."

"But it will be so much fun!" This time, Maxim looked down on his friend.

"Perhaps for you it will be," Balthazar tried to stop his friend but in vain, "but if you don't want to get into trouble with Merlin, whatever it is that you have in mind, do not take it into action."

"As if you can stop me," Maxim said, taking off the hand on his arm very slowly. He then patted on Balthazar's blond hair, as he went off either way, saying with his back turned, "I'll be fine, I promise."

Though still wanted to stop his friend, Balthazar didn't move on the spot where he stood, and just let out a heavy sigh.

"I only hope Merlin won't be able to see this," he murmured to himself.

"Anyone? No one, then?" Lancelot was saying.

"I, sir."

The knight swung around, only to find a lad standing within ten feet from him. "You?"

Maxim nodded. "If you'll have me, sir."

The knight regarded the lad for a moment, also noticing the sword on said lad's possession, when he suddenly realized something, as he opened his mouth to speak. "Ah yes, I know you, I remember now. You were one of Lord Merlin's apprentices."

Again, Maxim nodded to Lancelot. "The first one, sir."

"I see." Lancelot made off to raise his sword and positioned himself to a fighting stance. "I only hope you don't use magic to win against me, lad."

Drawing out his own sword, Maxim smirk subtly. "I never do that in a sword fight, sir. Not unless you're a sorcerer too."

Lancelot returned the smirk. "Good. This will be interesting and new for me then."

The crowd fell into silence, as Balthazar seemed to be holding his breath when Lancelot made the first move, and when Maxim blocked with his sword, the two went parrying on...

* * *

"I'm glad that you were able to save King Leodegrance and his kingdom from that rebel, Rience."

Arthur and Merlin had decided to have a little stroll at the town square after they have discussed many things, and their little stroll led them to many other topics for a conversation.

"As I am," said Arthur to Merlin. "Have I mentioned that his daughter is quite beautiful?"

Merlin looked up with a hint of smile threatening to show on his face. "You kept asking me that even back at the castle."

"Oh?" Arthur gave the sorcerer a wondering look.

"Yes, you were," chuckled Merlin. "Do I find the King finally in love?"

Looking only a little sheepish, Arthur smiled. "Oh, I don't know, Merlin. But I tell you, there is something about Guinevere."

"She's already betrothed to you," said Merlin with slight flippancy, "so if it is love, I see nothing wrong... Unless, she doesn't feel the same."

This was where Arthur's expressions suddenly turned slightly serious, but still, he kept a smile on his face.

"I asked for two years before the marriage to get to know each other well first," the king said.

Merlin looked up with both of his brows shutting up high on his forehead. "Don't you think that would be too long a wait?"

"I did want to make it a year or so," answered Arthur immediately, "Even a few months, even weeks flashed my mind. But..." He paused for a few moments necessary before he continued. "I wanted to give her time, and to be certain that I won't force her if she didn't want to."

The sorcerer smiled again and was about to say something when he was cut off shortly.

"Were you not in love before, Merlin?"

Taken aback for a moment, though the only simple answer to that was yes, Merlin decided to say, "I remember how it feels like."

Before Arthur could say anything, as he looked up once again to the sorcerer, he noticed there were people gathering. "Well, this is the first time it ever took this long," he said, making the sorcerer also look to the general direction.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, matter of factly.

"One of Lancelot's shows," Arthur simply answered, leading the sorcerer towards the gathering. "Why don't you have a look and see?"

The two then made their way to the crowd without much trouble, since the people were well aware of who they were and so stepping aside to give way. As they reached the somewhat front line, they were both surprised indeed to see what was going on.

"This just turned quite interesting all of a sudden," said Arthur out of more to himself, as he cast a sidelong look towards Merlin.

"Horvath," murmured the sorcerer after letting out a sigh.

There it was, Lancelot parrying with Maxim, both apparently wouldn't want to lose to the other.

Lancelot brought down the sword again on the lad, as Maxim was forced to step back, and almost looking as though he'd lose balance, but didn't. And again they parried when the lad got to a better stance and planted his feet on the ground.

"My good sir," said Arthur aside to the man standing on his left, "for how long, pray tell, has this been going?"

"I'm not certain myself, your majesty," answered the man. "But I'm certain to say that in all those others who dueled with Sir Lancelot today, the lad over there is the only one who took this long."

The king nodded. "I see." He then leaned over to the sorcerer standing beside him on the other side. "Your boy has talent."

"And we've got lots to talk about it for later," replied Merlin, not taking his gaze off the duel going on.

The ring of swords went on and on, that Maxim wondered when and how the duel would end. Until, he saw an opening, right at the shoulders of the knight, but there was a risk to it.

Lancelot lunges once more, as the blade came rushing. Maxim quickly took hold of his shirt, pulled off at the collars and made the blade enter till the tip tore through the shirt on the part where his left shoulder was found. There were gasps in the crowd, and both Merlin and Balthazar almost lunged forward to run to Maxim's aid when the blade popped out of the torn hole in the shirt, but when it became apparent that the teenager wasn't hurt, both didn't dare move on their places. Maxim then brought down his own sword on Lancelot's left shoulder, the blade inches away from the knight's neck.

Both the apprentice and the knight didn't move.

"I think, we've had enough," said Lancelot after regarding their positions.

"I agree," nodded Maxim. Although the nod was a rather forced movement, considering that the blade was still there at his shoulder.

Slowly, the knight pulled out his sword from the lad's shirt as the lad took off his own sword off the knights neck. Then, Lancelot turned to the crowd with a big smile. "Let's give the lad a hand, shall we? He did wonderfully!"

There were applause and cheering then from the crowd, as Lancelot once again looked towards the teenager.

"The best I had in years," he said. "Who taught you that move back there? It's rather dangerous."

"That was the first time I did it, sir," admitted Maxim.

"What? I could have killed you then."

The lad only shrugged.

Balthazar suddenly came running towards his colleague.

"Horvath, I saw him. Horvath! He's here!" the blond was saying when he reached Maxim's side.

The sound of a clapping hand made both the boys and the knight look towards the two men that were approaching them, as the crowd went away to go see to their own businesses, except for two...

"Another day, another show," said Arthur to the knight.

"Sire." The knight seemed surprised. "I didn't know you were among the crowd."

"I was just passing by," replied the king, "when I saw something that's seemed to be catching interest."

"And I was more than happy," chimed in Merlin, coming up from behind Arthur, looking intently at his apprentices, "that I was here with Arthur."

Both boys cringed from where they stood at the sound of their master's voice.

"Young lord Horvath," suddenly Arthur spoke, catching everyone's attention, "I've never seen anyone brave and..._foolish_ enough to do that what you did back there."

Maxim only smiled sheepishly.

"That was quite a move...don't you agree...Mordred?"

Everyone else was surprised when Arthur mentioned the name, since they didn't realized that Mordred was there, and that Arthur was aware of it. Then the king finally turned towards a particular direction, where they saw that there was a youth with his back turned, as though was about to leave. When the youth turned around, it turned out to be Mordred himself indeed.

"Come here, let me hear what you think," beckoned Arthur.

When Mordred finally joined them, he said, "Yes, sire, it was both brave and foolish."

"But enough to have caught Lancelot by surprise, yes?"

Mordred jerked up his head in surprise to the king, then he pulled his gaze away and looked down. Yes, his only answer to that was yes, but he wouldn't say it. He never saw anyone taking Sir Lancelot by surprise, but he never realized that if ever someone could, it would be a teenager three years older than he. There came the time, ever since he knew Lancelot, that he dreamed of a moment where he would be the one to do that. He said he'd wait for the opportune moment to do just that. But then, this apprentice came...

When it became apparent that Mordred wasn't able to answer, Arthur thought best to bring down the subject. "Well, we must be going." He then made off to leave.

"Oh, shall I come?" asked Lancelot. "I believe Tristan and I are to meet at this time."

"Of course," said Arthur simply, as he turned to Mordred. "Come with us, Mordred. I want to discuss something with you."

Lancelot then patted Maxim's shoulder, and said with a smile, "Thank you for the show, boy."

Before Merlin joined Arthur and Lancelot, he turned to his apprentices, and although his words were directed to both the boys, his gaze was completely set on Maxim, as he said, "Boys, meet me back at the castle."

When finally the three men along with Mordred left, the apprentices were finally alone together.

"I told you that you shouldn't," scowled Balthazar to his colleague.

Maxim only smiled down on the blond. "Sorry. At least I made it out alive."

Suddenly, the blond lass that was also among the crowd approached the two apprentices before they were even able to leave.

"Hey, you."

Both boys turned around to face the lass.

"Yes, you." She pointed a finger to the older apprentice.

Maxim only pointed a finger to himself, not certain. The lass only giggled.

"You were good back there," she said, smiling.

"Uh, thank you," replied Maxim.

"I didn't quite caught your name back there," she spoke again, "though it was mentioned a few times."

Maxim shared a look with Balthazar before he answered. "It's Horvath. Maxim Horvath."

She nodded as held out her hand. "I'm Fauna."

There was a few moments of hesitation before Maxim took the held out hand into a warm handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, as they both let go of the handshake.

"Hope to see you again...Maxim." Those were her words as she turned to leave.

Again the boys shared a look with each other.

"What was that all about?" asked Balthazar, in which, Maxim's only reply was a shrug.


	16. Sunset

**- Chapter 15 –**

_"A beautiful sunset that was mistaken for a dawn."_  
_~ Claude Debussy_

Half of the plates were almost done, and perhaps there would be more time for rest. Somehow the solitude with the silence gave quite a feeling of content and peace. Though it wouldn't last for long, after hearing those approaching sounds of boots, and company would have to appear. And the instincts were right, since the company that came was the one expected.

He came up from behind, and Balthazar only listened, waiting for his best friend to speak first.

"What's this?"

The surprise, no matter how small, in Maxim's voice was also expected. Balthazar didn't want to look at his friend, and he kept his head down, focused on where he was currently washing another new greasy plate from the pile on his left. "Can't you tell?" he said.

Maxim reached over to tilt Balthazar's head up, pinching the thirteen-year-old's chin between his thumb and index finger. There was nothing Balthazar could do, and he knew he couldn't hide it either way, so he still kept his gaze off his colleague's face.

"You got into a fight?" asked Maxim, taking note of the bruise on Balthazar's face.

"First fight I got into without you," the blond replied with a small smile, as his colleague let go of his chin.

"You got beat up into a pulp?"

Wincing just a little, Balthazar knew where it will all lead the moment his colleague caught sight of his bruise. "Yes, you could say that."

"How many?"

Once again, Balthazar winced.

"Only a few," he said. "About four, if memory serves."

"You know them?" asked Maxim, "Either by name or by face?"

Balthazar nodded. "Yes. Both."

"Good."

Looking up, Balthazar finally got the courage to gaze up into his colleague's eyes. That was when he caught sight of Maxim punching his clenched right fist into his left palm.

"Tell me their names and where they live," said the older apprentice. In which, the blond's only answer was a shake of the head.

"No need," said Balthazar, another small smile appearing in his features, as he returned to his work.

"What do you mean?" asked Maxim. Apparently he wanted to avenge what happened to his best friend.

"Exactly what I said," replied Balthazar, getting another greasy plate. "Merlin already took care of it, and as for this," he titled his head to indicate at what he was doing, "A simple punishment for what I've done. It still isn't right to get into a brawl, you know."

When Maxim fell silent for a few moments, Balthazar thought that perhaps his friend had given up on the idea. But after that, said friend spoke again, asking another different question, but still concerning the matter.

"Where were you exactly when it happened?"

Balthazar shrugged. "You know the places where I usually go. By the way, Merlin's out and he won't be here till..."

The moment Balthazar made off to look up to his friend, whom he thought was still standing there beside him, he found that Maxim had walked off and was making his way for the open door. Balthazar didn't even say a word to stop his colleague, and only sighed, having in mind on what exactly Maxim was thinking and where was headed to.

Once again, Balthazar went back to his work. He never was so successful in stopping Maxim from what the older apprentice wanted to do. Getting a little bit of revenge was one of those things. Again, Balthazar gave out a sigh.

* * *

Minutes later, as Maxim was out to town, he went straight for the book store that he knew Balthazar goes to once and a while when the blond had time. Both of them went there together for about three times only, but it was enough for him to remember the location. The number of blocks, the turns, and finally the street of where the store was to be found. So there he was, standing right in front of the said store, as he drew out his sword from its scabbard, the blue jewel on the tip of the hilt glowing.

He raised his sword and slammed the tip of the blade on the ground, casting a spell that he learned a year ago. The spell allows the caster to have a peek on a particular event that happened in the place he was in. It was as if you were watching a replay of events, and in Maxim's case, he wanted to find out what exactly happened when Balthazar was beaten up into pulp and how it all happened.

The spell relies more on the caster himself, so Maxim focused on the event he wanted to see. Within a few moments, he saw Balthazar walking out of the store earlier that day. The blond was had in his hands a book at least an inch thick, then four lads came in the picture. Balthazar and the new comers seemed to know each other since one of the four lads greeted Balthazar.

There were a few small talks about Balthazar's apprenticeship, how it was like, and also a few questions about his brothers, then they said their goodbyes, but somehow, Maxim noticed just how Balthazar was the one who wanted to part more earlier. He took note of that till he heard the lads talked about him. Talked about things that he didn't like, but he stayed on where he stood, since he knew he couldn't possibly interfere with what was happening before his eyes since it already happened. He was only there to watch.

Moments later, he watched Balthazar turning around and walking back towards the four lads. Maxim's eyes slightly narrowed, as though he looked sleepy, as he opened his mouth, saying and echoing Balthazar's words.

_"Pardon but, don't talk about Horvath like that. You don't know him."_

There were a few spats that followed later, then some shoving, until Balthazar finally lunged to one of the boys and made the first punch. All the rest joined in where the poor Balthazar was outnumbered. Maxim made off to help his colleague but he stopped himself midway, reminding himself that he couldn't do anything, because it already happened, he couldn't change it, he was just there to watch.

A few moments later, Merlin did came, and_ 'took care of it'_ just as what Balthazar said. And on that, the spell was done.

Maxim stood there, head bowed, a sad expression on his face.

He should have known that Balthazar was right; there was no need. But the fact that the blond got into a fight because of him, in a way, it was a lot harder for him to just settle with that. Still, again, there was no need.

When Maxim finally turned to leave, he made a turn on the nearest alley, his thoughts were of trying to find out how was he to spend the day. He did hear Balthazar say that Merlin went out when he was on his way to leave the kitchen. And if he knew his master any better, Merlin won't be back till tonight.

Moments later, Maxim saw a blond girl from afar running towards his direction. He had seen the girl before but he couldn't remember where and when, until the girl got close enough for him to have a better look on her face.

She stopped within two feet from him and smiled, an expression of realization slowly appeared on her face.

"Maxim!" she exclaimed. "That is you, isn't it?"

Narrowing his eyes a little, Maxim struggled to remember the girl's name.

"Um..F..Fi..Fiona?" he said, tentatively.

"No, silly," giggled the girl. "It's Fauna. Remember? In the town square?"

"Oh, right. Fauna." Maxim looked a little sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Apologies if I forgot your name."

Suddenly, a shouting, manly voice was heard, with Fauna turning around with widened eyes.

"Hey you!" shouted the man, coming in close with an angry expression on his face. "Time to pay, blondie." Apparently he was referring to Fauna.

The blond girl stepped aside behind Maxim, as she whispered in his ear, "Just go along with me, alright?"

To that, Maxim only raised a brow, but didn't say a word on it, as he faced the approaching man.

"No more running away, blondie. Your payment," demanded the man.

"I'll pay you, and I wasn't running away," said Fauna from over Maxim's shoulders. "It's just that, I have to find this friend of mine first." She slightly pushed Maxim forward, but not letting go of her hold on his shoulders. "He has my money. I mean, _your_ money."

Maxim looked over his shoulders to Fauna, and the look on his face seem to ask as to what she was getting him into.

"You have it, right?" Fauna said, the look on his face told Maxim enough, as he faced the man again.

"How much does she owe you?" the lad asked, reaching for his small money-bag.

The man asked for a great amount of money, that Maxim almost complied to the idea of using a spell to vanish and leave Fauna. But there was nothing in him strong enough to urge him to do so. In the end, he gave the man all he had, and watched with a heavy heart as the man counted the money from the money-bag.

"That was sweet of you," teased Fauna, still standing behind Maxim. The lad turned to her with a half-hearted glare.

"That was half of my entire allowance for a whole month."

After having a good look on Maxim's face, Fauna only bit on her lower lip, not certain what to say.

Maxim let it go and sighed. "Are you always in debt with people?" He wasn't expecting to see the sad look that Fauna made.

"People say I got it from my father," she said, then turned away, wrapping her arms around herself. "But it doesn't matter now that he's dead."

Taken aback from how easily the blond girl blurted out such an information, Maxim walked over to her and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm deeply sorry," he tried to tell her. "It must be hard for you and your mother."

For a moment there, he thought he could relate himself to her. But he was mistaken to think that they were in the same situation.

"For me and my mother?" she said, turning around to once again face him. "Oh, no. My mother died in giving birth to me."

Again, Maxim was taken aback, and he felt a little foolish of his mistake. "Oh... Sorry."

There was a moment of silence between them until Fauna broke it with a flash of a warm smile.

"Let's not talk about sad things," she said, taking Maxim's hand in hers. "You have anything important to do today?"

"Uh, I was wondering what I can do today," the lad answered truthfully.

"Good."

Before Maxim knew it, he was being dragged along by Fauna to the part of the alley where he just came from.

"Let's take a stroll all over town so we can know each other a lot better."

Maxim wasn't able to complain or comment as they went along the street and suddenly found themselves squeezing their way through a crowd.

* * *

For more than twice for the rest of the day, Maxim thought of how lovely Fauna looked like when she smiles, and found that he likes how she would laugh. She was rather very lively and almost like a child, but in a good way. And he might have even told himself that he was somehow attracted to her, although he had only known her for a day.

"...at me running around with his trousers on," Fauna was saying as she laughed. When she realized that she was the only one laughing, she turned her head to the lad sitting next to her on the grassy ground. She noticed he was staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" she asked.

Maxim blinked a few times as though he had just realized so himself. "I was smiling?" was the only thing he said. Fauna quirked a brow at him.

"Can I be honest with you?" she asked.

The question made Maxim chuckle to himself, thinking what the blond might have in mind this time, but he nodded either way for an answer.

"You see," Fauna spoke again, scooting a little towards Maxim, "although it could be quite improper, but still, I wanted to tell you." She leaned over to the lad, seeing as how taller he was to her even when in a sitting position. "I...You see, Maxim, from that day I saw you back in the town square, in swordplay with Sir Lancelot, I..." She bit her lower lip, a gesture that Maxim saw for the first time from her, and found it rather cute. "What I'm trying to say," she tried again, "is that...well, I like you."

When she leaned over as though making off to kiss him, he stopped her midway by taking hold of her shoulders. She stared up to him, a little confused, as he took away his hands on her and looked away, mixed emotions shown on his face, making his eyes unreadable. After a few moments of waiting, when he said nothing, she looked away herself, saying, "If you don't feel the same, it's alright."

Looking up, Maxim replied quickly. "No! It's not that. It's just...It's..." Somehow, he couldn't find the words to explain it.

He sighed heavily and took his moment before trying it again. "In truth, I don't know myself. I don't really know how to explain it to you, because it's rather complex. Forgive me, but, it's not that I.."

"Oh no!"

Surprised, Maxim looked up again to see what was it that Fauna was shouting for, only to see the blond girl hauling herself to her feet.

"What time is it?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he replied, getting up to his feet himself. "It's nearly the end of the day, I suppose. It'll be dark after a few moments."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Fauna. She then took hold of her ribbon on her hair and took it off. "Let's go, or we'll miss it!"

"Miss what?" he tried to ask, but Fauna turned him around and blindfolded him with her ribbon.

"No questions. Just come along with me," she heard her say from behind him. Moments later, he felt himself being turned around again roughly, and felt a hand took hold of his wrist. It became apparent to him that Fauna was leading him somewhere, and to where, he most certainly couldn't tell and he most certainly didn't know.

They've been going about anywhere in particular and when they finally sat down on the fields, he thought that perhaps that was their final destination for the day. But it didn't surprised him either way, because Fauna hadn't tell him anything about where they would go all day. He had come to the conclusion that perhaps the blond girl was only going along wherever their feet would take them.

After blindly following her for a couple of minutes, he felt that somehow they had come to a stop. He waited for her to take off the blindfold but she didn't, until she heard her spoke, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

For a moment there, he was somehow annoyed by her. "Oh, well I would have agreed with you, if only I can _see_ it."

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot," he heard her say, and felt her hands on the ribbon around his eyes. When she finally took it off, he had to squint a little by the orange and yellow light that suddenly welcomed his view. He raised his hand to his eyes and squinted more until he got a better view. Little by little he realized what he was looking at, as his eyes widened by the view.

"So? Do you agree?" Fauna asked from behind him.

Maxim didn't say a word. He then felt Fauna walked over to his side. "I come here when I have time. It's the best place to watch the sunset."

"I never got to see the sunset this way for a long time."

Maxim's words caught Fauna by surprise.

"So, you have watched the sunset before?" she asked, and she almost regretted asking after Maxim made that sad look on his face.

"Years ago," he said. "I used to watch it years ago." When he looked up to the sunset again, his face lighted a little, a subtle smile on his face. "I almost forgot how beautiful it is." Then, turning to Fauna, he took her hand in his. The blush that appeared on her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by him, but he didn't comment on it. "Thank you...For this."

She only smiled to him shyly and said, "I didn't know, but you're welcome."

They stayed there until it was finally dark, where Maxim insisted to accompany Fauna back to her home. Along the way, he found out that ever since her father died, she was living with her aunt in the old family cottage that was inherited from her grandfather. In reaching there, both were rather hesitant to say their good bye's.

"Um, so, good night," said Fauna.

"Uh, yes. Good night," replied Maxim.

Still none of them moved from their places, until suddenly, Fauna grabbed Maxim by the shirt with both hands, leaning over to kiss him on the lips. Before it got to somewhere, Maxim pulled away, pushing Fauna away from her in the process. Fauna looked up to him with a puzzled look.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" she asked him.

"Y-yes, but..." he trailed off.

"But you don't know how?" she finished for him, so it wasn't entirely a question.

Maxim didn't say a word and only made a hesitant nod, earning him a sweet smile from her. He could have sworn he felt himself blush red.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," she said, leaning over to him again, this time, more slowly.

Though not certain what to do, he stood still, and when she finally took his lips, he closed his eyes as so did she. After a moment, when Fauna parted her lips and sucked on his lower lip, Maxim was in the process of learning from her. It took a whole lot of minute before he was able to respond in a way that he at least thought was much the same as what Fauna was doing. When she pulled back, he was the rather reluctant one. In opening his eyes again, he found her smiling at him.

"You know where I live," she said. "Come by some time again, then perhaps I could teach you more."

With that, she left and went for the house. Maxim stood there until she disappeared inside, a goofy smile on his face, as he then decided to turn and leave. It was about time for him to be at home as well.

* * *

Right outside the boys' room Merlin was waiting patiently for Maxim to arrive along with Balthazar. He had come home with someone, and he wasn't about to explain who it was and why he brought the child there not until both his apprentices are present.

Moments later, sounds of boots climbing the stairs were heard. Out came from one corner, Maxim emerged, looking a little surprised.

"Balthazar said you were out all day," said Merlin. "And where were you?"

Maxim bowed his head slightly. "Sorry. I was just with a friend who..."

"Never mind," Merlin cut off the lad midway with a hand. He waited for Maxim to take his stand beside Balthazar. "Someone would have to live with us," he started, gesturing a hand towards the open door of the room.

Looking towards the general direction, Maxim saw a dark haired girl sleeping on Balthazar's bed.

He looked back to his master. "Who is she?"

"She's going to be our new colleague," said Balthazar, from where he was leaning against the wall, his arms across his chest.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Merlin sighed and gently closed the door. He then faced his apprentices again.

"Yes, Balthazar is right," he said to them. "Her name is Veronica. She will be my third apprentice. Now, if both of you are willing to listen, I'll tell you her story..."

The boys were more than just ready to listen.


	17. Veronica

**- Chapter 16 -**

_"Who was that? That was she, wasn't it? The third apprentice."_  
_~ Dave Stutler_

They have all eaten dinner, deciding to go on with the story about the girl in the room with a full stomach. Though Merlin told the boys to wash the dishes too before anything else. Then, after they were seated once more at the dinning table, it took moments more before Merlin decided to break the silence with a sigh. When he looked up to his apprentices, he was ready to start.

"I was on my way back here, when I came by a village. I don't know the cause of it but, I saw the houses were on fire..."

* * *

_It wasn't just their house that was on fire, all the other houses were too. While she was able to get out of the door, her mother and little brother were still trapped inside. Veronica didn't know what to do, as she cried, calling out for her father, desperately looking around. Until finally, she saw a figure running towards her direction._

_"Father! Father!" she called out._

_Her father knelt down and held her close._

_"Are you alright?" he asked her, pulling away to look upon her face, and brushing off the tears. "Where is Victor? And your mother?"_

_"They are still inside the house," cried Veronica. "Father, I don't know what to do!"_

_"I'll get them out," he reassured her. "Alright? You wait for me here. You'll be fine. Wait here."_

_After she nodded, her father immediately stood and ran for their house, shielding his head with his arms as he braved to enter the fire._

_Merlin in another part of the village was busy using elemental water spells to put off the fire, as well as the other villagers were gathering water in pails from their well and some even went so far as to go to the spring._

_"My boy is still in there!"_

_The shouting voice of a woman was enough to have caught Merlin's attention, as he turned around to find two people trying to hold back a crying woman._

_He ran to the direction of the house as the woman caught him by the arm._

_"Lord Merlin, it's you!" cried the woman. "Please help us. My son is still in there. Please, help him."_

_"I will."_

_Merlin then made off to clear the flames on the door before he entered the house. He looked around, peering through the flames, and setting them off with his magic, until he heard the crying of a young boy. He then found the boy in a burning room, sitting on the bed. The boy like himself was already coughing from the smoke. He was glad that the boy hasn't suffocated yet._

_He made off to enter the room, and carried the boy, wrapping the sheets around them. The moment he got at the door, the roof fell just in time as he got out with the boy in his arms._

_After he gave the boy to the mother, Merlin looked around to see if someone was still in need of help._

_The fire was at least in control, but there were still other houses in flames, until he caught sight of a dark haired girl from afar, standing still and seemingly crying, staring at a house. He ran towards the girl and asked, "Why are you here? Where are your parents?"_

_"They are still inside!" cried the girl, who turned out to be Veronica, pointing to the burning house. "My little brother is still inside there too!"_

_Merlin glanced to the general direction, then looked back to Veronica. "Alright. I'll get them out." But as he stood up, the entire roof of the house fell, and the flames raised higher. Anyone who was still trapped in there wouldn't survive that._

_"NOOOOO!"_

_Merlin had to grab hold of her before she was able to ran towards the burning remains of the house and got herself burned._

_Just as Merlin grabbed hold of Veronica, she reached out her right hand, and something magical just happened. The garnet ring on her finger glowed and then all of a sudden, the flames cleared way around the burning remains of the house. It left both Merlin and Veronica in speechless surprise. When Merlin once again looked down on the girl, she was looking down on her ring._

_"Where did you get that ring?" he asked, causing her to look up._

_"M-My father bought it for me," was her honest response._

_"Are you telling me the truth?"_

_Veronica nodded. "Yes, I am!"_

* * *

"As I heard from her later then," Merlin said, "both of her mother and brother had been trapped inside long before her father came. And minutes had passed before I came there myself. Her family must have suffocated there inside within those minutes that passed."

The boys were rather silent, not commenting on anything. Merlin then turned his gaze towards Maxim, who's gaze was down on the table, but his eyes were empty. It was at its unreadable state. One that which occurs only when the teenager was thinking of something. Until he opened his mouth to speak.

"How old is she?"

"Eleven," answered Merlin.

The youth nodded. "I lost a part of me when I was her age."

In hearing such words from his best friend, Balthazar looked up with great understanding in his eyes. Yes, he understood his friend. Between the two of them, Maxim is the one who knows just how it feels like to lose a loved one. So, in some way, though it could be quite different, he knows that Maxim was somehow aware what the girl might be going through.

"Her father was neither Morganian or Merlinian," Merlin spoke again as he wrapped up the short tale about how he met Veronica. "Not even a sorcerer at all. Because I would have known of him. And so, I offered her a new home, a new life, a new beginning. But she was rather hesitant with the offer of apprenticeship."

Here, Merlin made a pause, taking in the memory of how the girl wasn't interested in magic at all.

"Then she asked me if with it, she could help other people," he stated again. "I said yes, of course, and only then did she accept. So, I took her with me, and here she is now."

There was another pause from the sorcerer, perhaps waiting for the boys to say anything. When it became apparent that neither one of his apprentices was to say anything at all, Merlin made off to speak again.

"From now on, this is to be her home, we are to be her family, and you two are her new brothers." He pointed a finger at both boys. "You two have considered each other as brothers, consider Veronica your sister. And since she's younger than both of you, I expect you look after her just as the same way you look after each other."

Both apprentices nodded.

"I have a question, though," said Balthazar, raising a finger.

"What is it?" asked Merlin.

"Since she's sleeping on my bed, and that there are no other room available at the moment, where am I suppose to sleep tonight?"

Minutes later, Maxim and Balthazar found themselves sharing a single bed, backs turned to each other. It was a little awkward for them to share a bed, even though they were best friends, and they made certain that there was at least a good amount of space in between them.

"I've never even shared a bed with any of my brothers before," said Balthazar in a hushed voice.

Maxim tried to look over his shoulder to his best friend, then settled his head once more on the pillow. "Are you talking to yourself or you just know I was still awake?" he asked.

Balthazar was smiling. "I knew you were awake."

There was a sigh from the older apprentice.

"Even when she sleeps she looks so sad," Balthazar spoke again.

The blond had a view of Veronica asleep on his bed, since Maxim's bed and his were positioned side by side with only a foot distance in between.

"She's alone now," he said, almost to himself.

"And we're her new family."

Looking over his shoulder, Balthazar slowly rolled over on his back to have a better look at his best friend.

"How was it like to lose a loved one, Maxim?"

Maxim took note of how Balthazar addressed him with his first name. After years of growing up together, Balthazar only calls him that when the matter they were to talk about was something rather serious between them.

"It hurts, Balthazar," was all that he said, not even rolling over to face the blond boy. "And the pain is unexplainable. I can't even find the right words to describe it until now."

Looking up to the stone ceiling, Balthazar said, "I'm sorry if I asked."

It was Maxim's turn to smile.

"That's alright. Now go to sleep. If I know Merlin, he'd want us to wake up early tomorrow."

* * *

Waking up to the continuous breathing against his face, and the warm feeling as though someone had his or her arms around him, and that he was having his arms around that someone as well, Maxim slowly opened his eyes, only to find a pair of blue eyes that was from a blond boy who was slowly waking up as well.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

The boys screamed, causing Veronica to bolt up on bed, as the boys scrambled away from each other, shocked on how they got in close proximity with one another, until they both eventually fell on either edges of the bed. Maxim had his feet and legs still on the bed while his upper body fell hard on the floor, and Balthazar found himself falling on the floor too with a hard thump as he laid there on his back.

It was Balthazar who was first able to recompose himself and sat up, having a hand on the back of his head.

"How did we ever got to such a position?" he asked his best friend, who hasn't moved from his current position on the edge of the bed.

"Do I look like I know?" replied Maxim. He then tried to haul himself to his feet.

When the both of them was already standing up, only then did they realized that they have awaken Veronica.

Merlin suddenly came and opened the door.

"Oh, good. All of you are awake. Come, come. Breakfast is ready."

Then, as quickly as the sorcerer appeared, he left. The door closed behind him.

After both boys fixed up and found themselves at the door minutes later, they noticed Veronica was still standing right in the middle of the room, looking at them as though not certain what she should do next. It was Balthazar who beckoned to her with a hand.

"Let's go. We're to eat breakfast now."

The girl hesitated.

"Don't worry, it's alright. We're Merlin's apprentices." Balthazar then walked over to Veronica and held out a hand. "I'm Balthazar Blake. We haven't been introduced, but Merlin told us who you are."

Veronica took the hand in a handshake reluctantly. Balthazar then stepped aside to give room for Maxim.

"Horvath," the older apprentice said, looking down on the girl with a held out hand. "Maxim Horvath. First apprentice."

Again, Veronica took the hand, but this time, she at least managed to flash a brief smile.

Once again, Balthazar indicated they should go down stairs. The three then went on their way, rather very silent at first. Though the boys kept sharing looks with each other, having a non-verbal conversation deciding who between the two of them should be the one to break the silence. But, to their surprise, it was the girl who spoke first.

"You two are...Merlin's apprentices?" she asked from where she was following closely behind them.

The boys shared one last look at each other and nodded, but it was Balthazar who answered.

"Yes. We are."

"For how long?"

"I've been apprentice for three years. Maxim is the first apprentice so he is one year ahead of me," said Balthazar, also answering for his best friend.

Veronica nodded. "You two still have a family?"

The question once again caused the boys to share a look.

"Both my parents are still alive," Balthazar answered first, reaching the final steps of the stairs. "I also have two older brothers, so I'm youngest."

"I'm an only child," Maxim said immediately after the blond was finished. "I only have my mother and an old family friend. My father died years ago, when I was about your age."

They were then making their way through a hallway, just minutes away from the dinning room.

"You visit your families?" the girl asked again.

"Home visit," replied the boys in unison.

Once again, the girl nodded, mouthing an 'oh'.

"Do you get hurt in learning magic?"

"Yes, you usually do." It was Maxim who answered this time. "No need to worry. We learn from mistakes, don't we?"

Finally reaching the dinning room, Merlin greeted all three of them with a big smile and indicated to take their seats. Maxim took the chair at Merlin's left, while Balthazar took the chair just beside the older apprentice. Veronica hesitantly took the chair on Merlin's right side.

"I must tell you, I'm not a good cook," said Merlin to Veronica, causing the boys to snigger to themselves. "But no need to worry of that, I used magic to prepare our breakfast for today. Although, I don't usually tolerate using magic to such a reason, but it is necessary."

Maxim was whispering something to Balthazar, causing the both of them to once again snigger. When their master shot them a look, they swallowed their sniggering and busied themselves with eating their breakfast. Once more, Merlin turned his attention to the girl.

"After eating, I will give you rest before I introduce you to the _Circle_. You remember about the _Circle_, don't you? We talked of it along the way."

Veronica nodded, having her first bite off a piece of bread.

"Good girl. And don't be afraid. After a few trainings with me, you'll be working with the boys." Merlin gave a meaningful sway of a hand to his two male apprentices. "After learning from me you'll learn something from them."

He was very pleased when the girl gave him the first cheerful smile he saw from her since yesterday.

"I know you need time to heal," he spoke again, sounding more sympathetic towards the girl. "But don't worry, time will also help you feel settled in with us here."

There was only a small smile from the girl as a response, as she looked down on her plate, only until a voice called her name.

"Oh and, Veronica."

Looking up, she found it was Maxim, who was smiling at her.

"Welcome to your new family."

She blinked a few times before she smiled again.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N:** "Pretty short chapter, I guess. So, let us just be reminded about the ages of all three of them in this chapter:

Veronica is 11;  
Balthazar is 13; and  
Horvath is 17

Those are the age gap between them. Please keep in mind for further progress of the story. Review if you like." ;)


	18. Princess

**- Chapter 17 -**

_"Then maybe I don't wanna be a princess anymore."_  
_~ Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin)_

Being content with just sitting under the shade of a tree and spending the afternoon doing nothing, and most importantly, being in the company of Maxim, was all that Fauna would wish for. She was happy with it, and she only wished it could last longer till night comes, but sadly, it could not be. Well, she could at least enjoy it till it last.

For the meantime, she was telling her dear beloved so many stories that she could think of. Once in a while she'd hear him laugh softly at a joke she'd said or at a particular funny event in her story, but he didn't comment on anything. He just kept sitting there with her, an arm around her shoulders, and he just listened to her.

Once she got tired of his silence, and a little suspicious, she looked up to him, only to find his dark eyes set on her already. She still have to get use to those eyes looking adoringly at her. It never fails to startle her for a reason.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she managed to ask him.

The smile on his face widened, and tilted his head to one side, saying, "Is there anything wrong about simply watching you?"

She took it as one of his teasing games again, and playfully punched him on the shoulder. "How many girls have you said that to?"

He shook his head to her, tilting her head up, her chin pinched in between his fingers. "You're the first."

He took her lips in a deep kiss, brief, but full of love. She could feel it in that kiss.

Once they pulled back, she got another chance to look up into his eyes. No boy had ever looked at her like the way he does, and the more they spend time together, the more she got close to him, and the more she finds herself not just liking him, but loving him. That was another matter to consider. She had never loved a boy before. If only she could do her best to avoid ever hurting this boy with her.

The flapping wings of a bird suddenly caught both of their attention, as they found a dove just landed within two feet away from them.

Reaching over towards the dove, Maxim knew that the bird was there for a reason, that someone had sent it...for him. When he got hold of the dove, he pulled out a rolled piece of paper that was tied to one of its legs. He unrolled the paper, and it had two written words on it: 'Let's go'. He knew who's handwriting it was.

Glancing back once to Fauna, he gazed down back on the paper and tore a half, then threw it away, leaving only the word 'Let's', then he rolled the paper again and tied it back on the bird. After letting the bird fly away, he went back to the still waiting blond girl.

"What was that?" she asked.

"One of Balthazar's messengers," he answered, jerking his head towards the direction where the dove flew away. "I have to go. He's waiting for me out there. We can't go back to the castle unless we're together." She only nodded to him. "Forgive me, _szerelmem. _But I must go. We still have tomorrow or some other days to come. I promise I'll visit you when I have the time again."

"You've been calling me that. I still don't know what it means."

At one point, Fauna eventually found out that Maxim could speak Hungarian. And he had been calling her in the Hungarian word '_szerelmem_', though he never told her what it actually meant in English.

He smiled to her once again, then kissed her lightly on the cheek. When he pulled back to look on her once again, he answered, "It's Hungarian for 'my love'. You don't like it? I have plenty."

This time, she returned the smile with a sweet one of her own. "No. 'My love' would be fine."

After they finally said their goodbyes, Fauna went for her house, where, right outside, her aunt was waiting for her. She tried to avoid her aunt's eyes, but she was mistaken when she thought her aunt wouldn't say anything.

"Have you finally realized what you feel for him?" her aunt asked, as she was four feet away.

Fauna kept her back turned, she still didn't want to face her aunt, especially when talking about this matter.

"I think..I'm beginning to fall for him...truly fall," she answered truthfully.

The aunt nodded. "When do you plan to tell him?"

She shook her head, her hands clenched into a fist. "I don't know. I..I don't want to hurt him."

"The more you keep it from him the more you will. The two of you will never be together. If you truly are falling for him you must let him go and tell him. You simply cannot break from the en.."

"I know!" Fauna was surprised herself from her sudden outburst. But eventually, she was able to calm herself to answer to her aunt in still a respectful way. "I know, aunt Leatrice. I am quite aware it is all settled and I cannot simply break away from it. But please, give me time. I've never felt this way before, let me..." Taking a small pause, she sighed before finishing. "Please, let me love him more."

Fauna finally took the few steps towards the cottage, while her aunt only shook her head to the poor girl.

The relationship would have to end into heartbreak and parting. Fauna was aware of that since from the start, but a young heart falling in love is always as foolish as an inexperienced youth. Poor girl. And most certainly poor, unsuspecting boy.

* * *

The place where he had left Balthazar waiting for him with the horses wasn't quite far from where he went off to visit Fauna, so Maxim didn't mind walking from there. When he finally emerged, the blond thirteen-year-old greeted him with a not so happy look.

"What took you so long?"

Maxim quirked up a brow. "I don't need to answer that question."

While Balthazar was about to say anything, he wasn't able to because Maxim rode off with his horse. After having realized what happened, Balthazar quickly mounted his horse and went after the older apprentice.

It didn't take long for them to reach the castle at that speed, as Balthazar took the horse to the stables immediately after they have arrived.

"Hmm, she still isn't here," said Merlin out of more to himself.

"Are you talking about Veronica?" asked Maxim.

"Do fetch her, Horvath. I suppose she's still in the forest at the back of the castle," replied the sorcerer with a meaningful wave of the hand to indicate the direction towards the back of the castle.

Maxim was already on his way. "What is she doing there?"

"She insisted I teach her there," Merlin sighed. "I suppose it is part of her process in moving on. Being surrounded by nature."

Maxim only nodded in return. He understood the girl. When he was still coping with his father's death, he spent most of his time alone not in his room, but outside. Whether it would be on top of a hill, anywhere in the fields, or simply having a stroll out in the streets of town. Then again, there could be a difference since they differ in terms of gender.

Boys have a different way of moving on and coping compared to girls.

Along the way, through the forest, Maxim would have expected to see Veronica any minute now, but he hadn't. He figured that perhaps she went much deeper.

It must have been not easy for her after all, coping with being him and Balthazar. But she'd have to get use to it sooner, since it would seem that the three of them would have to grow up together. He wondered though, what the girl would be like when the time comes that the three of them would train together.

Merlin had mentioned a few times already that Veronica was a faster learner compared to both Balthazar and he in being an apprentice. A sign of favoritism in Merlin's part? Could be. She's the first female apprentice after all.

A few tress and bushes more, he finally caught sight of the dark haired girl, busy animating three rocks circling around in front of her, with her ringed hand outstretched.

"Veronica?"

He startled the girl much that she almost jumped from where she stood, as she turned around to face him, with her focus on the rocks being taken away causing it to drop hard on the grassy ground.

"Apologies," was all that he said to her, both hands held up slightly in front of the middle of his body. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"T-That's alright," she said to him, a hand raised to her chin. "I, thought you were some...danger."

The older apprentice only smiled. "Perhaps you were just thinking deeply about something."

He beckoned her to come along and she did without a word.

On the way back, the silence between them was rather awkward. Both kept glancing at each other with their eyes. Eventually, Maxim thought best that he should be the one to start a conversation.

"So...how do you find learning magic so far?" he asked.

After a quick glance up to him, she opened her mouth to speak. "It is all rather...very...magical."

He nodded.

"How did you find the _Circle_ at first?" he asked again.

"Frightening but, also amazing at the same time," was her reply.

He nodded again, this time a smile appeared on his face. "Breath-taking, you mean." Then, for a reason, he took his gaze off the road and let it wander off the trees.

He could still remember what it felt like the first time Merlin introduced him to the _Circle_. The green flames roaring upwards, then the symbols appearing all around on the floor, and then before entering the he had to...

"Horvaaaaath!"

The screaming voice of Veronica mad him snapped his head around only to find a large hole made on the ground. He quickly went over to it only to find the girl who apparently fell into the hole.

"Veronica!" he cried. "Are you alright?"

"Horvath help. I think I hurt my leg."

Moments later, Maxim found himself carrying Veronica on his back, using his sword still sheathed on the scabbard as the one for her to be seated on while she had her arms around his neck and shoulders.

"Are you certain you're not tired?" the girl asked.

Unfortunately, her fall had somehow bruised her leg, causing her to feel pain when she walks or try to stands up.

"You're not that heavy," the older apprentice reassured with a smile, though he wasn't certain whether the girl could see it.

"But the castle's still quite far. I could walk from here, I'll try," she insisted.

But he shook his head to her. "No. You are not in condition to walk. You're leg is in pain, and I'm not good with healing spells." Smiling once again, he looked over his shoulder. "Let me carry you, _LIGOVSZKAJA. _Today, I'm naught but your humble servant."

A frown formed in Veronica's brows. "What? What did you say?"

"I said, I'm naught but your humble servant."

"No, you said something that I didn't quite understand. Li..Ligo..."

"_LIGOVSZKAJA_?" he finished for her.

She nodded behind him. "What does it mean?"

"It's Hungarian for 'princess'," he answered.

"You speak Hungarian?"

"I have Hungarian blood," he nodded to her, keeping his eyes on the way. Then, her next words surprised him.

"You shouldn't call me that."

Maxim quirked a dark brow. "Calling you 'princess'? And why not?"

She curved her lips, shifting slightly on her seated positioned behind him. "Because I am not such."

"You don't have to be of royal blood for me to call you 'princess'," he chuckled. "Your face is royalty enough. You're a pretty lass. No doubt one day you'll grow up to be a beautiful woman."

Veronica tried to look over her colleague's shoulders to see if he was in any way just teasing her, but his voice sounded rather convincing enough for her to believe that he was only telling the truth, or at least what he thinks.

She then smiled from behind him, squeezing his neck lightly into an embrace.

"Easy, _LIGOVSZKAJA. _You might choke the air out of me," he said to her, coughing a little for effect.

"Just don't call me Your Highness," she told him.

He only grinned but did not look over to her, having a hand to one of her arms to secure the safety of his own neck just in case.

"As you wish," was his reply. One step at a time, and who knows? Within a few days, she'll warm up to both Balthazar and him.

When they both got back to the castle, Merlin was so worried when he first laid eyes on Veronica. The sorcerer then cast a more effective healing spell on the girl's leg, then she was taken upstairs to have a rest. Her room was still in construction, so for the meantime, she'd have to share the room with the boys and have Balthazar's bed as her's.

When night came, she still couldn't walk without feeling any pain on her leg. She couldn't possibly understand how a simple fall in a trap hole that was probably made for some wild animal could have caused her that much pain. Eventually, she wasn't allowed to go down stairs so she ate dinner in bed with Balthazar's help.

Though she still needed time to adopt with the boys, she was at least beginning to warm up to them little by little. She just had to get use to Balthazar teasing her sometimes, (though she doesn't really mind so long as the blond would stop making remarks that made her blush sometimes), and to Maxim calling her _LIGOVSZKAJA _or princess alternately depending on the older apprentice's mood. They would have to grow up together, and so far, she found nothing so bad about her new life, and her new family. But she still needed time to heal. It has only been three days, and she needed more time than that to get over the fact that she lost her real family in one day.

When bedtime finally came, she found herself bolting up on the bed in the middle of the night, awaken from a nightmare. While she expected that her colleagues must have gotten awake to, it was only Maxim who got out of bed and Balthazar seemingly in a deep slumber. The older apprentice approached her and sat on the bed with a worried face.

"You had a nightmare?" he asked. Her only answer was a nod. "What was it about?"

Seeing how Veronica hesitated to answer, Maxim took it that it was perhaps best not to know. He might have had an idea what it was even.

"It's alright, princess. Me and Balthazar is here with you," he reassured the girl, tucking her to bed to go to sleep once more. "You need to sleep or you'll lose your beauty. What kind of princess would that make you, then?"

A frown formed in her brows, but she was smiling. "You really think I'll grow up being so beautiful?" she asked, not certain as to the reason why she even asked that question in the first place.

"Yes, I do. I've already told you that," he answered quickly with a nod.

"You think there's a possibility that you or Balthazar would fall in love with me when I grow up?"

Now that was a question that surprised not just Maxim, but Veronica too herself.

"What made you ask that?" the older apprentice asked.

The eleven-year-old shrugged. "I don't know myself. But perhaps it is because of the fact that I'm Merlin's only female apprentice."

Raising a hand to his chin, Maxim thought about it for a moment.

"Well, since you put it that way, perhaps there is a possibility," he said. "But let's hope not."

Shifting on the bed to her lie down on her side, and finally closing her eyes, Veronica yawned as she asked, "Why?"

"Because we have to treat you like a sister. Falling in love with you would be...say...complicated."

"M-hmm," the girl nodded, too sleepy to even mutter back a word. Her hands curled up to her face.

Maxim smiled down on the girl, and slowly got up. He bended down to place a careful kiss on her forehead as he whispered, "_Jó éjszakát_." (Good night) As he made his way back to his own bed, where Balthazar was sound asleep, he pulled up the covers over him and thought about that it was not only Veronica who had found a new family, but also him and Balthazar.

Well, perhaps in his and Balthazar's case, a second family, but so far, it wasn't so bad for him. He was an only child, but after being apprentice to Merlin then having two colleagues to work with, he then had a brother and a sister looking up to him as this big brother who looks after them, since he was eldest. He then once again fell asleep having such in mind.


	19. Rivals

**- Chapter 18 -**

_"No rose without a thorn, or a love without a rival."_  
_~ Turkish Proverb_

"We need to talk!"

Horace Vaughan, 20 years old, handsome, son of a nobleman, and engaged to be married to a simple blond girl of seventeen who came from a simple family and who happened to be named Fauna Griffin. The very same blond girl Fauna who happened to be the dearly beloved of Merlin's first apprentice, Maxim Horvath.

Horace had come to visit his bride but she kept ignoring him and seemingly didn't want him anywhere near her. Despite the fact that he was asking her what's wrong in a very calm and kind way, she seemed to have no intentions in telling him at all.

"There is nothing to talk about!" spat the blond.

The two had went out of the humble cottage and had found themselves under the shade of a tree. Still, Fauna kept her distance from her fiance, with arms across her chest, and back turned to him. When she realized just where they were standing, she silently cursed at herself and walked away from the tree. She had memories under that tree with a certain special someone, and she was not willing to spoil such memories by standing under its shade with Horace.

"In situations such as this one, we should talk about it," said Horace, following after the blond girl. "We're to be married soon, and as my wife..."

"I'm not your wife yet!"

Fauna had spun around sharply to face Horace, cutting him off mid-sentence and with a deadly look in her eyes. The look was frightful, as though she was looking up to him with so much hate. Not that he doesn't know why, he knew exactly why she was like that towards him. She still hadn't forgiven him, and he had even come to the conclusion that perhaps she never will.

It was entirely his fault;_ that_ he had admitted to himself already. He had forced himself on her and had taken away her virtue. Even as they were about to be married, her aunt still was cold towards him. Again, he couldn't blame the aunt also.

"Are you seeing someone?" he suddenly asked her.

The look of surprise on her face was rather expected but, still, it gave him a twitch of pain inside his heart, as she once again turned away from him. Not that she needed to answer it anyway, he knew the answer to his question was yes.

"I found out," he started again. "There are some of my friends who saw the two of you in town." He paused for a moment, waiting if she would say anything in reply. But when she didn't, he thought best to continue with the questioning. "Is it...true?"

"Yes it's true!"

She spun around to face him once again, the venomous look on her face still there.

"I love him, and he loves me," she said again, glowering up at him as much she could. "So you listen very carefully. You may have had my virtue, you may become my husband, but you will_ never_ have my heart and soul."

She said 'never' with so much meaning and from the deepest part of her heart.

"And you may never, _ever_, replace him in any way," she spoke again. "And don't you even think of hurting him, because I doubt whether you could hurt him at all. He's an apprentice to Lord Merlin, in case you don't know. He's a sorcerer. Remember that."

And then, for a hundredth time, she turned her back on him and stormed away, putting in as much distance as she could between the two of them.

As Horace stood there, watching his bride walking away at the distance, he thought that perhaps having Maxim Horvath as a rival was a no-winning battle. Not because the youth was a sorcerer, but because said youth had the heart of the girl he loves. Although at this point, he was much more the victor, because he was to be married to her, and no one can stop that.

* * *

Veronica simply looked down on the floor, kicking her legs as she sat on the stool. She knew that she was sharing the same feeling of boredom with both Maxim and Balthazar.

First of all, it was raining cats and dogs outside. Second of all, they have just finished each of their lessons and was left with nothing else to do. And third of all, well...they had nothing else to do for the day.

The boys did try to pass time by sparring with each other in their old-time friendly swordplay, but even after they collapsed to the floor, both panting heavily, they got bored of it too. Though Maxim suggested they should try new spells, Balthazar didn't agree, reminding his best friend what just happened the last time they did that. And the blond boy was successful in doing so with the help of Veronica.

Ten minutes passed and Balthazar found himself scribbling things on a parchment that didn't make sense, while Maxim tried to entertain himself by playing around with a mouse he found by trapping the little thing in one corner and watch as it try at its best to get out, but the youth kept blocking every possible exit.

With Merlin not being around didn't help with such boredom.

Balthazar found his eyes fixated on Veronica's back, as the girl's shoulders lifted when she took a breath to sigh. That was when an idea struck the blond boy all of a sudden. After a quick glance from where Maxim was seated on one corner of the room, Balthazar stood up from where he was seated and strode off to the girl.

When he came right in front of Veronica, causing her to look up to him, he smiled sweetly at her and bowed slightly.

"Are you quite bored, milady?" he asked as he stood up straight.

Veronica, though uncertain what Balthazar was trying to do, simply answered with a nod.

"Never worry, dear princess," said Balthazar, calling Veronica 'princess' as a manner of adopting it from Maxim. "I will be your prince."

By calling himself Veronica's prince, Balthazar was able to catch Maxim's attention, letting go of the little mouse and to be able to finally escape. Now, just like Veronica, Maxim was in the process of trying to figure out what Balthazar was trying to do.

"And as your prince," the blond spoke again, "I shall do all in my power to ease your boredom." He then winked at Veronica for effect.

"Pfft! Some prince you turned out to be too," said Maxim, standing up from his corner, and walking towards the blond boy. He wasn't able to notice the smirk that appeared on said blond's face.

Whatever it was the Balthazar had in mind, he seemed to have expected Maxim's reaction.

"Do everything in your power to ease her boredom, you say?" said the older apprentice, repeating what the blond just said. "You can't even help yourself in this boredom, which by the way, you are sharing with her."

The reason why Maxim did even dare to interfere with Balthazar, was that he at least found something interesting to help himself with his _own_ boredom. And Balthazar was quite aware of that.

"Do care to pay respect here, dear sir," said Balthazar to the older apprentice. "I am trying to impress the lady."

Veronica still didn't know what was going inside Balthazar's mind, and so did Maxim, but he thought best to play along.

"What do you know about impressing a girl?" asked Maxim, a playful smirk sliced through his face, placing his arms across his chest.

Balthazar returned the smirk, but subtly. Everything was going to the way he wanted it to be.

"Are you challenging me for the heart of this fair maiden?" Balthazar suddenly burst out, surprising both his colleagues with his words. But when he winked at the eldest apprentice, and made a quick jerk of the head towards the Veronica's direction, Maxim caught on quick what the blond was meaning to do right from the start.

"Aye, sir," said Maxim, smirking to Balthazar and nodding subtly, before he turned to Veronica, who obviously still did not know what was going on.

"I do challenge you," the eldest apprentice spoke again, having Veronica's hand in his and bending over to kiss it. "I have the right." When he looked up to the girl again, he winked, saying, "I am, after all, her dearest knight."

Balthazar reached out for a wooden sword and aimed it playfully at his best friend. "Draw, sir! If you be a man!" he said.

On the other hand, Maxim also reached for another wooden sword, ignoring that he had a real one, and held it up on the blond.

"En garde!"

The two then feigned a fair duel, that lasted only twenty seconds, until Balthazar pulled Maxim close and whispered something in the older apprentice's ear. Veronica, who was silently watching, realized that her colleagues were doing a little act for her, though she wasn't entirely certain as to how to react to it.

Later, Balthazar and Maxim pushed away from each other, feigning another fair fight, until Balthazar thrust his sword right under Maxim's right arm, as the older apprentice backed away a few steps, faking an expression of pain in his face, as though he was showing that he was badly wounded by the blond's attack.

"I am hurt!" Maxim shouted in effect, quickly running a hand on his supposedly wounded part of his body.

The older apprentice fell to the floor as the blond and younger one came sitting down by his side.

"What have I done?" said Balthazar, still in character.

Maxim pulled Balthazar closer, clutching at the blond's shirt. "Take care...of her...for...me..." he said very slowly, then his head fell backwards, acting as though he died from the wound.

"Noooooo!" Balthazar burst out, showing great regret from what he had done, and rested his head on both hands.

Veronica realized that it was the ending of her two colleagues' little show for her, as she chuckled in amusement and clapped her hands together, cheering with, "Wonderfully played!"

The two raised their heads to look up to the girl and smiled. They both stood up and bowed, waving their hands so, as though there was a whole crowd of people who watched them.

"Thank you. Thank you. You were a wonderful audience," Balthazar was saying.

"We'll be here all week," Maxim simply added.

"It was well played," laughed Veronica, her boredom successfully eased off by her colleagues.

"You should play at the King's Court."

The familiar manly voice caught the attention of all three apprentices. They knew who's voice it was the moment they heard it.

When they all turned their heads towards the open door, their master stepped inside the room, a subtle smile on his face, and with hands casually clasped behind him. He approached the three apprentices, slowly, his eyes fixed on the boys.

It was Maxim who recovered first to reply.

"We can't. Our act is to one particular audience only." The youth turned his head to the girl behind him, indicating her with a hand, and turned back to his master once more. "And I doubt whether we could be of any good for the kind of audience at Court."

Somehow, the latter part that Maxim mentioned made Veronica and Balthazar chuckle to each other, and causing Merlin to quirk up a brow.

"One day, I'd have to get use to you on making remarks like that," Merlin said as he shook his head, his words directed to his eldest apprentice. "But, I do agree that you two made quite an act." And by two, Merlin was simply indicating the boys. "You seem good in portraying rivals."

The boys shared looks and smiles with each other.

"I only hope," their master spoke again, "that it wouldn't happen in real life."

"Of course it wouldn't," said Balthazar immediately. "We're best friends."

The master only tilted his head to one side and shrugged, as he turned around, saying to his apprentices, "You never know. It might just happen in the near future. But as I said, let us hope not. And by the way..." He then turned his head to look over his shoulders. "Veronica's room is almost done, and so by tomorrow, she'll be having her own room."

As Merlin left the room, he heard his apprentices whispering to each other from behind him, but it was something that did not concern him at all. Whatever it was, it seemed to have given them amusement since he heard their laughter before he was able to completely close the door.

Along the way, in his thoughts, Merlin was happy to have his apprentices that way with each other. Simply being happy together, and with each other's presence. But back there about what he said on him hoping for Maxim and Balthazar not to become rivals, he wasn't just teasing, he was telling the truth. He was speaking his mind openly to them.

If there was one thing he knows about best friends, sometimes, it's the best friends that makes the deadliest of enemies. And it usually starts with becoming rivals. And even if he is the greatest sorcerer of all, he could only hope that his boys wouldn't come down to that.

* * *

Two days had passed since Maxim last saw Fauna, or even visited her at her house. He was so excited in meeting her again when he had finished his chores in the castle and asked for Merlin's permission if he could finally go out to town.

Along the way, he happened to pass by a bush of roses and decided to bring Fauna one. He carefully seek for the one that had less thorns on the stem, but it was almost impossible. So he randomly picked one and thought that perhaps he'd remove the thorns with magic before he could hand it over to Fauna.

The wide smile on his face slowly disappeared when he caught sight of his dearly beloved came out of the cottage and accompanying a young man, older than him no doubt, and was holding hands with her.

As the two got to a horse that was waiting outside the fence, the young man turned to Fauna and gently kissed the blond girl on the lips. Maxim was already hidden behind a nearby tree when he saw this, and although Fauna didn't kissed back, or showed any such reaction that she liked what the young man did, the young sorcerer was already having thoughts in mind. Thoughts that were accompanied with questions.

Raising his sword, the blue jewel at the tip of the hilt glowing, Maxim couldn't help but cast a spell so he could hear what the young man was saying to Fauna, and these were the words he heard: "...forget but I promise, I will never force you on anything against your will. I'd have to go now, I'll be seeing you at church tomorrow."

With that, the young man mounted his horse, looked down on Fauna (who was already on her way back to the cottage) with a rather sad look on his face, and rode off.

As soon as Fauna came in the cottage, Maxim was already nowhere seen near the tree.

Inside the cottage, as Fauna went further inside, she immediately noticed a single red rose on the table at the dinning. Although she wondered why it was there in the first place, she approached the table and picked up the flower. But at the very same moment that she was about to raise it to her nose and try to smell its fragrance, a voice startled her.

"Careful there."

She almost jumped from where she stood, and cast her gaze towards a dark corner in the room. Out from that corner stepped out Maxim, his arms across his chest, and his eyes were frighting. Never had Fauna ever seen his eyes that way, that it sent shivers down her spine, making her back away a step or two. Until suddenly, he smiled at her.

"I haven't removed the thorns yet," he said.

Coming back to her senses, Fauna glanced down on the rose she had in her hand, and flashed Maxim an uneasy smile.

"Oh! Well, it seems I barely touched the thorns so I'm not hurt," she said to him.

He approached her even closer, but stopped at the table to have a drink of water from the nearby mug that was there.

"Did I startle you?" asked Maxim, drinking from the mug. He only spoke again after he had settled it once more on the table. "I've noticed the look on your face, and how you almost jumped when I spoke."

"You caught me by surprise," she replied, raising a hand towards her chest.

The young sorcerer nodded. "Are you happy to see me here?"

Fauna's face softened. "I'm always happy to see you. I've missed you, in fact. Where did you came in by the way? You didn't seem to have come from the front."

"No. I entered through the back door," answered Maxim, once again advancing a step closer. Then, his face turned very serious all of a sudden as he said, "I saw you accompanying a young man outside."

He watched unblinking as the blond girl's eyes widened.

"Who was he?" he finally asked.

"H-He's a...a friend," stammered Fauna, backing away further more each time Maxim advances towards her, until she found herself being cornered at the wall. "Just a close friend, is all."

"Close enough to allow him to kiss you on the lips?"

Fauna could feel her heart pounding hard within her chest. The time she had feared has come.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" asked the young sorcerer again, finally getting within a foot away from Fauna.

She looked deeply into his dark eyes before she could snap herself out of it and answer. "Maxim I..." She bit her lip.

How was she to begin telling him this?

Taking in a deep breath, Fauna gathered up her courage and once again opened her mouth to speak.

"Before I say anything, I'd like you to know that I planned to visit you in the castle and tell you there."

At that point, Maxim turned around, taking two steps away from her.

"Tell me everything I need to know," she heard him say, keeping his back turned to her.

Once again, she took a deep breath.

"I've known him since before I met you at the town square..."


	20. Nobody Tells Me Anything

**- Chapter 19 -**

_"The greater your capacity to love, the greater your capacity to feel the pain."  
~ Jennifer Aniston_

For a very long moment, after Fauna had told everything, she waited for Maxim to speak. He still had his back on her, unmoving, silent, hands clenched into fists, as though ready to punch at anything, or at anyone.

She told him everything.

Horace had been a very persistent lover of hers but she never felt the same way for him. And his persistence only made her more annoyed by him, as she had done all she could to avoid him. Unfortunately, his persistence had drove him to the point where he ravished her in the fields out at night when he got the chance. And when she went home to her aunt, she cried her heart out and said what happened.

The young man's parents were furious of course, after having found out from Fauna's aunt, who demanded justice. In which, it had then lead to the agreement that they should be married, and for Horace to take responsibility on what he had done. Fauna simply agreed reluctantly. Like any other girl, she had dreamed to be married to the man she loves. But that dream won't happen because of Horace, and although the young man was truly sorry for what he did, promising to make it up for her, she knew that she could never find anything in her to forgive him full-heartedly.

She looked down on the red rose she still had in her hand. It was beautiful, ignoring the thorns, the rose was beautiful. If it were Horace, he would have given her a necklace, a ring, a beautiful dress that was suitable for a princess, or even precious stones. But Maxim, he gave her a single, red rose, which he probably picked from a bush he found outside...It would seem that she'd rather choose the rose over any other precious stone.

When once again she looked to him, she found teary dark eyes fixated at her.

He was weeping silently. All those time that he wasn't saying anything, he was weeping silent tears. It was so silent, she was certain she never heard not even a soft sob or a whimper from him. She didn't even saw his shoulders shaking as a sign.

"You were engaged to be married for quite a time when we first met?" he said to her, the tears already falling from his eyes and on his cheeks, but he didn't seem to mind, as he advances towards her.

"I didn't saw it coming," she tried to say, once again finding herself backed against the wall. "I-I just fell for you."

He got within a foot away from her. "You lied to me."

"No," she shook her head. "No, Maxim I..."

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" he shouted at her, his fist slammed hard on the wall, as his face was then mere inches from hers.

Her widened eyes only showed how much she was afraid of him at the moment, compared to those of his frightful eyes which only showed rage. But with the tears, it also showed so much pain.

"Maxim, I didn't want to hurt you," she managed to say, unable to hold back her own tears.

To her sudden surprise, Maxim took hold of the rose in her hand, and griped on it, as though he meant to crush the flower little by little in his hand.

"A wise friend once told me," he began, his eyes hidden behind his dark hair dangling on his face, "that he thinks of love as a rose. That no matter how beautiful it blooms, it will always have thorns, to hurt you."

Slowly, he loosen his grip on the flower, and let it fall to the floor, as they both looked down on his then bleeding hand, having two thorns still stuck on his palm.

"Don't get me wrong," he spoke again, his gaze fixed on his bleeding hand. "I can feel the pain in my hand, but that's nothing compared to the pain I'm feeling _here_." He then took her hand to place it on his chest, indicating to the beating organ that resided there.

A tear fell from Fauna's left eye, as the only words she could tell him were, "I'm sorry, love. I'm sorry."

Maxim only shook his head and turned away from her, walked off towards the door, and went out of the house without a word.

As soon as it was apparent that Maxim's presence was no more near, Fauna dropped to her knees, burying her face in her hands and letting her tears finally fall without holding back.

* * *

It was already late at night, and both Balthazar and Veronica were as worried as Merlin was about Maxim not having returned to the castle yet. But it was only Balthazar who went looking for the eldest apprentice.

The thirteen-year-old blond boy had went to all possible places that he knew or at least thought where he could find his best friend. First he went to that particular tavern where Maxim would go drink liquor without Merlin's knowing. Then he went to Maxim's home, where the old family friend, the blacksmith Carlyle, told him that Maxim hadn't even passed by. Balthazar even went to the hill behind the house to make sure.

When he was already having thoughts of giving up and just go back to the castle and announce that he was unsuccessful, he remembered that there was another way that he could find his best friend - magic.

He focused his energy and concentrated on conjuring up a black cloud above the atmosphere, careful not to create a thunder storm. It was a somewhat tracking spell, which can only be use on magical devices, such as a sorcerer's ring or power source. And in Maxim's case, the sword.

As soon as the cloud went into motion towards a particular direction, Balthazar followed and found himself being led back to the castle. At first he thought that perhaps Maxim had already returned, but he wondered greatly when the cloud went into another way and passed the castle, leading him to the forest _behind_ the castle.

It only made sense when he got far enough to the lake that was supposedly found there and saw his best friend seated on the grassy ground, a bottle of wine in one hand, and by the looks of it, the bottle was almost half empty. When he got close enough, he noticed that his best friend was also seemingly drunk already.

At first he didn't think speaking was best, but eventually, Maxim noticed him and immediately threw the bottle of wine into the lake.

Balthazar smiled subtly. "Too late. I already saw it, you know." He then sat beside the older apprentice.

"You're not going to tell Merlin, are you?" asked Maxim, looking to Balthazar.

Maxim already smelled of wine, but Balthazar ignored it and just replied. "No. I won't tell."

The older apprentice only nodded then looked away. On one hand, Balthazar took a moment before asking.

"But, will you tell me about it? About what's wrong?"

Balthazar waited for a reply, and it didn't matter to him how long it would have to take, as his best friend looked on, far off the distance, with a very sad look in those dark eyes. Although the sadness was there, it was still unclear of what exactly was going inside Maxim's head.

"She's getting married tomorrow."

The words caught Balthazar by surprise, and although he had a pretty good idea who the 'she' was, he just had to ask. "Who's getting married?"

Dark, sad eyes squeezed close, as a tear fell. "Fauna..."

Balthazar opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He didn't know what to say, so once he opened his mouth again, he tried to be truthful instead. "Maxim, in truth, I don't know what to say," he started. "I haven't went through such a thing with a girl..er..yet."

"If you're lucky," replied the older apprentice, falling on his back on the grassy ground, his gaze on the night sky, "perhaps you never will."

"What do you mean by that?" asked the blond, his brows furrowing.

"Love is a wonderful thing," Maxim was saying as he rolled over his side, turning his back on Balthazar. "That's why it hurts like hell when it stings you. If you know what I mean by that."

The only thing Balthazar could do was smile sadly with understanding. Or at least he was trying to understand.

Two minutes later, none of them dared spoke again, and they were both silent, a silence that was only broken until Balthazar heard a somewhat soft snoring. He scooted a little closer to his best friend and realized that said friend had already fallen asleep. Again, Balthazar smiled as he decided to to lie down on his back, staring up on the late night sky.

"Looks like there would be two of us not coming back to the castle tonight," he said, directing his words to Maxim, though he was certain that he was not heard. When he turned his head to look at the back of his dear brother by bond, shoulders rising and falling repeatedly, he said a few words before going to sleep, "I'll be here with you till morning comes, Maxim. I won't leave you. That's the least I can do."

Balthazar finally closed his eyes and went into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

When the boys went back to the castle in the morning, Merlin was already waiting for them by the huge doors to the front entrance. They've caught sight of their master when they got close enough at the gates, but as they have also noticed, Merlin didn't look angry with them at all.

"Good, you both returned," greeted Merlin, a subtle smile on his face, with Veronica suddenly appearing behind him, and ran towards the boys to greet them both in a great big hug. "Why don't you two have breakfast inside, and Horvath, you can go home after."

Both boys looked up to their master with wondering looks, but only Maxim spoke.

"Go home? But it's not home visit yet. I remember."

"I know." Merlin walked side by side with his first apprentice as they all entered the castle. "Carlyle came here last night, when Balthazar went out looking for you. He said you should come home, but nothing was mentioned as to why."

Although wondering greatly, Maxim was very much assured with himself that nothing bad happened. Because he would have been told personally if that was the case.

As was told, after breakfast, Maxim went on his way home, riding on the black stallion that Carlyle gave him. But as he unmounted his horse, he was surprised on how quiet it was the moment he stepped inside the fence. He walked on slowly to enter the then opened front door to their house and immediately saw Carlyle leaning his back on the wooden wall, arms across his chest, head bowed.

The blacksmith only noticed Maxim entered when the youth spoke his name.

"Oh! You're here," said Carlyle, pushing himself off the wall. When he came to clear lighting, though he was smiling, his eyes were red.

"Were you crying?" asked Maxim, quirking up a brow.

Taking in a deep breath, Carlyle approached the youth but stopped within two feet away.

"I..don't know how to say this," the blacksmith started to say. "See, it's about your mother."

"What about her? Is she alright?" asked the youth, sudden concern appearing in his features. "How is she? Is she here?"

Carlyle swallowed hard, his gaze not meeting Maxim's eyes since the moment he approached. "She's in a..better place now. Or so they would say."

This time, Maxim's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Carlyle, what's wrong? Tell me."

Shaking his head, the blacksmith once again took a deep breath. "She's gone."

He heard it loud and clear, but Maxim still asked, "What?"

The blacksmith jerked his head towards the direction leading to Ulla's room. "She's inside. You should go and see her."

Hesitantly, Maxim went to the room with slow steps, and almost didn't want to believe his eyes when he got to the door. There was his mother laid on the bed, pale as white, very still and unmoving, her hands placed on her chest. He approached with teary eyes and knelt on one knee, carefully placing his hand on hers, and his breath was caught up in his throat when he felt how cold her hand was.

His tears fell more as he placed his glowing tip of his sword over their hands, slowly focusing his energy on it as he closed his eyes. Then, the information came to his head piece by piece till it became very clear. He snapped open his eyes.

Meanwhile, Carlyle waited outside, wanting to give Maxim all the time that the boy needed. Until a huge plasma bolt hit the wall opposite the room where Maxim just came in. The blacksmith quickly ran for the room to see what was going on and saw the youth on his feet, one hand extended holding the sword with the blue jewel on the hilt glowing bright. The look on the youth's eyes were deadly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maxim asked as he approached.

"Maxim, what are..."

"SHE WAS SICK!" shouted Maxim, cutting off Carlyle. "I felt it under my spell! Why didn't you tell me!(?)"

"Yes, she was!" replied the blacksmith. "She was sick for a week. Maxim forgive me for not telling you, but she didn't want you to know."

"I am her son! I have every right to know!" roared the youth, coming in within a foot away from the blacksmith, who stood his own ground under the youth's rage of pain.

"And she's your mother," said Carlyle in a calm tone. "She didn't want you to worry about her, Maxim."

They stood there for a moment, staring each other down, until Maxim broke away from the stare, bursting into silent tears, his hands clenching into fists. The only comfort Carlyle could give was to held the boy close, as he listened to those sobs that were made under his arms.

The funeral of Maxim's mother took place later that day, with Ulla's corpse burned on top of a heap of woods and hay. But Maxim wasn't there present at the burning, and Balthazar may have had the idea as to where his best friend could be. Balthazar, having Veronica following closely behind, wasn't wrong in climbing up the hill behind Maxim's house, where the older apprentice was indeed found, staring at the distance. The tree beside him was in flames.

Coming up from behind, Balthazar took one look on the tree before casting his gaze back on his best friend.

"You did that?" the blond asked, while Veronica only kept quiet.

The older apprentice looked over his shoulders but didn't say a word.

"Listen," Balthazar started again, "I may not understand the pain you're going through right now..."

"No, you don't!" said Maxim, turning around to face his colleagues, causing Balthazar unable to finish. "You don't know what it feels like."

"But _I_ do." Veronica stepped in, taking a step forward. "I've lost everything in one day. I understand your pain, Maxim."

"Pain?" roared the older apprentice. "I'm not just in pain, Veronica! I'm angry!"

"Angry at what?" asked the blond. "At whom?"

"You can tell us," chimed in Veronica. "We're your friends."

"NO!"

With that shouting response, Maxim cast a fire ball at the already burning tree, only causing the tree to be inflamed more, as the flames roared up higher than before.

"Horvath!"

Merlin's shouting voice came all of a sudden, causing all three apprentices to look towards their master.

"What are you truly angry at?" the sorcerer said, directing his words at his first apprentice.

The youth didn't answer.

"Tell me, I'm your master," Merlin insisted.

Still no answer.

"It would be best if you let it out."

Squeezing his eyes close, Maxim turned to face the tree, shooting at it a plasma bolt, as he roared, "NOBODY TELLS ME ANYTHING!"

The tree bursted into more flames, as it finally fell on its side.

"Fauna was to be married, and I didn't know until it was too late," Maxim was saying. "My mother was sick for a week and I only found out when she's already dead!"

Slowly, without Maxim's knowing, his master was approaching him from behind.

"They said they didn't want me to know because they didn't want to hurt me. They didn't want me to worry. But not knowing till it's late hurts more! It hurts more! It's not..."

"Horvath.."

Turning around only to find his master standing in front of him, Maxim looked up with wide, teary eyes.

"It will be alright," said Merlin, a look of sympathy on his face. "We're still here." He gestured a hand to his two other apprentices who was still there, standing and watching in silence.

Maxim wasn't able to stop himself from wrapping his arms around his master's waist, as he cried on said master's shoulders.

Returning the embrace, Merlin whispered softly, "It will all pass. We're here for you._ I'm_ still here for you."

It wasn't long before Veronica joined in, leaving Balthazar standing alone, watching in silence, as a tear fell from his eye.


	21. Virginity Lost

**- Chapter 20 -**

_"There was never virgin got till virginity was first lost."_  
_~ William Shakespeare _

King Arthur happily danced with his new bride, Queen Guinevere right in the middle of the ballroom. After two years of waiting, two years of giving her enough time to be certain if she felt the same for him, he finally married her, and she accepted with a sweet 'yes' and a smile. And as they danced, adoringly looking at each other, Merlin's three apprentices watched from above, where they have a view of everyone dancing below.

Veronica had her eyes fixated on the royal couple, smiling as she did so, leaning over.

"They look so happy in love with each other," she said almost to herself, but she knew that her colleagues heard him, as she was aware that they turned their heads to look at her. "I wonder what it feels like to be so in love with someone."

"If you truly want to know," said Maxim all of a sudden, causing Veronica to look up to the eldest apprentice, with the sudden realization that she shouldn't have said such a thing in his presence. "Being in love with someone is the best...and the_ worst_ feeling you could ever experience."

Two years since that sad experience that Maxim went through, and ever since that day, he always seemed so bitter with talks of love. But also, he had since courted a lot of girls his age, sometimes two years younger than him, but never into a serious relationship with any one of them. He just went from one girl to the other, and sometimes two at once. On one occasion, he got slapped right across the face by a brunette, by which surprisingly, he just chuckled away.

What both Balthazar and Veronica also noticed so much was the sad expression on the eldest apprentice's face once in a while when he'd be too deep in thought. They would have to call to him more than twice to catch his attention when he'd be at that state. And his dark, hypnotic eyes had went from unreadable, to simply nothingness. It was more impossible to read his thoughts when he was like that.

"Horvath?"

Veronica had been calling her colleague's name for the third time, yet still, said colleague hadn't replied yet.

"Horvath," tried the thirteen-year-old girl once again.

It was finally after then that Balthazar made his move, as he reached over, stepping aside over Veronica and carefully placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Maxim," the blond mentioned the eldest apprentice's name so softly as he could. This time, Maxim looked up, a bit startled.

"You're doing it again," said Balthazar, meeting those dark eyes with his own unblinking blue ones.

Looking away after having been shaken, Maxim suddenly smiled subtly as though in an attempt to reassure his colleagues.

"I'm fine," was the only thing he said.

He then caught sight of a lovely maiden below who's dark hair was carefully brushed up in a very elegant way, causing his smile to broaden.

"I'm going down for a dance," he said, turning his back to his colleagues without looking. "You two should join me down there if you feel like it."

They watched without a word as Maxim left, as they followed him with their eyes below, asking for the hand of the same dark-haired girl he spotted just of moments ago, whom obliged with a blush. Balthazar watched with a heavy sigh and a shook of his head.

"He's at it again," said the blond, as Veronica joined him by his side, looking down as well. "What is it with him? What can he get from playing around with girls, flirting with them all he wants then getting slapped across the face and walking off as though nothing happened?"

"I suppose it's," Veronica started, "his way of growing up. Horvath _is_ on his way to manhood."

"And on his way in finishing his apprenticeship," added Balthazar. "Two years more, and he'll be more busy with errands on his on, without me, and he'd have to spend most of his time outside the castle."

Smiling at the thought that she was quite certain what was bothering Balthazar, Veronica slightly elbowed the blond on the ribs.

"You're missing him already, don't you?" she said to him; it wasn't entirely a question.

At that, Balthazar simply sighed, not even the slightly surprised that Veronica understood immediately. "He's still my best friend, but he's been a different person at the same time."

"Well, I may not know him the way you do," replied the girl, once again casting her gaze to Maxim still dancing below, "but spending some time with him, I may have seen the Maxim Horvath you have known."

Once again, Balthazar shook his head, but was smiling this time. "He's still that Maxim Horvath...He just grew up."

After regarding the blond beside her, Veronica took him by the arm and was leading him downstairs.

"Come on, let's dance," she simply said.

Meanwhile, Maxim danced on with the dark haired maiden...

"You're a surprisingly good dancer, mi-lord," said the girl.

"Please, just call me Maxim," was his reply.

The girl quirked up a brow. "So I do know you."

Grinning rather charmingly as best he could, Maxim simply replied with, "Oh? You've heard of me?"

The girl giggled, as she looked up again and said, "Who wouldn't hear about you? You're one of the apprentices to Lord Merlin."

"I was the first one, m'lady."

Just as the girl giggled once again, Maxim suddenly looked up, over her shoulders, and saw a rather familiar, lovely face. Though he had to squint his eyes a little before he could make out who it was. In the end, he figured he wasn't wrong about thinking who _exactly_ it was in the first place.

The very moment he heard the music stopped, he excused himself from the dark haired girl and headed towards the blond, who's hair was also brushed up in as elegant as the dark haired one, but more lovelier, at least in his eyes. That particular thing in him hadn't changed at all even in the last two years that passed. He still found her lovely, in a good way, even after she had broken his heart...

"Excuse me," he said to her in a gentle voice the moment he came up behind her. He was already wearing a smile on his face when she turned around to face him. "I believe you're someone I know, and I was hoping I was right."

He watched as her gray eyes widened in silent and slow realization.

"Maxim?" she said tentatively, taking in the new things about him. "Is that you?"

"Hello, Fauna."

Her eyes drank all that she found that was new about him.

He was much taller than before, and there was a hint of facial hair under his chin. He didn't wear white shirt anymore, instead he favored black, and he was wearing a cape too in addition, a clothing he did not usually had on before. His eyes were different too in a way she couldn't rightly explain. It was as if she simply couldn't find anything in those eyes anymore, as though he was wearing a mask outside.

"Perhaps I should have realized that you would be here too," she said after snapping out of her thoughts.

"And I take that you're not alone here?" he simply asked, his smile growing more charming by the minute, one that which Fauna wasn't quite used to because he doesn't do that when they were still...um...when there was still 'them'.

"No. I'm with Horace, of course," she managed to reply.

Just as she finished, Horace did came, calling to her.

"Fauna, dear? Oh, her you are. I apologize if I took too long. I ran into a friend of my father's back there."

Apparently, Horace was oblivious to the dark gaze fixated on him, but Fauna was quite aware of it, so she made her move for introductions.

"Um, yes. Uh, Horace, this is Maxim Horvath," Fauna tried to say, gesturing a hand towards Maxim, who's dark expressions quickly changed into a more lighter one. "Maxim, my husband, Horace."

The two locked eyes for a moment, then Horace broke the silence.

"Oh yes, Fauna talked of you a long time ago, if memory serves. She still does on occasion," he said as he then thrust out a hand. "A pleasure to finally meet you." Then waited for the young sorcerer to take his hand.

"No, no, please. Pleasure's all mine," replied Maxim, his smile slightly turning into some smirk, but Horace didn't notice it.

As soon as the two retracted their hands, music once again filled the room, and one by one, dancers once again stepped in the middle. Maxim got his chance to take Fauna away from her husband for a while and to have a little talk.

"Would you mind if I steal your wife?" the young sorcerer asked, causing Horace to quirk up a brow.

"I beg your pardon?" was the husband's response.

"For a dance," Maxim immediately replied.

Blinking and taking in a moment to gather himself, Horace cleared his throat and gestured to his wife. "Of course. I wouldn't mind at all. Go on then, dear. Have a dance if you like."

Though Fauna hesitantly took Maxim's held out hand in front of her, she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to dance with the young sorcerer. Come to think of it, they had never got the chance to dance at all before, so why pass on the opportunity? It is just a dance..is it?

Maxim led her further into the crowd of other couples dancing, but in a spot just right for Horace to still have a view of them.

When they finally felt their feet moved to the music, their hands together, with her free hand on his shoulder, and his own free hand was on her waist, they kept their gazes off each other. While Maxim looked over beyond Fauna's blond head, Fauna was looking over Maxim's shoulders.

"I'm still waiting for an explanation as to why you asked me to dance," she said to him, feeling uncomfortable more by the minute.

Maxim smiled over her head. "Just wanted to catch up on all those times we haven't seen or even talked to each other. And speaking of which, I heard you have a son now. Is that true?"

"Yes," she said, still not looking up to him. "He just had his first birthday yesterday."

"What's the boy's name?"

"..Harold.."

There was a moments silence between them before Maxim spoke again.

"In just two years time, a lot has changed between us, huh?"

A frown appeared on Fauna's brows. "There was no more 'us' for the last two years Maxim."

At this, Maxim simply found his smile once more.

"Although, there is one thing that hasn't changed at all," he said, as he tilted Fauna's head to look up to him, pinching her chin between his fingers. There was something from the way he looked at her that Fauna recognized to be of something so long ago. "You're still very beautiful."

He leaned in closer to her, but she stopped him mid-way.

"Maxim, don't be foolish," she said to him, but she was wondering why she hadn't looked away.

Not far from where they were, Horace was watching with wide eyes.

_'He can't be that foolish, can he?'_ he thought to himself.

Maxim only grinned at her, and continued to lean in closer. But just as she thought he would kiss her on the lips, he moved his head higher and planted a careful kiss on her forehead, much to her utter surprise, and much to Horace's relief.

When he pulled back, the smile on his face seemed to tell her that he knew something, causing her to blush a bright color of red.

"It's good to see you again," he said, and walked off to find his colleagues, just like that.

As Fauna watched the young sorcerer walked away, she couldn't help but admit to herself that, a small portion of her, deep down inside, wanted for him to kiss her in the lips just as the way he had before. But she knew, just as well as he, that it would never happen again.

* * *

Brunette, attractive, twenty-five years of age, and in need of a man's company..so bad. Rosalind was obviously such in a bad mood that night, and just having a drink won't do any good for her, or at least it doesn't for her. She needed a distraction, and the first thing that came into her mind was to find the company of the opposite sex.

Entering the very first tavern that came into sight after she made a turn, she went straight in, being a patron of said tavern, and went to the barman for her usual. After having her first sip of her drink, she glanced around the tavern for anyone suitable enough to seduce into her bed, but what truly caught her eye was the dark haired lad drinking alone at one dark corner of the tavern.

She hesitated but for a moment before finally deciding to leave her drink on the bar and stood up, as she walked over to the lad.

The lad turned out to be Maxim Horvath, who didn't even noticed the approaching brunette until the moment she sat down on the chair beside him.

"You look so lonely in this corner of the house, stranger," started Rosalind, smiling charmingly to the young man.

Maxim risked a brief glance up the older woman. "A lonely stranger, what a thought," he said as he raised his cup to his mouth.

"Has something got you down earlier today?" the brunette spoke again.

"Perhaps, but that falls under the category of 'none of your business', if you don't mind me saying," replied Maxim in an attempt to keep his annoyance in check after swallowing the last drop of wine down his throat.

And yet, Rosalind just pressed on. "Is this about a girl?"

Quirking a dark brown, and once again risking to look up to the brunette, Maxim finally asked, "Why are you here with me?"

Her smile turning into a grin, and leaning in a little closer, Rosalind replied, "Well, you simply caught my attention, boy, since you're the youngest among this lot present here."

"Point well taken," shrugged Maxim.

"Whatever it is that has gotten you down, drinking is only one of the many options," Rosalind suddenly said. "You should listen to me, I know."

"You have a better option to give me?"

Rosalind caught Maxim's arm in mid air just before he was able to have another drink from his cup.

"Why don't you come with me, and I'll show you," she said, as she stood up, holding the young man by the wrist, unable to fight back wherever she was to take him.

Along their way out the tavern, she ordered for one bottle of wine from the barman, on her tab of course, and dragged the confused, young sorcerer with her. The lad was at least good enough for her to talk to, but she wanted to see whether she'd be able to have his acquiescence at her home and have her way with him.

* * *

When he heard the door finally opened, Merlin was expecting all three of his apprentices when he looked up, as he greeted Balthazar and Veronica with, "So, there you are." After he Balthazar closed the door, that was only when Merlin noticed that he was one apprentice short.

"And where is Horvath?" the master asked. "I thought all three of you were together."

"He won't be sleeping in the castle tonight, I'm afraid," said Balthazar, meeting his master's gaze with a steady blue one of his own.

Before Merlin was able to ask, Veronica immediately spoke right after the short pause from Balthazar.

"He disappeared right after he danced with Lady Fauna."

Nodding, and not waiting for further more information concerning the matter, Merlin silently mouthed an 'ah'.

"I should have expected Fauna to be present there in the wedding ball," he said almost to himself.

There was a long pause, with the silence between all three of them almost deafening.

Finally, Merlin clasped his hands together and once again turned to his two apprentices.

"Come, come, he'll be back by morning tomorrow. It's best for us to be asleep by now."

He waited for his apprentices to go first before following suit...

* * *

Morning came and slowly opening his eyes was Maxim, blinking a few times, as he realized that he was looking up an unfamiliar ceiling, leaving him to a conclusion that he was not at Merlin's castle. But what baffled him more was the warm feeling at his left side, and that whatever it was, he felt it moved. When he looked to his left, he found an attractive brunette sleeping with one hand on his bare chest.

Bolting out of the bed, Maxim was able to awaken the woman, and before any one of them could speak, Maxim found himself falling over the edge of his side of the bed. He fell on the floor with a thump and after gathering himself, he realized he was naked, wearing completely nothing at all. He then quickly grabbed the pillow that fell along with him and tried to hide the most private part of his anatomy.

"What's wrong?" asked the woman on the bed, clutching the covers over her chest, a worried look on her face.

Swallowing hard, Maxim stuttered and asked, "W-Where...W-W-Why...What happened last night?"

At this, the woman smiled coyly, propped herself on one elbow, and replied as she set a steady gaze on the naked young man on the floor, "You don't remember? I can't blame you, perhaps I've gotten you too drunk last night."

Once again swallowing hard, Maxim almost wanted to stop himself from asking the next question. "Did we...what I think we did?"

The answer he got was a nod.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and tried to remember the events of last night. The only clear image that came to his head was an older, and attractive, naked woman on top of him.

He shook the image off his head.

"So did I..." He stopped himself, almost mid-way to his sentence, since he wasn't certain whether he could say it at all. "You know...Inside you."

"No," she shook her head, "you didn't. You knew what to do when it came."

At this, Maxim's cheeks went red.

"Well, isn't that a sight," the brunette said, coming to a sitting position on the bed, making the covers over her body fall only to reveal her plumped breasts, causing Maxim to have widened his eyes but then managing to look away. "I've never seen a man blushed before, but then again, you were still just a boy until last night. I think it's rather adorable, though."

"May I ask," said Maxim, still looking away, clutching the pillow between his legs, "as to where my clothes are?"

"Over there, on the chair."

Before Maxim got up, he made a look towards the woman which she eventually understood and once again settled on the bed, covering herself with the covers and rolling over to the side with her back against the young sorcerer.

Maxim quickly walked over to the nearby chair indicated to him by the woman to retrieve his clothes and quickly put them on. As soon as he was fully clothed, he searched for his sword and was relieved to have found it on one corner, safely sheathed into the scabbard, and put the leather baldric over his shoulders after he had inspected the sword carefully.

Slowly turning around to once again face the woman, he asked, "So, may I be informed as to where am I exactly?"

"You're in my house," answered the woman, not moving on the bed.

The young sorcerer simply nodded.

"I have to leave now," he said. "But before I leave I'd like to know, and this is rather awkward but, I didn't got your name."

This time the woman came to sat up on the bed once more and faced Maxim from across the bed. "It's Rosalind."

"I see. And, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you actually?"

"Twenty-five."

No words escaped Maxim's lips as he replied with a nod, still processing in his mind how he ended up in bed with a woman six years his senior.

"You may show yourself outside, I'm still not in the mood to get out of bed," said the woman, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I truly have to go. My master would be expecting me back at the castle by now," he said, slowly making his way to the door.

Before he stepped outside, he turned to the woman and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Rosalind."

"No, my boy, the pleasure's all mine."

Maxim tried to ignore the coy smile the older woman gave him as he managed to finally get out of the room. When he made it outside the house he tried to figure where in town he was so he could figure out which way was he to go. And all through out his long walk, his thoughts were of how to face Merlin if ever his master was angry with him, and what was he to say if Balthazar ever ask where he was last night.

He just lost his virginity to a much older woman, and he was drunk all through it. Though how drunk exactly, he didn't know, but he won't be able to get over it for a few days, of that he was certain.

_'Wait until Balthazar hears about this,'_ he thought to himself, groaning inwardly.


	22. Boy Talk

**- Chapter 21 -**

_"If I chance to talk a little wild, forgive me; I had it from my father."_  
_~ William Shakespeare (The Life of King Henry VIII)_

"Are you going to tell me where you have been last night?"

Maxim looked up from where he had his face buried in his hands and saw Balthazar sitting across the table, expectantly looking back at him_._

When he had returned to the castle, he found that Balthazar was alone and that Merlin had taken Veronica on some errand earlier that morning. As of the moment, he was being interrogated and he had not been answering a single question. But if ever Balthazar press on_,_ he might just as well be more inclined to tell the younger apprentices _everything_ there is to know.

Sighing heavily, Maxim once again didn't answer and tried to ignore Balthazar's question, looking away into another direction.

"You can tell me. What's happened to you?" insisted Balthazar standing up from his seat and coming to sit beside his best friend instead, a much more concerned look on his blue-graying eyes. "Why is it that you've changed around me?"

Taken aback by the younger apprentice's words, Maxim swung his head to face Balthazar and saw a small hint of hurt in those blue eyes. It made Maxim's expressions softened a little, as he reached over a hand to his forehead, groaning inwardly.

"I know you're thinking that I've changed in two years," he started, keeping his gaze down on the table, "most especially around you. I can't blame you for that because we've spend many times together. But Balthazar, as we grow older things around us change." He looked up to once again meet Balthazar's eyes, there he saw a mind being caught in between understanding and confused. "But we _are _still best friends, aren't we?"

He was relieved when the blond slowly managed to smile, bringing a hand to his back with a friendly pat.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Balthazar, settling once more on his chair. "So, you're to tell me now?"

Chuckling to himself and shaking his head, Maxim couldn't believe how insistent Balthazar was to know.

"Alright, since it is apparent that you won't stop till you get an answer," the older apprentice simply said.

Balthazar truly didn't want to know, and had thought earlier that perhaps it was best to leave the matter be. But he wanted to make certain to himself that his best friend hadn't changed that much and was still willing to share with him about anything. And so, he was delighted that he was able to get through his brother-by-bond and sat back with a smile, ready to listen.

"I...spent the night in someone else's house. There, I said it."

When Maxim looked back to Balthazar expectantly, the blond was raising a brow at him.

"Oh, come now! What do you want from me?" cried Maxim, hoping that Balthazar wouldn't want to know the details.

"I thought we were still best friends!" exclaimed Balthazar, then scowling at the older apprentice.

Sighing an exasperated sigh, Maxim settled with the fact that perhaps it was best to tell. He needed it himself too, since he couldn't get the matter off his head and needed to talk to someone about it. The first step to be made was to _tell_ it to someone, and the only person closes to him for it to share with for the moment was Balthazar.

"Let me start with the fact that a woman took me to her house and got me drunk," Maxim started, his expression slightly serious.

There was a long pause before Balthazar finally said, "What?"

"And that I lost my virginity to said woman," continued Maxim.

"What?" Balthazar's eyes widened, his voice was raised, louder than before.

"And the woman was five years older than me."

"WHAT?" This time, Balthazar shouted that his voice echoed in all four stone walls of the room, causing Maxim to look up the high ceiling as though asking God why he was forced to share such an experience in the first place. "Do you realize what Merlin will..."

Balthazar wasn't able to finish his sentence as a quick hand came to his mouth, cutting off the words that he was about to say.

"You don't say anything to Merlin about this, or else," warned Maxim. "Not even to Veronica, understand?" Balthazar nodded before Maxim took off his hand on the blond's mouth. "You made me say it."

"I wasn't expecting something like what you've just told me," replied Balthazar, taking in control of himself. "Although I must admit, this isn't much compared to the story of your first kiss."

Maxim felt an inward shiver having heard Balthazar mention about his first kiss. That wasn't much of a good memory, though he had no idea why he told the younger apprentice about it in the first place.

"But another thing..."

Baltahzar's voice made Maxim look back to the blond, where the older apprentice waited for whatever the blond had to say.

"When you saw Fauna last night, did you realize you still have feelings for her?"

"No," said Maxim as he shook his head.

"Then why did you disappear all of a sudden after you danced with her?"

Smiling and looking away, Maxim took a moment before answering.

"Two years was enough, I've gotten over her. But after last night, I just remembered how it used to hurt."

The older apprentice continued to look away with an unreadable look in his eyes, while Balthazar watched his best friend in silence.

Deep within his own mind, Balthazar was silently wishing he went through the same things that his best friend had went through, so that he could relate to him and speak in comforting words. But alas, he couldn't, because despite he did once found a girl pretty, he never got the chance to court any. He was far busy being an apprentice, far busy of his responsibilities as a Merlinian sorcerer, and what it meant. Although, considering what Maxim had went through, Balthazar wasn't certain anymore whether he'd like the idea of falling in love, if this is what it means to get hurt because of it.

"I must be off now."

Finally, Balthazar got the courage to break in the silence, succeeding in catching the attention of the older apprentice.

"And where are you suppose to be off to?" asked Maxim, not liking the idea that he'd have to be alone in the castle all morning.

"Merlin told me to gather a few herbs," replied Balthazar. "I'll be at the forest."

But before the blond was even able to get to the door, Maxim was already on the move.

"Let me do it instead," said the older apprentice, going over to stand in front of Balthazar. "I need to clear my mind on many matters, and going out into the forest might be a good way to do it. Just tell me what kind of herbs are needed and I'll be back with it as soon as I can."

Although wanting to protest, Balthazar agreed and told his best friend what specific herbs their master asked for, and after that Maxim was gone. With one last look on the open door, Balthazar shook his head and went to practice more on his tracking spells...

* * *

He wasn't certain himself why he volunteered in doing Balthazar's little chore instead, but what he said about having the need to clear his mind had a truth in it. There were many things in his mind ever since he woke up this morning, and he wanted to console to himself with it. First question in mind was, _'What is it with him and women?'_

Is he truly that unlucky, or is it because he falls too easily?

Should he take it easy, or perhaps it was the kind of woman?

Or perhaps he's not meant to be happy in love with a woman at all..?

With such thoughts in mind, Maxim almost didn't notice that he had already found the herbs he was looking for. As he bended down he slowly gathered the herbs, careful not to crush them along the process of picking them up and putting them inside the bag that he took along with him before he went out.

As soon as he stood up, he thought he heard something not so distant, and as he turned around, he had to duck as an arrow came rushing towards him. With the arrow hitting the tree behind him, Maxim drew out his sword and cast a fire ball towards the general direction where the arrow came from. To his utter surprise, a terrified voice came shouting from behind the bushes.

"No! Don't, please! It's me! I didn't know! I didn't know!"

All of a sudden, out from the bushes emerged a terrified, a then sixteen-year-old Mordred, holding up his hands to the young sorcerer.

"I didn't know it was a person. Please forgive me," explained Mordred. "I was hunting, see. Please, again I ask your forgiveness."

"No, no, truly it was my fault," said Maxim, sheathing back his sword in place. "I shouldn't have thrown a spell like that on you. I should have made certain first." He then walked over younger lad to make sure he hadn't burn him. "Are you alright? I didn't hit you, did I?"

"No, fortunately enough for me, the fire ball barely got to me," assured Mordred.

It then dawned on the sixteen year old just who the older lad was standing in front of him after he got a good look.

"Wait, aren't you, Maxim Horvath?" he asked, furrowing his brows. "I almost didn't recognized you there. But then, I suppose I should have realized it could be you. I mean, there are few young sorcerers around the kingdom."

The two then decided to walk their way out of the forest and spent most of the time talking. Well, it was Mordred who was doing most of the talking, while Maxim listened with little or no interest at all. He didn't seem to mind at first, but then Mordred had gone from annoying to simply unable to stop babbling about anything.

First, he talked about all the things he went through while in training of becoming a knight, saying that he never realized it would have to take a lot to prove himself worthy someday in becoming a Knight of the Round Table. Then he went about in discussing the rivalry that's been going on between Merlin and Morgana, how much he couldn't simply understand why it mattered so much who should reign the most powerful. It simply went on and on, jumping from one subject to another. Until he mentioned something about Veronica...

"...and then this new apprentice, the girl? What's her name? Veronica! Yes," Mordred was saying, finally catching Maxim's attention.

"I don't think she's worthy enough in becoming Merlin's apprentice," continued Mordred, oblivious to the sudden half-hearted glare from the young sorcerer with him. "Not because she's a girl, but because she's too fragile in becoming a sorceress. Of course, there's Morgana, but that Veronica girl..I don't know. I doubt whether she'd become a powerful enough sorceress someday. I'm not going to be surprised even if you say she messes up every spell being taught to her and..."

"That's it!" cried Maxim, causing Mordred unable to finish his sentence.

The young sorcerer took hold of Mordred's collar with two, strong hands, gritting his teeth and glaring venomously.

"You have no right to talk about Veronica that way, you don't know her!" shouted Maxim into Mordred's face. "As for your information, I disagree with everything you said about her! She's very intelligent and is ten times worthy enough than anyone to become one of Merlin's apprentices! She had mastered spells in a short period of time compared to both me and Balthazar!"

Too afraid to reply, Mordred kept quiet under the sorcerer's angry words.

"I can't believe how you turned out to be the king's nephew, but if only you were not, I swear, I could have beaten you up into a pulp right here, right now!"

In hearing those words, it was Mordred's turn to glare at Maxim, as he shoved off both hands that gripped the collar of his tunic and stepped away from the sorcerer. He stopped short in his tracks but still standing close enough for Maxim to be able to hear him.

"What if I tell you he's not my uncle?"

Suddenly being confused, Maxim didn't answer, something in him wanted Mordred to explain further.

"What if I tell you he's my father, would you believe me?"

"What are you talking about?" Maxim asked, shaking his head.

Mordred swung around, once again facing the sorcerer there with him. "I'm talking about my father having committed a sin with my mother and the fruit of that sin was ME!"

Still not believing what he was hearing, Maxim thought that it would be best to keep quiet. And with that, Mordred took a deep breath before he was able to continue.

"I know you may not believe me, but it doesn't matter anyway," he then said. "Besides, you can always ask your dear master, he knows about it, so is King Lot. And my brother's Gawain and Agravain, but only the two of them. As for you? I don't care if you tell your colleagues, secrets don't stay unknown for long."

Mordred was had already taken his gaze off Maxim and was looking away into another direction when he said the last words.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Maxim gathered up himself from within as his expression suddenly changed into neutral, as he walked over Mordred and gave the sixteen-year-old a light tap on the shoulder, saying, "Let's go."

Blinking for a moment and watching the young sorcerer who walked on, Mordred followed suit, starting with a quick run until he was walking side by side with the taller and much older lad.

After the long walk they shared, Mordred realized that the sorcerer was taking him back to the king's castle. Just as the castle came into view they stopped on their tracks, and stood there for a long time. When Mordred turned to look at Maxim so as to say thank you at least, the sorcerer was long gone as Mordred realized he was alone, but for how long, he didn't know...

* * *

It was a longer walk back to Merlin's castle, but Maxim was willing to go through it. The walk helped him clear his mind off so many things, even the recent conversation with Mordred about the younger lad's true relationship with the King.

Shocking it was, but Maxim knew he couldn't do anything of it. What could he possibly do with such an information? It wasn't his business, besides, the family seemed to not mind at all. As long as things were in order with them, that would be the only thing that had to matter. He on the other hand was out of it, no need to get involve. Besides it was family business, and he wasn't part of that particular family.

As he drew nearer to the last remaining trees before the castle comes into sight, a dark haired girl emerged and had stopped dead on her tracks same as he when their gazes had met.

It was Veronica.

"Oh!" she said all of a sudden. "It's you! I can see you have the herbs then."

"Don't say it," said Maxim, holding out a hand to the girl. "Merlin's looking for me, isn't he?"

"Well, he did wonder what was taking you so long," replied Veronica. "But no, he didn't sent for me just to look for you, if that is what you're thinking. And I'm certain it is."

"Good. That's good," said Maxim, taking a few steps towards Veronica to join her. "I don't want him worrying about me again."

"Then perhaps you should stop disappearing without telling anyone where you're going," said the girl, looking up to her older colleague. And with such a remark, she had caused the older lad to chuckle.

"Perhaps this is the reason why Merlin favors you much," he said, a wide grin planted on his face.

"Favors?" repeated Veronica, her brows slightly frowning.

Maxim nodded. "M-hm, that's right. It's because you and only you can somehow talk some sense into both me and Balthazar."

After a few moments of considering whether the older apprentice was teasing or telling the truth, Veronica herself chuckled and said, "That's because you two sometimes don't act like your age and making me seem the eldest."

Bending over the girl to level at his gaze with hers, Maxim said, "I'm sorry, Veronica. Sometimes, I just have the need to disappear."

Still smiling sweetly, Veronica carefully placed a hand on the older apprentice's cheek and said, "You haven't done anything wrong by me."


	23. When I was Sick

**- Chapter 22 -**

_When I was sick and lay a-bed_  
_I had two pillows at my head_  
_And all my toys beside me lay_  
_To keep me happy all the day._  
_~Stevenson, Robert Louis__ (A Child's Garden of Verses, no.16,'The Land of Counterpane', stanza1)_

For the last few years that Veronica had spent time with the boys, she had gotten used to Maxim having been the one who usually gets out of bed late among the three of them, but the older apprentice had taken _too long_ to get up this morning.

While at first she ignored it and assured herself that the older apprentice would come down stairs at any moment, she grew worried as the time went on. When she finally gave up and made her way to the boys' room, she knocked twice on the door and asked the apprentice inside if she could come in. She received no such answer and after waiting a few more moments, she opened the door and stepped in.

She saw Maxim still in between sheets and might as well hadn't noticed her came in.

Slowly, she approached the bed, saying, "Horvath? The sun is up, you should be up yourself by now."

When came no answer still, she became more worried, as she finally got close enough to the bed.

"Horvath?"

The very moment Veronica's hand touched Maxim's head, she heard silent, rhythmic breathing, and she had finally noticed the older apprentice was slightly shaking as though being cold.

"Are you feeling alright?" Veronica asked, coming to place her hand on Maxim's forehead.

"Maxim!" she exclaimed. "You're hot! You're sick!"

"V...Veronica? Is that you?" came Maxim's response. His voice was weak.

"Don't talk, and stay here. I'll be back."

Right before Veronica left the room, she took the blanket from Balthazar's bed and placed it on top of Maxim, then covering the older apprentice in two blankets. She was used to situations like this, since when her little brother Victor was still alive, she was the one looking after the lad each time he was sick.

Minutes later, Veronica had given Maxim a little wash with a towel dipped in warm water, had clothed him in a new white shirt, and had fed him with a nice hot soup. She stayed a while longer to keep Maxim in company and to wipe his sweat every once in a while. There was no one else in the castle but the two of them, since Balthazar was off to home visit, and Merlin was...well, their master was always away.

The older apprentice kept shivering under the blankets, his eyes were closed and trying to get some sleep, as Veronica thought it best for him to take all the rest he needed for the entire day.

As Maxim lay shivering still on his bed, Veronica reached out a hand to touch his cheek and see if his temperature hadn't went down yet, and to her utter surprise a hand reached for her own little one and snuggled it under a hot cheek. It was as if the older apprentice was trying to get as more warmth as possible from the small hand he had caught.

But what surprised Veronica more was when Maxim said suddenly in a shivering whisper, "M..Mother..don't go."

The female apprentice truly had every intention not to remove her hand, but she had had another reason why she should. As she subtly smiled to herself, she said in a whisper,"_I won't leave you_."

* * *

Balthazar kept looking out of the window of his room, but not looking at anything in particular.

He felt bad somehow to unable to say goodbye to Maxim before he left the castle for his home visit. It was, in fact, the very first time that it had ever happened. But neither did he wanted to disturb the older apprentice's sleep, which was also unusual since Maxim wasn't much of a sleeper and would tend to wake up almost at the same time as he does.

Also, earlier that day, he had brought to Veronica's knowledge about him hearing Maxim tossing and turning once in a while in the middle of the night and was also groaning and moaning lightly in his sleep. Balthazar had worried about the thought that perhaps Maxim was having trouble with getting a peaceful sleep, but it rarely happens to the older apprentice.

The blond-haired lad sighed and went to sit down on his bed.

A lot has changed indeed, but he had reassured himself that despite those tiny hints of change, somehow his brother-by-bond was still the lad he knew. Maxim was still his best friend, he was just afraid that another bad thing in the older lad's life might happen and completely change _everything _between them.

_No. _Balthazar shook off the thought out of his mind, both hands on his head. He didn't even want to think about such a thing. The very thought of losing the very first friend he had in his lonely childhood was a rather not so nice thought at all.

When Balthazar finally rose from his bed, right before he got to the door, his brother Bartholomew came into view.

"One of the servants told me that you haven't left your room since you arrive," the brother said, arms across his chest and leaning on the door frame. "You might have been quite away from home for a few years now, Balthazar, but you're still my brother. I'd know if something's either troubling you or amiss."

The younger brother shook his head. "Nothing is amiss."

"Troubling you, then."

Though Balthazar didn't want so much as to share it with his brother, he had learned that talking about what's troubling you to someone, somehow helps yourself to be at ease.

The younger blond lad exhaled through his nose and said, "It's not much, just Maxim."

"Your dear chubby friend?"

"He's not_ that_ chubby, brother."

Bartholomew slightly frowned.

"Well, that's rather disappointing. I'd expected you would say that but with at least a subtle and playful smile on your face. You do know I was only teasing, don't you?"

"Of course."

The tone within that reply didn't reassure Bartholomew though.

"Did you two had a fight? Such as, a typical boy fight?"

Balthazar found himself staring down on the stone floor, shaking his head. "No, none of that. I'm just wondering why the only thing that's quite constant in this world is change."

At this final confession, the older brother understood, or at least he thought he did, just why his younger brother was rather down.

"Yes, well, growing up and growing old is part of change," he said as he walked over towards his younger brother, carefully placing an arm around those smaller shoulders. "Have you talked to him about this?" He got a nod for an answer. "And what did he say?"

"He said he understands," replied Balthazar, still keeping his gaze down, "but the fact that we're best friends hasn't changed."

"Then what troubles you?"

This time, the younger blond-haired lad looked up to his brother. "I'm afraid I'll lose him somehow. I'm afraid I'll lose a friend."

"Why?"

Ah, yes. The question is 'why'.

At this, Balthazar looked up to his brother. "I...I don't know."

Smiling as he shook his head, Bartholomew led his younger brother away and out of the room.

"Come, let me help get this matter out of your head."

* * *

It was in the afternoon that Merlin came back to the castle, only to be surprised of how quiet it was when he had entered through the huge dinning room after he had passed the hall.

Even with one apprentice out for home visit, he would usually hear the other two either in conversation, or in training.

He grew worried by the minute as he climbed the stairs to the rooms because it was even more quiet there. When he reached the opened door to the boys' room, he was somehow relieved to find Maxim still asleep and Veronica sitting beside the bed, also asleep.

The girl's hand was snuggled under the lad's cheek, grasped by another bigger hand; he saw it when he drew closer to the bed. He assumed that perhaps something was wrong with Maxim and that Veronica stayed there to watch over.

_'Perhaps the lad is sick'_, the sorcerer thought to himself. Well, Veronica had been such a caring little girl. She loved the boys, her brothers-by-bond, the same way as the boys loved her in return. With such a thought in mind, Merlin smiled to himself and silently left the room, closing the door behind him ever so softly as he could.

Not too long after the sorcerer had left, Maxim stirred on his bed and opened his eyes, only to find a nice warm hand under his cheek. He then realized that it was Veronica's, as the saw the girl sitting beside his bed, and was asleep. He slowly propped up himself on one elbow as he gazed down on the dark haired head on the side of the bed.

Slowly, the head stirred as the sleeping form sat up straighter and surprise was obvious in her eyes when she had set eyes on him.

"Are you feeling alright already, Maxim?"

"Feeling alright?" repeated the lad. "Was I sick?"

"Yes, you were," Veronica nodded.

"What time is it?"

Veronica immediately looked over the window.

"By my guessing, it should be afternoon by now."

"How long have I been sick?"

"Just this morning."

Looking away, Maxim thought it over a little, then once again turned his gaze back to Veronica.

"You stayed here with me since this morning?" The answer he got was a nod.

Maxim grew silent as he stared blankly into Veronica's own dark eyes. After a few moments, his expression saddened and said, "Thank you."

Confused by the sadness in the older apprentice's face, Veronica reached for a hand and placed it carefully on Maxim's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Maxim, shaking his head. "I just remembered."

"Remembered what exactly?"

"That I hallucinated and called you 'Mother'. And I asked for you to don't leave me."

Smiling ever so sweetly, Veronica brought a soft kiss on the older apprentice's forehead, then said, "You're silly, that you are. I don't mind, truly."

Though Maxim was reassured and his expression lighted up, he suddenly realized something.

"Where's Balthazar?" he asked.

"He left for home visit."

Maxim nodded.

"He was saddened when he didn't get the chance to tell you before he went," Veronica added.

"I imagine he was," agreed Maxim.

After a moment's silence, the female apprentice suddenly exclaimed, "I know! Why don't you go visit him tomorrow? If you're already feeling better now, that is."

Maxim only looked up to Veronica and smiled as he nodded subtly.

Well, he wasn't entirely alone. He still had a family to call... A master...and good friends.

* * *

**A/N: **"Awfully short, I know. I can't get my writing groove back with this. But R&R all the same." ;)


	24. The 'Naked' Night

**- Chapter 23 -**

_"I have seen three emperors in their nakedness, and the sight as not inspiring."_  
_~ Otto Von Bismarck_

Mordred stood all alone by the balcony over looking the garden. He wasn't in much of a fine mood since at the moment, and thinking about the events earlier that day wasn't entirely helping much to improve his mood.

He just challenged Lancelot to a duel, a friendly swordplay so as to see just how the good the knight really was. Mordred learned that the hard way. Lancelot was better than he had ever thought and known, he wondered if he could ever have a chance if he were to use the Excalibur itself. He even wondered whether his father wielding mentioned enchanted sword would even have a chance against the knight.

Ah, now there's a thought. King Arthur in swordplay with his best friend, Sir Lancelot. A fight to the death.

Ridiculous! The king had a full trust on Lancelot, and the only way to get the two into a fight to the death is if that trust should ever be betrayed.

"Good evening, Mordred."

Mordred turned around to see where the voice was coming from. It was a womanly voice, and it seemed familiar.

"Who's there?" he asked, as his hand reflexively reached for the hilt of his sword.

The dark figure at one corner of the balcony finally stepped into the light.

"Oh, Lady Morgana, it's you." Mordred relaxed as he loosened his grip on the hilt and finally dropped his hand to his side. "Good evening."

"My dear boy, you may just call me Aunt," replied the sorceress, her smile wasn't friendly. "Why aren't you asleep then? It's pass your bed time, you are still a young lad after all."

Said young lad looked away, his gaze towards the garden once more.

"Not for long," he said. "Once I become a knight of the Round Table, when that day comes, I won't be a young lad anymore."

Morgana had come to stood beside the lad as she looked down on him before looking out into the distance. "Of course, but as for the moment, child, you should be training for that day."

"Of course I will!" Mordred almost spit out the word, risking a fleeting glance up the sorceress. "And when I become a grown man, I'll have my revenge on my father, the king."

The latter part somehow made Morgana look back on the lad, her smile vanished almost immediately.

"I don't even know why I'm able to call him 'father'!" The lad had said the last word with a great disgust. "One day, when I got the chance, I'll take everything he now has; his beloved wife, his beloved kingdom, his beloved crown, _everything_."

The boy's hatred was apparent in his words, Morgana felt it.

"But you're father have allies," she said, once again taking her gaze off the lad. "You must consider that if you plan on doing exactly that."

"Then I'll look for allies of my own," the lad simply replied, a venomous scowl on his face.

Morgana allowed herself a soft chuckle. "You realize that he has a sorcerer as one of his closest ally, don't you?"

For the first time, Mordred smiled. Or was it more of a smirk?

He looked up to the sorceress still standing beside him and said, "You've always had this rivalry with Merlin, haven't you, dearest Aunt?"

Morgana met his gaze with an equally unkind smirk on her face.

"Is it possible for me to ask for you to be my first ally?" the boy asked.

The sorceress once again looked away, then slowly made off to leave. Mordred followed her with his gaze, and waited for her answer just as she stopped to a halt in her tracks.

"When you're older," she said, "much older, dear nephew, perhaps then we'll talk again."

With that, Morgana disappeared once again into the shadows.

"I'll be expecting you by then," said Mordred, almost to himself, though his words were directed to the sorceress who had just left.

* * *

"I think I still have to practice more on my water containment spell, don't you?"

Balthazar stood within seven feet away from Maxim, forcing to smile at his currently drenched colleague.

His water containment spell was still in the process of polishing, since he hadn't perfected it much seeing how he had the older apprentice drenched from the hair dripping wet to feet soaked with water inside the boots. Though he had tried his best to look as apologetic as possible since he didn't mean to, Maxim continued to give him a dark, half-hearted glare.

Moments later, Maxim had cast a spell on himself to get him dry within seconds. As he sheathed back his sword in place, he waited where he stood as he watched the blond haired lad walked over towards him till they stood face to face within a foot from each other.

"That's alright." Maxim's face softened, finally giving relief to Balthazar. "I can't say I wasn't expecting it, though."

The playful smirk that slowly appeared on Maxim's face made Balthazar finally smile.

"When you finish your apprenticeship," Balthazar said suddenly, "we won't be doing this a lot anymore."

The younger apprentice's smile slowly turned into a sad one, and this didn't go unnoticed by Maxim. He knew what Balthazar meant.

"We're hardly able to do this a lot even now," Maxim said, his gaze away from the blond haired lad. "Very unlike before. Whatever happened to those days?"

Not even Balthazar knew the answer to that, but he suddenly found himself unable to stop when he said, "They say that the only thing constant in this world is change."

At this, Maxim closed his eyes and felt his lips slowly turning into a small smile.

In his thoughts were of the many events that happened in the past years and had led to where he stood in the present. They were so young back then, and things were much different. He couldn't help but ask, _'whatever happened to those days?' _But he had to agree with what Balthazar said, the only thing constant is change, and they could only hope things would change for the better or perhaps at least in a good way.

Just then, as he opened his eyes once more, he smiled down on Balthazar. "We still have time before dinner, don't we?" he asked. "Let's take a swim in the lake. It's been too long since we've done that together."

Balthazar was more than willing to agree, as he nodded and smiled.

Moments later, the boys had their clothes off and raced each other to the lake completely naked.

* * *

The boys hadn't returned yet, but it wasn't like Merlin was worried.

_'They grow up too fast,_' he had thought to himself. But as his gaze fell upon the dark haired girl looking out of the window, his thoughts suddenly altered into, _'Yes the boys have, but she hadn't... Not yet.'_

Veronica had grown to have quite an attachment to both of the boys, which had meant that she had also noticed how some things had changed between her two colleagues. And somehow, though she may not be quite aware of it, she had been affected by this matter about the boys herself. A thing that didn't go unnoticed by Merlin of course.

While the boys try to catch up with those old days, she was a witness to how they had become strangers to each other in a way.

It was hurting her some way, no matter how small or no matter how much she'd keep it to herself. But it didn't quite surprised Merlin because it was bound to happen ever since she became the only thing that kept the boys in line when he wasn't around. The boys indeed became her brothers, while she became this sweet, little sister.

"Veronica, would you help me with this?" the old sorcerer asked from over his shoulders. He didn't even had to look back at her, as he sensed her approaching, quite hearing her footsteps that was clearly moving towards him.

He was currently setting the table for dinner, without the use of magic of course. The girl helped in all the same in silent, until they finally finished.

Merlin wiped his hands on the side of his robes "You must go get the boys now," he said and looked down on his female apprentice, "we're ready for dinner. Off you go, then."

The girl nodded and went along in silence, out of the door and through the back to the direction where the lake should be found.

* * *

Both Maxim and Balthazar were laughing as they finally left the lake, their hair both dripping wet and already cold from their little swim.

"Well, we best be in a hurry," said Maxim, stopping short in his tracks, also causing Balthazar to a halt. "It's almost dinner time."

"But it is dinner time," replied Balthazar with a smile.

As both boys made off to continue with their tracks and go fetch their clothes, they found themselves once again taking a halt as they found a dark haired girl within eight feet away from them.

It was Veronica herself. And they were still completely naked.

The very moment Veronica turned her back on them with a bright red blush on her cheeks, the boys were on the move to find a hiding place. While Maxim hid behind the huge boulder not far from where he stood, Balthazar hid behind the nearest tree he found.

While both boys were pocking their heads out from their hiding places, it was Maxim who spoke first. "Uh, Veronica, what are you doing here?"

"I-I...The master," stuttered Veronica, still keeping her back on the boys not even risking a glance. "Dinner."

Apparently she was in a lost of words as well.

"Yes, we were just on our way," replied Balthazar. "But, we still need to get, um, dressed."

Veronica nodded in response, aware that the boys may be looking at her.

"You can tell Merlin we're on our way," said Maxim. "Just please do leave out the part about 'getting dressed'."

With one last nod and taking in one short moment, Veronica left to go back into the castle, never looking back as she ran as fast as he feet could. But, even after the girl disappeared, the boys stayed put behind their hiding places for a bit longer.

"I don't think I'd still be able to look at her straight in the eye after this," said Balthazar almost to himself.

"I understand the feeling," was the only thing that Maxim had to say.

Dinner at the castle had started from being very silent, and Merlin was beginning to wonder what was wrong among his three apprentices. All three kept their heads down, their gazes on their respective plates, eating silently with only the sounds of spoons and forks on grating on the plate as the only sounds heard in the dinning room.

Wonderment had slowly become into being worried as the minutes passed on by. Everything was getting awkward and more awkward even for Merlin, that suddenly, he found himself asking before he was able to stop himself; "Can any one of you tell me what's wrong?"

The three apprentices had stopped from whatever it was they were doing almost at the same time at once in hearing the question.

"Has the three of you gotten into a fight while at the lake?" asked the master once again.

The mere mention of 'at the lake' made all three apprentices cringe almost automatically, their faces turning into slight grimaces.

"Well..?" insisted Merlin, quirking up a curious brow.

At the same time, all of his apprentices spoke, their words not making sense, it was complete unpleasant noise. The moment they had stopped also at the same time, it was Maxim's last word that only made sense.

"Right," murmured the oldest apprentice.

Merlin, shocked and almost unable to react to what he had just witnessed, he exclaimed, "Good heavens, I didn't understand a single word!" Calmly returning to his food, he said lastly before putting a spoonful of meat into his mouth, "I suppose it would be for the best, because if this is how you all reacted then I'm not certain whether I'd want to find out anymore, whatever it is."

That had came as quite a relief to the apprentices.

* * *

**A/N:** "Phew! Short one this chapter. Can't get my writing groove back with S.A. 'cause I'm busy with another fic at the same time. R&R!" ;D

_- sankage_


	25. Something New About Her

**- Chapter 24 -**

_"Did my heart love till now?_  
_ Forswear it sight, _  
_ For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_  
_ ~ Romeo on first seeing Juliet (William Shakespeare - Romeo & Juliet)_

Merlin, along with his two male apprentices, had been waiting for the last twenty minutes at the huge dinning room.

It was Veronica's sixteenth birthday, and they prepared for it the whole day. As for the moment, they were waiting for the birthday girl to come down and join them.

Balthazar sat on his usual chair just across from his best friend, Maxim Horvath. The older apprentice had given up sitting down and was currently standing by his own chair, a frown on his then bearded face, one hand on the headrest of the chair and the other on his hips. Clearly Maxim was getting impatient, and more by the minute.

Though Balthazar tried to turn his attention somewhere else around the room, he couldn't help looking, or staring, at his best friend.

Twenty-two years of age, all grown up as a man, had had more experience, and was beginning to comply to the idea of growing a beard. Maxim had indeed grown up, and had finally finished his apprenticeship. Balthazar, then just at eighteen, still had to get use though about Maxim's circle-beard, that which the older apprentice had come to like since last year.

Ah yes, last year. The year when Maxim had finished eight years of apprenticeship under Merlin, and was a sorcerer of his own. A few years more, he'd be able to have an apprentice of his own.

"This is one thing I still couldn't understand about women," said Maxim all of a sudden, catching the attention of both Merlin and Balthazar. They have been there in the room in silence after the last conversation they started was dropped.

He turned around to face Merlin, who was sitting at the head of the table. "Why does it take so long for them to get dressed?"

The sorcerer simply smiled. "I haven't the slightest idea myself," was his honest reply.

Maxim started to pace. "If this were any ordinary occasion, I could have gone off somewhere moments ago."

"It's her sixteenth birthday," reminded Balthazar. "At least try to be more patient."

"Yes, I know, this is about Veronica," replied Maxim, only giving Balthazar a quick glance. "You don't have to tell me that. It isn't like I don't care."

For the first time since he sat at the table, Balthazar smiled. "So, what did you got for her?"

"You'll find out," answered the older apprentice, still continuing to pace the floor. "What of you? It's not another book again, is it?"

The blond-haired eighteen-year-old sat up straighter and raised a finger. "Just to let you know, she liked the books."

Maxim shook his head with a smile on his face, finally coming to a halt. He looked back to his master. "What of you, Merlin? What do you have for Veronica now that she's sixteen?"

The sorcerer shook his head, shifting on his chair. "That girl is a very simple girl, who likes simple things, and wanted a simple life." He paused for a second, taking in the latter part. "I don't know what I'd give her, but that does not mean I don't have any. I just hope she would like it."

Both apprentices nodded in agreement. They were all wishing that Veronica would like their gifts for her.

* * *

Hair partly loose and partly pinned neatly on some sides, and although she wore no jewelry, she was already very beautiful in her light-green dress. She almost couldn't believe that the young lass whom she was seeing in the mirror was herself.

Finally at sixteen, Veronica couldn't believe it. But all people grows up, just as how her two brothers-by-bond had.

She just love those boys, who were not quite boys anymore. Maxim clearly wasn't anymore, that's for sure.

_'Horvath...'_

There was just something about the eldest apprentice that she knew that not even Merlin couldn't simply deny. Maxim Horvath could be a very dangerous person, and it could be seen in those dark eyes. He could make those eyes as cold as ever.

But what truly bothered her was that time a year ago, where she had accidentally walked pass the library. She overheard Merlin and Maxim talking, or was it a spat? There were mostly shouting...

...

_Veronica was on her way to the library, a book of spells cradled in her arms; she was to return it. But as got within eight feet away from the library's door which was opened ajar, she stop into a halt in the middle of her tracks as she heard an angry shouting voice from inside._

_"NO! It would have been worth it!"_

_She knew the voice belonged to her colleague, Maxim Horvath, but to whom he was shouting at, she didn't know. Approaching the door in tiptoe, she tried to have a peek in the small opening. There she saw Maxim and her master, standing within three feet from each other, face to face._

_When Merlin turned to her direction, she quickly hid herself behind her side of the door. Fortunately, Merlin didn't see her, as she listened quietly._

_"That is not what I have taught you," she heard Merlin said._

_"You say we are nothing but servants." That was Maxim. "But if those were the kind of people we're serving, Merlin, I'd rather be their master."_

_"What are you saying?" demanded the sorcerer from his apprentice._

_"THEY should be the one's to serve US!"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Why not? We're the sorcerers, we're the one's who have the power, they should bow down to us!"_

_"You talk like a Morganian."_

_"They act like a Morganian!"_

_Veronica was shocked by this exchange between her brother and foster father, but she couldn't get herself to leave._

_"Just because that man did something wrong, does not give you the right to kill him! He was not a Morganian!" exclaimed Merlin, his voice indicated that he was clearly displeased by the events. "Anyone, _everyone_, can have both light and dark."_

_There was a short pause before Merlin's voice was heard again._

_"We have no right to interfere with ordinary people's lives, unless it had something to do about their safety within the scope of magic. Our duty is to keep the balance of magic in this world stay in-balance. They don't rule over us, we don't rule over them!"_

_"But you said we're servants!" Maxim's still angered voice cut in._

_"Servants of keeping what's in place, stay's in place! That magic shouldn't be used to rule over other people. And pass it on to worthy ones. THAT, is the Merlinian way!"_

_Whatever came over her at that moment, Veronica didn't know, but somehow something urged her to take a small peek through the small crack of the door. What she saw, made her regret of ever daring to take a peek._

_Maxim opened his mouth to speak. "Then the Merlinian way, is weak."_

_She couldn't see Merlin's face, but she had guessed that her master might have made a furious expression, as she watched Merlin raised a hand and slapped Maxim across the face. The sound of Merlin's hand meeting Maxim's cheek was so loud, it echoed through the library's walls. Veronica wanted to look away, but found that she simply couldn't. She watched on in silence, one hand to her mouth, as Maxim slowly turned his head to once again look up to their master. He had teary eyes, but he was also scowling._

_"Do not make me regret I made you my apprentice," said Merlin, as he shook his head. "Do not."_

_Just as Merlin made off to leave, Veronica quickly stepped away from the door, instantly casting a spell on herself so as not to be seen by her master._

_After Merlin had disappeared with a sharp left turn at the end of the hall, Veronica heard something being slammed to the wall inside the library, as Maxim's furious cry made her wept._

...

Not Merlin nor Maxim ever known that she was there, and to her surprise, Balthazar hadn't known about it. But perhaps that was for the best. One can only imagine how Balthazar may react if ever he finds out. Fortunately it had been a year ago already, and everything had gone to normal. At least, as normal as it could get around the castle.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror.

It was about time for her to go down stairs, she had kept them waiting far too long.

* * *

"So whatever happened to the last girl you went out with?"

Maxim quirked up a dark brow at Balthazar. "I won't be able to get myself out of this, would I?"

Balthazar had engaged to a conversation that Maxim rather not want to talk about. Luckily for the older apprentice, the birthday girl showed up just in time before he could say a word.

"Ah! There you are, my dear."

Merlin's voice made both male apprentices to look towards the opened double doors of the huge dinning room, and there they saw such beauty in a green dress. Her smile was like sunshine, her face so radiant and seemed to be the most bright around the room. Both of them almost couldn't believe their eyes of how much of a lady their little sister had grown up to.

As Merlin approached Veronica and the two exchanged embraces, Balthazar leaned over to Maxim, and said in Hungarian, "_Ő inkább a szép ma este_." (She's rather beautiful tonight).

In return, Maxim leaned over much closer to Balthazar and replied, "_Soha életemben még nem láttam őt nézett, mint azelőtt._" (I've never seen her looking like that before).

They were still absently watching her even as Veronica approached them.

"That's not quite fair you two," she said, beaming up to them.

The male apprentices looked at each other.

"Just because the two of you speaks in a language I haven't learned," said Veronica so as to explain, "does not mean you can talk that way to each other in my presence when you don't want me to know what it is."

There was a short pause when Veronica finished, just before the male apprentices chuckled at each other.

"I don't see what's funny," said the lass.

They didn't say anything, just continued to smile at her.

Later, they had immediately started the simple celebration of her sixteenth birthday. They talked about many things while they ate at the table and all through out the giving of gifts. Merlin's present was a beautiful blue dress he had personally requested from a tailor who was a good friend of his and Balthazar gave her, as usual, another book to add to Veronica's collection, while Maxim gave her a sword he made himself.

"Horvath, haven't we talked about this before?" said Merlin the moment the eldest apprentice revealed his gift.

"She deserves it," replied Maxim. "Besides, it's about time, she's rather good with a sword. Believe me, I know. I taught her."

And then, there was a dance where all would have to take the birthday girl to dance. Merlin came in first of course, then Maxim, then last was Balthazar. As the blond haired apprentice took Veronica's hand to dance, he couldn't help himself but stare at nothing but just Veronica.

"You're rather beautiful tonight, Veronica. It's almost not you," he said to her before he could stop himself.

"Thank you. Horvath told me the same thing, though," she replied with a sweet smile. "What is it with the two of you tonight? You weren't like this in the past birthdays that I had."

Balthazar considered this for a while but ended up smiling to himself.

"If only I knew, I would have answered you," he said.

Meanwhile, Maxim had retired to the courtyard. He didn't know himself just why he went there, but there was something that urged him to do so. For the last couple of years, he had somehow become a kind of loner, though he wouldn't describe himself that way. He'd preferred, independent. Since he finished his apprenticeship he went alone on most of his errands, leaving Balthazar and Veronica to have more time working together. Though sometimes, he'd be tagging Balthazar along if he considers the errand too difficult to be handled of just being alone.

Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"There you are."

He turned around, facing towards the direction where the voice came, only finding that it was Merlin, walking towards him.

"Why aren't you inside?" asked the sorcerer.

"Just, catching some fresh air," replied Maxim.

Merlin nodded. "I suppose it is best, I've been wanting to talk to you in private."

Trying his best to keep a neutral expression, Maxim waited for whatever his master had to say, standing as still as a statue.

"This is about the last time we talked," said Merlin after his short pause. "You remember? A year ago?"

Yes, of course. Maxim could still remember about that.

"Our parting wasn't... quite pleasant."

There was another pause, as Maxim kept silent, but he had been diverting his gaze on and off Merlin's face.

"Horvath," started Merlin once more, "what happened a year ago, when I... hurt you, it wasn't like I meant to." Saying the word 'slap' wasn't quite proper for the moment, as Merlin thought. "Now I know I'm not your father, and that I had no right to do that to you, but I hope you can forgive me. No one is that perfect in this world, Horvath. Not even me."

Maxim felt a tick on his jaw, finding himself looking down on the ground.

"There's no sense in it, Merlin," he managed to say. "I've already forgiven you. But," he looked up to his old master, "why must we talk of this right now? It has been a year."

"Ive been trying to find time since before," Merlin replied immediately. "Even the day after it happened. But unfortunately, both of us mostly spends time outside of the castle."

There was a short nod from the younger sorcerer.

"Merlin, this isn't right," Maxim suddenly blurted out. "I suppose to be the one asking forgiveness from you. I... What I said. It wasn't right of me."

The old sorcerer shook his head, placing a hand over the younger one's right shoulder. "Let us just forget, since we have forgiven already."

It took a moment before Maxim finally break out into a smile. They started walking, as though they were to go back inside.

"Have you noticed how beautiful Veronica is tonight?" asked Merlin all of a sudden, as they found themselves at a hall.

"Yes," nodded Maxim. "She's not the girl I once knew, not anymore. She's a lady now."

"Yes," agreed Merlin. "A lady indeed. A beautiful lady."

"There's something different about her tonight, Merlin," added the young sorcerer, looking out into the middle distance. "There's something about her that I hadn't noticed before."

Merlin looked up to his apprentice, regarded him then said, "I know, Horvath. I know."

* * *

**A/N:** "Any of you smell something? Tell me about it." ~ _sankage_


	26. Awakening Feelings

**- Chapter 25 -**

_"I will share the air I breath_  
_I'll give you my heart on a string_  
_I just don't wanna miss anything..."_  
_~ Secondhand Serenade "Awake"_

As soon as Balthazar was out of the room, Merlin turned his attention back to his eldest and very first apprentice who was still standing at one corner of the room with arms across his chest. Maxim had been wearing a scowl on his face since Merlin started giving out assignments to the boys.

"If you keep scowling like that, boy, I could barely recognize you within an hour," said the sorcerer, almost jokingly.

"Just disappointed," replied Maxim, walking over to his master a bit closer. "You've just made Balthazar lead another assignment with a group of Merlinians where he'd be encountering Morgana when I could have handled it myself, perhaps even better than he could."

Merlin sat back where he was currently seated behind a wide table, keeping his gaze on the young sorcerer before him. "This is not about who could handle it better. I'm certain any one of you two will take any possible and/or necessary steps that's needed to be done for the mission to come out successful which of course includes most of the members coming out of it alive. The only difference is that the two of you had your own ways to do so."

"No." Maxim placed both his hands on the table and leaned over a little closer to Merlin. "You gave it to him because you didn't want me to have encounters with Morgana."

Merlin was silent for a few moments.

What Maxim had said was true, Merlin couldn't deny that. The only problem was how to convince the young sorcerer it was for his (Maxim's) sake.

"Horvath," started the old sorcerer, "there is a reason why I don't want you encountering Morgana. I'm hoping and praying that she may not succeed on it but, I need you to understand that it is for your own sake. For your own good."

"Is this about losing me to her?" said Maxim; it wasn't really a question. "You're underestimating me, Merlin."

"You're overestimating yourself," countered Merlin.

There was a tense silence between them for a moment or two as both sorcerers held their gazes. It was Merlin who spoke again.

"Have you forgotten what I've told you a year ago?" he said. "Anyone, _everyone_, can have both light and dark. And you, my boy..." Merlin pointed a finger towards Maxim. "You have the tendency to be darker."

Several heartbeats later, Maxim pulled away from the table and started walking towards for the door. When he did got to the door, he halted to a pause and looked over his shoulder to his old master, and said, "You know, I'm beginning to wish that we shouldn't have met, and that you shouldn't have made me your apprentice at all."

And with that, the young sorcerer left, closing the door behind him with a wave of his sword.

...

Three days later...

At Balthazar's arrival from his errand, he found that the only one there at his master's castle waiting for him was Veronica, who greeted him with her usual cheerful smile and a warm, welcoming embrace.

"Where's Maxim?" he immediately asked after pulling away from Veronica, looking around as though he'd see the older sorcerer.

"He went out moments ago," replied the girl. "But I'm certain he'll return shortly."

As though by chance, Maxim came walking in.

"There you are!" greeted Balthazar to his best friend. "We were just talking about you."

In return, Maxim only nodded, his expressions were not at all happy. At this, the blond-haired boy simply frowned.

"You're not happy to see me?" asked Balthazar.

The older sorcerer looked up. "What? No," Maxim quickly said. "Of course I'm happy to see you."

"Then what's with the face?"

At first, Maxim was silent and decided to sit down on a nearby table, where Veronica was sitting at reading a book of spells. She had made good effort of being very silent as though making herself invisible for the two male apprentices to discuss more on the matter, yet she couldn't help becoming interested herself with what the boys was discussing.

"I just...had a talk with someone, is all," replied Maxim.

Balthazar sat on the chair beside his best friend. "With Merlin?"

"No, Merlin left yesterday and hadn't returned till now," the older sorcerer said. "But I wish it could have been him instead."

The blond boy didn't say a word on the last comment, sensing that it was something better off left out.

Meanwhile, Maxim suddenly remembered the little "talk" with this "someone"...

...

_"All by yourself, Lord Horvath?"_

_Maxim had went out to clear his mind on something, but having recognized that voice, as he turned around to face "her", he was beginning to think that perhaps he should have stayed inside._

_"What are you doing here?" he said with a threat in his voice, having his sword already out, as Morgana Le Fay walked over towards him._

_"I remember the first time you had that sword threateningly pointed at me," the sorceress said. "You were just a boy back then. And my, how you have grown indeed. How long has it been since the first time we've met?"_

_"Oh, not so long," replied Maxim, sounding braver than he felt. "Just eight years, am flattered though that you still remember that day."_

_"But my dear boy," chuckled Morgana. "How can I forget? No one had been ever _that _foolish to threaten _me_."_

_The young Merlinian sorcerer shrugged. "So Merlin kept reminding me." Once again, the sorceress chuckled._

_"Do you truly mean to humor me?" she asked the young man. "Because I just can't help but laugh."_

_"Well then, glad I am to be able to humor Morgana Le Fay," replied Maxim. Inside him, he didn't know where all those words were coming from._

_At this, Morgana's lips broadened into a smile with a silent "Hm" from her. The young sorcerer in front of her couldn't understand what that look in her eyes was, but if ever he needed to know, it was a look of fascination._

_Yes, Morgana was fascinated by him, making her want him more by her side. Maxim had proven as a strong Merlinian sorcerer, imagine what he'd be capable of is he were to become a Morganian, and be loyal to her. Furthermore, the look in his dark eyes hadn't changed, in fact, it had darken if Morgana's observations are true._

_Before it was just dark, but through the years it had become simply black that could be compared to her powers, or the same as even._

_"I'm not here to fight, boy," said the sorceress. "I came to see you, and how have you been. What I'm seeing now is enough, but we both know this won't be the last we see each other, don't we?"_

_Maxim said nothing and continued to eye the powerful sorceress._

_"We'll be talking again...for another time. And perhaps by then, we can talk some more."_

_Morgana turned to leave, but she paused for a while to say a few last words to the young sorcerer._

_"Remember this, Horvath: when the right time comes, you will take my side."_

_And just like that, she walked off into the trees, and disappeared._

...

"Aren't you going to ask me how my errand went?"

Balthazar's voice pulled Maxim away from his thoughts of what occurred and back to the present, as he found himself looking down on blue eyes.

He forced a smile.

"Alright then, tell me about it."

* * *

Making a sharp turn at an alley, Maxim was able to save himself from getting burned by the fiery breath of a dragon.

It had been a long time since all three of Merlin's apprentices went to an errand together, and yet it appeared to be a lot of work.

They were to look for a particular Morganian sorcerer in the village they were currently on, and said enemy sorcerer had somehow cast a spell on a small stone statue of a dragon bringing it to life and making it real. Not to mention having turned it into how big a real dragon should be.

While Maxim was trying to battle out the dragon since among the three he was the one with more experience fighting dragons, Balthazar and Veronica was helping the villagers to come out of the way and into safety. The two were also trying to put out fire on a few burning houses. Unfortunately, Maxim could use a little help at the moment.

"Balthazar," he whispered, placing the glowing hilt of his sword close to his mouth as though by doing so, his colleague would hear him.

Six blocks from where Maxim was, Balthazar turned around as though he heard something, causing Veronica to look up to the blond boy.

"What is it, Balthazar?" asked the female apprentice.

"I heard him," replied the other apprentice. "Horvath. He's in trouble."

Immediately, Veronica's eyes flashed with concern for her brother-by-bond. "Why? What's wrong?"

"This way," said Balthazar, taking Veronica's hand in his as he led the way to where his ring was telling him. But when he did caught sight of his best friend, the dragon's fiery attack prevented him from getting close.

"Maxim!" shouted Balthazar from where he and Veronica was trying to get away from danger.

"I'm afraid I'm in need of assistance!" shouted back the eldest apprentice. "Care to give a helping hand?"

"What do you need?"

"Distraction!" Maxim coughed. "Can you do that?"

"What about me?" shouted Veronica. "I want to help."

"You watch Balthazar's back!" said Maxim and Veronica's answer to that was a nod.

Immediately and with great skill, the apprentices did each of their parts, with the dragon having been defeated from behind with a powerful spell from Maxim. And as the dragon fell dead on its stomach, slowly disappearing since the spell cast upon it had been lifted, Veronica was unaware that she was in trouble.

Her leg was slightly burned as she did her best to heal it with a spell, unknown to her that within five feet away from her was the Morganian they came for and was about to cast an attack spell towards her. Fortunately, both male apprentices saw this and quickly ran for the girl to save her. Since it was Maxim who was too far from where Veronica was, it was Balthazar who got to her in time before the attack spell could ever hurt her. Or worse, killed her even.

Seeing Veronica having been saved gave Maxim relief, but a feeling of something else grabbed at his chest to the fact that it was Balthazar who had saved her and not him. But ignoring such feeling at the moment, he turned his attention to the Morganian and made off casting an attack spell powerful enough to kill an enemy with just one shot. Needless to say, that because of Maxim's anger towards the enemy sorcerer of ever trying to hurt Veronica, the Morganian didn't stood a chance against the younger sorcerer.

Meanwhile, Balthazar propped himself up on both hands only to find Veronica underneath him. The two looked at each other a little surprised of having found themselves in such a position. They remained silent and didn't move for a moment until Maxim's voice came.

"Ahem," said the eldest apprentice, having successfully caught the attention of his colleague whom both looked up to him, as he stood there looking down on them. "Do you two still have any intentions of getting up?"

The two immediately scrambled to their feet and dusted themselves, their faces both went red because of what the elder apprentice said.

...

Four hours and fifteen minutes later, outside the village and somewhere in the forest...

"Why didn't any one of you two at least tried to save the horses?" said Maxim to his two colleagues, a scowl was on his face.

Apparently their horses were killed during their encounter with the dragon in the village and so they were left with no choice but to walk their way back to the castle. None of them was happy with the predicament but it was Maxim who seemed to be the more displeased.

"While I was there fighting off that over-sized lizard at least one of you should have kept an eye on the bloody horses!" complained the elder apprentice. "Now we had to walk all the way back to Merlin's bloody castle! Do you realize how far is that from here? We reached the village in six bloody days on horseback! How long would we take on foot?"

"Silence yourself, Horvath," said Balthazar, beginning to get annoyed. "None of us here wanted this, but how could you have expected us to save the _bloody_ horses when me and Veronica were busy helping the villagers? Not to mention putting out fire."

"Why don't you two stop complaining about this predicament we are in and just keep walking, would you?" Veronica said, walking way ahead of the two apprentices. She halted to a pause for a moment and looked up to the sky. "We need to find a shelter before it rains." And with that, she walked on once again.

Both the male apprentices looked up at the sky too, having seen black and gray rain clouds were forming.

Fortunately they found a cave the moment it started raining, as the three of them settled in.

"We need to get warm," said Veronica almost to herself.

"But there's not even a single wood or dry leaves inside this cave to make fire with," commented Maxim, looking around the bare cave.

At that moment, Balthazar thought for a moment, then he started shuffling through his bag. He pulled out a book and threw it to the ground then cast a spell on it that made the book burst into flames.

"What's that?" asked Maxim, having noticed the fire.

"Just a book," replied Balthazar. "Not actually one of mine, I just got it back in the village."

"I thought you like books," said Veronica, coming to sit down near the fire along with Maxim.

"It was from a man I failed to save from a burning shop," answered the blond-haired teenager.

Surprisingly, there was no such emotion in his voice when he said that. And that was what exactly surprised his colleagues. It was Maxim who was strong enough to ask about the matter.

"What happened?" Balthazar shrugged at the question.

"Didn't you remember?" said the blond. "The first stop I went to when we reached the village was a book shop. I found that book interesting and was about to pay for it when the attack happened. It was a struggle but I got the shop owner out, unfortunately he was already dead."

Silence then fell between the three until Maxim opened his mouth as though he was about to say something to comfort his brother-by-bond, but when he saw Veronica reached a hand and placed on top of Balthazar's own hand, Maxim slowly closed his mouth. That uneasy feeling came grabbing at his chest again from that sight. It made him clench his hand into a fist as though he'd punch someone.

"I'm certain you did your best to save the man," said the female apprentice, looking at the blond's face. Balthazar only nodded.

Silence again.

"Well," Maxim cleared his throat. "It would appear as though we'd be spending the night here." He nodded towards outside of the cave. "It's getting dark outside already and the rain hasn't stopped. We'll journey again tomorrow. Now, who has the bread?"

When it was time to sleep, Maxim used his cape as their "bed" and laid on the ground of the cave, casting a spell on it to make it large enough for all three of them to lie down. While the boys used their bags as pillows, Veronica used her cape as her pillow, which made Balthazar gave her his own cape for her to use as a blanket.

They didn't bother putting out the fire, furthermore since it was fire made out of magic, the fire would at least last all through the night.

And so Merlin three apprentices slept, with Veronica having the position of being in the middle.

* * *

It was probably already in the middle of the night when Maxim felt the weight of something on his right arm. He winced a little when he consciousness slowly came as he shifted on his side saying, "Balthazar, move. My arm's getting numb already," as he rubbed his eyes with one hand. When he opened his eyes, he found not Balthazar, but a dark haired girl fast asleep with her head rested on his arm.

He froze immediately when the moment he set eyes on Veronica's sleeping face, that he thought he was seeing a peaceful face of an angel without wings, sent down from the heavens above.

He was right after all. Veronica would grow up into a beautiful woman indeed. Seeing just how peaceful she was, Maxim didn't want to move an inch anymore. As if he'd want to stay awake all night watching her like that, and that was not an entirely bad idea. She has changed, physically, not the girl he once knew before. A few years more and nothing about her would be called a girl but a woman.

Suddenly, his gaze fell upon her slightly parted lips, giving him the sudden urge to kiss her.

Slowly, and carefully, he leaned in closer to her face. He could feel her warm breath.

Closer.

Closer.

Then he froze.

What was he doing? This is Veronica!

Carefully, Maxim decided to pull his arm out under Veronica's head, as he placed the female apprentice's folded cape in place of his arm.

She had grown, and very beautiful, she's a respected colleague and dear friend. But what was this he was feeling? Could he have fallen in love? No. With Veronica? Could it be? It wouldn't be easy. They see each other almost everyday. They live under one roof.

At that moment, Maxim remembered his words of so long ago. When Veronica was still in the process of moving on with her entire family's death. Still getting use to being one of Merlin's apprentices. Getting use to being with them.

_"...We have to treat you like a sister. Falling in love with you would be...say...complicated."_

He rolled to look away from Veronica.

Complicated? This was just the beginning.


	27. Beginning of Tragedy

**- Chapter 26 -**

_"The betrayal of trust carries a heavy taboo."  
__~ Aldrich Ames_

Mordred stared out of the window as he stood inside the dinning room at the Keep of his aunt, Morgana le Fay. With his hands clasped behind him casually, there was an evil smile on his face.

"It has been going on for years," he suddenly said, as the sorceress looked up towards him from where she was seated at the head of the table.

"At first I thought it could be just rumors," continued Mordred. "But as it all turned out, it was true. Lancelot and Guinevere _are_ having an affair."

Morgana lifted a cup of wine to her lips with a delicate hand and drank from it, before she replied to the young man.

"Who would have thought that the strong brotherhood between the Knights of the Round Table would be destroyed by a woman?"

She finished this with a smirk.

Now having a good look at Mordred, who was still having his back turned to her, Morgana thought back to the years where Mordred was still just a boy who loathed his father. That boy had grown up into an ambitious full-grown man who still loathed his father and had become smart with evil.

But Mordred wasn't the only boy whom Morgana watched while growing up becoming a man. And she still intended to have "him" to her side. As she had said years before, Merlin would never see it coming. But timing was something she still didn't have even at the moment.

"Betrayal, treachery, distrust, and hatred, I promise you," said Mordred as he finally turned around to face his aunt. "These things will not only break the Round Table in half, but into pieces."

Quirking up a brow, Morgana was impressed. "Hard words. Still, if you do not have evidence, Arthur will not believe you."

At this, the young man simply smiled as he approached the table.

"I'll be having a witness with me," he said as he poured himself some wine into a cup. "My half-brother, Agravain and I have talked already. Like me he had heard of the rumors and intends to see for himself." He sat at the table as he pulled the nearest chair and drank the wine before he continued. "Tomorrow afternoon Lancelot will be in the Queen's chambers. The adulterers would not be expecting us and Agravain and I will expose their affair to my dearest _father_."

Even as a man, Mordred spits out "father" as though it disgust him.

"You seem so confident," said the sorceress. "How are you even certain that the two of you _will_ catch them in the act?"

Once again, Mordred smiled. "Of course we'll catch those star-crossed lovers. I have _you_."

Morgana's lips slowly curved into a sweet, evil smile.

* * *

Queen Guinevere stood in the middle of her husband, King Arthur's throne room, with tears flowing down from her eyes to her cheeks.

Suddenly, she slowly looked up to the now aged king sitting on his throne.

"Arthur, please," she said slowly. "I-"

"Enough!" shouted Agravain, cutting off Guinevere from what she was about to say. "Enough from you and you're lies, you treacherous whore!"

"Agravain!"

King Arthur's voice echoed in the throne room like thunder.

"You are forgetting that you are in _my_ presence!" the King said to the knight, as Agravain glared down on the floor, clenching his fists. "You hold your tongue in _my_ throne room."

Once again, there was silence in the room, as Arthur looked back to Guinevere who was trying to avoid his eyes, while Agravian bowed his head in silence as he clenched his fist. Mordred on the other hand was trying hard to hide how please he was to see his father's current state, but as he took notice of his brother, he thought perhaps it was about time to leave the king and queen to themselves.

"My king," said Mordred all of a sudden, successful in catching Arthur's attention. "Perhaps it would be best if we leave you and the queen alone."

He silently waited for Arthur's response, by which, the only response the king made was a dismissive wave of a hand.

Mordred then turned to leave as so was the guards, but Agravain gave one last dirty look towards Guinevere before doing so.

"Come, come now, brother," said Mordred. "You know better; murderous looks can do nothing. Believe me, I know."

Agravain turned around followed closely behind by his half-brother. "It would be able to do something if only looks could kill," he grumbled loud enough for Mordred to hear him.

"Hmm... You do have a good point at that, I admit," agreed Mordred, as he along with the others disappeared behind the huge double doors.

A few heartbeats later, Arthur stood from his throne and walked over to Guinevere who was still trying not to meet his gaze. When he finally got close enough, standing right in front of her, she slowly looked up to him.

Once again, she tried to speak to him. "Arthur, I...I'm sorry."

"My best friend," said Arthur, causing Guinevere to look away again. "Of all people, you have to choose my _best friend_."

The queen still kept silent. Arthur continued.

"You will have a fair trial, but since all evidence prove that you're guilty... I don't know. But we'll see what happens after."

And then, Arthur called out for the guards to take Guinevere away.

When once again he was left alone, he knew that one way or another, Guinevere would be sentenced to death. Although he wasn't quite certain that when the time comes, _can_ he send her to her death?

* * *

King Arthur reluctantly sentenced Queen Guinevere to be burnt at the stake, but Lancelot came to save the queen with the help of his family. During this encounter, Arthur ordered for Guinevere to be brought in to the castle, while Lancelot parried with three of the Orkney princes: Agravain, Gaheris, and Gareth. All three princes, were killed after the encounter and Lancelot was able to escape, unsuccessful to bring Guinevere along. But after this, the death of the three Orkney princes caused Gawain to be enraged and sought out revenge against Lancelot.

Gawain tried to persuade Arthur to wage war against Lancelot, which meant leaving Camelot. To seek advice, Arthur sent for Merlin. But the two also talked about other matters...

"Why weren't you there? Or even any of your apprentices?" questioned the King. "Why didn't you try to stop Lancelot, or my nephews? Why didn't you do anything at all, Merlin?"

"When you sentenced your queen to death," replied Merlin, "though you were reluctant, you didn't asked for my advice on the matter. I didn't do anything because what happened back then were consequences of what _you_ have done."

Although silenced but for a moment, Arthur kept a straight face when he asked, "I seek your advice now. Should I go to wage war against Lancelot, or not?"

"Whether what I say is important or not," said Merlin, keeping a steady gaze on Arthur, "the decision would still be yours to make."

In the end, Gawain was able to persuade Arthur to go to France to wage war against Lancelot, while Merlin stayed to look after the kingdom.

He wasn't wrong in doing so.

Mordred seized the throne and Merlin opposed to it, but Morgana was there. While the two powerful sorcerers were battling one another, Horvath was already sent to give the news of Mordred's betrayal to King Arthur. Meanwhile, Balthazar and Veronica helped Guinevere to hide in a convent.

Arthur decided to go back, and Mordred and he battled at Camlann. Horvath and Merlin went with Arthur, and left Balthazar and Veronica to look after things. The two were barely able to fend back Morgana when the sorceress tried to make her move once again. They were still in luck, for when news of how Mordred was badly wounded, Morgana quickly retreated. Maybe to go to Mordred's aid.

The good thing was that, Balthazar and Veronica were still alive after it, with a few bruises. But still, Veronica had to tend to Balthazar's wound.

"I've never realized it could actually happen," said Balthazar, as he was on bed, resting.

"Do you mean all these betrayal happening?" replied Veronica.

"No, I mean, the affair between Sir Lancelot and Queen Guinevere." Balthazar slowly sat up, although Veronica had told him not to. "Lancelot and Arthur, they were best friends. And yet..." he trailed off.

"Well they are indeed best friends, are they not?" Veronica said with a sad smile. "They say best friends have things in common, like you and Horvath. In the case of Sir Lancelot and King Arthur, they both came to love the same woman."

Balthazar was silent for a moment, and then spoke once again in a more serious tone.

"Veronica.."

"Hmm? Yes?"

His heart beat quickened a pace.

"When all this had started, I have been thinking about...about you."

Veronica looked at her colleague more intently, with a slight frown on her eyebrows. She was wondering what serious thing was Balthazar about to tell her.

"And h-how I-I...how I _feel_ about you." Balthazar swallowed, finally able to sense his heart pounding inside his chest.

He took a moment's longer before he spoke again.

"Veronica, it has been years. I've been keeping such feelings for years, and now, I suppose it is time for me to tell you."

Shaking her head lightly, Veronica asked with a small smile, "To tell me what, Balthazar? What do you want to tell me?"

Once again, Balthazar found himself swallowing.

"To tell you that...that I... Veronica I..." He silently cursed at himself in his mind. "Veronica, I love you."

The expressions on Veronica's face suddenly changed, as she pulled back a little away from Balthazar's bed.

"What I mean is that I love you _more_ than just a sister," Balthazar explained. "I love you _more_ than just a friend. I've been looking forward to the day where we could be more than friends. I..."

He stopped.

Veronica had a smile on her face but there were tears in her eyes.

"W-Why are you crying?" asked the alarmed Balthazar. "Look, it's alright. If there's another man you like..."

"No."

Balthazar stared.

"What do you mean 'no'?" he asked.

Veronica took Balthazar's hand in both of her's. "What I mean is that there is no other man that I like."

She bit her lip. Then, she slowly drew closer to him.

Closer.

Closer.

Until...

Their lips met... For the very first time.

It was soft, and a little brief. When she pulled back, she gazed up to him and said, "I love you too, Balthazar. The same way you love me."

He could have sworn that he felt his heart stopped.

"Truly?" asked Balthazar, not able to hold back a big smile.

Veronica only nodded, almost mirroring the same big smile.

The two of them shared a hug.

Three years had passed since then. Mordred was said to have died. Arthur died as well, and one named Constantine became Arthur's successor. Also, Merlinian sorcerers were having much trouble with fending off Morgana. Some of Arthur's old enemies were threatening to destroy Camelot, or even conquer it, so Constantine have to do his best and defend the kingdom.

While the new king was away, the Merlinians were the one's left to look after Camelot.

And yet, even though three years had already passed, Balthazar and Veronica were still in the process of trying to tell Maxim about their relationship. Merlin already knows, and he didn't seemed quite troubled about the relationship between two of his apprentices.

Until that day came...

"I'm asking you, if I could court you."

Maxim had confessed for his feelings to Veronica, and Veronica, not wanting to hurt her brother-by-bond, said that he could court her if he was willing to wait for her answer. As it turned out, Maxim, already forty-three years of age, was very much willing.

When the eldest apprentice left, Balthazar stepped out of his hiding place and walked over towards Veronica.

"We should have told him about us before," the female apprentice said, looking up to her most beloved. "Now look. Balthazar I don't want to hurt Horvath. What he went through with girls before was hurt enough."

"We didn't know he had feelings for you too," said Balthazar. "But you're right, we should have told him before. But Veronica, promise me you won't tell him anything; I will tell him."

"Are you certain with that?"

"I don't want to hurt him too, but I should be the one to tell him. I'm his best friend."

Five years passed, and Maxim was still left waiting for Veronica's answer.

Balthazar never would have thought that it would be this hard...

* * *

**A/N:** "Am I going fast with this chapter? I mean, I know I'm going fast, but it's just that I'm already losing ideas to make this longer. But since I'm planning to write an epilogue in the end, I guess I'm still gonna work for a little longer with this. R&R."


	28. Two Sides of Betrayal

**- Chapter 27**** -**

_"Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love."  
~ John le Carre_

"When is this going to end?" asked Balthazar, speaking his mind out loud. "Ah!"

"Hold still," ordered Veronica, who was tending to Balthazar's wounded arm with a healing spell.

"Morgana is strong. Too strong, that not even I can defeat her," admitted Merlin.

"If not you, then who?" asked Maxim, who had his dark eyes fixated on how Veronica was tending to Balthazar.

After King Arthur's death, the new ruler of the kingdom, Constantine, was doing his best to fight off old enemies of Camelot. The news of Arthur's death had reached to the far ends of the land and so enemies thought that it was the perfect time in conquering Camelot once and for all. But while Constantine was away, there was also a battle within Camelot that Merlin and his followers had to face.

Morgana was wrecking havoc at the same time, and so many Merlinians had already died. This then was what Merlin and his apprentices were just discussing back at their Keep.

Merlin kept silent but for a moment before he answered Maxim.

"There is one sorcerer who can," the old sorcerer said, "but said sorcerer is not yet born."

This sudden information caught all three apprentices' attention, as all three of them turned their heads to their old master, but it was Balthazar who voiced his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

Looking up, Merlin stared into the faces of his apprentices one by one before looking away from them and replied, "I cannot defeat Morgana, but that sorcerer can. He is to be called the Prime Merlinian."

"What is this..._Prime Merlinian_?" Maxim finally asked out of curiosity.

"The Prime Merlinian is a far more powerful Merlinian or sorcerer among many others," answered the old sorcerer without holding back. "He will become so powerful within...he'll no longer need his ring to cast magic."

There was silence for a moment.

"There is such a sorcerer?" asked Veronica, finally unable to hold back her own interest about the subject.

"There _will be_ such a sorcerer," corrected Merlin as he looked up to the female apprentice. "He is not yet born."

"Well if he's not born yet, what use is he to us as of the moment?" said Maxim with a sudden outburst. "We need him _now_, Merlin."

"Horvath," hissed Balthazar with the attempt of silencing his friend.

"This is a time where we should use the Grimhold," Merlin replied. "You all do know that the Grimhold is made to imprison powerful Morganians, yes? While the Prime Merlinian isn't born yet, imprisoning Morgana in the Grimhold is the only way to keep her at bay and not do much damage."

Balthazar appeared thoughtful then, looking up to his old master, said, "But Morgana has followers. They will at least try to free her from the Grimhold."

"It won't be that easy for them to take, not if the Grimhold is under the care of my three apprentices," Merlin smiled.

Maxim was in the beginning of having a serious headache, as he rubbed his temples with a hand. But Balthazar pressed on. "But we can't take care of the Grimhold forever, so that would only mean that it had to be passed on from one generation of Merlinians to another."

"But for how long?" Maxim finally put in his own two shillings into the matter. "Just when exactly is this Prime Merlinian will be born?"

Merlin didn't really want to say the rather disappointing part, but he had to be honest with the matter. "Nobody knows when exactly. But it might take not just years but...centuries, even."

"Then what Balthazar said before is right," said Veronica, not moving on her chair as she kept her eyes fixated on her old master. "It would take generations of Merlinians to find the Prime Merlinian."

"Yes, but I can only put my whole trust into you three," said Merlin. "I give my trust to all three of you in finding the Prime Merlinian being that you three are my apprentices, and that I can trust that with all three of you to teach him under the _Merlin's Circle_ can make up for the time as you guide him till the day he fulfills his destiny."

"But it would take centuries in search of him, right?" said Maxim. "We don't live that long, Merlin."

"Yes," Merlin smiled, causing Maxim to frown. "But what if I stop your normal aging process?"

All three apprentices were then intrigued, but confused.

"Merlin, you'd have to start making sense," said Maxim almost irritably, but he kept his cool as he kept in mind just who was he addressing to.

"I can stop your aging process with just a spell," explained the old sorcerer. "But for that I need time, because it requires a great amount of energy. Give me at least two weeks."

"You'd make us immortals?" asked Veronica, while her two colleagues were a bit speechless.

"With a limit, of course," Merlin smiled. "The spell is powerful, of course. It won't be broken no matter what, only until the Prime Merlinian fulfills his destiny_ can_ it be broken."

Maxim rolled his eyes and sat down heavily on a nearby chair, just beside where Veronica was seated. "You smile despite how serious the matter is being discussed?" He was getting a little annoyed of Merlin keeping on smiling.

The old sorcerer only stood from his seat and answered rather calmly. "You're just almost fifty, just two years more, and yet you're already grumpy." This said, Merlin meant to jest, because he knew too well that Maxim had grown up to be a slightly grumpy adult over the years. "For now, I must go. I have to meditate to gather enough energy for the anti-aging spell. We will be talking some more about the Prime Merlinian after that." He walked on till he reached the door, opened it, and turned to his apprentices for one last time. "Have all the rest you needed. Believe me, you need it." And with that, he completely left, closing the door behind him.

It was decided then - the Prime Merlinian was their only hope and the three of them were going to find him.

A goodly amount of moments passed where all three sat in silence. It was deafening, not even Balthazar was making any noises as Veronica finished tending to his wound. When she had cleaned up - disposing of the bandages with a spell and throwing the water on the basin out the window - Maxim stood and addressed her.

"Veronica, I have a need to talk to you."

Both Veronica and Balthazar shared a look with each other, before they both looked up to their colleague.

Opening her mouth to reply, Veronica drew in a quick breath and said, "Of course. What is it?"

The black haired sorcerer made a quick glance toward Balthazar. "I'd prefer it if it were just the two of us. Let's say" - he jerked his head toward the door - "outside? For just a moment?"

Veronica caught what Maxim meant right on cue, as she shared one last look with Balthazar then left with the dark haired and slightly bulging sorcerer.

"What is it?" she asked immediately after closing the door behind her, although she knew all too well that Balthazar might have cast a spell already and could hear her and Maxim from inside.

"You know what it is," replied Maxim simply, meeting her gaze with a steady one of his. When she didn't answer, he asked eventually. "For how long are you to keep me waiting for an answer, Veronica? It's not that I'm in a hurry, but I'm not getting any younger. Neither are you."

Forming any possible answer in her mind to reason with, Veronica found nothing. "I don't know, Horvath," was all that she can manage to say to him.

He nodded. "Alright, if that's how it is, alright," he said, though she wasn't certain whether it was out of understanding. "Besides, I suppose we'll be having all the time we need after what Merlin just said moments ago. Not to mention the mere fact that we have much more important matters at our hands, what with the Prime Merlinian and all." Forcing a smile, Maxim quickly took off his gaze from Veronica just as how quickly his smile vanished as well.

After an awkward moment of silence between them, eventually Maxim excused himself from Veronica and left. As soon as he curved to the left down the end of the hall, Veronica entered the room, only to see Balthazar frowning as he sat unmoving on the very same chair she left him sitting on. And he only got to notice Veronica when she came to a standstill near him.

He looked up to her.

"Are you still planning to tell him?" she asked immediately.

Balthazar sighed. "Of course I still do. I'm just...waiting for the opportune moment."

"And when is that?" Veronica didn't make any effort in hiding the small hint of anger in her voice. This only caused Balthazar to sigh once more. "Horvath was right back there," said the sorceress, "and I know you heard us. We will be having all the time we need, but if you intend to keep it that long, I will be forced to tell him myself."

"No!" Balthazar almost shouted. "I've told you before Veronica, I am his best friend. If there is anyone, it should be me as the one to tell Horvath."

"Tell me what, exactly?"

Both Balthazar and Veronica turned to the person whom they found standing by the opened door. They already know it was him because they would know the sound of his voice. And they should. The three of them grew up together.

Maxim stood by the door, looking at Balthazar, but as he spoke he addressed both of his fellow colleagues. "There's something the that two of you are not telling me. And I'm a little disappointed that you actually thought I wouldn't notice it."

Once again, the two shared a look.

"If there's something I must know," said Maxim, "I suggest you tell it to me right...now."

Balthazar was hesitating as he stood, trying to think of such possible words that would seem proper on how to say it to his best friend. But Veronica spoke up first.

"Horvath, you should know, that Balthazar and-"

"Veronica and me," cut in the blond haired sorcerer, taking the hand of the sorceress beside him. "Well, you see, we're...We are-"

"The two of you?" interrupted Maxim. His eyes were showing mixed emotions from the moment how Balthazar took Veronica's hand and how she accepted said hand and bowed her head as though she didn't want to look at Maxim at the moment. "You two...are a couple?"

On how Balthazar looked away and how Veronica was at the verge of tearing up was all the answer that Maxim needed to have, or to see. He need not hear anything else.

"Since when?" he asked, his eyes were turning into a deadly glare, one that which both Balthazar and Veronica have seen each time their colleague was facing an enemy sorcerer.

"Five years," answered Balthazar in a small voice. "Maxim, I'm sorry," he apologized, using his best friend's first name as the entire matter was becoming quite serious.

Now, Maxim's full attention was on Balthazar. "That's the exact same amount of time since I told you my true feelings about her."

Veronica risked a glance towards Balthazar, but didn't say a word on it, as Maxim continued.

"Each and every night since that day, I kept asking you if I should continue this feelings I have for Veronica. And yet still you kept your relationship with her to me?"

"Maxim, I didn't mean-" Balthazar tried to say but he was interrupted by Maxim once again.

"I never thought that the Great Balthazar Blake could be such a coward on some matters."

"Yes, I was coward!" agreed Balthazar, taking a step forward, letting go of Veronica's hand. "Because I was afraid. I was afraid I'd lose a friend, and I was afraid to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" repeated Maxim, his voice became as deadly as his glare, as he also took a step forward. "_Hurt me?_ And how does keeping your relationship from me for five years a way of _not_ hurting me?"

Taking in a quick breath, the blond haired sorcerer tried to reason with the then angered best friend. "Maxim, you have to understand. I was-"

"_Elhallgattat, te fattyú!_" (Shut up, you bastard!) But once again the dark haired, and quite hurt, sorcerer cut him off and this time, with a furious and angry voice. "I have heard enough from you!" He then risked a glance to Veronica, and took a moment before speaking again. His was breathing heavily; his eyes had softened a little. "So I never had a chance with you since before, had I?"

She didn't say a word, as she was unable to hold back the tears that fell from her eyes.

When Maxim brought his gaze back to his _ex_-best friend, he said, "Tell Merlin he's short out of one sorcerer when I get out." Then he turned around and started for the door, and when Veronica tried to stop him, she was held back by an arm from Balthazar.

When the two sorcerers in the room were not able to hear the footsteps of their colleague, Veronica dropped to a nearby chair as Merlin appeared by the door a second after she had seated.

The two sorcerers looked up to their old master, who met their gazes with a serious one of his.

"I heard, so you two need not speak at all," Merlin said. "We continue as planned, and after two weeks, I will cast the spell on the two of you."

Balthazar nodded. "Nothing's changed."

"No, Balthazar," said the master. "The moment Maxim walked out of this door, _everything_ has changed."

And with a cloud of red dust, Merlin disappeared.

* * *

_Four days later..._

It was late at night and Maxim had shove a villager up to a nearby tree somewhere in the woods.

He had just came from a tavern after some slightly heavy drinking and had found his way to the woods, where he had encountered the villager who was somehow drunk himself. Whatever the man had said to Maxim, it was a form of insult that the dark haired sorcerer was utterly offended.

"W-What are you doing?" asked the villager in an angry but shaking voice, (poor man). "Do you intend to kill me?"

"Well if you must know, I was planning to, yes," said Maxim rather coolly.

"Y-You can't!" said the villager. He made no attempt in hiding his fear. "Y-You're one of Lord Merlin's apprentices!"

At this, Maxim let go of his grip on the man, and turned to take three steps away. "Yes, you're right," he said, having his back on the villager. "I _am_ one of Merlin's apprentices. But you're forgetting one very important thing, my friend."

"What's that?" asked the obviously clueless man.

"That I'm not like Merlin." This said, Maxim whipped around toward the villager and cast an attack spell that was as deadly as it was fast, as the poor man fell to the ground dead in an instant.

When Maxim, after taking in a few seconds of pause, started to leave in his slightly staggering gait, he was stopped in his tracks when he heard an eerily familiar voice of a woman.

"You know, killing innocent people is against everything that a Merlinian stands for."

He turned his head toward the direction of the voice, and greeted with, "Good evening, Lady Morgana."

Somehow, Morgana's presence didn't quite bother Maxim anymore.

The sorceress mentioned stepped out of the shadows and removed her hood. "A good evening to _you_, Lord Horvath," she greeted back, as she looked over to the dead body of the poor villager, then looked back up to the dark haired sorcerer. "My, my, what a mess. You're master will be furious at you."

"I am a sorcerer of my own," returned Maxim, his expressions blank, his voice oddly calm. "I serve no man."

"If that were true then why are you a Merlinian?" countered Morgana.

Whether Maxim caught on with what Morgana meant or not, he didn't show, as he only fell silent and looked away from the sorceress.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I want this time?" the sorceress asked. Still, Maxim kept silent. "I know you left Merlin's keep and plan to never return and I know why." She walked toward the younger sorcerer and said, "You're hurt...because of a woman."

The words were cruel to Maxim's ears, but he didn't comment on it, for it was true. But it wasn't entirely the reason why he didn't think twice in killing the helpless villager. And Morgana knew that all too well herself, as she walked in circles around the sorcerer.

"You and I have things in common, Horvath," she said. "I know you think the same way about _them_"_- _she gave a glance toward the dead body_ -_ "That_ they_ should be the one's to serve _us_!"

The last line she said made Maxim look to her, which only gave Morgana the confirmation that she was right.

She said a number of things more just to convince him to be by her side, but Maxim was only half listening to her. She need not say too much for he knew he wasn't fit to be a Merlinian when he turned over twenty. He had silently declared that he no longer believed in what the Merlinians stand for anymore, yet never voiced it out. He had been going out on missions that he grudgingly accepted, and more Merlinians had voiced out how they didn't like his ways in doing any errands. Perhaps then, that would had only meant that...Morgana was right all along.

"Enough, you don't have to say those things to me," he said to the sorceress, causing her to be silent indeed. She looked up to him as though she already knew what he was to say when he met her gaze, as he indeed said, "Just tell me how may I serve you...Lady Morgana."

The sorceress smirked.

"First, you need to turn your back on the _Circle_...and welcome the _Pentacle_."


	29. Leader of the Morganians

**- Chapter 28 -**

_"Got no reason_, _got no shame_  
_Got no family_, _I can blame..."_  
_~ bridge before song ending from "Secrets" by OneRepublic  
(Sorcerer's Apprentice Soundtrack)_

Balthazar kept looking down on his hand, closing it into a fist then opening it again. He couldn't rightly put his finger on it, but something felt different about him. Something deep inside. Perhaps it was the effects of the anti-aging spell that Merlin placed on all three of them.

Yes, three of them. Horvath came back just in time, but a lot of things had changed. Never the same again. Still he wondered how Horvath was managing to stay in one room with him.

"It feels different, does it not?"

Balthazar looked up to find Veronica standing there in front of him, smiling. When he smiled in return, only then did he noticed the piece of parchment in his dearly beloved hand.

"What's that?" he asked her, pointing a ringed finger to the paper. She looked at it and unrolled it as she explained to him, showing him what it was.

"Oh, this are schematics for a fusion spell," she said, leaning over to show him. "The merging of two souls into one physical body. I've heard that not many sorcerers had performed this rather perfectly, so I decided to study it."

He looked over it as he nodded. "Why would you want to study it? On what would you be able to use it anyway?"

The dark haired sorceress shrugged indifferently. "It may come to be useful one day. Who knows?"

Nodding once again, Balthazar rolled the parchment and handed it back to his beloved. "But what makes you think you can use it? If what you say that not many sorcerers had performed it perfectly is true."

Veronica smiled sweetly up to him. "You do not think I'm smart and powerful enough?"

"Well, no, that's not what I meant." Balthazar stood and made to explain himself, but Veronica only laughed at him and briefly brushed a light, playful kiss on his lips.

They stood there gazing at each other, smiles on their faces. Balthazar thought he could get use to a life loving Veronica, with her returning that love with equal affection, sweetness, in her own way. He only wished that Horvath and him would go back to the way they were. It was the only missing picture in his thought about being completely happy with his second family.

And speaking of Horvath...

"Have you seen Maxim around?" asked Balthazar. But Veronica only shook her head.

"Why, no, I haven't seen him at all," she said in reply.

* * *

In the cemetery, a tall figure wearing a hooded cloak stood in front of a grave. The grave of Istvan Horvath.

The figure was none other than Istvan's son, Maxim Horvath, who had come to visit his father's grave one last time.

"You understand why we couldn't bury mother beside you here, don't you?" said the sorcerer, looking down on the tombstone, addressing his dead father. "We had to burn her remains. She died out of being sick for too long."

He was silent for a moment.

A wind came blowing by and left as quickly as it arrived before he got himself to speak again.

"I have been wondering whether she's with you right now. And if the two of you are together, perhaps both of you can't bare to even look at me now."

Another moment's of silence.

Maxim looked up to the sky, where gray and black clouds were gathering, as a sign that it was going to rain.

"I know you're both probably thinking that the choice I made is wrong." He looked back down on his father's grave. "But if you two can hear me, please do not bring the blame on yourselves for this. You never forgot to teach me what is right from wrong. Unfortunately, I grew up, got hurt not just once, and I finally realized that I was never meant to be at Merlin's side."

Again he fell into silence, thinking over why he had come in the first place. It was for the first time that Maxim finally realized that he didn't know why he was saying those words. He also realized that he should go.

He turned and took three steps away from his father's grave, but stopped for a pause, and said in a low tone, "Forgive me." Then he went on, not even looking back.

It took about a full hour before Maxim arrived at the place - Morgana's hidden lair.

He came there for a very important reason. The day has come for him to be a complete traitor of the Merlinians, the day that he would become, a Morganian.

The moment he arrived, Morgana greeted him with open arms, and immediately led him inside a spacious room somewhere in the huge lair. The entire place was made of stone, and an air of dark magic can sensed by anyone who entered. Either sorcerers or non-sorcerers alike.

Morgana first ordered for him to pull out his sword, and then touched its hilt elegantly with one finger, as the blue jewel on the hilt glowed brightly. Smiling, the sorceress then ordered for Maxim to summon up the _Merlin's Circle, _which the sorcerer did though he was hesitant in doing so.

Green flames burst out from the stone floor, as Maxim made sure each symbol on the circle was perfect, before looking up to Morgana and waited for any further instructions.

"Now, it is time to break your bond with the _Circle_," she said, as she nodded once to the sorcerer.

Maxim held on this his sword with both hands, holding it mere inches by his chest, focusing his energy to it. The _Circle_ burst into a different color of flames - purple. Maxim held on to his sword as the light on the blue jewel on its hilt dimmed and brighten every two seconds. He could feel a strong surge of energy running through it.

The force became too much, as energy continued to flow, and it made Maxim kneel on one knee bit by bit, unaware of the change happening in the _Circle_. When all was over, and the surge of energy suddenly came to a stop, Maxim opened his eyes and let his gaze flicked around the room. He heard Morgana spoke,

"Stand up, Horvath. Look what's happened."

Slowly, and taking in the purple flames surrounding him, Maxim realized that he was not standing in the middle of the _Merlin's Circle_ anymore, but instead, he found himself in the middle of the _Morganian Pentacle_.

This realization made him kneel down again, head bowed, presenting himself as a loyal servant to Morgana.

"Stand up, I say, Horvath," said the sorceress with a smile, approaching Maxim as the sorcerer stood up indeed. The moment she entered the pentacle, the flames went out. "Here, I have a gift for you." She handed Maxim a gold ring adorned by a single black onyx jewel.

"What's this, milady?" asked the sorcerer, taking the ring, examining it.

"You must not lose it," Morgana said. "It is the symbol of your authority over other Morganians."

Looking up, Maxim met Morgana's gaze.

"From now on, Maxim Horvath, you are my second in command. From here on, you are now, leader of the Morganians."

* * *

Under the night sky, a young Merlinian was running for his life from a sorcerer who would surely kill him after having found out such a terrible secret. He would pay for his life having found out about it. Unfortunately he was already wounded and couldn't run any faster. He was eventually stopped by a powerful blast.

Falling on the ground face first, he had no time to scream. When he got up, the sorcerer was already standing right in front of him. He looked up wide eyed, but then his expressions quickly turned into a glare.

"Traitor!" he shouted. "How could you! You betrayed us all! Your master!"

Maxim Horvath stood there unconcerned and nodded. "Yes, yes, but I'm afraid I should be the one to inform them of that." He raised the hilt of his glowing sword at the Merlinian still lying on the ground. "Now, if you would stop running and let me kill you, all of this will be over in a blink of an eye."

"What's happened to you?" the young Merlinian suddenly asked. "You were Lord Merlin's first apprentice."

Maxim shot the sorcerer with a deadly glare, raising the hilt of his sword toward the helpless young man a little more closer. "Can't you see? Look closer you pathetic worm. I was never meant to be a Merlinian. I'm better off a Morganian. I have entered the darkness now, and I have no more intentions of going back, and I won't even care to give a glance."

With one zap on the head, the young Merlinian fell back, flat on the ground. He was dead within an instant.

"Good. Now to dispose of you. Or at least, what's left of you," Maxim murmured to himself as he turned and cast a spell on the dead body of the young sorcerer, which disappeared after a wave of Maxim's hand. He then stood there for a moment, looking down on the same place where the body was.

He shook his head.

"Such a shame," he said and turned to head off somewhere south. "He was a rather young lad."

Somewhere in the town...

Balthazar and Veronica had decided to make an evening stroll in the town. They were sent to investigate at a certain place where a suspected Morganian attack happened, but found no luck in it. There was nothing they can make out of it.

The two sorcerers went on walking, Veronica enjoying the mere fact that they were enjoying a time together where they're not locked in some kind of battle against enemies, while Balthazar was thinking about the present he had hidden in his pouch. It was a necklace he had bought two days ago, with intent of giving it to Veronica, but he couldn't find the opportune moment. It was then that he decided that it was now, or never.

He took in a deep breath, as he realized they were all alone, passing a field of green grass. When he looked up to her, his breath got caught up. Even under the moonlight, her beauty was breathtaking. But before Balthazar could say a word, both Veronica and he was pushed rather roughly forward with an invisible force.

Both sorcerers landed on the ground face down, and they both groaned as they started to prop themselves up. But before Veronica could look up to Balthazar, she was zapped by a blue lightning-like energy on the head, causing her to fall back on the ground. Balthazar, concern growing ever greatly for his beloved, took up Veronica in his arms before looking up to see who dared attack them.

He was ready to shout any of the angry words that were forming in his mind, but as he caught sight of the attacker, his breath got caught in his throat out of pure shock in the realization who it was.

"Horvath?" The name escaped Balthazar's mouth in barely a whisper.

The sorcerer addressed smiled at him, an uncomfortably crooked smile. "Hello, Balthazar."

"What...What have...How could..." There were so many questions in his mind, but eventually Balthazar came up with one concerning Veronica. "What did you do to her? How could you!"

"You can calm down," Maxim said, rolling his eyes. "You truly think that I'd kill her? Of course not. She's just unconscious. Besides, she need not see this."

Balthazar stayed seated on the ground, Veronica still in his arms, as he stared up to his _ex_-best friend, trying not to tremble too much out of anger and shock. But he wasn't able to keep his lips from trembling when he spoke and addressed Maxim once again.

"Why did you do this?"

Maxim walked over to Balthazar and squatted in front of the blond haired man, meeting that intense and steady blue gaze. "We're on different sides now, Balthazar. There's no going back for me."

Balthazar appeared rather confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked, truly not understanding what the other sorcerer meant.

Clearly seeing the unmasked bewilderment on the blonde's face, Maxim grinned before giving out a chuckle. "Which part did you not understand, _Lord_ Blake? For sorcerers such as ourselves, what do you think the statement 'on different sides' meant?"

The realization then dawned upon Balthazar, and something deep inside him wished it wasn't true.

"What...You..."

Seeing that the Merlinian sorcerer was still out of words, Maxim decided to say it flat out. "You understand now, don't you? That's right. I'm no longer a Merlinian now. I've broken my bond with the _Circle_, Balthazar, and had now embraced the _Pentacle_."

Balthazar's lips trembled, but whether it was out of anger or disbelief, he couldn't say.

"And now, I am to help my new Mistress to reach her goal," said Maxim. "I am a traitor, Balthazar, and tonight, I betray our master."

Before Balthazar could say a thing, or move even an inch, Maxim held up the glowing hilt of his sword in front of the blond-haired man's eyes.

Before everything went black, all that Balthazar could remember was the almost blinding glow of the blue jewel on Maxim's hilt.

* * *

It didn't take too long before he and Morgana arrived at Merlin's Keep, and it was actually the first time that Maxim would go there as a Morganian, instead of being a Merlinian. Nevertheless, Maxim had easily shrugged that odd feeling aside and went about to do his work, beside his new Mistress.

When the two powerful sorcerers had been locked in a fight, he had stayed hidden for a while, not truly wanting to interrupt, unless needed to. That opportunity came when Merlin had cornered Morgana, and Maxim immediately stepped in from out his hiding place. It was about time his master realizes his betrayal.

"Merlin," he had called out to the old sorcerer for the last time, and when said sorcerer looked up to him, the last words he ever heard were "You dare betray me?" And that was it, he fell under Morgana's hands, stabbed.

As he stepped over to the Encantus, he ripped off the most important page, at least, to Morgana it was; the page about the Rising, where Morgana would resurrect her most powerful minions and finally take over all of mankind. He didn't waste any time and went out, that was a split second before Balthazar entered into the room.

Maxim had gone out into the woods, and was waiting rather impatiently for Morgana to join him. But as seconds became a minute, he decided to make certain whether his Mistress was to catch up at all. And as he stepped out and come to stand at least fifteen feet from the castle, Balthazar greeted him with a plasma ball. Maxim easily dodged it in time, as he drew out his sword, the blue jewel on the hilt glowing in ready.

"How could you!" shouted Balthazar angrily. "You betrayed us all!"

Maxim had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, well I've heard that already."

Both sorcerers then attacked one another, both being able to at least survive. As they continued their battle into the woods, with both of them having hidden behind different trees, Balthazar spoke again.

"Have you any idea what Veronica did!"

Catching his breath, Maxim shouted back, "You have to be more specific, I'm afraid, Balthazar."

"She used a fusion spell!"

At this, the two once again exchanged attack spells before hiding behind trees again, sensing each others' next move.

"A fusion spell?" asked Maxim, growing rather confused.

"Morgana's soul is inside Veronica's body as we speak!"

Maxim's eyes widened slowly.

Veronica had performed a successful fusion spell?

"Morgana was trying to kill Veronica from inside!" said Balthazar, his voice had shattered into a sob. Maxim was fighting back tears himself as he waited for the other sorcerer to continue. "I had to lock her up inside the Grimhold, Horvath. Morgana's inside the Grimhold with Veronica! And this is all your fault!"

Again the two exchanged attack spells, both having missed their target, and it would seem as though it was intended to be that way, as both sorcerers came closer to each other.

They both came to a standstill within six feet from each other.

"Whatever Veronica did, _you_ of all people should have known that she just did what's right by her!" shouted Maxim, anger bursting out of him. "She probably did that for you!"

Balthazar said nothing, having caught off guard by what Maxim said. He then lowered his raised hand, Maxim followed suit, and the two men eyes each other for a long moment.

Before the silence becomes awkward, Balthazar finally spoke. "So, I'll be seeing you again...Maxim."

It was the same words he said when they first met, as they said their first good-bye's.

In turn, Maxim replied with the very same words he used back then. "You best count on that...Balthazar."

And the leader of the Morganians walked off, turning his back and disappeared into the shadows of the woods, having in mind what he needed to do. Balthazar only watched, and didn't stop the sorcerer at all.

_Two days later..._

"Leaving? And go where?"

Lord Bartholomew Blake sat up straighter on his chair behind his desk, surprised by the sudden announcement of farewell from his youngest brother, who stood across from him, over the other side of the desk.

"Before Merlin died, a mission was passed down to me," explained Balthazar. "Traveling is a must in this mission, and I fear I would be traveling a lot."

Thought still wanting to argue with this, Bartholomew knew any better than to question his brother about this "mission". Being the only living apprentice of Lord Merlin, it had to be done.

The two brothers had aged over the years, most especially Bartholomew. His blond hair was already graying of age, the crow's feet on the corners of his eyes were apparent already.

Balthazar wasn't worried much about his only living brother, (since Benjamin died during the war against Mordred), what with the company of his nephew and sister-in-law, Lady Yvonne Mortimer Blake, the very same Yvonne whom Horvath first got his rejection.

Bartholomew nodded with a sigh. "Alright. I suppose you'd have to go either way." He looked up to his youngest brother, and although unknown to him, it was to be the last time they'd ever see each other again. "Do take care in your travels, then, Balthazar." He offered a small smile.

Balthazar could only smile back, and as he left the room, he had to fight back tears. He knew he'd be living for a long time, and hardships are on the way. It would be very lonely indeed...

* * *

1702, somewhere in New Providence...

Maxim Horvath looked over to the redhead lad who was busy sharpening the edge of wood, sitting on the grass.

Not even Maxim was quite certain why did he ever took up the lad as a student in the mastery of the sword. The lad had no such talents or any indications of becoming a sorcerer, but he was amazed by how this lad stood his own ground against him (Maxim).

But strangely enough, the boy reminded him of himself.

He had caught the lad stealing apples from the market place, and had caught him again stealing an apple in his own home. Maxim had assumed perhaps it was the loneliness, and the need to have a companion. But the time has come, and Hector would have to learn more about dueling elsewhere in this cruel world. Perhaps even in a real duel of life and death. It's not impossible that the boy would travel in different places since the Age of Sail had begun. Not to mention the Age of Piracy. Besides, he had a feeling the lad would live long.

"Hector," called out Maxim to the boy, "come here."

Hector was a youth at least of fifteen years of age. A boy with a strong Western Country accent, and a talent with the sword. Maxim had adored the boy for being mischievous and silver tongued, as he found out. If only the boy had the gift, Hector could have made a rather good Morganian sorcerer.

"What is it, Maxim?" asked the lad.

"I'm afraid it's time for me to disappear in your life," said Maxim, patting the boy lightly on the shoulder.

Hector frowned. Then laughed. "Surely ye jest?"

Maxim shook his head. "No. I must go, Hector. I have wasted too much time teaching you. I have almost forgotten my purpose, my objective." Before the youth could reply, Maxim went on. "You made me adore you, Hector. Now, you must remember this: I know that I shall never have a student such as you again. Remember that, as my farewell."

Then he started walking off.

"But...Wait!" called out Hector. "Ye...ye can't just leave like that. What would I do with me life? I am alone."

Coming to a pause in his tracks, Maxim answered the youth without looking back. "You can do well even when alone, Hector. I now you can. You and I had lived together for two years, not such a long time but enough for me to say, that even when alone, you can survive. You're a survivor."

He walked on, not giving so much of a backward glance to the youth.

Hector would be the last whom Maxim would have a connection to among these people. It would only make things complicated for one such as Maxim Horvath.

...END...

* * *

**A/N:** The last bit was a little crossover. I can't help it. "Hector" is a character from another Disney live-action film. And since Sorcerer's Apprentice is a Disney live-action film, what the heck? It's not far from happening anyway ;)

Those who know of the youth "Hector" that I'm talking about may recognize him from the small descriptions I made. You know, redhead, Western Country accent...Come on, take a guess :D


	30. Epilogue

**- Epilogue**** -**

One cannot tell the time once inside the Grimhold. A magical device in the form of a nesting doll that was created to imprison powerful Morganians. One evil sorcerer/sorceress on each layer. Maxim Horvath, the leader of the Morganians, was there inside himself, on the outer most part layer of the doll.

He couldn't tell for how long was he imprisoned there, but it didn't seem to matter. With him inside, no Morganian must have even dared facing off with Balthazar Blake to free him. Not even giving so much of a thought about Morgana, who was herself inside the doll, in the inner most layer.

And then, it happened.

There was some sort of force creeping into the doll...A sort of power...Energy. It was energy. And it was coming from outside. From outside the doll. The outside world.

Maxim Horvath snapped open his dark eyes for the first time in years, sensing the sudden surged of energy around him, quickly taking over the inside of his prison.

He stood up and looked around what seemed to be a form of metaphor of what it was like inside _his_ part of the Grimhold. The light inside was dim, but other than that, the entire place was filled with mist. He couldn't possibly be mistaken. Someone must be touching the Grimhold at the moment, someone who's probably a sorcerer, because the Grimhold can only react like that to a sorcerer's ring.

The energy filled the inside of the Grimhold, as Horvath once again closed his eyes. The energy felt like as if it was filling the inside of him. Then, the mist gathered all around Horvath, covering him in white and cloudy form. It was carrying him up, higher, until Horvath was turning into small insects of black color. Cockroaches, more likely. And through an opening, which had cracked open, revealing light, the cockroaches swarmed out of it.

Once outside, the cockroaches gathered in one place, climbing on top of one another in a disgusting form. They slowly formed two pillars, which met in the middle at a certain height, and then it grew higher. The image of a man can be seen, at least six feet high. Suddenly, the colors of the insects were changing into something else - it was clothing! Clothing of a fashionable sort. Fine clothing. Some parts were turning into skin. Human skin.

Horvath took a sharp breath of fresh air of the outside world. Finally he was transformed back to his true form.

The last bit of cockroach disappeared as it transformed into a part of his lower lip, as he touched it ever so lightly with a finger form his gloved, open hand.

His dark eyes flickered around his surroundings, and for the first time, he noticed the boy who had been watching him take his form in silent horror and disgust.

Horvath was removing his gloves while still clutching his cane with one hand, when he asked the boy who was still looking up to him, "When am I?" His tone was so casual, as though what happened was very ordinary. Or as if nothing happened at all.

"N-New York City..?" stammered the boy in response to him.

"Not where," Horvath said to the boy, a touch of annoyance in his voice. "A year." He then threateningly held up the glowing part of his cane to the boy, a venomous look in his eyes that more likely says he intends to kill the boy. "_You_, are wasting my time."

But before he could do anything awful to the boy, Horvath was carried high up above ground by some invisible force till his back met the roof, which was glass. With his hands and legs outstretch, his cane a mere inches out of reach, it wasn't long before he saw his old-time rival, Balthazar Blake having an _Encantus_ under one arm, entered the scene from below with a hand held up high toward him...

* * *

**A/N:** That would be all, folks! You guys probably already know what happened next, right? ;)


End file.
